Pink
by SaraTheKhaleesi
Summary: In the end, all it took to completely ruin Cindy's plans was a piece of plastic with two pink little lines. [COMPLETE] Jimmy/Cindy focused, but the whole gang is here. The Sequel: Indigo, is currently in progress and all chapters can be found on my profile. You can also find the Prequel on my profile as well.
1. Two Lines

**This story belongs to a series**. This is **Part One**. You can head to my profile to find all other parts. This includes the **sequel** known as **Indigo** , and the **prequel** known as **The Cindy Vortex Experiment**.

Feel free to follow this story along while listening to the **Official Pink Playlist**! Each Chapter has a song (or songs) that directly inspired me while I was writing and had a heavy impact on the chapter. Many scenes are almost choreographed to go along with these song choices! **You can find the full playlist on the tumblr:** **imaginationandcoffee**

 **If you enjoy my works, I encourage you to** : Follow me on here as an **author** , head to **my profile** to check out what else I have on this site, follow **my** **official fanfiction tumblr** known as **Imaginationandcoffee** , check out **my Ao3** page known as **SaraTheKhaleesi** , and **leave a review** to let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Chapter One ~ Two Lines**

 **Inspired by: Cherry ~ Lana Del Rey**

 _September 2nd, Present Day_

She didn't know how it happened.

The cold ceramic tiles clung to her bare thighs. Her fingers unconsciously tugging at the hem of her shorts. The air was chill, the summer of Retroville coming to an end and discarding the overly hot temperatures. It was September 2nd. The last day of freedom, the last day of summer vacation, the last day before Cindy Vortex entered her senior year of high school.

Kids her age usually live it up on the last day of summer. Parties that last until sunrise, drinking until your body can't take it no more, sex basically anywhere and everywhere, and so much weed just being in the same vicinity would give you a contact high. A teenagers dream, really.

Yet here she was, sitting alone on her bathroom floor.

And she didn't know how it happened.

She had sat like this for over an hour, racking her brain on how this could possibly be happening to her? She didn't understand. She couldn't understand. Cindy Vortex was the smartest girl in Retroville High. Her 4.25 grade average towered over the average teen girls. Cindy Vortex was class president, Prom Queen two years in a row, and had won multiple English and poetry awards. She worked her ass off day and night with piano lessons, choir, karate, she interned at the University of Texas and got the opportunity to travel to Paris for journalism, _all by the age of 16_. Cindy Vortex was the handcrafted, perfectly sculpted teenager to the public….But none of that mattered. It was all useless to her now. Everything she had worked for, all pointless in an instant.

All because she fell for him.

He clouded her sight, he made her forget about everything that she had worked for, everything that she was told she needed to succeed. He was all she thought about, every second of every day she wanted to be with him. She wanted to lay with him, laugh with him, go on crazy fun adventures with him. He made her _feel_ , he made Cindy Vortex, the queen with a heart made of ice, actually _feel_.

He made her careless. It was his fault.

 _No, no, no,_ Cindy shook her head. She can't just blame him, that would be the easy way out. As much as she would love to blame that arrogant, cocky, sarcastic little asshole, she knew it wouldn't be right.

No. This was happening because she was stupid. This was happening because she fell in love.

Her phone rang beside her, jarring her out of her thoughts. The five minute alarm she had set was up.

She sighed, pushing herself to a stand, her heart beating so loud she could swear it was echoing throughout the room. She closed her eyes and reached forward, her hand gently grasping the white stick that sat upon the bathroom sink. The plastic was cold, she noticed. Not wanting to drag this out any longer the she already had, she opened her eyes forced herself to look.

Two lines. Two pretty pink lines stared back at her, taunting her, she could swear she heard laughing in the distance.

Pregnant. Cindy Vortex was pregnant.

She cried. She cried for god knows how long, standing helplessly in front of her bathroom sink, the test still grasped in her hand. Her tears felt cold, her cheeks red and irritated from the wetness, her eyes puffy. Her mother would be home soon, she remembered. She had to pull it together. She couldn't have her mother asking questions. She needed to go for a walk, she needed to get her head straight, she needed to be anywhere but _here,_ standing her her bathroom crying on the last day of summer vacation with a positive pregnancy test in her hand.

She stormed out of the bathroom abruptly and pushed open her bedroom door. She hid the test in a small wooden box she had gotten from her grandmother, years ago, before she passed. It was a nice box, carved from oak with a gold clasp. Cindy always liked this box, she felt almost guilty for what she was currently using it for.

With a quick push it was buried deep under her bed, surrounded by clothes and other miscellaneous things Cindy had pushed under to keep her room appearing somewhat clean. She pulled up her pale hair into a ponytail and changed from her white pajama shorts to a pair of black jeans. Grabbing her phone and a her favorite blue hoodie she rushed out of the house and into the fresh autumn air.

She had gotten two feet down the sidewalk before she heard his voice.

"Cindy!"

She couldn't turn around. If she turned around she'd see his face, and if she saw his face right now, she'd cry. And if she cried, he would ask why and if she told him…

She couldn't tell him. Not now, anyway. She needed time to think, to prepare, to construct how she was going to break the news to him. She couldn't do that now, not in her current mental state. She needed to get the hell out of here.

But she didn't get very far. It wasn't long before he caught up with her, his hand grabbing her shoulder. She felt his presence and immediately wanted to sink into his arms. He smelled like apple pie, _Judy must be baking again_ , Cindy mused. She didn't even have a chance to prepare herself as he spun her around to face him.

"I've been calling you for the past hour. Where have you been?"

 _Ignoring you,_ is what she wanted to say. "I've been sleeping, sorry. I been really tired today." she lied. "I think I might be coming down with something."

His expression softened. His blue eyes melting her ice encased heart. She felt her chest get heavy.

Fuck, she hated when he looked at her like that.

"Are you ok?"

 _No._ She wanted to scream. No, she was not ok, not even in the slightest. And she could already feel the tears begin to build up behind her eyes.

"I'm fine." She breathed. She was trembling. He could tell. He could always tell. Jimmy Neutron was many things, and stupid was not one of them. Especially when it came to her.

"I know you, Cindy." He got closer, his hand still placed on her shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong."

She could have told him. She could have told him right then and there, and just got it over with. But that would have been too easy. She opened her mouth, but no words could flow through. She drew a breath and before she knew it, she was crying.

She was so weak when it came to him.

He didn't say another word. He didn't ask why. He just held her there, standing in the middle of the sidewalk as her tears stained the front of his sweatshirt. The sun dipped just barley behind the horizon, the last day of summer finally coming to a close. Above them, the sky turned a brilliant and vibrant pink.

How fitting.


	2. Mutual Agreement

**Chapter Two ~ Mutual Agreement**

 **Inspired by: Hold Me Down ~ Halsey**

 _September 3rd, Present Day_

She woke to the sun in her eyes, her head pounding to the beat of her alarm clock. She rolled over, the motion causing her immediate nausea. Her room was warm, too warm, _it must be hundred degrees in here,_ she thought to herself. All she wanted to do was sleep, but the constant ringing from her phone was proving to be quite bothersome.

She groaned in agony, rolling over again, the sun practically blinding her at this point. She scrunched her face, irritated now. All she wanted to do was sleep, was that really too much to ask for? She slammed her hand down onto her phone, hoping to shut it off, but all she caused was it bounce off of her bed and onto the ground. It landed with a loud _thud_ , and as if things couldn't any worse, she heard her mother's voice from behind her door.

"Cindy! Get up! It's 7:30."

Fuck.

Cindy sat up abruptly, beyond irritated. She reached down and picked up her phone, the alarm still blaring from the speakers.

"Cynthia!" Her mother's voice again, this time louder.

"I'm up!" Cindy yelled back, her fingers finally turning off the alarm.

The room fell silent, her mother's footsteps drifting away down the hall. Outside, she could hear the soft sounds of birds chirping, the wind rustling the trees. Morning. It was morning. More importantly, it was September 3rd. It was the first day of school.

Senior Year.

And Cindy Vortex couldn't be more terrified.

And it wasn't like for Cindy to be this nervous for school. Hell, Cindy normally thrived off of the first day. It was the best day to make a good first impression, to really set the bar. To show everyone that she was in charge and no one dare try to get in her way. If it were any other day, she'd be practically glowing.

But today was not any other day. Today Cindy didn't want to go to school, she didn't want to set the bar, all she wanted to do was sleep. She let her head fall in her hands, the migraine getting worse the more she focused on it. She felt like shit today. Maybe she could convince her mother to let her stay home?

Her phone chimed in her lap. It was him.

 _Hey, I'm outside when you're ready._

Outside. He was outside waiting for her. And this wasn't unusual, they always rode to school together. Ever since they put their middle school feud behind them, they had started to become really good friends. Cindy couldn't actually remember the last time she rode into school without him.

So why did this make her so incredibly nervous?

Her thoughts drifted to last night. To the bathroom, to her crying, to the two pink lines that haunted her in her sleep. She remembered the way he held her, wordlessly comforting her even though he hadn't the slight idea of why she was crying in the first place. She couldn't recall how long they had stood there for, but by the time she had actually looked up to see his face, the sky was dark. And still, he never questioned her. He never questioned exactly what had caused this breakdown. And although Cindy was grateful for that, she knew he wouldn't stay silent forever.

And that's what scared her the most.

She didn't remember him walking her home, but she remembered his lips against hers. She remembered the way he smiled under the streetlight, the way his voice sounded so delicate when he told her, _everything's gonna be ok._

7:37 AM. She was late now, still sitting in her bed, mind racing unconsciously as she took another shaky breath. She had to go to school. She had to appear as normal as possible. Staying home sick on the first day would be incredibly stupid, and Cindy Vortex has made enough stupid decisions lately. She couldn't be adding anymore to the list.

She forced herself out of bed, her stomach turning as she walked over to her dresser. She was so nauseous. _This day is going to be a shit show,_ she thought to herself. She pulled on the same jeans and hoodie she wore almost everyday. The same converse and the same boring ponytail with the same boring eyeliner. God, when did she get so boring? No wonder Betty Quinlan was hotter then her.

She looked in the mirror. Her face looked puffy, was she gaining weight? Her lips turned downward, she crossed her arms over her chest. That's when she felt it. A lump in her throat, that feeling of extreme discomfort. Suddenly she was so warm, her vision getting blurry. She barley even had time to make it to the bathroom, pushing the door open haphazardly as she leaned over the toilet just in time.

She felt better when it was over. She sighed in relief, still knelt on the ground, but it wasn't until after she had stood up and flushed the toilet for her to recognize what was happening.

Morning sickness. She was having morning sickness.

"Cindy! You're going to be late!"

Her mother's voice carried from beneath the stairs. Cindy didn't have time to sit here and feel sorry for herself. She brushed her teeth at lighting speed before rushing back into her room to grab her backpack. She caught a glimpse of the oak wood box hidden under her bed. She made a mental note to dispose the contents of that later.

Barley a goodbye as Cindy ran through her front door, she couldn't look her mother in the eye right now. She just needed to get to school. She saw him sitting in the car parked out front. The silver paint shining in the early morning sun.

His eyes were on her as she got into the passenger seat. She leaned back into the leather and sighed.

"Bad morning?" His voice sounded tired, but playful. His presence stirring a smile on her lips.

"Bad everything." She was sarcastic, but this was nothing new. Her head was still pounding, but the feeling of his arm brushing against hers as he shifted the car in drive made her _elated._ She looked at him then, his blue eyes set straight ahead at the road. He was also wearing the same red flannel and the same jeans he always wore. His brown hair was messy, but not in a bad away. Cindy always thought he did a good job at pulling off the short messy hair look.

"That's not true," he shot back, grabbing his coffee out of the cup holder. "Sometimes it's good."

Cindy may have rolled her eyes, but she loved this. She loved their banter. "Good is not a word I ever associate myself with."

He laughed before taking a sip of the hot coffee in has hand, while the other draped over the steering wheel. She noticed the smirk on his lips. "I'd beg to differ."

She couldn't help but smile at suggestion in his voice. Her head was still pounding, but now that he was here, it somehow felt bearable.

"Shut up." she said playfully.

He laughed again, something she would never get tired of. "I got you a coffee, by the way." He motioned his hand towards the other cup sitting in the holder. "I promise, I didn't fuck it up this time."

Cindy picked up the styrofoam cup, a smile now permanently stuck on her face. It was as if yesterday never even happened. As if everything that had been weighing her down was suddenly gone. She gingerly took a sip of the fresh coffee before nodding in approval. "I'm shocked, it only took you four times."

He looked over at her, his eyes flickering slightly in the sunlight, a smirk playing at his lips. "Shut up."

Cindy chuckled, taking another sip. The coffee even seemed to be settling her stomach.

A comfortable silence fell over them. But Cindy knew it was only a matter of time. She could tell by the way he kept looking at her. When he spoke again, his voice was so soft, she almost didn't hear him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

And there it was.

But she still couldn't tell him. Not yet. She still couldn't wrap her brain around the fact that this was really happening to _her,_ of all people. She couldn't talk about, she didn't want to talk about it. It was still fresh, still new. Like a cut that hasn't healed yet, that hasn't scabbed over yet. She refused to talk about it, especially out loud. Because as soon as she acknowledged it out loud, it became real.

And she, so desperately, didn't want it to be real.

So, instead, she played it off. Because that's what Cindy does.

"Talk about what?"

Jimmy looked over at her, his eyes speaking more then words. "Cindy."

She sighed, getting annoyed. And she didn't want to be annoyed with him, but she _really_ didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted everything to be normal. "No, I don't want to talk about it. If I wanted to talk about it, I would have said something already."

Her words came fast, her blood pressure rising as she refused to look at him and continued to sip on her coffee. She knew he was worried, but she couldn't tell him.

She expected a sassy remark from him. She expected this to turn into a whole big fight, because that's what always happened when Cindy couldn't control her attitude. But what she did not expect, was for him to he say nothing in return. Nothing but a breath from his lips, and Cindy felt cold despite the hot coffee still clutched in her hand. The silence fell over her in a way that made her feel even more horrible then she already did.

Why did she always do this? Why did she always ruin everything?

Cindy was so consumed with her own thoughts, when she looked up she noticed him looking at her. She hadn't realized Jimmy had spoken.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She looked away. She couldn't cry again, not on the way to school, it was the first day for fucks sake. She couldn't start the day off like this.

"Cindy-"

"I know." She answered quickly. "I know. I just..." She stumbled over her words. "I...I can't talk about this. Not yet."

She heard him sigh. Cindy turned her head, her ponytail falling over her shoulder. He may have been staring straight ahead, but he knew she was watching him. Her green eyes taking in the way he looked in the morning light.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Cindy repeated.

Jimmy looked at her then, really looked at her. He took in the way her lips parted just barley, the way her cheeks were tinted just the slightest shade of pink, the way the sun made the green in her eyes look like forest recovering from a rain storm. He looked at her, and somehow, without words, the two of them came to this mutual agreement. Cindy would tell him. Just not yet.

The light at the intersection turned green, but Jimmy made no notion of moving. He held her gaze until she nodded silently. His voice barley above a whisper.

"Ok."


	3. Regina George

**Chapter Three ~ Regina George**

 **Inspired By: Boyfriend ~ Selena Gomez**

 _June 18th, 77 days ago_

"Tell me what you got."

She heard him from behind her. The empty hallway causing his voice to carry throughout the silent air. The afternoon sun peered through the large school windows, drowning the last two students in gold. Her blond hair looked like silk in the light. Her lips turned upward, she was waiting for him.

"Guess." She didn't look up as she continued dumped the contents of her locker into her backpack. She had taken down all her pictures, had thrown out all of the trash, and returned all her books. It was finally over, she sighed to herself. Junior year was finally behind her.

And apparently so was he, his breath now tickling the back of her bare neck. Flyaway hairs peeking out gracefully from her messy bun. He wasn't doing it on purpose, the way he sighed deep and breathy. He wasn't trying to distract her, he was simply just standing behind her. But she couldn't help but feel a chill go down her spine as she turned around and met his half lidded eyes. He was so close, all she had to do was pull him by the collar and brush her lips against his.

It took everything in her to not do that.

"That was not the arrangement." He argued, but the smirk never left his face. He folded his arms across his chest, his head cocking slightly to the side.

"Well I'm changing the rules." She pulled her backpack over her shoulder. The metal locker shutting behind her, the sound echoing down the empty hall. She mimicked his stance, crossing her own arms with just the slightest bit of attitude. Her voice was light, sarcastic. Her smirk, playful. "So, guess."

He didn't respond right away. His index finger tapping periodically against his arm. His eyes looking her up and down, examining the way she leaned mostly on her right foot. The way her eyes would crinkle slightly as her mouth turned up into a smile.

"98.65."

She giggled. Her smile getting wider. "Nope. 99.13"

He scoffed with a smile, his arms unfolding as his right hand went to run through his hair. "Fuck me."

She laughed harder, outstretching her arm, palm up. "That'll be 60 bucks."

"Since when!" he shook his head. "We bet 30."

"What part of ' _I'm changing the rules'_ do you not understand?" She got in his face, her breath ghosting his lips. "Besides, you owe me anyway."

"Don't I get a friends discount?" He asked as he reached into his wallet.

She closed her fingers around the 3 twenties he placed in her hand. Her smile growing wider. "Interesting. So we're friends now?"

He chuckled, his blue eyes never leaving hers. "Shut up."

"Jimmy!"

Her voice cut through the air like a piece of glass would cut skin. The sound of her red-heeled boots rang down the hall, every step pushing Cindy closer and closer to the edge. Her short black hair fell right beneath her shoulders, a perfect front braid framing her face. Cindy had a hard time looking at her as she approached him, her french tipped fingers casually resting on his shoulder.

"Betty, I didn't even know you were still here." He was so nonchalant, it killed Cindy to see him even turn his body just to face her. Betty Quinlan's Chocolate brown eyes drank in the sight of him. Her red lips turned up into a fake smile as she noticed Cindy standing behind him.

"I had a few things I had to take care of," her voice was a pitch higher than normal, Cindy noticed immediately. "But I wanted to talk to you, before I left."

"Talk about what?" Maybe he was oblivious, maybe he didn't care, but the way Betty looked up at him absolutely _infuriated_ Cindy. The way her head cocked to one side, the way she leaned in towards him, the way her fingers purposely played with the hem of his sleeve.

"So, I'm having a party this weekend. You know, like a last day of school celebration." She moved in even closer as she handed him a piece of ripped notebook paper, something scribbled in pencil was folded inside. "Everyone's gonna be there, so I figured, you can't have a party without the smartest kid in school."

That line, that _fucking_ line, is what broke Cindy. Her manners failed, along with her silence, as she scoffed out loud at Betty's comment. Jimmy turned his head, and for a moment, Cindy wondered if he had forgotten she was still here.

"Oh, you're invited too Cindy!" Betty piped up, and although she sounded friendly, Cindy could tell she was lying through her teeth. "It wouldn't be a party with you."

Cindy wondered if she should be flattered or insulted by that.

She chose the latter.

"Thanks Betty," her voice was so sarcastic, she caught Jimmy smirking out of the corner of her eye. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"Well," Betty moved around Jimmy, just slightly, so Cindy was now in her line of sight. Her eyes narrowed in a way that only fueled the fire stirring in Cindy. "You're welcome. I do really hope you come." Betty's eyes shifted to Jimmy, her hand now grazing down his arm as she began to back away. "You too, Jimmy."

It wasn't until the door at the end of the hall swung close for Cindy to burst into laughter.

"What a bitch."

Jimmy turned back to Cindy, chuckling. "She invited us to her party, how is she a bitch?"

"You know for a genius, you're awfully fucking stupid sometimes." She called over her shoulder as she made her way down the hall.

She heard Jimmy chase after her. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what I said." Cindy snickered. She held open the door as he followed her out into the parking lot. She made her way towards his car, the old silver Honda looked particularly shiny in the afternoon sun. "It's like just because you're hot now, every girl suddenly wants to chase after you."

She opened the passenger side door as Jimmy walked around to his own side. He pulled open the old car door and met her eye's from across the roof. "Interesting. So I'm hot now?"

Cindy smirked, a gold strand of hair falling into her eyes, right before she disappeared into the car. "Shut up"

* * *

 _September 3rd, Present Day_

The soft breeze felt nice against her skin. The temperature was perfect today. Not to hot, not to cold. Most of the girls around her wore sun dresses, but Cindy was more then content with her old blue pullover. She had the hood drawn, sitting alone at one of the furthest picnic tables in the yard. Her eyes glued to her phone as she scrolled through forum after forum.

 _Wow,_ she thought to herself. Who would have thought this is how her first day of senior year would be.

Her first two periods were horrible. Mostly because Jimmy wasn't there. For the first time in years, they actually had different classes. The only ones they had together were Physics and Advanced Calculus.

 _It's funny,_ Cindy thought to herself, for years she had wished and prayed to have a different schedule them him, but now that it's actually happened, she wished it hadn't.

The nausea had come back about an hour ago. She could barely sit still in English as she waited for Mrs. Malek to finish her lecture. Cindy didn't even have time to catch up with Libby as she rushed to the bathroom pretty much immediately after class. She felt drained, emotionally and physically. All she wanted to do was sleep. How the hell did women handle this? It was horrible. Why would anyone ever want to put themselves through this _willingly_?

Cindy rubbed her hand against her temple as she scrolled through the newest forum she had stumbled upon.

Morning sickness-did yours go away after 12 wks?

elleira22 wrote:

 _I hate it! I've been so miserable. My ms is all day and mainly at 5 pm til I go to bed. The second trimester can't come soon enough. Did any of you ladies experience ms after 12 wks? I hope I don't, I can't take it any longer can't cook or eat cuz it's that bad_

mommamodica wrote:

 _I so feel your pain! My ms stuck around til about 16-17 weeks! It was terrible plus I have a 6 and 4 year to take care of! I've never wanted a nanny so bad in my life! I lived on Zone bars...peanut butter ones and the more I ate/more often I ate the better I felt. I know its hard bc that's the last thing you wanna do, but you gotta do it Mama! Good luck!_

crm6 wrote:

 _With the twins it was bad. It got worse before it got better and I swear it was because I got dehydrated. The 12th week was the worst. BUT...the morning of the 13th week I woke up and was decent and the next morning I was cured. There is hope!_

"Whatcha doing all by yourself over here?"

Cindy jumped at the voice, slamming her phone face down onto the table.

She knew who it was before she even looked up. The iconic Victoria Secret perfume carrying throughout the gentle breeze. Her acrylic nails looked fresh, like she had only gotten them done yesterday. Her sleek black hair cropped just above her shoulders.

Betty fucking Quinlan.

Of course it would be _her_ , of all people.

"Avoiding people like you." Cindy responded dryly.

Not even a chuckle came from Betty.

"Well, I'm so sorry to disrupt you." Betty leaned over the table, her nails clacking against the plastic. "I just thought you should know that sign ups for class president are up."

Cindy looked up then, her eyes narrowing as she meet Betty's. Her head tilted to the side, her voice bored and annoyed. "And?"

Betty scoffed in disbelief. " _And—_ I thought you should know, seeing as how your probably going to want to sign up."

She wasn't wrong, Cindy did consider running for class president. Her mother constantly hounded her all summer long, along with the encouragement from Jimmy. But now that it was here, it was like all her ambition was gone. If she ran for class president, it would just be another thing to add to her crazy schedule. And now, with her _current_ situation, the thought of signing up was the furthest thing in her mind.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna have to pass on this one." Cindy glanced in the direction of the sign up table. It was surprisingly crowded, surrounded by various girls with their Coach backpacks and long sleek ponytails. She looked back to Betty, a sarcastic smile playing at her lips. "Lucky for you."

Still, not a sound came from the all mighty Betty Quinlan. Just a cocked head with narrowed brown eyes. She leaned in closer, Cindy noticed the way her foundation caked on her cheeks. The way her red lipstick was slightly uneven on one side.

"Too bad," said Betty. "I was really looking forward to beating you."

She walked away without another word, Her hips swaying with every step, her words left hanging in the air. Cindy drew a breath, _she's not worth it—it's not worth it,_ carefully picking back up her phone and closing the forum without a second glance.

That was too close.

"The fuck did Regina George want?"

That sassy Bronx accent Cindy could recognize anywhere. She pulled down her hood as the brown-haired girl sat across from her, her glossed lips already turning up into a smile.

Cindy chuckled. "Is that what we're calling her now?"

Libby swung her legs over the bench, dropping her backpack on the ground next to her. "They're basically twins. The only difference is the hair color."

"She's trying to convince to run for class president."

Libby snorted, flicking her black braids over her shoulder. "Why? What does she care?"

Cindy pulled up her legs, sitting Indian style on the picnic bench. "She wants me to run, so she can beat me."

"Girl!" Libby glanced over at Betty, who was currently schmoozing various students around her, before turning back to Cindy. "You can't just let her trash talk you! Now you gotta run just to prove her wrong!"

Cindy laughed, it felt so good to talk to Libby. This was exactly what she needed. "I don't have time for her. And quite honestly, I don't have time to run for class president."

Libby leaned forward suddenly, placing her palm over Cindy's forehead. "You feeling ok? Since when are you gonna let Betty—motha fuckin— _Quinlan_ , take your place in the spotlight?"

 _I should tell her,_ Cindy thought quietly to herself. This was her best friend, after all. Her best friend since she was 9 years old. Libby— _of all people—_ would understand. She wouldn't judge her, overreact, tell her how stupid she is. No, Libby wasn't like that. She's always been the voice of reason. The one who keeps Cindy level headed, who keeps her in line.

If Cindy could trust anyone with this secret, it would be Libby.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Libby leaned back, her head tilted to the side, mouth hung slightly ajar while she blinked incredulously. "Did you _really_ just ask— _me—_ your best friend since the dawn of _fuckin'_ time, if _I_ can keep a secret?"

" _Shhhhh_ ," Cindy moved forward, gesturing Libby to tone her voice down. A few heads turned in their direction, but only for a moment before moving back to whatever it was they were doing.

Libby sighed, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Yes I can keep a fuckin' secret."

"This is big, Libby. The biggest secret I'll ever tell you." Cindy unconsciously played with the sleeves of her hoodie. "You can't tell anyone. Not Sheen, not Carl. Not Brittney, not Amber, not Nissa, not Nick, not _anybody._ " Cindy looked around once more, scanning the area for any signs of _him._ "And especially not Jimmy."

"Now you got me worried. Who's ass do I gotta kick?"

Cindy laughed, the tension broken if only for a moment at Libby's comment. "No one—it's not something that somebody did to me. It's something I did to myself."

"Well don't keep me in limbo, girl! What is it?!"

"I can't tell you here. To risky."

"Fuck, how you gonna do that to me?" Libby exclaimed, her voice returning to normal volume. "How you gonna get me all interested, just to tell me I gotta wait?"

"Come over after school."

"But I gotta go see my dad today."

"Well, tell him something came up!" Cindy leaned in closer, her voice dropping. "Something _really_ fucking important."

The bell rang throughout the school yard, everyone slowly making their way back inside. Libby stood up, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Fine, I'll be there by 5:30."

"Ok, sounds good." Cindy got up, gathering her own belongs as everyone around her rushed by.

"And you better not pussy out!" She heard Libby call over her shoulder.

Cindy laughed. "I won't. I promise."

As the last of the students filtered through the doors, the courtyard became empty. The air now silent from teenage voices. However, there was one more student who remained outside, shadowed by the trees behind the furthest picnic table in the yard.

She briskly ran into the school, her straight brown hair flying threw the wind. When she reached her, she was out of breath. The empty hall echoing her labored breathing.

" _Betty—_ "

"Spit it out, Claire, I don't have all day." Said the black–haired girl, her lips placed in a flat line.

"Cindy's got a secret. A big one."

Now this piqued her interest.

"A secret huh?" Betty tapped her nails against her hardcover textbook. "I knew she was hiding something. It was written all over her _know–it–all_ face. What is it?"

"She wouldn't say, but she'll probably tell Libby later today. I heard they're gonna meet at Cindy's house."

Betty had already begun to walk away, but the smile never left her red-stained lips. Her voice lightly cast over her shoulder as she promptly made her way down the hall. Today was a good day.

"Be sure to follow Libby after school."

"Yes ma'am."


	4. Black Licorice

***** This chapter contains underage drinking, smoking and of course vulgar language.

* * *

 **Chapter Four ~ Black Licorice**

 **Inspired By: Physical ~ Dua Lipa**

 _June 23rd, 72 days ago_

"Tell me again why we're going?"

She leaned up against his bedroom doorway. Her blond hair in a side braid, her lips coated in a clear gloss. She wore a black and white striped crop top with long sleeves, accompanied by a smooth black leather skirt with fishnets and suede black boots. Libby had picked her outfit. Cindy hated it. She didn't even want to go to this stupid party, but somehow Jimmy convinced her it would be fun.

 _Ugh. Betty Quinlan and fun should never be associated in the same sentence._

Jimmy pulled on his favorite dark blue jacket. Underneath was a simple black tee with blue jeans. His reflection in the tall bedroom mirror taunted her. "It might be entertaining."

Cindy scoffed. "If you wanted entertaining, we could have just gone to the movies, or to the dock or literally anywhere else."

Jimmy laughed as he turned around. His hair falling slightly into his eyes. It was getting long again, Cindy noticed. "Oh come on, it'll be fun."

 _Sure_ , Cindy thought. _Watching Betty pine over you. So Fun._

He made his way over to where she was standing, a smirk playing at his lips. "Besides, you didn't get dressed up all pretty for nothing."

Cindy just looked at him. Her smile contradicted her words. "Shut the fuck up."

He didn't respond, but she heard his chuckle behind her as she turned and made her way downstairs.

It was a beautiful summer night. The night sky covered with thousands of stars. They rode to Betty's house in silence, but Cindy couldn't help but smile as she continued to catch him looking at her.

Maybe her outfit wasn't so bad.

The house was huge. No surprise since Betty was one of the richest girls in Retroville. Her family owned multiple businesses and properties. She never stopped bragging about it. The entire first floor was flooded with teenagers. Lights that blinded Cindy as soon as she walked in. The air was significantly warmer inside. Hot. Sticky. It smelled like cigarettes and alcohol.

Jimmy looked over at Cindy. "At least we know there's booze."

Cindy laughed. "So _that's_ why you wanted to come."

"Come on, I'm a goody two-shoes all year long." He started to make his way through the crowd, Cindy followed closely behind. "Cut me a break."

They made it all of three feet into the party before she heard her voice.

"Jimmy! You made it!"

She brushed by Cindy as if she wasn't even there at all. Her eyes looking Jimmy up and down. "I knew you would come."

She wore the most revealing outfit Cindy had ever seen. Her breasts practically popping out of the tight red bandeau. A matching mini skirt that rode up her thighs and tall high heel boots that only a stripper would wear. Her hair was the only thing simple about her look. Half up, half down with short bangs that fell into her brown eyes.

 _Someone is clearly trying too hard._

Jimmy smiled politely, a nervous chuckle from his lips. "Yeah, thanks for inviting me."

Betty grabbed his hand and began to lead him away. "You have to try this new wine my dad just got. It's so good!"

Jimmy looked back to Cindy apologetically as Betty dragged him away. He opened his mouth, but is voice was lost in the music. Cindy stood there, alone, and already fuming at her dark-haired rival.

"Wow." She mumbled to herself. "What a fun party."

* * *

It had been almost 30 minutes since Jimmy was whisked away by the venomous snake that was Betty _fucking_ Quinlan. 30 minutes of Cindy sitting alone on a white leather couch, her patience slowing deteriorating. Nick Dean was sitting next to her, a cigarette in one hand and a glass filled with black liquor in the other.

"You sure you don't want some?" He offered her a sip, a strand of his dark hair falling in front of his face.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "I'm good, thanks."

He offered again, this time more encouraging. "You sure? It's Black Sambuca, taste just like black licorice."

"Why would anyone like that?" Cindy shook her head

Nick shrugged. "It's an acquired taste."

 _You're an acquired taste,_ she thought silently to herself. Cindy sighed, her arms now folding over her chest.

"Smoke?" He nodded to the pack of Marlboros on the glass coffee table in front of them.

"No thanks."

Nick chuckled. "Come on, Blondie. It's a party. Live a little."

Cindy ignored him. Her eyes scanning the room for any sign of Jimmy. Now she was pissed. _He_ was the one that wanted to go to this party. _He_ was the one that convinced her to come. _He_ was the one who said it would be fun. _He_ was the one who told her they would just watch from a far as all their classmates got shitfaced.

Yet _he_ was nowhere to be found.

How could he just leave her? How could he just let Betty take him away? Cindy dwelled on all of the _how could he's_. She dwelled on the fact that Betty just waltz up and took him away. She dwelled on the fact that her tits were bigger than hers and her make-up looked more cohesive. She dwelled on the fact that Jimmy probably only ever wanted to come to this stupid party, just so he could be with _her._

Cindy's right leg bounced up and down, beyond irritated. Her cheeks turning red from the heated air. Her french side braid getting frizzy.

And that's when she saw it.

Far, in the back corner of the room, she saw him. His blue jacket was gone. His hair even darker in the shadows. The music was loud in Cindy's ears, but it was as if she didn't hear it at all. It was then that Cindy realized he wasn't alone. No. _She_ was there with him. Pushed up on her tippy toes, her hands cradling his jaw. Her red lips were on his, her tongue down his throat.

Cindy broke.

She turned quickly towards Nick and snatched his black liquor out of his hand. Before he could even protest, she downed the whole glass, handing it back to him empty. Reaching swiftly forward, she grabbed the pack of cigarettes and placed one between her teeth. The flame burning her thumb as she flicked the lighter to life.

She inhaled. She waited. She exhaled.

"Damn Blondie," Nick examined the empty glass. "You good?"

Betty pulled back, but the shadows shaded the expression on Jimmy's face.

Cindy laughed. "Yeah." She leaned back into the white sofa, taking another drag of her cigarette. "I'm just fucking peachy."

* * *

 _September 3rd, Present Day_

"What is that?"

She sighed, her hands fiddling in her lap. She sat criss-crossed on her bed. The breeze from her bedroom window was warm, but Cindy felt cold. 5:30 had come far to quick. She wasn't ready. She glanced over at the house across the street. Jimmy was most likely in the lab. He always goes down to the lab after school. And if this was a normal day, she would have gone with him.

But nothing about today was normal. Nothing about today was routine, as Cindy sat silently on her bed with a pretty wooden box out in front of her. Her best friend getting antsy as she stood across the room. Secret. She had promised her a secret. A secret in which she was _now_ , completely regretting that she had ever even brought up. She should have never even opened her mouth.

But Cindy Vortex has been making a considerable amount of bad decisions lately.

"It's a box."

Libby rolled her eyes, "Well, I guessed that part, I meant what's inside?"

Libby sat next to her, her short black braids falling casually over her shoulder. Her sweet perfume settling in the air. This felt familiar to Cindy. It was almost like when they were kids. When Libby would come over for sleepovers and they would stay up talking for hours. Talking about everything and everyone. Giggling until 2 AM with snacks spread out on the bed. With flashlights and music and ice cream and nail polish.

It had been awhile since those days. Libby had been so busy as of late. With work, and Sheen and her CNA training, they barely even saw each other this past summer. It was hard for Cindy. She missed her best friend, she missed her so much, but she understood that they weren't kids anymore. She understood that Libby had responsibilities now. She knew that eventually things would change. Change was inevitable, but it didn't make things any easier.

But none of that mattered as Libby sat next to her. None of that mattered as her best friend waited patiently for her response. No matter how long they were apart, or how long they went without seeing each other, Libby would always be her best friend. That was the one thing that would never change.

Cindy reached for the box, and handed it to Libby. "Open it."

Libby arched an eyebrow. "Now I'm scared."

"Just open it, Libby."

Libby didn't hesitate, she was never good at surprises. She opened it. Cindy didn't watch. She couldn't watch. She kept her head down as Libby undid the clasp and pulled open the top.

The room was silent until Libby spoke.

"Girl?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this real?"

Cindy kept her head down.

"Yeah." A whisper. "Yeah, it's real."

She heard Libby sigh and that's when she looked up. The box was in her lap, but it was empty. The small piece of plastic lighty held between her fingers. The two girls just looked at each other. The pink lines looked darker than yesterday.

And then Cindy cried.

"Oh fuck, Cindy."

Libby held her as she cried. Cradling her head against her chest. Her hand unconsciously brushing through her hair. She held her best friend, like a mother would hold their child. Precious. Comforting. Cindy never had that. Her mother was always cold. Distant. Harsh.

She held onto Libby as if she were afraid she would leave. As if she would disappear into thin air. But Libby wasn't going anywhere. Not when her best friend needed her most.

It wasn't until Libby's phone rang for Cindy to pull away and wipe her eyes.

"It's Sheen." Libby said as she declined the call.

"Why didn't you answer it?" Cindy's voice was weak from all of the crying.

"Because this is more important."

Cindy turned to look out the window. The sun had completely set. His bedroom light was on, but she couldn't see him.

Libby noticed her staring. "Does he know?"

"No." Her answer was immediate.

Libby chose her words carefully. "It is his, right?"

3 heartbeats passed before Cindy responded. "Yes."

Libby shook her head. "I didn't even know you guys were together."

Cindy turned back to Libby. "We're not."

Libby rose an eyebrow. "But—"

"It's complicated." Cindy cut her off.

"Ain't it always with you two?" Cindy didn't respond, she seemed lost in thought, playing with the sleeves of her hoodie. Libby scooted closer to Cindy, her own hand coming to rest on her shoulder. "Everything's gonna be ok, Cin."

Cindy chuckled. Her cheeks hurt from the tears. Her eyes looked exceptionally green. "Everything's fucked."

"No," Libby argued. "Everything is not fucked."

"How?" Cindy scoffed, the uncertainty in her voice causing tears to build up behind her eyes.

Libby took Cindy's face her her hands. Her brown eyes looked like melted chocolate on a hot summer day. "Because you are Cindy— _motha fuckin_ —Vortex. The girl who can make bitches cry with just a glance in their direction. The girl that got a black Belt in Karate by the age of 7. The girl that kicks so much ass every single fuckin' day. The girl that can overcome anything."

Tears spilled over Cindy's already irritated cheeks. Her voice barely intelligible between sobs. "I'm so glad you're my best friend."

Libby nodded her head, her own tears falling. She pulled Cindy close again, the two girls crying in unison. Muffled between sobs, Libby replied.

"Me too."

* * *

 _June 23rd, 72 days ago_

The world was spinning. Her makeup smudged from the hot sticky air. She could hear them chanting her name. A rhythm that seemed to overpower the basting music from the speakers. She stood on the living room table, a bottle of Sambuca in her hand. Her head tilted back as the black liquor poured down her throat. As the bottle became empty, they all cheered. Throwing their hands in the air, clapping and whistling and praising her.

 _So this is what if feels like to be popular,_ thought Cindy.

She spun in a circle before taking a bow, Nick Dean nodding in approval. She lost her balance as she tried to step down. She braced herself for the hard impact of the polished wooden floors, but it never came.

She felt him catch her, but she refused to look at him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Jimmy helped her up, the smell of him never enticed Cindy more.

"Well, you found me." She hiccuped. She looked like a mess right now. Her braid practically completely undone. She regained her balanced and looked up to see his blue eyes watching her. He looked concerned.

Cindy didn't care.

"What's the matter?" She got close to him, her breath teasing his lips. "Did you get bored of _her_?"

Jimmy sat there for a moment. Cindy could see the wheels turning behind his eyes, trying to make sense of her words. She could hear the other's talking behind her. She could only imagine the rumors she would wake up to tomorrow morning. Just as Cindy was about to walk away, she felt him grab her hand and began to lead her away. His voice, hoarse. "Come on, lets go."

"Excuse me?" She slurred.

"You're drunk. We're going home."

"What? N—no. No I'm...I'm fine." She argued, trying to pull away. He was much stronger then her. She never realized until just now as he dragged her through the front door.

The air was cool outside. It felt nice against her sweaty skin.

"Let go!" She pulled her arm free. They were standing in the middle of the street. His car parked on the other side.

"Cindy, come on. I'm trying to be patient with you."

"Patient!?" Her voice rose, but her speech was still uneasy. "You say that as if I—I'm the one in the wrong!"

Jimmy sighed, irritated. "I'm just trying to get you home."

"Well maybe, _I_ don't wanna go home." She spat. "Maybe, _I_ just wanna sit here."

And she sat down. Right in the middle of the street, the music from the Betty's mansion now drowned out behind her. She sat criss-crossed underneath the streetlight. Her skirt hiking up her thighs, her fishnets getting caught on the concrete below her.

Jimmy shook his head, chucking in disbelief. "Fine. Stay here then."

He walked way, leaving her sitting alone in the road. He got in his car, the engine purred to life. He wasn't actually going to leave her, but Cindy didn't know that. Cindy couldn't tell if he was serious or not, not in her current state of mind.

A frustrated sigh pushed past her lips. She was sitting in the passenger seat 10 seconds later.

They rode in silence. His eyes fixed on the road, her arms folded over her chest, a pout on her lips. He was mad. Cindy could tell. And the more she thought about it, the more angry she got. Why was _he_ mad? As if he had any reason to be upset. He was not the one who got pushed aside. He was not the one who got drunk in front of their entire class. He was not the one who chugged 3 bottles of Sambuca. He was not the one who made a complete and utter ass of himself.

 _He_ was not the one who had his heart broken.

So why _the fuck_ , was he mad?

Cindy had held her tongue the whole drive, but she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know.

"Why did you kiss her?"

The question threw Jimmy off. His head turning questionably towards Cindy.

"What?"

"You heard me." Her voice was cold. "Why did you kiss her?"

Jimmy had pulled up in front of her house, but she made no signs of moving until he answered.

" _I_ didn't kiss her." He shook his head, his eyes meeting hers. " _She_ kissed me."

Cindy laughed. "You are such a—a fucking liar."

"Why do you think I'm lying?" He shot back.

"Because I saw you!" Her voice was like poison. "I fucking s—saw you with her! Her tongue was all the way down your throat."

Something clicked with Jimmy as she spat her words in his direction. Realization overcoming his features.

"You're jealous."

Cindy scoffed, baffled. "Jealous?!" She exclaimed. "Why the _fuck_ would I be jealous of that stupid fucking whore?"

"Why are you acting like this then?" Jimmy questioned. "It's the only logical answer."

She laughed, her chest hurt from all the smoke she inhaled earlier. "Logical!? Why would y—you even think that _me_ , being jealous of _her_ , would ever be logical? Why would I ever fucking care about her?"

There were tears streaming down her face, but Cindy didn't care. She was done with this conversation.

Jimmy just stared at her.

"Whatever." The tears came harder. The alcohol made it worse. "It doesn't matter. I don't even know why I'm upset." She pushed open the car door, getting out in the most ungraceful way possible. Her skirt was up way too high. Her shirt riding up her back, almost the point where her bra was showing. She called over her shoulder, using the back of her hand to wipe her eyes. "Thanks for the ride home."

She made it all of 4 steps before hearing his car door open.

"What if I told you I didn't kiss her back."

Cindy stopped, her head still buzzing from the alcohol. His words catching her off guard. She turned then, her eyes meeting his in a stare that made her chest heavy. It made her lightheaded, and she could swear, it wasn't from the liquor.

"I'd say you're a liar." Her voice was soft, breathy.

Jimmy took a step closer. "It's not a lie. It's the truth."

Cindy shook her head, unconvinced. "You've been in love with Betty Quinlan since the 5th grade. You finally get a chance to be with her, and you want me to believe that you didn't take it?"

She expected Jimmy to retort something, _anything_ —but all he did was look at her. He looked at the pink in her cheeks, the way the moonlight made the freckles across her nose so much more prominent. The way her messy braid hung over her shoulder, the way her chest rose and fell with every uneasy breath. The way she stood there, so completely oblivious to what was _right_ in front of her.

"Yes."

He was even closer now, his voice barely a whisper, but Cindy could hear him. His eyes illuminated by the streetlight, she had never seen them this blue.

"Why?"

It was Cindy that moved closer.

"Because I don't want her."

Another step.

"How? She's beautiful. Perfect. How could _not_ want her?"

His hands cupped her jaw, his thumb unconsciously brushing over her lips.

"Because she's not you."

And he kissed her.

She tasted like black licorice, but Jimmy didn't care.

This had only happened once before. Once, 3 years ago, in the middle of the woods on a warm summer day. Cindy remembered the kiss, so perfectly. It was the only time she had ever _really_ kissed him. The only time her lips ever _really_ parted with his, the only time she had ever really felt his body against hers—

Three years ago, and it had only happened once—

But _this—_ this was nothing like she remembered.

Her lips fit together with his perfectly, as if they were always meant to do this. Her hands were in his hair— _god,_ she never realized how much she had missed this. His hands moved from her jawline to her neck, then to her shoulders, then to the small of her back where his fingers brushed against her bare skin. She was so soft, he couldn't stop touch her. She shivered, but it wasn't from cold. He was so warm. She wanted more, she needed more.

Her own hands moved to his jawline, holding him in a way that was so delicate, almost as if she were afraid he would shatter to a million pieces if she wasn't careful. The kiss was frantic, it was needy, it was everything she didn't realize she needed until she felt his hands grip her hips—

And then it was over.

He drew back slowly, his breath ghosting her lips, his hands slowly leaving her bare skin. She missed his warmth almost immediately. She looked up to see him already staring at her. His dark lashes making the blue in his eyes look like the sky on a cloudless day.

"I'm sorry," he moved away even further— _no, no, no, come back,_ thought Cindy. Her hands dropping from his neck. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's—" She stumbled over her words."It's fine, really."

Silence.

"I should go inside—"

"Right, yeah. You—," he seemed just as breathless as she did. "You probably should. Before your mother wakes up….and...and sees you….out here."

Neither of them moved.

"Do you want me to walk you to your door?"

"No, I—I think I can manage."

Cindy turned back towards her house. Her front porch was dark except for the small lamp that illuminated the door. The stars were particularly bright tonight, she noticed. If she looked closely, she could see the milky way.

"Cindy."

She heard his voice and she _melted_ at the sound. There was something about the way he said her name that drove her crazy. She turned back slightly, holding onto the porch railing as she twisted her body to see him. He looked nervous. Jimmy Neutron never looked nervous.

"I meant what I said. You know that, right?"

All she had to do was tell him. She could have ended everything, right there. Ended all the _what if's,_ and _maybe's,_ and _what could have been's._ All the running, all the hiding, all the pretending….All she had to do was tell him what she's always known since the beginning. Just three measly little words, and they could finally, _finally_ , move forward.

But something in Cindy kept holding her back. She knew how she felt about him, she's always known, but she couldn't say it. She couldn't admit it, whether it was to herself or the universe, every time it came to this she couldn't bring herself to do it. She choked, every time. Her breath caught in her throat, her lips dry.

And maybe it would always be this way. Maybe she would never actually tell him. Maybe they were always meant to be just a dream, just a fantasy, just a rumor people would talk about when they were bored. Maybe it was supposed to be this way.

Or maybe, _just maybe_ , Cindy Vortex was just afraid.

"I know." She knew he deserved so much more than an _I know_ , but the alcohol was making her drowsy. She could barely even stand up straight.

Jimmy knew what she meant. He's always known. He's gotten use to this cycle they've somehow fallen into. He's gotten use to these moments they shared. He watched her turn back and enter her house, the door closing quietly, careful not to wake up her mother.

He stood there a for a moment, before looking up to the sky. His car was still running. The sound of the engine softy echoing through the summer wind. It was then that he knew, as he stood there silently staring up into the sky.

"Fuck," he whispered to himself. "I love you."


	5. True Disaster

***** This chapter contains underage smoking and drinking.

* * *

 **Chapter Five ~ True Disaster**

 **Inspired by: Training Wheels ~ Melanie Martinez** **& ****True Disaster ~ Tove Lo**

 _September 9th, Present Day_

The world was particularly quiet for a Sunday afternoon.. Most kids were off at the lake, or causing trouble at the playground. The streets were empty, adults too tired to leave their houses, preparing for the dreadful Monday that was right around the corner. Even the birds seemed to be hibernating regardless of the beautiful day.

But Claire had a job to do.

She sat in her car, parked in the far back slot in the drugstore parking lot. Her iridescent sunglasses reflecting in the sun, a cigarette placed between her fingers, smoke filling up her car. She had been waiting for a while. It was almost 4 o'clock. She had promised Betty she would have information before the day was over.

Yet her subject was nowhere to be seen.

The week had been a complete and utter bust for Claire. She had followed her subject everywhere, just like Betty asked, with nothing to show for it. She followed her from her boyfriend's, to the Nursing Home, to school and back to her boyfriend's again. She was boring. Normal. Nothing suspicious. She had only gone to Cindy's once, but that turned out to be a waste as well, seeing as how Claire was unable to hear their conversation whist stuck incognito in her car parked down the street.

She sighed, irritated. And suddenly she was questioning if it was really worth it? Betty had never been one to pick favorites, but she was tired of being promised a spot at the top, just to be pushed aside by someone better. She wanted to be Betty's right-hand-girl. She wanted to be Betty's #1 player. She wanted to be the one that Betty counted on. She wanted to be the one that Betty needed. She wanted to be the MVP of Betty's little perfect clique.

So she obeyed. Mindlessly. Doing what perfect Betty wanted. Brainwashed. As if she's nothing but a Zombie entranced by the almighty Betty Quinlan.

It was then, that she saw her. Storming fast out of the store, the automatic doors barley open yet as she squeezed through. Her black braids were in wrapped up in a bun. A flowy white tank exposed her midriff, her mocha skin peaking out with every harsh step. She had a plastic bag in one hand and a receipt in the other. She seemed to be in a hurry.

It was odd for Libby to be in a hurry.

Claire watched her crumble up the receipt as she walked by the trash can, letting if fall into the bin without even a second glance. She got in her car quickly, almost forgetting to put her seat belt on. She sped out of the parking lot faster then Claire could put out her cigarette.

As soon as Libby was out of sight, Claire got out of her car and waltzed over to the trash can, curious as to what was on that receipt she had thrown out so quickly. It was sat right on top. The paper still warm from the printer. She unfolded it carefully, making sure not it rip it. The black ink smudging on her thumb slightly as she read it.

 _1_ _First Response Early Result Curved Pregnancy Test…...8.99_

 _1 Personal Care 1 Step Pregnancy Test…...5.99_

 _2 Equate Early Result Pregnancy Test, 1 Count…...3.99_

Four pregnancy tests. Four. Claire squinted at the small text, _could this be for her?_ No, it couldn't be. Libby had been on birth control since freshman year. She wasn't shy about the fact that her parents let her get the IUD. Or that fact that her and Sheen had been together since the 7th grade. No. It couldn't be for Libby, it had to be for someone else….

And that's when it hit her.

She dialed Betty's number. She picked up on the second ring.

" _This better be important. I'm in the middle of Grey's Anatomy."_

"You are not gonna believe what I may have just found out."

* * *

 _July 8th, 57 days ago_

She had stood in front of his door for 20 minutes. 20 minutes of pacing back and forth. 20 Minutes of mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. She wore her hair in high ponytail, her slightly overgrown bangs pinned back with a bobby pin. A thin white tank top and blue jean shorts. It was hot outside today. 115 degrees Fahrenheit. She was starting to sweat from standing in the sun, she really needed to get into the shade, but she wasn't ready to face him yet.

It had been 15 days since Betty's party. 15 days since she got blackout drunk in front of her entire class. 15 days since Jimmy had to drag her home, 15 days since he kissed her underneath the streetlight.

She closed her eyes. Fuck. 15 days. 15 _fucking_ days and she's waited this long to come and see him?

She had avoided him at every turn. Conveniently walking Humphrey when she knew he was in the lab or waiting to turn on her bedroom light until after he's already asleep. Barley responding to his text messages. Practically hiding away in her dark room, binge watching _Friends_ and _hating_ herself—

But why did she hate herself? Because she was embarrassed of the way she acted in front of him?

Or because she liked the kiss?

Yes. Yes to both. Yes she felt horrible for her actions and the way she reacted to him and Betty. Yes she was jealous of her and yes, she liked the kiss. She liked the kiss very, very much. So much, in fact, that since that _fucking_ kiss it's all she's been able to think about. Every time she just barley glances in the direction of his house, she could almost feel his lips against hers again. His hands exploring her lower back, his fingers gripping her hips.

She sighed, the heat was really getting to her. She just needed to go inside. She just needed to confront him.

She needed to see him.

Before she lost whatever courage was still left in her, she knocked.

His lab was hidden underneath a club house he had built when he was a kid. Cindy couldn't even count on one hand the amount of times she had been here, knocking on this same piece of plywood. He always answered. Especially when it was her.

But he didn't come.

Cindy knocked again, this time harder.

She waited.

And he didn't come.

She knew he could see her, he _always_ saw her standing at the door. The small hidden cameras always recording and projecting up on his big screen TV. Why would he be ignore her?

Cindy didn't have time for this. She was getting annoyed and overheated the longer she stood out in the open sun. She bent down and found the small silver box hidden in the ground under the grass. _The emergency entrance_ , Jimmy called it. _If all else fails, this is the only other way to get into the lab,_ she remembered him explaining.

 _For emergencies only,_ was written across the top. She ignored it as she pulled open the lid and punched in the code. Goddard's birthday, she could never forget it. _He_ would never let her forget it.

The clubhouse door opened with a _click,_ she could already feel the air conditioned breeze.

Finding the hidden stairs was the easy part, finding Jimmy was even easier. She followed the familiar corridor she's walked down so many times. There was music playing in the distance. She _knew_ he was down here. Cindy walked through the automatic doors, the hazy air and familiar smell of cannabis hitting her in a way that made her shake her head and chuckle. No wonder he didn't answer the door.

She saw him then. Sitting on the floor, his back facing her, a screwdriver in one hand and some strange invention in the other. Lithium by Nirvana sounded from the speakers. Next to him was a lighter and a simple glass bowl that Cindy has seen many times before.

She didn't interrupt him, she was too busy watching him. She leaned up against the wall, smiling to herself as he toyed with the invention in front of him. His brow furrowed, his eyes locked in concentration. He wore his favorite red tee and black sweatpants. His feet were bare. His brown hair messy. It looked like he had just woke up.

"I can see your reflection in the mirror, you know."

He didn't turn around as he called out to her. Her lips turned up even more into a smile. She never realized how much she had missed his voice.

"What happened to you?" Cindy tilted her head to the side, playful.

He kept his attention on the invention, but a smirk played at this lips. "What do you mean?"

"You use to be so innocent. So," Cindy searched for the right word. "Pure. But now….now you're listening to Nirvana and smoking weed. Getting drunk at parties and kissing girls. Who would have thought Jimmy Neutron would turn into such the bad boy?"

Jimmy laughed, _god—_ she missed his laugh. "I wouldn't go that far."

"I would."

Their banter was familiar, but Cindy knew it was only a matter of time. Jimmy put down his invention, lowering the stereo volume as he stood up to face her. His face suddenly serious. "Why are you here, Cindy?"

She bit her lip. Her heart racing. "I wanted to see you."

Jimmy chuckled, his hand running through his hair. "You've been avoiding me for the past 2 weeks and now you want to see me?"

Cindy looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

She heard him move closer. "For?"

"Everything." She met his eyes, his arms folded over his chest. He let her speak. "I'm sorry for the way I acted at the party. I'm sorry for the way I reacted to you and Betty. I shouldn't have done that, I—I'm sorry."

Jimmy shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. I get why you did it."

Cindy cocked her head, her eyes suddenly narrowing. "And why's that?"

"You were jealous."

Cindy scoffed. "Are you really going to bring this up again? I already told you, I wasn't jealous."

"Cindy—"

She cut him off, her voice rising. "Why would I be jealous of her? I honestly don't even care. Like she's irrelevant at this point. If you want to _fuck_ Betty Quinlan, then that's fine. I don't care. I really don't. And I _don't_ understand why you have to keep bringing it up."

She was closer to him now, her cheeks red from her outburst. Jimmy just looked at her.

"If you don't care, then why are you here right now?"

Her silence spoke volumes.

"And for the record," he continued. "I don't want to _fuck_ Betty."

Cindy folded her arms over her chest. Her lips still pressed in a tight line. "She wants to _fuck_ you."

"Yeah, I got that." He picked up his lighter and bowl off of the floor, moving them to the small table in the back of the room. "Too bad she won't get her wish."

She had to ask him. It had been eating away at her for the past 15 days. This was the whole reason she had even came down here in the first place. She needed to know.

"Why did you kiss me?"

He turned around from the table, his expression confused. He opened his mouth, but she cut him off before he could even make a sound.

"—And don't give me some grand Jimmy Neutron fucking explanation, with words you _know_ I don't understand. Don't give me some bullshit excuse or run around. Just answer the question."

His eyes never left hers. "Because I wanted to."

Cindy looked to the ground, her heart racing in her ears, her anxiety climbing. "This—" She stumbled. "We've been over this before." He listened. "We agreed, we _agreed_ that _this_ can't happen. That _us_ can't happen."

"Why can't it happen, Cindy?" It was more of a statement, then a question, as he leaned up against the table.

"Because it's—" She was worked up, she couldn't think straight. Her hands were shaking as she paced back and forth. "It's not supposed to be like this. _We_ aren't supposed to be like this. We're supposed to hate each other—"

"That was the sixth grade, Cindy." He interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter! That's not the point." She moved closer to him. "This— _us_ —we both agreed that It would be a disaster. That _we_ would be a disaster."

He was silent before shaking his head. "You always do this."

"Do what?" She was defensive.

"Run." His voice sounded drained, as if all of his energy was gone. "You always run. When ever we get too close, whenever things get to much for you to handle, you run. You run away as fast as you possible can until everything blows over, until we inevitably fall back into the same pattern we've been falling into for years. You're always running." She felt a tear fall down her cheek but she didn't move. She just listened to him. "And I'm tired, Cindy. I'm so _fucking_ tired. I'm tired of chasing you."

She shook her head, her tears spilling down her cheeks. She needed to get out of here. "I never asked for you to chase me."

And she ran.

* * *

 _September 9th, Present Day_

Her bedroom smelled like Tennessee honey. The warm breeze settling around her. It was Sunday. Her favorite day of the week. It was the only day her mother wasn't down her throat about school, or piano or any of the other ridiculous commitments she made her do. It was the only day she actually had some peace and quiet. She laid on her bed, counting the days on her calendar. The steam from her tea filling up her senses, her stomach already feeling better. _At least something good had come out of those stupid forums,_ she thought to herself.

She counted the days, over and over again, her mind baffled that she didn't notice sooner. Her period was due on August 1st. She was 5 weeks late. She tapped her pen against her planner. 5 weeks. 5 _fucking_ weeks. The signs were all there. Why did it take her so long to realize?

She was busy, she mused. Busy with Jimmy almost every single day. She was barley home this summer. With Libby tied up with all of her own engagements, the only other person Cindy really wanted to be with was him. She had spent countless hours with him in the lab. Hours of laughing with him, smoking with him, kissing him. Hours with him between her thighs—

She closed her planner abruptly. She couldn't think about that right now. _That_ is exactly the reason why she's in this mess in the first place.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Her door opened suddenly, a breathless Libby stormed through. Her white top matching the scrunchy in her hair, her braids tied neatly in a bun. She had a plastic bag in one hand, her purse in the other. She dumped the contents onto Cindy's bed, wordlessly. Out spilled 4 pregnancy tests.

Cindy looked up to Libby. "Am I missing something?"

"You gotta take them. All of them"

Cindy picked up one of the boxes, confused. "But, I already did?"

"Girl, everybody knows you gotta take more than one! Haven't you ever seen _Juno_? That bitch took like 3."

Cindy shook her head. She got up off of her bed, moving her tea to the side table. "I already took one, Libbs. I don't need to take another."

"Haven't you heard of a false positive?!"

"This ain't no false positive. Trust me." Cindy pulled up her hair into a ponytail. "I don't need anymore proof."

Libby grabbed one of the boxes and pulled out the white plastic test. "Girl, I ain't takin' no for an answer. You can't just _assume_ that one test is the end all answer. Don't you wanna be like _one thousand_ percent sure?" Cindy rolled her eyes. Her best friend waving the pregnancy test in her face. It was a good thing her mother was out today. "So go in the bathroom, and pee on the stick."

Cindy sighed, snatching the test out of her hand. "You're lucky your my best friend."

* * *

 _July 8th, 57 days ago_

The crack of thunder bellowed throughout the neighborhood. The summer rain coming down harsh, drowning the streets of Retroville. It's 3 AM, but Cindy was awake.

Smoke filled her lungs, a fresh pack of cigarettes placed on the carpet next to her. She had picked up a bad habit since Betty's party. The smoke filled her bedroom, her back up against the side of her bed. Her mother would smell it tomorrow, but Cindy didn't care. It's 3 AM and she's exhausted, yet she still stayed awake.

Her eyes were puffy from all the tears. Her cheeks red from the screaming. Her head pounded from all the thoughts, and worries, and doubts. From all her fears, from all her feelings. The room was dark, but her blond hair still shimmered. It was down, falling right above her shoulders, her long bangs framing her face. She lifted her fingers to her lips, taking one last drag of her cigarette.

It's 3 AM and she's tired of running.

She put out her smoke, the ashtray kicked underneath her bed. Her mother was sound asleep, she wouldn't even notice her missing. She pushed open her bedroom window, the sound of the rain loud in her ears. Her legs swung over the lip, her bare feet landing softly in the grass beneath her. She was soaked almost instantly, her blue tee shirt clinging to her skin. She wasn't even wearing a bra. The sting of the rain giving her goosebumps.

She walked with a purpose, trekking through her yard and across the street to his. His bedroom light was off, but she knew he was awake. He was down in the lab, he hadn't left all day. The thought of him made her heart race, it made her lightheaded. She picked up the pace as she made it to the small clubhouse in the back of the yard.

She knocked.

She didn't expect him to answer right away, but the door opened as if he were waiting for her. He wore nothing but a pair of black sweatpants. His blue eyes fell over her.

"Cindy, what are you doing here?"

She was crying, but the rain drowned out her tears. Her chest heavy from the walk over here. Her vibrant eyes were glossy, he had never seen them this green.

Her voice cracks. "I don't want to run anymore."

It's 3 AM, but she's not in her bed. She standing in front of him soaked from the rain. A web of lightning flashed throughout the dark sky, her hands shaking from the adrenaline.

She kissed him.


	6. 3 AM

***** Please be aware, this chapter is **rated MA**. This chapter contains **Mature Adult Sexual Content**. You **do not** **have** to read this chapter for the rest of the story. If you do not want to read the sexual content, you may skip ahead and proceed to chapter 7.

 ***** For those of you who _do_ want to read this chapter. You're welcome.

* * *

 **Chapter Six ~ 3 AM**

 **Inspired By: I Can't Stop Me ~ Sabrina Carpenter (ft. Saweetie)**

 _July 8th, 57 days ago_

It's 3 AM, but she's not in her bed. She's up against a wall with her legs around his hips, his hands up her shirt, his mouth on her neck.

The thunder outside was muffled by the sounds of their breaths. She was still soaked, but Jimmy didn't care. Her cotton shirt clung to her breasts, her hair frizzy from the humidity. He had goosebumps on his arms, but it wasn't from the rain. It was from her breath in his ear, her hands on his bare chest, her hips grinding against _him_.

They somehow made it to the brown couch in the back of the room. The only light was from an old antique lamp, his open textbook abandoned on his desk. Clothes covered the floor, Jimmy had never been good at keeping things clean. Goddard appeared asleep on his chair, but Jimmy had the feeling he powered off the moment they stumbled into the lab.

She straddled him, his back up against the cushions, his mouth attached to hers. She tasted like summer rain and cigarettes. It's 3 AM and he's enchanted by the feeling of her mouth against his. She pulled back slowly, looking up through her lashes, her breath still ghosting him.

The room fell silent except for their shallow breaths, another crack of thunder sounding outside. Her lips were pink. Her eyes were green. Her hair gold, and her skin pale. She looked like a painting, Jimmy mused. Beautiful. She was Beautiful.

"What are you thinking?" Her voice was soft like a blanket made of silk, sweet like cotton candy.

His heartbeat was loud in his ears. His lips suddenly dry. "I've never done this before."

She chuckled. "Neither have I."

He drew a breath, his hands trembling. He was nervous. Jimmy Neutron was nervous. "I—I don't know what to do."

Cindy leaned back, her hair falling in her eyes. She was never one to be bold, but tonight was not like most nights. It's 3 AM and she's delirious as she reaches down and pulls her rain soaked shirt over her head, leaving her completely exposed from the waist up. Her eyes never left his. She guided his hands to settle upon her rib cage, right under her bust. Already his touch was taunting her.

"Touch me."

She kissed him. Her arms snaked around his neck as his hands dragged up against her breasts. He touched her everywhere. From her stomach to her shoulder blades to small of her back and then back to her chest again, he just couldn't get enough of her skin. His fingers lingering on her breasts, his breath hot on her neck.

She moved her hips as he touched her. Slowly grinding against the warmth and growing hardness in his sweatpants. He moaned against her shoulder, his fingers digging into her skin. His hands dipped lower, slowly slipping beneath the waistband of her shorts.

And then he found _her_.

Cindy moaned, unabashedly, as he found _her._ The feeling of his fingers prodding against her made her lightheaded. She had never felt this before. She had never experienced this feeling of extreme and utter ecstasy. It wasn't long before she was panting, her hips rocking against his hand, _yes—yes—yes_ , she needed more.

And apparently so did Jimmy, as he suddenly laid her down onto the couch, now completely on top of her, his hands practically ripping her shorts and underwear off of her lower half. His fingers returned almost immediately, Cindy's head thrown back against the cushions. He moved lower, trailing kisses down her stomach until meeting the crease of her inner thigh.

It wasn't until she felt his lips against her clit for her to call out his name.

" _Jimmy—"_

She couldn't think straight, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even open her eyes as he tasted her for the very first time. Her hands found his hair, her right leg swung over his shoulder. She was loud now, but Jimmy didn't care. It's 3 AM and hes intoxicated by the sound of her voice.

" _How are you so good at this?_ " She was breathy, her back arching off of the sofa.

She felt him chuckle between her. "I got an A in anatomy."

She didn't even have time to scold him before he stuck a finger inside of her.

"Fuck, you're so wet." He panted.

She was at her wits' end, her fingers knotted in his hair, her mouth open in a wordless cry. She felt this urge, this need of release, this feeling of absolute bliss just right beneath the surface, begging to be broken. Two fingers now, his hand moving furiously against her. _Closer—closer—closer—yes, there—right there—_

It was over before she was ready. Her eyes finally opening, her chest heavy. She felt him draw his fingers out, coated in what she assumed was her grand finale. He was just as breathless as she was. His eyes raking over the sight of her, taking in the way she looked completely satisfied.

But, at the same time, not _quite_ satisfied.

She didn't know why or what possessed her, but before she knew it she was leaning up and dragging him into a kiss. The taste of herself on his lips making her smug. She switched their positions. Flipping around so he was the one laying on the sofa, her naked body now straddling him. She like this position better. More in control. She liked being in control.

He looked at her, his lips parted slightly from the pressure of her on his pelvis. He never thought this would be a view he would get to see.

Some dreams do come true.

"I want it to be you." She didn't need to elaborate for him to understand what she was saying.

"Are you sure? You can't take this back." He breathed.

She leaned in closer. "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be sitting on top of you naked." Her voice in his ear. "I wouldn't have come with your fingers inside of me."

He was already so sensitive, but the feeling of her hand gently palming him through his sweatpants sent him into euphoria. His mouth hung ajar, his hands gripping her bare thighs. She was delicate, her fingers just barely brushing over the cotton material. He was needy, he was _so_ needy. The feeling of her hand driving him absolutely mad.

She smirked, watching him squirm underneath her. He was like putty in her hands. She had never seen him like this before, she had never seen him so vulnerable. She was daring in this position. She held all of the power as her fingers curled over the band of his sweats, her hand dipping lower.

It wasn't until she wrapped her palm around his shaft for him to cry out her name.

" _Cindy—"_

He was gasping now, his fingernails digging into her flesh. It's going leave a mark, but Cindy didn't care. It's 3 AM and shes enthralled by the way he thrashed between her legs.

She pulled her hand way, Jimmy almost whining at the loss of contact. Her hands returning to the waistband, if only for a moment, before she dragged his pants and boxers off. Jimmy helped her, wordlessly, until he was completely bare beneath her. The remainder of his clothes falling to the floor amongst hers.

Neither of them moved.

She could feel him, hard and ready and _wanting_ , underneath her wetness. Her chest rose and fell with every uneasy breath, her eyes locked with his. A mutual understanding formed just through their stares.

They were really doing this. They were really _fucking_ doing this.

She reached down and gently grasped him again, this time positioning herself over. She had never done this before, but she had read that it's easier when the girl is on top. Jimmy didn't seem to have any objections. A piece of blond hair fell into her eyes, her pink lips parted. She held her breath as she lowered herself down.

The first thing she felt was his head, resisting just slightly as she sank down. It wasn't necessarily painful, but more of a rather uncomfortable experience. She went slow, painstakingly slow in Jimmy's eyes, but she wanted to take her time. She needed to give herself time to adjust. The feeling of him guiding into her was a feeling of extreme fullness. She was tight. Wet. Warm, _so warm._ Jimmy was already squirming, his hands gripping her thighs once again, his eyes unconsciously closing.

It wasn't until her hips were flushed with his for her to let out the breath she had been holding.

And then she moved.

She moaned, her eyes closing, mouth hung open, golden strands sliding off of her shoulder as she rocked herself back and forth. She felt Jimmy's hands move up her thighs, resting upon her hips. He was breathless, he was frantic. It's 3 AM and he melted at the way her heat encased him. Like a fire that had just begun to burn.

" _Fuck, Cindy, how are you so good at that?"_ His voice completely baffled at the way her hips moved so perfectly against his.

She smirked. "I also got an A in anatomy."

Jimmy chuckled. His breath, arrhythmic. "You're terrible."

Cindy leaned down, her hands grabbing his face, her mouth on his. "You love it."

The room was consumed by the sounds of their breaths. She fell into a rhythm, dragging her hips back and forth—up and down—Jimmy could barely keep his eyes open. She felt so good, _this_ felt so good. He moved his hands with her hips— _faster—faster—faster—please, more—_

He needed more. He needed to feel her under him. He needed to hear her say his name. He needed to feel her lips against his—Warm. He was so warm. His skin was on fire. And the more she rocked on top of him, the worse he got. Her touch was addictive. Her whines seeping into him like a drug he never knew he needed.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He flipped them, still buried inside of her, as he flipped their positions, her back now arching off of the sofa. She cried out, but not in pain. No, Cindy felt no pain. How could anyone think this was painful? With Jimmy on top now he was in control. His hands still gripping her waist, his mouth on hers, drowning out her whines with his tongue. He moved his hips in a way that made Cindy see stars.

"Fuck, _Jimmy—fuck_ _me_."

He loved her voice. The way she cursed, the way she drawled his name, the way she shivered at his touch. The way her fingers dug into the suede material underneath them, desperately trying to ground herself to something as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. The way she jolted at his thrusts, the way her blond hair flared out behind her head. He loved her skin, he loved her lips, he loved her breasts, her perfect collarbone, her thick thighs, her long legs. He loved everything about this moment and _her,_ he loved her more than anything in this world.

She came. She came for the second that evening, her head thrown back in complete and utter bliss. His head buried against her shoulder, his breath burning her flesh. He was so close—just a few more thrusts—just a _little bit more—_

His hips stuttered, his breath quick, his fingers bruising her hips. He was so consumed with the feeling of release, he pulled out haphazardly, finishing on the inside of her thigh.

Jimmy was the first to speak.

"Fuck." He got up suddenly, Cindy sitting up slowly, her back sore from the position. He returned with a clean towel. "Here, sorry."

"It's ok," Cindy grabbed the cloth, wiping her thigh clean. They sat in silence. The rain outside finally letting up. It's 3 AM, but Jimmy and Cindy sat awake, the sound of their breaths filtering throughout the lab.

"I can't believe we just did that." Cindy breathed. She looked at him, his hair was a mess. Brown locks falling into his cerulean eyes. He needed a haircut.

He chuckled, still dazed. A smirk playing at his lips. "I know."

"I can't believe I was on top." She laughed. She was rambling now, bewildered at everything that just happened. "Who's on top for their first time?!"

He laughed. "You, apparently." The tension gone in an instant. She tucked a strand of blond behind her ear, shaking her head, her eyes meeting his.

"You know what I could go for right now?"

He couldn't stop looking at her, her smile was contagious. "What?"

"Ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"Chocolate. Chocolate fucking ice cream."

Jimmy sat there for a moment, his mind wandering before suddenly getting up. "Hold on." He grabbed his sweatpants off of the floor, putting them on casually as he walked into another room off to the side.

Cindy followed, she was never good at listening to instructions. She grabbed one of the various shirts that covered the floor. Van Halen. It was an old tee shirt, but Cindy recognized the fading text and soft gray material. It was one of his favorites. Worn out from the years of wearing it to bed. It was entirely too big for her, she was practically swimming in it. The hem just barely covering the tops of her thighs.

She found him in a makeshift kitchen. A mini fridge with two small counters. A stove that looked like it was from the 80's. She leaned in the doorway, taking in the way he looked so _goddamn_ good shirtless. She could look at him all day like this.

"You built yourself a kitchen?" She giggled.

"I get hungry."

"You mean you get the munchies."

He laughed. His face buried in the fridge, his hands searching. It was then that he found what he was looking for, pulling out a carton of exactly what Cindy was craving.

"I knew I had some."

"Oh my fucking god, you've gotta be kidding me." Cindy waltzed over to where he was standing, taking the carton out of his hand. He loved the way she looked in his tee shirt.

They returned to the couch, the carton set in between them. Both spoons digging into the sweetness. It's 3 AM, and they're content, filling up on the cold chocolaty dessert.

"God I love chocolate ice cream." Cindy mumbled between bites.

"I prefer vanilla, but this is good too."

"Mmm, no. Vanilla is boring."

"Boring how?" He chuckled.

She took another bite. "No flavor."

"It does have a flavor!"

"Not like chocolate. Nothing can compare to chocolate."

He shook his head, looking down at the carton as he grabbed another spoonful. A smile on his lips. "You're terrible."

"You love it."

It was then that he looked at her, her pink lips stained slightly by the chocolate. Her green eyes looked like uncut emeralds in the dim light. She didn't notice him staring, she was too busy grabbing another spoonful of ice cream. Her legs criss-crossed, her hair tucked behind her ears. He had never seen her like this before. So raw, so real, striped down to nothing but a tee shirt and a carton of chocolate ice cream.

He had never seen her so beautiful.

She looked up then, meeting his stare, her head tilted to the side. "What?" She chuckled nervously. "What are you looking at?"

"You're just so beautiful."

His voice was so soft, but Cindy could hear him. She couldn't hide the smile on her lips as she leaned forward, pulling him by his chin, her voice against his lips. The rainstorm had ended outside, the world finally recovering from the downpour. It's 4 AM, but she's not in her bed. She sitting on his couch, his old favorite tee shirt hanging off of her shoulder, a half carton of chocolate ice cream sat in between them. She loves him.

"Shut up."


	7. Strawberry Lemonade

**Chapter Seven ~ Strawberry Lemonade**

 **Inspired by: Souvenir ~ Selena Gomez**

 _September 9th, Present Day_

"So, what do you think?"

Betty squinted at the drugstore receipt. Her eyeliner creasing the more she focused on the small print. Her red lips pursed in a line, her dark hair falling into her eyes. The sun peered through her bedroom window. Her pink walls turning to a rose-gold from the rays. Claire stood anxiously in front of her. Her foot tapping to the tick of the grandfather clock.

"You found this _where_ , again?" Betty didn't look up, her attention still set on the thin piece of paper between her manicured fingers.

"Technically, the trash," Claire stepped forward. "But! It came from Libby. I watched her throw it out."

Betty inhaled, annoyed. "And?"

Claire stuttered. "And...I….I followed her. And she went to Cindy's."

"And?"

"And—well, fuck Betty isn't it obvious? The tests were obviously for Cindy."

Betty didn't speak.

Claire continued. "Which means…..she might be….you know..."

Silence.

"Pregnant."

Slowly Betty lifted her eyes to her little bird. Claire wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she got things done when Betty needed. Plus she was desperate. Easy to target. Easy to manipulate.

She crinkled the receipt in her hand, tossing it in the wastebasket. "This isn't shit."

Claire's smile dropped. "What do you mean!?"

Betty placed her hands on her hips, her head cocked to the side. "All this proves is that Libby bought 4 pregnancy tests and then went to Cindy's house. That doesn't mean she's pregnant."

"Well, what else could it mean?!" Claire was _reaching,_ Betty could tell. She was so desperate to show her she wasn't a complete waste of her time. "Me and you both know they weren't for Libby. She practically screams she's on the IUD anytime anyone mentions sex or babies. But Cindy..." Claire got closer, her voice dropping slightly. "Cindy is a whole different story."

Betty just stared at her. Claire fidgeted under her glare. Her brown eyes digging into her soul, sizing her up almost. Like a snake would size up their prey.

Betty broke the silence. "I need actual proof."

Claire narrowed her eyes. "As in?"

"As in actual proof that Vortex is pregnant. Not this half ass bullshit." she motioned to the wastebasket. Betty got close, her words like venom. "And I want it before Friday."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Claire spat back.

"That's five days." Betty plopped on her bed, grabbing a magazine. "Plenty of time."

"How am I supposed to get proof?"

Betty looked up through her dark lashes, her eyes were amber in the sunlight. "I don't know, and I don't really care. Figure it out. Do you want a reputation or not?"

Claire inhaled, her lips placed in a firm line. She did. She wanted a reputation so bad, and she knew bowing down to Betty would be the only way to get it. Regardless of how she _really_ felt towards the dark-haired maleficent, she knew she had to just bite her tongue. She didn't have a choice. She was her marionette, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Fine. You want proof? I'll get you fucking proof."

She stormed out, slamming Betty's bedroom door on the way out. A picture frame on her wall fell to the ground. The glass cracking upon impact. It was a picture of her and Claire, ironically. Taken from when they first met, a few years ago. The spider-web crack spiraled up and over Claire's face.

Betty smirked. _Fitting._

* * *

"Well? What's it say?"

Libby's voice sounded from her bedroom. The water from her bathroom sink rhythmically dripping against the porcelain. Like a song, taunting Cindy even in the most quietest of ways. She had placed the 4 plastic demons out in front of her. All lined up on the sink, almost as if she was searching for a difference between them.

But they were all the same. Two pink lines on every single one.

So much for a false positive.

She grabbed them all in one swoop, walking back into her bedroom with the worst ' _I told you so'_ face.

She handed them to Libby. "Waste. Of. Time."

"Shit." Libby examined them all, one by one. Squinting and lifting each one into the air, as if that would make any kind of difference. "But—this one is light. It kinda looks like its only one line."

Cindy snatched it out of her hand, looking over the test she was referring to. She shook her head. "Nope. There it is." She pointed, Libby leaning over her shoulder to see. "Two _mother-fucking_ lines."

Libby was quiet. Her hands fiddling in her lap. "I'm sorry, Cin. I thought….maybe…"

"It's fine." Cindy dismissed, placing all of the tests back into the wooden box. She slid it back under her bed. "I've accepted the fact that my life is over."

"Over? Why do you think it's over?"

Cindy laughed, turning around to face Libby. "Are we not on the same page? Do you know something that I don't?"

Libby gave her a look. "Cin, don't you think you're overreacting. Even just a little?"

"Overreacting?!" she exclaimed. "Libby. This is the end. This is my swan song. Everything that I have built up, everything I've worked for is done. Over. Gone." She sat down on her bed, defeated against her headboard. A piece of blond falling into her eyes. "I'm…. _fucking_ ….pregnant."

And suddenly it hit her.

"Fuck." Cindy swallowed. "That's the first time I've ever said it out loud." She shook her head, inhaling deeply. "I don't like it. It makes me feel weird."

Libby sighed, scooting closer. "I know you're scared. But this isn't the end, Cindy.

Cindy shook her head. "It feels like it."

"You'll get through this. You and Jimmy—"

"Please don't." Cindy cut her off, her fingers on her temples. Her headache coming out of nowhere.

"Don't what?"

"Say his name."

Libby narrowed her eyes. "Cindy. You're going to have to tell him."

"I know." she mumbled.

"This isn't something you can hide from him!"

"I knoooow." Cindy grumbled, dragging out her syllables, her head leaned back against the headboard. "I— _fucking—_ know. I'm going to tell him, I am. I...just...don't know how yet."

"It's already been a week, Cin." Libby pushed. "The longer you wait, the worse it's going to be."

Libby was right. She was always right. There was a reason she was her best friend. Always talking sense into her, always steering her in the right direction. Cindy looked down at her hands. Her nails really needed to be painted. They looked so bland without any kind of polish or shine. She had been so preoccupied lately with _everything_ going on, she's barely even done the stuff that she use to enjoy. She couldn't even remember the last time she sat down to properly do her makeup.

"He's going to hate me." Her words were low, soft.

Libby shook her head. "Me and you both know that boy could never hate you. Even if he tried his hardest."

"He's going too." Cindy argued. Her eyes starting to water. "I ruined his life. Just like I ruin everything."

"Alright, alright, alright." Libby placed her hands on Cindy's shoulders. Forcing her into a stare. "Enough with the self-loathing bullshit. You did not ruin his life, nor do you ruin everything."

Cindy just stared at her.

"I will not sit here and listen to you knock yourself down." She continued. "You don't deserve that. And don't even try to argue with me," Cindy had opened her mouth, only for Libby to shush her before any sound could form. "You know you'll lose."

The corners of her mouth turned upwards. Libby always knew how to make her smile. "Ok." There was nothing more she needed to say.

"Alight, now that _that's_ out of the way." Libby readjusted herself on the bed so she was facing Cindy directly. Both girls sitting criss-crossed, the blankets underneath them wrinkled from their bodies. "Spill it."

Cindy tilted her head to the side, confused. "Spill it?" She repeated.

"The tea."

"The what?"

"You know…." Libby rose her brows, inching forward. "The _tea._ The details. On how…...everything went down?"

Oh. That tea.

Cindy laughed, her head thrown back against the headboard. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Girl!" Libby wasn't backing down without a fight. "I tell you everything. _I'm_ you best friend, remember? And best friends tell each other _everything_. So spill it."

She couldn't hide the smile on her face as she spoke. "Depends on what I'm spilling."

Libby inched even closer, her voice hushed, regardless the privacy of the bedroom. "Was it good?"

Cindy inhaled. She exhaled. Her lips in a permanent suggestive smile. Her voice just as hushed as Libby's. " _Good,_ would be the easy way to put it."

"Girl, you better not leave me hanging!" Her voice rose, the two girls giggling like they were kids again. "Give me _all_ the details!"

"Let me just start off by saying that building inventions and blowing things up, is not the only thing he's _really good_ at."

The bedroom erupted with the sound of Libby's screams and Cindy's unfiltered laughter.

* * *

 _July 17th, 48 Days Ago_

"This is too hard."

She laughed. She laughed at the tone in his voice, the pout on his lips, the way he shook his head, so _completely,_ over dramatic. She laughed at the irony of the situation. She laughed at the fact that _he_ , the boy who could recite PI by the age of 6, who had a mental calculator in his head—the boy who was proclaimed a genius—thought that _this_ was too hard.

"Oh come on," she rolled her eyes. "Heart and Soul is one the easiest song to play." She sat next him, the cold cement floor felt cool against her overheated flesh, an old keyboard placed in front of them. The hem of her shorts riding up her thighs, her tank top the color of her eyes. The lab was quiet except for their voices, Goddard sleeping off to the side.

"Say's the girl who's had piano lessons since the age of 5." His voice was sarcastic, but his smile was infectious.

She laughed again, this time harder as her bare shoulder brushed against his. He let her place his fingers over the keys, the feeling of her warm skin already making him light headed. "Start by focusing on just your left hand. Try numbering your fingers according to the keys."

She started counting, but Jimmy was losing interest. He was too busy watching her. The way her ponytail fell off the side of her shoulder, the way her fingers gently moved with his, the way her her voice was so soft as she recited the notes according the the keys. To say she was distracting, would be an understatement.

"I think you should just play it instead." He voiced, his eyes never leaving her.

Another laugh. "The point of this is so _you_ can learn. I already know how to play piano."

"I think I need another demonstration."

He was lying, of course. She could tell by the way his pupils dilated, just slightly. By the way his heartbeat quicked. She knew he was playing it up. This was Jimmy, after all. The boy who built a rocket ship at 9 years old. If he tried hard enough, he could learn moonlight sonata in five minutes, she was sure of it.

"I think you're just being lazy." She rolled her eyes playfully.

He scoffed, over dramatic. "Me? Lazy? You insult me, Vortex."

"Shut up." Her voice was light, airy, like the way her fingers moved across the keys without even a glance down. He didn't argue with her further as she demonstrated the beginning Heart and Soul for the 4th time that evening. He loved watching her play. The way she was so intuitive with the music. The way she would get lost with the sounds. The way she smiled softly to herself, unconsciously, as if she were in a room alone with nothing but the keys and notes floating gracefully across the air.

 _She looks so pretty when she smiles,_ he thought to himself.

She stopped about halfway through, her head turning towards him again. "How was that?"

Her lips looked so pink, all he wanted to do was kiss her. "You do it so much better than me."

She chuckled. "Finally, I have the upper hand on _something_."

He pulled her close, unexpectedly dragging her into his lap. She didn't object. "That's not true. You have the upper hand on a few things."

Her breath was already on his lips, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

He inhaled, she smelled like strawberry lemonade. The kind that would perfectly quench your thirst on a warm summer day. "I have a list."

"A list?"

"Mhmm." _God_ she was so distracting this close. He could barely think straight with her arms around his neck. "I made a list of all the things you're better at."

"Why?" She snickered. "So you can master them and rub it in my face?"

"Noooo," he tucked a piece of blond behind her ear.

"Yessss." She shot back, the feeling of his hands playing with the hem of her tank top made her heart flutter.

This time it was Jimmy that laughed. "Why do you always assume the worst in me?"

"Because after eight consecutive years I've become accustomed to the way you are."

He licked his lips. "Oh come on, I don't think I'm nearly as bad as I use to be."

"No," Her thumb brushed over his mouth. "If anything you're even worse."

Up close, she could really see how much he's changed over the years. The way his face had slimmed out, his cheekbones creating a definition that Cindy _pined_ over. The way the blue in his eyes mixed with the slightest bit of green, creating a ring of aquamarine right around his iris. The way his forehead looked somewhat smaller now that he started to grow out his hair, pieces of dark brown always falling into his sight. But the biggest change, was the way he looked at her. Back when they were kids, he would look at her with annoyance, jealousy, bitterness. But now, somehow, he started to enjoy her company. The jealousy he harbored slowly turned to respect. His bitterness to sweetness. Maybe it was the hormones, maybe it was the patience he managed to build up over the years, or maybe it was just the way he matured, but _now_ —now he looked at her as if he adored her. As if all of his childhood resentment was gone, as if she were the most precious thing he's ever come across.

And it drove Cindy absolutely crazy.

She kissed him, willingly, she never felt so happy then when his lips were on hers. Libby always talked about this feeling she felt when she was with Sheen. This feeling that made your heart race, that made your breath quick. This feeling that would consume you, that would cloud everything around you. Cindy never thought, in a million years, she would ever get to experience that, let alone with _him_. She couldn't believe that this was a reality, that this was actually happening to her. That _he_ actually wanted _her_.

She pulled away and he looked dazed despite the fact that they've been doing _this_ for the past week now. He squeezed her side gently, his other hand resting on her thigh. "What was that for?"

"I had to make sure this was real." Her voice was as soft as her skin. "I had to make sure this wasn't a dream."

"Interesting." He mused. Another squeeze, this time to her thigh. "So you've dreamt about this?" He teased.

"Shut up." She silenced his chuckle with her mouth. Her hands pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. She felt his hands slide up her top, the feeling of his fingers already causing Cindy to moan. Suddenly the room was sweltering, despite the coolness of the air conditioner. Things always felt warmer when they did _this_. His hands roamed further, finding the clasp on her bra, her shirt now pushed indecently up her torso, already he was panting—

A crash erupted throughout the lab, causing both of them to break apart. A suspicious Goddard was sitting a few feet away, a split tool box on the floor next to him. His head was tilted to the side, almost as if he were saying— _really, guys? Really?_

Even for a robot, he seemed more real then most actual dogs.

Cindy laughed. "I think he's trying to tell us something."

"I think he's being a little shit."

 _Bark, bark_

"Yeah, I got it, thanks." His words sounded harsh, but the tone in his voice said otherwise. A slight chuckle at the of his scold. "Thanks boy, really appreciate it."

Cindy pulled down her shirt, sliding off of Jimmy's lap as he got up. Goddard just stared at him, innocently. She always wondered how he did that. How he could understand his robot companion without any real words. It was almost like their brains were connected. Which, honestly, wasn't completely out of the question considering the many other crazy things Jimmy's done.

He picked up the toolbox and all of the tools spread out on the floor, haphazardly throwing it back on the workbench. He turned back to Cindy who was now currently gathering her things off of the couch.

"I have to go. It's five o'clock."

"Your mom can't wait two minutes?"

She laughed. "She thinks I'm at Libby's. If I'm not back right away, she'll call Libby's mom. She's done it before."

She felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She spun around to see his face. "Why don't you just tell her the truth?"

Another laugh. "Do you want to live past seventeen?"

He chuckled, his hands still stationary on her hips. "I'm not afraid of her."

"You really should be." She kissed him, sweetly, her arms once again snaking around his neck.

He pulled away with a pout on his lips. "So...I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

He let her back away, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. Her voice teasing. "Depends on my mood. I'm very busy, you know."

"Well excuse me, princess. My apologies." He shot back, his voice lathered with sarcasm.

"When are you going to learn?" She leaned in, her voice dropping as she pulled him by the collar into one last kiss. "I'm no princess. I'm a fucking queen."

* * *

 _September 9th, Present Day_

It's midnight. The full moon hung high above the night sky. The stars scattered across like thousand shattered diamonds. Like a fresh painting, so vibrant and elegant. It was a clear night, Cindy noticed as she leaned in her bedroom window. Not a cloud in sight. Libby had left over 6 hours ago. She had finished her chores and homework by 7. She had laid down by 8, her nausea coming back out of nowhere, but her eyes refused to shut. The feeling of loneliness and self-despair spreading over her like a raging river of ice. There was only one person who could make her feel better at a time like this.

She could see him in his bedroom. The light was on. He sat at his desk, scribbling away at something, _homework,_ she presumed. But even from across the street, Cindy could tell he was distracted. His mind was elsewhere, she could tell by the way he bounced his leg up and down. By the way his hand shook with every word he wrote.

She felt something. A feeling of an ungodly compulsion to sit in his lap. To hold his face, to kiss him slowly, to tell him everything that has been going on. To tell him this secret she's been hiding for the past week now. Libby was right, the longer she waited, the worse it would be. He had to know. She had to tell him.

Her phone was in her hand before she could even comprehend what she was doing. She watched him from afar as he turned to his cell phone, plugged in on his desk, and then over to her window. She could see his smile already.

He picked up on the second ring. " _Are you watching me through your window?"_

"I'm bored and you're live entertainment." She teased, casually leaning in her open window.

" _Isn't it past your bedtime?"_ Sarcastic, but tired. She could hear the fatigue in his voice.

"Isn't it past yours?" She shot back, quick witted. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

He laughed, and it was like everything seemed to stop. Like movie on pause, everything halted except for them. She didn't care if it was midnight. She didn't care if she was crazy. She didn't care if _this_ was crazy. All she wanted was him. It had been a week since she's really spent anytime with him. Since she's been able to feel his skin, his breath, his _voice_ against her collarbone. And maybe that was her fault, hiding away and avoiding him like crazy, but she was scared. She was nervous. She was distracted.

"Come over."

Her voice was sweet like honey, it caught him off guard. " _Cindy, it's midnight."_

"That never stopped you before." She could tell he was watching her from his window. Her blond hair looked like spun gold in the dim light.

She could hear him take a breath, but he didn't move. The silence was deafening.

" _Ok."_

He hung up, thew his phone on to his bed, turned off the lights, and climbed out of his bedroom window. She's watched him do this before, this was nothing new, but that didn't make it any less exciting. Her heart pounding in her chest. A smile gracing her lips as she lifted the window screen up, watching him jogg across the street and hop the fence into her yard.

Her bedroom was on the second floor, but the fire escape made it easy to climb. She was pulling him over the window sill within minutes.

"You're crazy." He said, breathlessly.

She laughed. "You're the one who just climbed through my window. If anyone is crazy, it's you."

"Yeah, well, I caught it from you." He was so close, standing in front of her. His eyes were dark, but his breath was warm.

Cindy took a step closer. "You can't catch crazy."

"Wanna bet?"

 _God_ , she missed him. She missed him _so_ much. She missed their banter, their flirting, the way he looked at her, the way he laughed, the way he smiled. Why had she been avoiding him so much? All she wanted to do was wrap herself around him.

"Shut up." She pulled him into her, her lips drowning out his comeback. Jimmy didn't protest, he pulled her close, reveling in the way her mouth fit against his.

When she pulled back he was already looking at her.

"I feel like I've barely seen you lately." His voice sounded strained. His lips turned downward.

"I know." Cindy looked away, she knew this was coming. "I've been sick. It's been….hard."

"Why did you ask me to come over?" His question hung in the air, her silence shifting the mood almost immediately.

She weighed out her options.

Option one. She could tell him the truth. She could tell him everything. She could stop running, stop hiding, stop assuming he's going to hate her, that's he's going to leave. Jimmy wouldn't leave, he wouldn't do that to her. Would he? She didn't know. She didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to ruin everything they've worked towards. Everything they've been through, all the history, erased in a second. All because of one stupid mistake. All because she fell for him. All because she fell in love.

Or, option two, she could lie.

"I missed you."

Not a complete lie, but also not the truth.

"There's something else. You've been distant all week. Something else is wrong. I _know_ something else is wrong."

 _Tell him, tell him, tell him—What are you waiting for?_ She could practically hear Libby's voice screaming at her in the back of her head. But something kept holding her back, something kept her silent. And she didn't want to be silent, she _really_ did want to tell him—

But she couldn't.

"Everything's fine, Jimmy. I just really missed you."

He didn't argue as she kisses him. Her hands sliding around his neck. His eyes closing unconsciously. He tasted like chocolate.

It was Jimmy who pulled back this time. He looked unsure, like he didn't trust her, like he didn't believe her. She expected him to say something else, to push further, but all he did was tuck a piece of gold behind her ear.

His voice was soft like the autumn wind outside. "I missed you too."

"Will you stay with me?"

"What if your mom sees us in the morning?"

"She won't. I locked the door."

She could almost see the wheels turning behind his eyes. "There's a lock now?"

"Don't get any ideas." Her smile was infectious. "She's still in the next room over. And she hears everything."

"Well then I guess you'll have to be quiet." The bastard. When did he get so suggestive?

"Me? Quiet?" Her breath was hot in his ear, it sent a shiver down his spine. "Me and you both know that's not possible. Especially with you."

He inhaled. He exhaled. His eyes locked with hers. "Why are you teasing me?"

She giggled. "Because it's fun."

"Not for me." His fingers somehow found the small of her back. Already testing her skin, slowly dipping beneath the hem of her thin tee shirt.

"Please?" She asked again. "Will you stay? I can't sleep."

He licked his lips, contemplating. Cindy playing gently with the hair at the nape of his neck. He could never say no to her.

"Ok."

Her silk sheets felt cool against her flesh. Jimmy's arms around her felt even better. She faced him, her blond hair sprawled out behind her, her forehead resting gently against his chest, her hands playing with the fabric of his shirt. The room was dark, but she knew he was watching her. His hands soothing her, peacefully. Already she could feel herself drifting, sleep pulling at her in every direction.

"I'm sorry."

She didn't even realize she had spoken, her consciousness keeping her under.

She felt Jimmy move his head, trying to see her face, his expression, confused. His voice a whisper. "For what?"

"Ruining your life."

"What?" He chuckled at the absurdity. "Why would you ever think that? You could never ruin my life. You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

She didn't respond. She was already asleep.


	8. American Psycho

**Chapter Eight ~ American Psycho**

 **Inspired By: Break Up With Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored ~ Ariana Grande & American Beauty/American Psycho ~ Fall Out Boy**

 _September 12th, Present Day_

Her lips tasted like nicotine. Her hair as black as charcoal. Her skin delicate like flower petals. The scent of her Chanel perfume. The sound of her red nails taping profusely against the steering wheel. She sat in her car, observing from afar. Watching the way he tucked a piece of blond behind her ear. Watching the way she leaned into his kiss. Watching the way his lips turned downward the moment she walked away. Watching the way he looked at her, the way he longed for her.

Smoke. She blew smoke from her lips. Her cigarette burning her lungs. Hatred. She felt nothing but hatred as she watched them from afar. She hated her. She hated that she won. She hated that he chose her. _Her_. The girl who he claimed, for so long, to absolutely despise.

She hated that he rejected her. Nobody rejects Betty Quinlan.

Ashes spilled on the concrete, her abandoned cigarette carried away by the wind. She got out of her car swiftly, the sound of her high heeled boots intimidating all of those around her.

He looked away, awkwardly, as she past by.

The school was busy. Mornings usually always were. The hallways bustling, teachers still directing the newcomers. A few of her little birds had waved hello, some called out to get her attention, but Betty didn't have time for that. Betty didn't have time for any of this. She didn't have time for anymore silly games.

She had a war to win.

Annoyed by crowd, Betty slipped into the girls bathroom. Green stalls covered in graffiti, white walls stained yellow from all of the _(top secret, yet not top secret_ ) cigarette breaks. There was even a nip in the trash can. No surprise, really. Everyone in this town was a drunk.

Her reflection caught her off guard. Her lipstick smudged at the corners of her mouth. Her left eyeliner, _just slightly_ , uneven. Her foundation creased, _from the heat_ , she presumed. A slight rash on the side of her neck, tainting her otherwise perfect skin. Imperfections. She wasn't use to seeing imperfections in her reflection. She was Betty Quinlan, after all. She was _everything_. Everyone wanted to be her. She was practically the _Snow White_ of Retroville.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

"Not you."

She came from behind her, out from one of the bathroom stalls. Her blond hair pulled up in a high ponytail, a large baggy sweatshirt hung loosely off of her body. It was his. She looked tired, the circles under her eyes appearing particularly dark today. No make-up except for a little bit of winged eyeliner. Faded blue skinny jeans and beat up converse.

 _And still,_ she thought to herself. _For whatever ungodly reason, he chose her._

Betty Quinlan saw red as Cindy waltzed by, her lips curved up into a smirk. She didn't look at her as she turned on the sink, washing her hands extra slow. Even just the sound of her breathing infuriated her. S _he's doing it on purpose_ , thought Betty. _She must be._

"Cindy." She drawled her name. Slow. Sarcastic. Fake. "I feel like I've barely seen you lately."

"Sorry," Cindy shot back, still not making eye contact. Her focus set on the running water in front of her. "I wasn't aware I had to check in with Queen Bitch."

Betty scoffed. Her nails clacking against the porcelain. "Always so hostile, Vortex. You should really be careful who you're speaking too."

Water dripped onto the bathroom tiles as Cindy reached for a paper towel. Shaking her head, she laughed, finally turning towards Betty. Her green eyes never looked so harsh. "I'm not afraid of you."

Neither of them moved. The tension rising as they stood stationary, the air of the girls bathroom suddenly shifting cold. Both of them locked each other in a stare. Like two lions preparing to pounce, waiting for an opening, for a moment to charge as soon as the other isn't looking.

It was Betty that spoke. Her voice like a knife that's been freshly sharpened.

"You really should be."

* * *

"She did what?!"

Cindy reenacted the scene. Her voice a pitch higher, to get the tone _just right._ Her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed, getting into character. Over dramatized, but in a way that made Libby die laughing. Doubled over, her voice loud throughout the classroom. It was a good thing they had a sub today.

"She got all up in my face—just like this—like she's the Big Bad— _fucking_ —Wolf and goes— _you really should be."_

"Oh my fucking god! She didn't!"

"I swear to _god_ Libby, I was _this_ close to slapping her."

"Girl, you definitely should have!"

Cindy shook her head. "She not worth it. She's irrelevant. Canceled."

"Canceled or not, _I_ still would have slapped her." Libby leaned back in her chair, examining her filed nails.

"What's the point? So she can go running to Principal Ziter and be all— _Vortex beat me! She's a monster! She's dangerous! I'm not safe around her!"_

Libby cackled. Choking slightly from her bottled water. "Oh my god, you got her voice down— _to a fucking T."_

"Yeah well, she never shuts up. Always butting her nose in everyone's business but her own."

"Because that's what Quinlan does."

It was Nick who spoke, interrupting Cindy and Libby's conversation. Leaned back in his chair, shaggy black bangs falling right above his cheekbones. His eyes were bloodshot. He was clearly stoned, but this was nothing new.

"She's what I like to call an _American Psycho_." He continued.

"Damn Nick, tell us how you really feel." Libby laughed. "I thought you and Quinlan were friends?"

It was Nick who laughed this time, the dimples in his cheeks were dangerously charming. "The term _friends_ would be pushing it. Sure, I've fucked her a few times, but that's the extent of our— _friendship."_

"That's because Quinlan is not capable of having _actual_ friends." Cindy continued, Libby turning back to her best friend. "She's too much of a cunt."

"I'd still watch what I say 'bout her, Blonde." Nick warned, dropping his voice so the sub wouldn't hear. Not that he was paying attention anyway, his nose buried in today's newspaper. "She's a spider. And she has eyes everywhere. I wouldn't wanna get caught in her web."

Cindy leaned over her desk, her voice also a whisper. Green eyes so vibrant, she looked like a Queen plotting a war.

"It's a good thing I'm not afraid of spiders."

* * *

"Miss Miller. TILF? Or nah?"

"No way, have you heard her voice? I can only imagine what she sounds like in bed."

"But dude, she's so hot! Just put your hand over her mouth."

"Sheen! That's horrible!"

"What? Maybe she's kinky?"

Jimmy had lost interest over an hour ago. His two best friends going at it for the entirety of English class. They sat together, in the back of the room, various textbooks and papers spread out over the circular table. The chatter of the rest of the class filtering around them. They were supposed be to working on a project. Keyword— _supposed_ to. Jimmy was normally the one who would take control of the situation. Make sure the two of them stayed on track. But today he was tired. He was bored. He had other things on his mind.

Needless to say, things got off topic.

Sheen, the oldest of the three, leaned forward in his chair. His words came fast, unsteady, overly excited. He was loud, but this was nothing new. His ADHD made it hard for him to sit still, for him to focus. It was a miracle they hadn't gotten in trouble yet.

Carl, the quieter one of the pair, casually slouched in his seat. Auburn curls peeking out from under his hood. His hand adjusting the brown-rimmed glasses on his face. He shook his head, chuckling at Sheen, who was currently going off on some crazy monologue.

"What about you Jimmy?"

Completely oblivious to the conversation, Jimmy had barely even realized they were asking him a question. He was distracted. His sight was set out the window, but his mind was on her. Lately she was all he could think about. It was starting to affect everything he did. Even something as simple as a conversation with his friends.

"What?" He turned towards Sheen, confused.

Sheen rolled his eyes, slightly agitated that he hadn't been paying attention to him. "Miss Miller. TILF?"

The wheels turned in Jimmy's brain but he still couldn't compute what Sheen was actually asking him. It was worse than he thought. He had it bad. "Huh? What?"

"TILF." Carl answered. "Teacher. I'd. Like. To. Fuck."

Jimmy scoffed, rubbing his eyes. He was tired. To many early mornings spent climbing out of her bedroom window. "Ew. No."

"No?!" Sheen exclaimed. "She looks like Scarlett Johansson. I would have thought she would have been your type."

Jimmy ignored him, busying himself with his belongings. Haphazardly shoving them into his backpack. It's not that he was annoyed by Sheen, but rather just annoyed at the day in general. He had gotten up late, his mother being extra clingy this morning. He got a B on his essay ( _which he expected, but it still didn't make his mood any better_ ), something was wrong with his car ( _which would take god knows how long to fix_ ), he had six different projects to finish by the end of the week, study for two separate exams, AND find time to somehow finish his college application essays. Not to mention, all of the tension between he and Cindy as of late.

To say he was stressed out, would be an understatement.

"You good, Jim?" Carl asked, curious.

"Yeah, yeah." Jimmy played it off. He wasn't good. Not at all, but Carl didn't need to know that. "I'm fine. Just tired."

The bell rang. Everyone in the room, all at once, getting up and filing out of the classroom. The teacher had yelled something about finishing the project, but Jimmy wasn't listening. He had too much to think about. Too much to focus on. Lunch was next. And then Calculus. He would get to see her.

Jimmy couldn't decipher if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

Carl gave him a look, unconvinced. He had always been good at reading people. At reading situations. He was always the first to realize something was off. "It's her isn't it?"

Jimmy swung his backpack over his shoulder, half-listening. "Hm?"

"Cindy." Her name is what caught his attention. "She's the reason your distracted."

"What? No."

"Liar." Sheen was behind him. His voice extra loud over the various other students. "You've barley said four words all class. And we all know she's your number one distraction."

Jimmy exited the classroom and into the busy hallway. Carl on one side, and Sheen on the other. "I think she's lying to me."

"About what?" Carl asked.

"I don't know." Jimmy sighed, frustrated. "She won't tell me what's wrong. She keeps saying she's fine. And I know she's not. I know her."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Sheen got in front Jimmy, stopping him in the middle of the hallway. "So, are you guys like, together now?"

Together. _Were they together?_ Jimmy pondered. They had been sleeping together for 2 months now. Spending countless hours in the lab, in her bedroom, _his_ bedroom, his car—this list went on. But it wasn't just about the sex, no, they did so much more than just sleep together. Sometimes they would talk. For hours, just talk about everything and everyone. Stay up late watching tv shows that he knew she loved, and video games she hadn't the slightest idea on how to play. They'd spend hours competing against each other. Testing their skills to see who was superior, but Jimmy would never tell that he let her win ( _sometimes_ ). He liked to see her happy. He liked when she smiled. He'd throw a thousand competitions just she see her face light up.

They did everything together, but the question still stunned him. Were _they,_ as a couple—considered— _together?_ He wanted to say yes, he _really_ wanted to say yes, but he wasn't sure. The thought of him and Cindy _actually_ being a couple scared him.

 _Why?_ He wondered. _Why are you afraid? Don't you love her?_

Love.

And there it was. The word that could break even the strongest of people. The word that could make Jimmy Neutron, genius of Retroville, fall to his knees in an instant. One small, measly word that carried more power than a seven nation army.

He loved her. He loved her more than anything in this world, and it absolutely terrified him.

Sheen and Carl were still staring at him, the hallway moving around them viciously. Jimmy ran a hand through his hair. "It's—complicated."

That was the easy way to put it.

Sheen laughed, unaware of the mess of emotions that ran through Jimmy. "Isn't always with you guys?"

Jimmy opened his mouth to respond, but the sound of Libby's voice came from behind, causing the three of them to turn around.

"What are we waiting for boys? Lunch awaits. And we all know my fat ass is starving."

Sheen had said something, but Jimmy lost interest the moment he saw her. Standing behind Libby her hood was up, hiding her hair, but he could still see the blond peaking out. The old familiar gray hoodie was over-sized, but in the best kind of way. He loved seeing her in his things.

Sheen and Libby lead the way, Carl following closely behind. Cindy hung back a bit, which Jimmy was thankful for as he strode next to her. His arm bushing hers.

"Hey."

She smiled when she heard his voice, her head turning to him. "Hey."

Her voice was soft, but her skin was softer as she slid her hand into his. Jimmy didn't protest. "You ok?"

She chuckled, slightly dazed by the sound of his voice in her ear. "Why do you always assume something is wrong?"

"Because I'm worried about you."

Cindy shook her head. "I told you I'm fine. There's no need to worry."

Jimmy squeezed her hand as they trailed behind their friends. She looked to the ground, but her fingers still locked with his. She was lying. He knew she was lying, but he didn't want to argue. He didn't want to upset her.

He just wanted everything to be ok.

Even if it was pretend.

* * *

"What do we have so far?"

They sat alone. Secluded. Separated from the crowd. Betty leaning in, over the plastic table, her voice hushed. Claire, although across from her, seemed distant. Lost in thought. The sound of various chatter and voices filling up the lunchroom air. Distracting.

"You mean what do _I_ have so far." Bitchy. Claire seemed bitchy today. "I'm the one doing all the work."

Betty's voice dropped even lower. Cold. Her silk voice was cold as she purposely and spitefully corrected her sentence. "Fine. Tell me what _you_ have."

"I still haven't been able to get concrete proof."

"Well what the fuck are you waiting for?"

"You said I had 'til Friday. It's fuckin' Wednesday."

"What have you been doing for the past 3 days?" Betty questioned. Fire. Her eyes were like a crackling fire. The kind of fire that could destroy lives. "You're going to tell me you have absolutely nothing?!"

Claire glared at Betty from across the table. Her crossbow lips pursed in straight line. She sighed. Irritated. "All that I've gathered so far, is that I don't think _he_ knows."

"He?" Black bangs falling into her eyes as she tilted her head to the side.

"The baby daddy." Her southern accent was sweet, but her words seemed harsh as she nodded her head towards a few tables behind them.

Betty saw Jimmy first. He was laughing, presumably at something somebody had said. Libby was across from him and Sheen next to her, also laughing. Sheen's overabundance of energy seemed to brighten up the room better than the tall glass windows, along with his charismatic smile. Carl was on Jimmy's left side, unenthused by whatever conversation that was transpiring. More focused on the smartphone in his hand. And then there was _her_. Cindy. Leaning up against Jimmy, her head resting on his shoulder. Blond strands and flyaway hairs peeking out from under her hood. His hand was on her thigh, his thumb smoothing over, comforting her.

"How are you so sure? " Betty quipped. Her voice strained.

"I've been watching them." Claire continued. "I've been watching their interactions. She's been distant lately. Closed off. She's not her usual competitive self. I can tell she's distracted with something. I can tell she's lying to him."

She was right. Betty hated that she was right. Even if Vortex was pregnant, there was no way Jimmy knew yet. There was no way Cindy would be bold enough to tell him yet. No, she was waiting. Why was she waiting? Was she going to get rid of it? Before he could find out? Was it not his? _No, absolutely not._ Betty thought to herself. It had to be his. As sickening as it was, Betty had no doubt in her mind. The baby was his.

 _Hm._ Betty mused. _Ironic that the genius actually managed to get a girl pregnant. Who would have thought he had it in him._

If, that was, there even _was_ a pregnancy.

"What are you thinking?"

Inhale. Exhale. Claire's question hung in the air as Betty pursed her lips. She needed proof. She needed to know for sure.

But how?

And that's when it hit her.

"I have an idea." Betty's voice was dark like a sky with a new moon.

"What kind of idea?" Claire sounded dreadful. Worried on what Betty had schemed up now.

"Follow me."

* * *

Everything was in place. Everything was ready. All that was missing was _her._ Betty sat in the far back of the classroom. The calculus teacher scribbling away at the whiteboard. A small Spanish women, about late 50's. Short. Stubby. Pushed up on her tippy toes just to reach the middle of the board. Already, everyone seemed unenthused. Leaning back in their chairs, heads down on the desk. Golden sun through the glass windows. Taunting. Warm air causing drowsiness.

 _Tick, Tick, Tick_

Miss Ortiz had begun the lesson, but Betty wasn't listening. Her eyes glued to the clock above door. The sun made Cindy's hair look platinum. Her head propped up with her hand, idly drawing in the side of her spiral notebook. She seemed to be thinking about something.

 _Tick, Tick, Tick_

He was looking at her, rather than looking at the board. His pen tapped repeatedly against his own notebook. His leg bouncing up and down. Jimmy looked worried. Upset. _I wonder why_ , Betty mused, sarcastically. And the more she watched the way his eyes took in the sight of _her,_ the more irritated she became.

 _Tick, Tick, Tick_

Like a snake would size up prey, Betty watched them from behind. Her brown eyes like fossilized amber. Her brain running a mile a minute, but it wasn't from the lesson. She counted. Silently, in her head, she counted _40, 41, 42, 43, 44…._ Seconds were the only thing keeping her plan from action.

 _56, 57, 58, 59_

The heated air encased her like a blanket would encase a sleeping child. Warm. Claustrophobic. The atmosphere was still. Quiet. Just the sounds of sleepy yawns and Miss Ortiz's thick Spanish accent carried throughout the room. She had heard once that stagnating air was common foreshadowing that something terrible was about to happen.

 _Ironic._ Betty mused.

It was then that she heard it. Jolting everyone out of their thoughts. Stirring all those whose heads were down, whose attentions were set looking outside the window. Miss Ortiz stopped mid sentence. Turning her sight over to the ringing phone set upon her desk.

She answered it on the fifth ring.

Betty smirked as Miss Ortiz looked over towards Cindy.

 _Gotcha._

"Vortex, you're wanted down at Collier's office."

Everyone looked at her. Nosy. Curious. A few hushed voices in the back— _ooooo, what do you think she did?_

Cindy sat up straight in her chair, her voice immediately defensive. "For what?"

"I don't ask the questions." She hobbled back over to the whiteboard, already disinterested. "I'm just the messenger."

Jimmy whispered something to Cindy as she got up. He looked even more worried than before. She dismissed him before disappearing through the classroom door.

Betty leaned back into her chair, a satisfied smile on her lips.

 _Showtime._

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Language, Vortex."

Cindy stood in the Nurse's office, arms crossed, head tilted to the side. Annoyance overcoming her features. As if her day wasn't bad enough. As if she didn't have a thousand other things to be dealing with….now she had to deal with _this?_

"It's just a quick test. If you have nothing to hide, then you shouldn't be worried." Nurse Collier was a tall women. 6'3, pixie cut, fake blond _. Amazon women_ , is what they called her. Built more on the muscular side, she intimidated people with her masculine persona. Her strong jawline and overly arched out eyebrows making her look angrier than she ever really was.

"You're accusing me of bringing drugs into the school and doing them in the bathroom." Cindy defended. "I'm not worried, I'm appalled that you would even accuse me of something so ridiculous."

"It can't be that ridiculous if it came directly from Principle Ziter."

"No, it is ridiculous! I'm being accused of something I didn't do!" Cindy exclaimed. "And besides, where did Principal Ziter even hear this? Who told him? Does he also know that Nick Dean smokes a blunt every morning behind the tennis court? Does he know that Ashley Schwimer smokes cigarettes in the custodial closet? Or what about Melody Hopper having sex in the girls locker room, _with Mr. Robinson,_ I might add."

"Alright, alright, I get it." She folded her arms over her chest, her tan skin standing out in the dim light. "I get that your upset, but this isn't about any of them, it's about you. The test takes two seconds. You pee in a cup, I test you for marijuana, it comes back negative and I send you on your way."

"I'm not taking a drug test." She said simply. Something was wrong with this whole situation, she knew it. She could just feel the weird vibes. She had been feeling them all day. Someone was behind this. And Cindy had a very strong inclination on who that might be.

Nurse Collier just stared at her. "Vortex. This isn't something you can refuse."

"Why not? Don't I have that right as a student?"

"Please don't be difficult." She sighed. "Why can't you just corporate?"

"Corporate for something I didn't do?" She was mad. She was _furious_. She knew exactly who was behind this.

"Vortex, please." Nurse Collier begged. She seemed less intimidating suddenly, leaning casually against her desk. Her expression softening. "All you have to do is give me a urine sample. They already checked your locker. You're clean. They just want to make sure it's not in your system."

Cindy breathed in, deeply inhaling the warm office air. Her chest felt tight, her lips pursed in a line. A fire burning in her eyes. She was done playing games. She was done with this petty drama. She was done with all of the bullshit. She was done with Betty— _fucking_ —Quinlan.

She snatched the urine container out of Collier's hands. Stomping off to the bathroom. "This is un— _fucking_ —believable."

* * *

She was done before Collier was even ready. Preoccupied with another student's chart, her silver circular glass propped up on her nose. Cindy placed the urine sample on the desk, forcefully. _It's a good thing there's a cover_ , she thought briefly as she looked up through her lashes. Cindy's demeanor spoke volumes despite the fact that she marched out of the office wordlessly.

Collier waited.

 _One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi._

She got up and locked the door.

The lab was small. Located in the back of the Nurses office, past the two cots and makeshift patient rooms. The iridescent light was practically blinding as she made her way through the door. She placed the specimen container on the sterile counter. After grabbing gloves out from one of the draws, she unscrewed the cap slowly, careful not to spill anything, and placed it off to the side.

There were two boxes off to the left. Small. Compact. Filled with test strips for two completely different tests. One was for tox screen, the other for UCG.

She grabbed a strip from the UCG box.

She dipped the strip into the urine. Five seconds was all it took. Two pink lines already forming the moment she lifted the strip up.

Positive. The test was undoubtedly positive.

A knock came at the door at 1:57 PM. Exactly on time. The sound of her heartbeat was loud in her ears. A lump in her throat, a voice in her head screaming—shouting, _don't answer! Lie! Tell her you couldn't do it!_ The knocking seemed to get louder as she placed the test strip in an envelope, along with the printed report of Vortex's results. The walk to the door felt excruciating, but the damage was already done. It was too late as Collier answered, quickly hurrying her guest in before any attention was drawn.

"Well, do you have it?"

"The deal was that I get the money first."

"I've already taken care of it. The transfer will happen overnight. You'll have the money by morning."

Betty Quinlan was one of a kind, Emily Collier learned really fast as she started working at Retroville High. She was the girl everyone hated, yet wanted to be _so_ badly. The daughter of the richest man in town. The student that got away with everything. Always bribing her way through any inconvenience. Flaunting the fact that she had money, and all you had to do was be on her good side to get it.

Collier sighed, her eyes locked on Betty's outstretched hand. The dimness of the office making her look dangerous. Dark hair falling right above her shoulders. She had a smirk on her lips, her eyes condescending.

The envelope felt light in Betty's hand. Completely white except for the thin cursive writing on the back. _Cynthia Vortex,_ it what it read. Sealed with just a small piece of tape, Betty opened it almost immediately after Collier placed it in her palm. Tearing the parchment and pulling out the test strip.

The smile on Betty's face was instantaneous.

"This is real?"

"As real as real can get. Check the report if you don't believe me. Vortex is one hundred percent pregnant."

Betty laughed as she read the printed report. Analyzing the results over and over again. "I knew it. I fucking knew it!" She turned to Collier before heading for the door, her eyes filled with a newfound determination. "Good job, Emily. I knew I could count on you."

She went for the door handle, but Collier's voice stopped her halfway.

"I hope you're not going to ruin that girls life."

Betty cocked her head to the side, taken back by her statement, the envelope still grasped in her left hand. "Sorry?"

Collier licked her lips. "Being a teen mom is hard. I would know. I was one. Accidents happen. And there ain't shit you can do 'bout it. Just, try to go easy on her, will you?"

For a moment, just a split— _brief_ moment, Betty felt it. A pain in her chest, a feeling of uncertainty. A feeling regret, a feeling of guilt. Guilty. Betty Quinlan felt Guilty. Even if only for a moment, as she stood there silently, the darkness of Collier's office surrounding her, she felt guilty. She felt remorse.

Until it was gone.

"Thanks." Betty said, her fingers wrapping around the gold door handle. "I'll remember that. But for the record, she ruined her own life the moment she made enemies with me."

She disappeared through the doorway, her words left hanging in the air.

* * *

The wind was cool, but Cindy was fuming. Her cheeks were red, blotchy. Sweat gathering at the back of her neck, her sweatshirt tied around her waist. Students were around her, gathering in the courtyard, but Cindy remained still. Sitting on the steps, hands on her knees, waiting. It was almost 2 O'clock. Almost time to go home. _But not yet_ , thought Cindy. _Not until I find her_.

Her heartbeat was loud, like a drum never losing speed. Constant. Hammering. A rhythm that sometimes would be calming, but not this time. This time she felt warm. She felt angry. She felt the need to throw something across the yard. She licked her lips, her fingers tapping against the top of her knees. Waiting. She would wait all day if she had too.

"Hey!"

His voice was breathy, like he had been running. The feeling of his hand on her shoulder made her jump, just slightly. Her head turned towards him, his blue eyes already on her. His furrowed brow wasn't a good look on him, Cindy decided. The way his lips parted just slightly as he sighed, sitting next to her without hesitation.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." His hand moved to rest on her lower back. Comforting. Even in a moment like this, she couldn't deny the butterflies she felt when he was near her.

"Well you found me." Cold. She was cold, but it wasn't geared towards him. She couldn't help the tone in her voice, the mouthy remark.

He got the message. "What happened with Collier?"

Her breath was unsteady. She licked her lips again, eyes never leaving the courtyard. "They made me take a drug test."

"What?" His response was immediate. Visible confusion overcame his features. "Why?"

"Because apparently I've been smoking in the girls bathroom."

Jimmy shook his head. "Cin, that doesn't even make any sense."

"Try telling that to Collier."

Jimmy scoffed. "Where did they hear this? Who would even come up with something like that?"

She turned to face him, her eyes glaring. "Who do you think?"

It was Jimmy who licked his lips this time. "You really think it was her?"

"Who the fuck else would it be?" Cindy sighed, agitated. "She fucking hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Oh really? Then what would you call it?"

"She's jealous." Jimmy's hand moved to rest around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

She inhaled, his scent making her lightheaded. She inadvertently leaned into him. His hand firmly squeezing her shoulder. She opened her mouth to respond, but stopped before any sound could escape. It was then that she saw it. Far, in the back corner of the courtyard, there was a picnic table surrounded by students. Some she recognized, some not as much. But the girl that stood out the most was sitting in the middle, her eyes already connecting with Cindy's from a far. Her dark hair falling around her heart shaped face, brown eyes that looked black in the shadows. She was staring at her. A smirk on her red painted lips.

Betty.

Cindy got up.

She heard Jimmy call out her name, but she ignored him as she left him sitting alone on the concrete steps. The sound of her converse stomping through the grass caused the attention of more than she anticipated. Eyes followed her path, voices hushed to eavesdrop on whatever shit show that was about to transpire. She knew he was running after her, but she didn't turn around. She kept her eyes locked on the dark-haired demon sat upon the picnic table. Her lips were dry, but Cindy didn't care. All she wanted was for this to be over. All she wanted was to end Betty Quinlan, once and for all.

Betty pushed herself gracefully off of the table, her little birds standing behind her like a brainwashed army. They met face to face, no more than a foot apart. Suddenly the courtyard was quite. Still. Everyone was watching them. An anticipated showdown that they had been longing for.

"How are you Vortex? Still feeling under the weather?" Betty's voice was like ice, encased in a sarcasm that made Cindy grind her teeth. "How was your visit with Collier?"

"I don't know what the _fuck_ you think you're doing, but I'm done playing these stupid games." Cindy got closer, her voice dark. Hushed to a point of a whisper.

"Games?" She played dumb. Shaking her head like she was baffled. "What are you talking about? I'm not playing anything."

"I know it was you."

And there it was, a smirk. Betty folded her arms across her chest. "I haven't the slightest idea on what you're talking about, Cindy."

"Don't play stupid, even though that might be really challenging for you. I know it was _you_ who went to Ziter. I know it was you that had me called down to Collier's office."

"Listen," Betty wasn't breaking, still keeping up the facade. "I don't know what—"

"No, _you_ listen." Cindy inched closer, her voice cold. She was done with all of this. "I'm sorry if this might be hard for you to hear, but he doesn't want you. He never will. Because you are nothing but a miserable, selfish, manipulative, little cunt."

Betty just stood there. Her jaw locked in a wordless gasp. Her eyes narrowed to the point where she looked like she had daggers in her eyes. The courtyard was eerie. Absolutely silent. Everyone one around them stopped moving. Listening intensely. Other then Cindy's vicious words, the wind was the only sound howling throughout the autumn air.

Cindy backed up, raising her voice, purposely. If the whole class was going to watch, she might as well give them a show. "Keep my _fucking_ name out of your mouth."

She turned on her heel and walked away. Hushed whispers and eyes behind her back. She saw Jimmy standing not far from where she was. He watched her, carefully. His own lips parted slightly, blue eyes taking in the way she looked in the golden sun. He shook his head, clearly disapproving on the scene Cindy had just caused.

It was six steps that Cindy had took before Betty called out behind her. Loud. Clear. She wanted everyone to hear. Her voice was like venom.

"At least I'm not the one who's pregnant."

It was like the entire courtyard gasped at the same time. Time slowing down, like in a movie. Dramatizing the scene where everything just stops, even if only for a moment. Mouths hung open. Hushed whispers spiraling even further out of control. If the attention wasn't on Cindy before, it surely was now. Like a giant spotlight in the middle of a stage. The world around her crumbling, like a sledgehammer to a brick wall.

It was then that she saw him. She didn't want to look at him, she _really_ didn't want to look at him, but her eyes went to his immediately after Betty's words. Like the rest of the crowd, he was motionless. His own mouth hung open, his own expression utterly and completely blindsided. Eyes filled with so much emotion, it physically pained Cindy to look at him like that. But there was something else, she noticed. Something else that he had, that the crowd didn't. Epiphany. A moment of sudden and great realization. Like all of the lights in his head were suddenly switched on, all at once. Suddenly every moment they spent together in the past week or so, every moment where she shrugged him off, where she pushed him way, suddenly— _he got it._ He knew. He understood it all, like a puzzle finally coming together. The last piece hidden just right under his nose, in plain sight.

And _that—_ that look of realization, is what broke Cindy.

"Oops." Betty flaunted her voice. Loud and proud, carrying out the show like she was the ringleader. "My bad. Did I just say that out loud?"

Cindy turned around. Her footsteps heavy in the grass, leaving prints in the mud. Betty wasn't paying attention, she was too busy gloating. Celebrating as if she had just won the great war. As if she were victorious. Cindy's ears were ringing, her vision blurry from the tears, but she didn't' care. She didn't care that he was calling her name. She didn't care that she had just lived through the most humiliating moment in her entire life. She didn't care that her converse were getting stained from the mud, she didn't care that her head was pounding from an ongoing migraine. She didn't care that her make-up was smudged, and she didn't care if the entire class witnessed her shatter like tempered glass.

All she cared about, was grabbing a fist full of Betty Quinlan's perfectly straightened hair, and pulling her down to the cold wet ground.


	9. Paper Airplane

***** This chapter contains mild violence.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine ~ Paper Airplane**

 **Inspired By: Class Fight ~ Melanie Martinez** ** & Like Real People Do ~ Hozier**

August _20th, 3 Years Ago_

"Are we almost there?"

She was whiny. The oppressive heat starting to make her agitated. The smell of trees and freshly soaked grass surrounded her. The muddy ground staining her white sneakers. There was thunder in the distance. Grey skies and puffy clouds from the recent rainstorm. She was out of breath. Her legs aching from all of the hiking.

"Soon. Not much further." He was carrying some strange device in his hand. Like a scanner of some sorts, with numbers and graphs. The sun was hot against his skin. The sleeves of his tee shirt pushed all the way up. The back of his neck wet from sweat.

"You said that an hour ago." She complained, slouching against the nearest tree. The bark was cool, surprisingly. The thick leaves aiding her with shade.

He turned around, a smirk playing at his lips. "We've only been hiking for 20 minutes."

"Same thing."

He chuckled softly to himself. "No, it's not. But nice try, though."

She scoffed, but she couldn't deny the smile he always managed to put on her face. "Tell me again _why_ I agreed to come with you?"

He continued forward, his head down looking at the device in his hand. "Because although you'll never admit it, you secretly enjoy my company."

"Oh, is that so?" She was a few paces behind him, but that didn't stop her from calling out to him. Her breath heavy from the hill they were currently climbing. "Looks like you got me all figured out."

Another laugh. "I don't think I'll ever have you figured out, Vortex."

"Right back at you, Neutron."

It was then that they reached the top of the hill. Completely out of the shade, they stood in the middle of an open field. The summer sun already beating down on them. Jimmy lifted his device in the air, his eyes squinting at the moving numbers on the screen. Three steps forward, four steps to the side, every time he moved the device in his hand beeped. Like a frequency from a walkie talkie.

Cindy watched him from behind. Standing in the field with her hand over her eyes, trying her best to shade them from the blistering sun. She sighed, slightly annoyed. "What the hell is that thing anyway?"

He laughed. Light. Airy. "It's a GPS. But instead of road maps, it's coordinates."

"And you're using it because?"

"I'm trying to find something."

Cindy cocked her head. "What exactly are you looking for that could be in the middle of nowhere?"

Before he could respond the machine in his hand sounded off. The screen lighting up, wildly. Beeping and alarming him that his search was over. He pulled down the antenna, before leaning down to the ground. His hand smoothing over the moist grass beneath him. He pulled the backpack over his shoulder onto the ground with him. Unzipping the biggest pocket to reveal two small trowels.

"Here." Jimmy looked over at Cindy, handing her the small shovel. "Help me dig."

Cindy folded her arms over her chest. Leaning more on her right foot, her hip naturally out to the side. "You said nothing about _digging_."

"Do you want to know what's buried here, or not?"

She tapped her foot. Sighing deeply, she marched over to where he was knelt. Snatching the shovel out of his hand, but the smile on her face was obvious. "You're lucky we're friends now."

His eyes never left hers. "Friends, huh?"

"Shut up."

* * *

 _September 12th, Present Day_

"At least I'm not the one who's pregnant."

Pregnant.

She was pregnant.

The courtyard was loud with whispered voices, but Jimmy didn't hear a thing. All he heard was Betty's words, over and over and over again. The wind was cool, but he barely felt it. He was numb. Paralyzed. His feet glued to the ground beneath him. Frozen in time, along with the rest of the courtyard. The sun shining through the trees made the wet grass shimmer. Green like her eyes.

Her eyes were on his, but she didn't speak. She just stared him with a look that made his chest hurt. Her lips parted just slightly from her own wordless gasp. She looked broken. She looked helpless. She looked completely and utterly distraught, standing motionless in the grass. Her cheeks were red, fresh tears already falling down, but she refused to wipe them away. All she did was look at him.

Jimmy drew a breath. His mind racing, struggling to wrap around Betty's words. Struggling to understand. He was dumbfounded. Speechless. Overwhelmed by the stares, frantic from the whispers. He felt like a fool. He felt deceived. He felt so _unbelievably_ stupid.

Stupid. How could he have been _so_ stupid?

Everything was right there. All of the facts, all of the answers he had been searching for— _reaching for—_ they were all right there. Right in front of his face. In plain sight, hidden by the mask that Cindy had worn for almost two weeks now. Hidden by her words. Her _I'm fine's_ and _don't worry's_. Hidden by this wall she had built up to keep him out. To keep him in the dark. To keep him away from this secret.

How long had she kept this secret?

Now he was mad. He was furious. His hands unconsciously curling into fists as he stared at her glossed-over forest eyes. How could she lie to him? How long did she plan on keeping up this facade? Was she ever going to tell him? How many people knew before _him_? Endless questions and speculations circled around in his head. He was a genius, but he was so, _so_ stupid. How could he have _not_ seen this? How could he have been so blind?

It was then that Cindy turned around, wordlessly. Breaking their stare to march towards Betty, who was currently gloating in the middle of the courtyard. As if this were some sick _fucking_ joke. As if all of this was just for her entertainment. She wasn't paying attention as Cindy made her way towards her. She wasn't paying attention as Cindy pushed through the crowd. She wasn't paying attention as Cindy grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her down to the ground.

Jimmy ran.

Everything happened so fast, the entire courtyard rising to an uproar. Everyone gathering around, fists in the air, hands over mouths, various voices shouting— _fight, fight, fight!_ —Cindy dragged Betty down into the mud, getting on top of her, one hand still knotted in her hair while the other held her down. Betty was screaming something, but Jimmy couldn't hear her. All he heard was the chanting courtyard, bellowing loud throughout the air.

"Cindy!"

He ran towards her. Yelling her name was pointless, she could care less as she punched Betty Quinlan in the face. Straddling her so she couldn't get up. Betty's red manicured nails digging violently into her arms. Desperate to get up, to fight back, but Cindy wouldn't move. Cindy saw fire as she punched her over and over and over again. Bright red blood on her knuckles, Betty's nose beyond broken.

"Cindy, stop!"

He grabbed her by the shoulder, attempting to pull her back, but Cindy was stronger then he remembered. She barely even flinched as he wrestled to get her off of Betty, his own fingers digging into her skin. He pulled at her shirt, tugged at her arms, he even tried as hard as to stop her fist from continuously connecting with Betty's face, but it was no use. Cindy didn't care. She wouldn't stop. She was vicious. She was out of control. She was completely and utterly broken as she beat the ever loving _shit_ out of Betty Quinlan.

And he was the only one trying to stop her.

Everyone else just watched. Some rooting for Betty, other's for Cindy, as they all just watched this shit show play its course. Jimmy was the only one actually attempting to break up the fight. He was the only one who was _actually_ concerned for both of their safety. Concerned for Betty's well being, regardless if she deserved it or not. He was the only one, out of a hundred other students—standing around, chanting in the courtyard—who was _actually_ trying to do the right thing.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Mr. Robinson, a burly man with a thick black beard, mid-40s, large Biceps and a tight white tee, was the first teacher to arrive. A retired Marine now working as a Gym teacher. Easily persuaded by teenage girls and a hardass to all the boys. He took Phys ED like it was boot camp. Clearly overcompensating for _something_.

"Move." He pushed Jimmy back, like it was nothing, causing him to fall into the muddy grass. In one swoop, his arms were under Cindy's, pulling her up and away from Betty as if she weighted absolutely nothing. She flailed, kicking her legs and pulling at his hands, but Mr. Robinson didn't budge. Finally, with Cindy off, Betty scrambled backwards. Claire, and a few other girls Jimmy didn't recognize, rushed over to her. Aiding her with tissues, smoothing out her now tangled hair.

"Get off of me!" Cindy screamed, and it pained Jimmy to see her like that. He couldn't even remember the last time he had seen her this worked up. Even when they were kids, although she put up a front to be violent, she had never done anything like _this_.

"Are you going to behave?" His voice was loud, but Cindy was louder.

"Let go of me now!"

"I don't want to have to call the cops, Vortex."

"Just let her go!" It was Jimmy who spoke. Getting up, off of the ground, brushing himself off. Mr. Robinson just stared at him, like he was delusional. Like he was the biggest idiot he had ever seen.

Lucky for Cindy, during this brief moment, she managed to break free from Mr. Robinson. Tripping slightly over her own feet as she got away. The courtyard fell silent again. Everyone staring at Cindy, as if she were a mental patient who just broke free from her cage. She refused to look at him. Her eyes were everywhere, except on him. Her breath heavy, knuckles stained with blood that wasn't hers.

"What the hell is happening in my courtyard?"

Principle Jean Ziter.

He was a man of Power. With his sleek black suit and combed over gray hair. Late 60s, but refused to retire. He had been the Principal of Retroville High for over 30 years. Almost as rich as Brian Quinlan. Everyone feared him. Students and staff both agreed, he was frightening. Never keeping it clean, he was shady almost all of the time. Rumors of embezzlement and unorthodox views. He strode over to where they were standing. Cindy wrapping her arms around her chest, suddenly feeling more exposed then she had realized. Her thin tee shirt dirty from the mud, Jimmy's sweatshirt still hanging loosely around her waist.

"Everything's fine, boss." Said Mr. Robinson, stepping forward. "I took care of it."

"It doesn't look taken care of." Ziter motioned towards Betty, still sitting on the ground, her nose dripping blood. He turned towards Cindy, now backing closer and closer to Jimmy, unintentionally trying to get comfort. "Did you start this?"

She swallowed, hard. Her lips turned dowards, eyes still glossed over from tears. But still, she didn't look at Jimmy. She absolutely refused to face him, beyond ashamed of the entire situation. Her sight was set straight ahead at Principle Ziter, but her mind was everywhere. Buzzing like a computer in overdrive. Overheated with a motherboard ready to self destruct.

"Well?" He pushed again, louder this time. Ziter was a man of many things, and patience was not one of them.

She knew she shouldn't say it. She knew she should just lie, make something up, play the victim, but something inside of her snapped. Like the rope tying her to the sensible side of her brain just gave out, finally worn from all of the stress. She didn't want to lie, not anymore, she was done lying. She was tired. She was so tired of all of this. She felt empty. Nothing. So she opened her mouth and finally spoke, her voice raspy from all the yelling.

"She deserved it."

Principle Ziter just sighed. Deep. Agitated. Clearly annoyed that now he has to be bothered by _this_. He turned on his heel and called over his shoulder. "Robinson, escort Miss Vortex to my office please."

Jimmy turned to Cindy, but she still refused to look at him. Positioning herself in a way so that her back was facing him. He expected her to argue, to cause _yet another_ , scene. But Cindy was tired. She was defeated. So when Mr. Robinson came up next to her, she didn't do any of the things Jimmy anticipated. She let him guide her out of the courtyard and out of everyone's sights. Peacefully. Like she accepted the fact that there was no running from this. Like a prisoner, being escorted back to their cell.

She was gone just as quickly as the fight broke out. Nobody moved. The courtyard still at a standstill, but now the spotlight had shifted to Jimmy. Whispers and rumors already floating behind his back.

 _Do you think it's his?_

 _I knew they were fucking._

 _Wait, are they together?_

 _He probably hates her now._

 _She's so stupid._

 _She's insane._

 _I smell abortion._

 _I would hate to be him right now._

And then there was Betty. Now standing up, her clothes completely soaked with mud and grass. Her brown eyes sizing him up. Watching the way he stood in the middle of the courtyard, helpless. He was almost as broken as Cindy. She smiled, despite the dripping blood running down her face. Despite her broken nose and bruised collarbone. She smiled. Devious. Mission complete.

"You should really learn how to control your psycho girlfriend, Jimmy."

Her words is what caused him to turn around, his blue eyes falling upon her bloodied face. He looked at her with bewilderment. Completely perplexed that she _really_ just said that. He scoffed, shaking his head. Finally realizing what Cindy had meant by calling her a _manipulative cunt_. It only took him seven long years, but Jimmy Neutron finally understood. Betty Quinlan was the worst kind of person.

It was then that he spoke. Loud, for the entire courtyard to hear. Called over his shoulder, before turning on his heel and heading for Ziter's office. His own voice sounding so vicious, it almost scared him.

"Shut the fuck up, Betty."

* * *

 _August 20th, 3 years Ago_

"A time capsule? You made me trek all through the woods, in 100 degree heat, for a time capsule?"

"Technically, I didn't make you do anything."

They sat in the field. A small metal lunch box set in front of them. Both trowels, tossed over to the side. The hot sun pressed down on them, approximately midday. Her hair was hoisted in a high ponytail. Her shoes were off, her shorts and thin tee shirt leaving her exposed, but Cindy didn't care. It was far too warm to care.

"I swear to god, Neutron. I could punch you right now."

"Oh come on, this is cool! I buried it like 4 years ago." Jimmy laughed as he opened the tin lunch box. Inside were various toys, a few weird inventions that Cindy didn't recognize at all, and one small paper airplane made out of notebook paper. Nothing looked all that old, Cindy thought as she glanced downward. In fact, it didn't look like a time capsule at all. Just a lunch box filled with pointless junk.

Jimmy, however, would have said otherwise.

"Aren't you supposed to open time capsule when your like, 40 and hate your life?"

"I mean, I'm 14 and I hate my life. That's close enough right?"

Cindy rolled her eyes, smiling. "Oh, shut up."

Jimmy looked through the various trinkets. Lifting them all up to the sun, examining them as if they were fossils from a forgotten time. Cindy watched, taking in the way he looked so invested in just the smallest things. Taking in the way the sun made his blue eyes look like the ocean on a clear summer's day. She watched him, and somehow, unintentionally, she ended up scooting closer to him. His arm brushing against hers, the warmth of his skin heating her up, more than she already was.

The paper airplane was last.

"What is that?" Cindy asked, curious now that she had been watching him.

"It's a paper airplane."

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious. I meant why is it in the time capsule?"

Jimmy unfolded the plane, revealing words written on the inside. The handwriting was messy, chicken scratch, but it was undeniably his. Cindy could tell his hand writing anywhere.

"It's a list." He said simply, squinting, trying to read with the sun in his eyes.

"A list of what?"

"Everything." Jimmy leaned over, showing her the notebook paper. He was so close. Cindy never realized how distracting he can be. "I wrote down my age, my name, things I like, things I dislike—"

"You wrote a damn biography at ten years old?"

"Um, sorry, have you forgotten that I'm a genius?" His voice was playful, his smile even more so.

"How could I forget? You remind me everyday." Cindy shook her head, taking the notebook paper out of his hand.

 _Name: James (Jimmy) Isaac Neutron_

 _Age: 10_

 _Current Residence: Retroville_

 _Grade: 5th_

 _Current Likes: Science. Building Things. Space. Goddard. Carl and Sheen—_

" _Being the best at everything_?" Cindy quoted the list, raising a brow. "God, you were even more cocky back then."

"I have to be cocky in order to keep up with you."

It was then that she saw it, in the mix of all of the other likes he had put down. It was off to the side, like he had added it on last minute. Written happazordy in the margin, it read: _Cindy_.

She stared at it. Five heartbeats and a half before she turned towards him. His eyes already on her, like he knew exactly what she was going to ask. "Why is my name in the _like_ section?"

He didn't answer her right away. He licked his lips, trying to think of something to say, trying to think of anything to divert the question. He looked nervous. Why was he nervous?

"Because."

Cindy waited for him to elaborate, but he never did. He just shifted awkwardly next to her, his eyes looking anywhere but at her.

" _Because_ ….?"

He sighed. "Are you really gonna make me say it?"

"Say what?"

"You know!"

"No, I don't know!" Cindy argued back, but there was something else hidden in their words. Something was different. This wasn't like their normal arguments, their normal bickering. No. Something about this one felt different. The way he leaned towards her, the way her heart raced just from the feeling of his arm brushing against hers.

Jimmy sighed, this time sounding frustrated. He sat there for a moment, thinking. He was always thinking, until suddenly it was like a light had switched on in his head. An idea now blossoming across his features. He moved, confusing Cindy as he moved so that his body was facing her. Sitting indian style directly in front of her.

He gave her a look that made Cindy's heart race.

"Close your eyes."

Cindy tilted her head sideways. Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "What? Why?"

"I want to try something."

"Try _what_?"

"Just humor me, ok?" Jimmy's words sent a chill down her spine, but she wasn't cold at all. "Please?"

She sighed, deeply, but she didn't argue further, to his surprise. No, she closed her eyes without any further comment. Without any persistence. Quietly sitting in front of him, peacefully. Her lips parted slightly from her breaths.

"Ok." She heard him. Somehow his voice sounded different now. More shaky. More uncertain. "Now, count to three."

Another sigh from Cindy, but it wasn't out of agitation. Now _she_ was nervous. The tension somehow rising, the sweat on her back now related to more than just the heat.

"One." Her heartbeat was loud, she could barely hear herself count. "Two."

She never made it to three as his lips parted with hers.

* * *

 _September 12th, Present Day_

"Why did you start the fight?"

The room was cool in Principle Ziter's office. The air conditioning soothed over her, like the cool wind on a late autumn day. She sat up straight in the sleek black leather chair. Ziter leaning on his desk, arms folded across his chest. Robinson had left her here, wordlessly. Leaving her to face the dictator of Retroville High.

She avoided eye contact. "I already told you. She deserved it."

"That's not an answer, Vortex." He shook his head. "I want to know _why._ Why did she _deserve it_?"

There were so many answers to that question, but if Cindy spoke the truth, she knew she would be done for. It was bad enough that the entire class now knew her secret. She tapped her foot against the chair, periodically. Thinking of something to say. Thinking of _anything_ to say.

"She provoked me."

"How?"

A sigh. Eyes closed, foot tapping faster, her hands folded gently in her lap. "Does it matter?"

"Actually it does." Ziter pushed himself away from the desk. Approaching Cindy in a more unprofessional manor. His hands coming to rest on each arms of the leather chair, leaning in, getting in her face. "What did she say to you, that made you snap?"

She wanted to spit in his face, but she couldn't afford to get into any more trouble then she already was. Creepy. Principle Ziter was creepy in the way he leaned towards her. Trying to play the _bad_ _cop_ , but failing miserably. She shifted uncomfortably as he stared at her. She felt trapped. Like a test rabbit, pushed all the way to the back of a cage.

"It doesn't really matter what I say. You're going to take her side anyway."

Ziter tilted his head sideways. "How so?"

"I'm not stupid. I know you have connections with the Quinlan's. _Christ_ , it's no secret that her father is practically funding the school. You wouldn't dare go against his precious little daughter. Not unless you had a death wish."

Cindy's words caught Ziter off guard, causing him to move back and away from her, no longer leaning in her face. His jaw tightened, his own foot now tapping against the carpeted floor. She struck a nerve. _Interesting_ , she mused. Of all the things she could have said, this is what shook him.

She expected him to retort something snark or condescending, but all he did was look at her. Up and down, _again_ , in a way that made Cindy feel violated.

"You're right." Cindy blinked, but he didn't let her speak as he continued. "It doesn't matter what you say. Even if she started the fight, you would still take the fall for it."

Cindy swallowed, but she couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore. "That's fucked up."

"Life is fucked up, Cynthia. It's just how it is."

The office fell silent. Ziter slowing making his way around his desk. Pulling out his chair, slowly, before sitting down. His hands folding together. He looked like a mob boss, but without the posse.

"So am I expelled?" Her voice was weak, but her eyes stayed strong as she stared him down behind the desk.

Inhale. Exhale. It was six seconds before Ziter spoke. "No. I would be an idiot to expel the second top student at Retroville High."

Cindy bit the inside of her cheek. "Then what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to give you the courtesy to inform your mother _yourself_ , of the stunt you pulled today. I'm going to let _you_ be the one to explain to her that you are not to step foot on school property for the next seven days."

Cindy was silent as he spoke. Even her own breathing had slowed to almost nothing.

"Are we clear?" He asked, his head cocked to the side.

Cindy didn't hesitate. She just wanted to get out of here. "Yes."

"Good. Now get out of my office."

She had never been so happy to finally hear those words as she jumped up and immediately fled. She pulled open the door, quickly. Mr. Robinson was waiting for her, presumably, to escort her out. Leaned up against the wall, arms folded over his broad chest. She expected that he already knew the sentence Ziter had given her. But what she did not expect, nor even took into consideration, was Jimmy. Also, leaned up against the wall, right next to Mr. Robinson. Waiting. He was waiting for her.

Fuck.

"Let's go, Vortex." Mr. Robinson was the first to speak.

"I can walk myself." She shot back, already fleeing the scene. Desperate to run away.

"I can't trust that. You have to be escorted off the property."

"What am I, a criminal?" Sarcastic. Bitchy. Cindy refused to even look back as she strode down the hall.

"I'll walk her." His voice is what made her stop. She dared herself, and peaked over her shoulder. He was standing a few paces behind. He wasn't looking at her, he was turned towards Mr. Robinson. His brown hair seemed even messier than earlier. He must have been running his hands through it.

"Can I trust you, Neutron?"

"Yes." Jimmy's response was immediate. He had already made up his mind, following Cindy down the hall, regardless of Mr. Robinson's answer.

She walked fast, she didn't want to look at him. She couldn't look at him. Her heart beating so fast, already the tears fighting their way down her cheeks. She could feel him behind her, jogging to catch up, but Cindy was faster as she pushed open the school door and fled into the open September air.

She walked by his car, wordlessly. It was then that he spoke.

"Where are you going?"

His voice. God, his _voice_. It broke her. It broke her into a thousand tiny pieces. Like a shattered mirror. He sounded so defeated. So torn. She did that to him. She was the cause to his despair. She ruined him.

"Home." One word answers. She couldn't look at him. She needed to get out of here as she fled further and further through the empty parking lot. Most, if not all, of the other students already gone home for the day. It must have been close to 3 o'clock.

"Let me drive you."

"No."

She heard him behind her, but she didn't turn around.

"I thought you said you were done running?"

She slowed, her pacing quickly fading as he called out to her. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't bring herself to turn around. Tears spilling over her reddened cheeks, her breath uneasy.

"I'm not running." Her voice was beyond repair. Raspy. Hollow.

"Then turn around and look at me."

She closed her eyes, a single tear spilling over her cheek. She stopped. The empty parking lot felt barren as she stood there, motionless.

"Cindy." His voice broke when he said her name. She had never heard him like this before. She had never heard him so empty.

She turned around.

He was closer then she realized, only a few feet away, he stood there watching her. His brow knitted with so much worry it physically pained her to see him like that. She couldn't hide the tears as she saw him. Her eyes finally connecting with his. All she wanted to do was run to him.

But she didn't move.

She swallowed hard as she spoke. Her voice muffled by uncontrollable tears. She was so weak when it came to him. "I was going to tell you. _I was_. I swear to you, I was."

She didn't stop him as he approached her. She didn't stop him as he pulled her close. She didn't stop him as he kissed the top of her head, cradling her against his chest, her tears staining his tee shirt.

"Look at me." His voice was soft, his hands coming to each sides of her jaw. "Look at me, Cindy."

She obliged. Letting him pull her face away from his chest and towards his. His breath ghosting her lips. Her glossed over green eyes staring into his.

"Everything's gonna be ok." He sounded so sure as he looked into her eyes. His voice just as broken as hers.

"It's not." The salty tears fell onto her lips as she spoke. "It's never gonna be ok."

Jimmy shook his head, brown hair falling into his eyes. His thumb brushed over her cheek, wiping away her tears. She didn't deserve him. She could never deserve him.

"We'll make it _ok_."

* * *

 _August 20th, 3 Years Ago_

She was frozen. Her hands planted firmly in her lap, her eyes still closed. The sun was warm, but Cindy was warmer. Her body temperature suddenly rising more and more as Jimmy's lips parted perfectly with hers.

She had kissed him before, but never like _this_. No, this was so different. All of their other kisses had been so innocent. So quick and inexperienced, surrounded by others. Elementary and middle school kisses. They hardly counted as kisses, really. They were so brief. Just a quick peck on the lips, nothing more.

But _this_ —this was a kiss. A real, first, kiss.

She didn't push him away, like her brain was screaming. No, she ignored every warning blaring in her ears as she parted her mouth with his. She didn't know what she was doing, but then again, neither did he. He seemed hesitant, so careful, as he moved his lips against hers. His hands placed gently on her shoulders, afraid to move anywhere else. His touch was taunting.

And then it was over.

He pulled back, his breath shaky against her lips. His eyes looking up at her through his lashes. "Are you going to hit me?"

"No." Her answer was immediate. The beat of her heart so loud she swore he could hear it. She exhaled, her own breath just as shaky as his.

The silence fell over them, but neither of them moved. Still sitting in the open sun, the unfolded paper airplane gently placed in her lap.

She spoke suddenly, her words fast. "Would you do it again, if I asked?"

Jimmy blinked, dumbfounded. "You…..you want me to do it again?"

Another breath from her lips. It drove him crazy. "Well…do you?"

"I—" He stuttered, nervously. "I mean….I wouldn't be…..opposed...to it…"

Now she was stuttering. "A-and...no one has to know...about this—"

"Yeah—yeah…"

"It can just be our secret...you know?"

"Yeah. Totally."

"And after, we can go right back to hating each other—"

"Of course—"

"—like it never happened—"

"Agreed."

They both stayed motionless. Neither of them making any attempt to move.

"Well…" Cindy spoke, anticipation climbing higher and higher every second. A thousand goosebumps covered her arms, but she wasn't cold at all. "Kiss me."

Jimmy drew a breath, but he didn't hesitate. Not in the slightest. He leaned in before she even finished her words. His mouth perfectly colliding with hers.

This time, he wasn't as careful.

This kiss deepened. Her hands sliding into his hair. Soon, they were falling into the grass. Her sun-kissed ponytail spraying out behind her. She couldn't believe this was happening, _with him—_ let alone— _at all_. His breath mixed with hers, his hands sliding up and around her waist. This was insane. This was absolutely ludicrous. Not only was she having her first kiss, but she was actually making-out with _Neutron_! Jimmy— _fucking_ —Neutron, the boy who she swore to hate with all of her heart. The boy who she vowed to have a vendetta against.

The boy who was currently on top of her, kissing her, in the middle of an open field.

And Cindy hated to admit that she _really_ liked it.

Too soon, she felt him draw back. His lips still dangerously close to hers. She opened her eyes to already see him starting at her, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He looked just as shocked as she was. Almost in unison, thinking to themselves—S _hit_. _Did we really just do that?_

It was Jimmy that spoke first, pushing up and off of her. "Well...that was...interesting."

"Yeah, um." Cindy sat up, tucking a loose piece of blond behind her ear. He must have pulled it out of her ponytail. "Definitely….interesting."

Jimmy looked down to the ground. Awkward. They were both so awkward.

"So…"

"Um…"

"We should probably get going."

"Yeah—yeah." Jimmy grabbed the metal box, suddenly. Shutting it quickly before placing it back into the dirt whole. He buried it, quickly. Clearly more anxious than he was five minutes ago. The paper airplane was still out, now off to the side in the grass. Cindy must have dropped it when they fell backwards.

Jimmy picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

Cindy was already standing by the time Jimmy had finished burying the time capsule. She seemed to be thinking about something, her sight set off in the distance. The golden sun illuminating her in a way that made Jimmy's heart race.

He never realized how pretty she really was.

"Ready?"

She turned around, her eyes as green as the forest around them. "Yeah, ready whenever you are."

"Alright. Let's go this way. It's faster." He went in front of her, leading the way, although only for a moment. Her voice behind him, catching his attention before they could really make any progress down the hill.

"Jimmy?"

His name. She never said his first name.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

She smirked. Her eyes lighting up the more she looked at him. "I hate you."

He smiled. His words sweet like candy. The folded paper airplane felt heavy, suddenly, in his pocket. He knew exactly what she meant.

"Hate you too, Vortex."

* * *

 _September 12th, Present Day_

3:45 PM

Her eyes continuously flickered over to the digital clock on her bedside table. She leaned up against the wall, casually. The sun pouring through the window. Her bed messy from the morning. She never had time to make it.

He sat on the carpeted floor. His back up against the side of her bed. Her grandmother's oakwood box was opened off to the side. Five pregnancy tests laid out in front of him.

He analyzed them. Each one, individually. Like he was studying them. Like this was some science invention he had to inspect. A puzzle, he was trying to put together. Despite the situation, Cindy couldn't deny the fact that he looked cute like this. His nose scrunched together, his concentration focused, holding up each test into the light. Scrutinizing every little detail.

"Staring at them won't make it go away, you know." Her voice carried over to where he sat, disrupting his current analyzation.

He shook his head, unconvinced. "Each of these are different. Like this one—" He reached down and picked up the test he was referencing. The tone in his voice reminiscent to when he examined an invention. "This one, the lines are light, slightly under average. But then this one over _here—_ is much darker. And technically, if you look really closely to _this_ one, it almost looks like the two lines are purple…."

He was rambling. Cindy couldn't deny the fact that it was really adorable. Regardless, of the situation.

He turned towards Cindy then, his eyes falling upon hers. "Do you think...that...means...anything?"

She sighed, but not out of agitation, as she detected herself from the wall and sat down next to him. "Yeah. It means they're all positive."

Silence fell over them. Peaceful. After everything that happened today, she finally felt some peace.

It was Jimmy who spoke next, shifting next to her, his voice soft.

"Who else knows?"

Cindy scoffed. "Well, the entire fucking class now. But I'm sure by tomorrow it'll be the whole damn school."

"I mean, who have _you_ told." Jimmy reiterated.

Cindy idly played with the hem of her sweatshirt sleeves. She had put his hoodie back on. "Only Libby."

Jimmy nodded silently. Almost as if he were validating something in his head.

Cindy turned to him. "You believe me, don't you? About what I said? In the parking lot?" She could feel him take a breath next to her, listening to every word. His eyes never leaving hers. "I _was_ going to tell you."

"I know."

"I just—"

"It's ok, Cin." His arm wrapped around her. "I understand."

She could feel tears wanting to run down her cheek, but she refused to cry again. She had cried far to much today. "I never wanted you to find out like that, I swear—"

"Cin," he stopped her, his hand coming up to rest on her jaw. "It's ok. It's not your fault. It's hers."

Her.

Cindy sighed, deeply. Just hearing him reference _her_ sent her into a world of hate, all over again. "She's such a fucking bitch."

Jimmy chucked then, next to her. A smile playing at his lips. "You kicked her ass, you know."

She turned to him, her own smile forming. "Did you see her face when I pulled her by the hair?"

He laughed, genuinely. And Cindy _soared_. "Not gonna lie, it was priceless."

She shook her head, laughing along with him, until a silence once aging crept up on them. Blond hair falling into her eyes. His arm tightened around her. Her smile slowly fading. 3:54 PM. Time always seemed to get away from her when she was with him.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked, her voice suddenly so quiet, she was afraid he wouldn't hear her.

"For the first time in my entire life, I actually don't know the answer to that question." He drew a shaky breath.

"Are you scared?"

Her question was simple, but Jimmy took time to answer it. Fear. Fear was such an interesting little thing. Always finding its way under your skin. Always pressing down into your lungs. It was an emotion that most found intolerable. Unable to deal with the fact that this one, tiny emotion, could absolutely destroy you. Jimmy never felt fear, not even when he was younger and had perilous adventures that _almost_ caused the world ultimate demise. Not when he and his friends were all in danger, not when aliens were threatening to take over the entire race—he never felt fear. He never felt scared.

But _this—_ this absolutely terrified him.

"More than you know."

Cindy, without hesitation, crawled into his lap. Jimmy didn't object as she ran her arms around his neck, His own arms sneaking around her waist. He was so warm. She could swear she felt his pulse through his veins. Her voice surrounded him in the best kind of way. Her forehead leaning against his. Her words barely a whisper.

A moment of respite. The last one they would have, for a while.

"Me too."


	10. Clair de Lune

***** The beginning of this is slightly **MA** , but nothing too explicit.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten ~ Clair de Lune**

 **Inspired By: When The Party's Over ~ Billie Eillish**

 _August 7th, 41 Days Ago_

"You are _so_ Eric Forman."

He laughed, his head thrown back, his voice loud throughout her bedroom. The room was dark, except for the dim light of the TV. That 70's Show playing softly in the background. Humphrey peacefully sleeping at the foot of the bed. Her window was open, but the room was so warm. The summer breeze was barely a breeze at all.

"Why am _I_ Eric?" He squeezed her bare thigh as he spoke. His thumb brushing over her skin. A habit he's picked up, recently. Not that _she_ was complaining.

"Because!" She argued back, sitting in his lap wearing nothing but his Led Zeppelin tee shirt. Her blond hair pulled up in a messy bun. "You're Eric, Sheen would be Kelso, and Fez is Carl."

He shook his head. "Sheen and Kelso are one in the same. Fez and Carl I can kinda see, but me as _Eric_?"

"Oh come on! It makes perfect sense! Your both skinny, nerdy, sarcastically witty, and obsessed with the girl next door."

He raised a brow. "Sarcastically witty?"

She pointed a finger in his chest, lightly. "On a good day."

His smile was infectious. "Last time I checked, Eric Forman wasn't a genius."

"Ok, so that's the _only_ difference." She laughed. Her arms snaking around his neck. "Think of it like, you're an— _upgraded—_ Eric Forman. A smarter, better, Eric Forman."

He inhaled. His hand moving further up her thigh. "Well then, I guess that makes you _Donna_."

She licked her lips, his fingers taunting the band of her underwear. "Obviously. I'm the hot girl next door that you can't seem to keep you hands off of."

He chuckled, his breath in her ear. "And how is that _my_ fault?" His fingers dipped lower, brushing against her in a way that instinctively made her back arch. "You're the one always teasing me."

" _Fuck_ , Jimmy." She breathed.

She was already so sensitive from earlier, but the feeling of his fingers working against her made her lightheaded. His mouth on her neck, her moans already seeping into him. She was so needy, frantic. Her fingers curling into the hair at the nape of his neck. He loved seeing her like this. He loved when she said his name.

The episode had ended, the screen on the TV now black, but Cindy didn't notice. She was too busy panting with Jimmy's hand down the front of her underwear. The room was silent except for her breaths, _god_ she loved when he did this. She would never understand how he was so good at _this._

The room was spinning. That familiar feeling coming closer and closer, she was almost there— _yes, yes, yes—_ god, he was so good. This was _so_ good, all she wanted to do was melt into a puddle, all she needed was that release—

"Cindy!"

They froze.

Fuck.

Her mother was home early.

"Shit." She pushed off of him, quickly. Jimmy retracting his hand from her underwear.

"I thought she wouldn't be home until midnight?" Jimmy whispered, jumping off of the bed to grab his jeans off of her floor.

"So did I." Cindy grabbed a pair of shorts out of her draw. She turned around to see Jimmy already pulling up the window screen. His hair was a mess, his clothes thrown on, haphazardly.

" _Cindy!"_ Her mother's voice started to rise as she climbed up the stairs, getting closer and closer.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" She yelled towards the door. Shaking her head, annoyed.

"I'll call you later, ok?" Jimmy swung one leg over the window sill, his voice called quickly over his shoulder.

"Wait." Cindy marched across the room, her hair falling gracefully out of the messy bun. Jimmy cocked his head, confused, until she pulled him by the collar and parted her lips with his.

The kiss was messy, but Jimmy didn't care. It didn't matter how many times they did this, it still felt like a dream to him. He always held on to her, his hand sliding into her hair. Afraid she might disappear if he wasn't careful enough.

She pulled back, her eyes staring into his. _God, she's so pretty in the moonlight_ , he thought to himself.

"Ok," she murmured. "Now you can go."

Jimmy shook his head, breathless, before disappearing through the window completely. Cindy shut it and closed her curtains just in time, as her mother pushed open her bedroom door.

"What the fuck, mom!" Cindy whipped around, the taste of Jimmy's tongue still on her lips. "Ever heard of knocking?"

She wordlessly turned on her daughters bedroom light. Eyes scouting the room with daggers. Everything was in place. Nothing out of the ordinary. Humphrey was still asleep on the bed, the blankets crinkled from _them_. Cindy sat down next to him, arms folded over her chest. A pout on her lips. Already, she missed him.

Sasha Vortex was a woman of pride. Her chin held high when she spoke. Condescending. Like she was the Queen, and you were the peasant. She was the definition of _stuck-up._ Opposite of Cindy, Sasha's hair was an inky black. Tied up, in a high sleek bun. Short bangs falling right above her green eyes, exactly the same shade as her daughters. Her cheekbones were strong, her lips thin. Light freckles speckled her nose, skin as pale as snow.

"Was _he_ here?" Her French accent was strong, despite the fact that she had been living in America for the past seventeen years.

"What?" Cindy acted innocent, tilting her head to the side. The memory of his head between her thighs still lingering.

"Don't play dumb." Her mother waltzed forward, slender hands on her hips. "Was. He. _Here?"_

 _The feeling of his hands gripping her hips, his hot breath in her ear_ —Cindy pushed flashes from earlier away, closing her eyes, her fingers now tapping against her knee.

"Cindy—"

"No, mom. He wasn't here."

A lie. Such a blatantly obvious lie. Her mother could see right through her.

"Don't lie to me."

Cindy scoffed, doing her best to keep up this act. "I'm not."

Her mother moved closer, her foot taping against the carpet. Her thin lips pressed into a line, arms folded over her chest. Sasha knew her daughter all to well, she _knew_ he was here. She _knew_ Cindy was lying, and she _knew_ he had only snuck out her window moments before she arrived home. She sighed. Deep. Sasha never listened to everyone's warnings. _Watch out for when she gets older, she's gonna be more than a handful. Just wait til she falls in love!_

Love. No. Cindy couldn't be in love, Sasha wouldn't allow her to be in love. Love destroys you. Love ruins you. Love makes you weak.

And Sasha would be _damned_ to let her daughter become weak.

"We've been over this, Cynthia. Why do you never _fucking_ listen? You have such intelligence, yet you let some boy control you."

"What are you talking about?" Cindy narrowed her eyes, pushing up and off of her bed. She matched her mother's height now.

" _Ai-je bégayé?_ " Sasha spoke fast in her native tongue, before switching back to English. "You know exactly what I am talking about."

Cindy just stared at her. Unmoving. The more she spoke, the more of a grave she was digging for herself. It was better for her to not speak at all.

It only infuriated Sasha more.

" _Ca c'était quoi? Rien à dire, tout à coup?_ " Her mother leaned back, slightly. Her head cocked to the side. "You know I'm right. I will always be right."

"I think you're overreacting." Cindy's voice was cold.

"Overreacting? I have repeatedly told you to stay away from him and you have _repeatedly_ ignored me. How is that overreacting?"

"I just don't understand what the issue is." Cindy said flatly. "We're friends."

Sasha laughed. Scoffed in her face. Cindy should have seen it coming, _really_ , but she was too irritated to even think straight. " _Mon dieu_ , do you take me for a fool, Cindy?"

Cindy looked away. Averting her eyes.

"I am only going to say this once more," Her mother waved a finger in her face, backing away slowly. "Stay away from that boy."

It was then that Cindy spoke, as her mother made her way through her bedroom door.

"Why do you hate him?"

Sasha stopped, turning around to face her daughter once more. Shaking her head. "Hate is such a strong word. _Je ne le déteste pas,_ I don't trust him."

"Why?"

Sasha looked at her daughter, and it was then that she saw a reflection of herself. Déjà Vu. Seventeen years ago, standing in _her_ mother's living room, a backpack over her shoulder, ready to run away to America with a man she barely knew. She was in love. All she wanted was _her_ mother to love him too. But her mother was stubborn, her mother was greedy. She didn't want her to be happy. She didn't want her to be in love.

So when Cindy asked her, _why,_ Sasha couldn't help but respond with the same answer her mother had said to her, all those years ago.

"Because he's going to ruin you."

* * *

 _September 17th, Present Day_

"I hate this."

They sat secluded, in the back of the waiting area. Cindy's arms folded over her chest, her right leg bouncing nervously. Jimmy sat next to her, constantly running his hands through his hair, his own leg bouncing. Various other voices and people filtered around them. From pregnant women, to under age teens, to screaming, out of control, children, it was clearly a Monday morning at the Local Clinic of Retroville.

The staff moved quickly, trying to keep things moving. The receptionist barley saying three words to them as they checked in to their appointment. Typing away fast, wordlessly giving them the registration paperwork with barley a smile.

"It's gonna be alright." Jimmy reassured her. "I think we're next."

"No, it's not gonna be alright." Cindy repeated, turning towards him. "What if someone sees us?"

"Everyone's at school, no one's gonna see us."

"My mom has tons of friends." Cindy reiterated. "Any of them could come in here and see us."

Jimmy drew a breath, his hands were more shaky then he realized. "She's going to find out eventually, you know."

"Cynthia?"

Just as Cindy was about to respond, the medical assistant called her name. She wore white scrubs with a blue stethoscope. Her dark brown hair pulled high into a ponytail. Little to no makeup. She stood in the doorway, a clipboard in her hands. Suddenly the room felt warm as heads turned towards Cindy and Jimmy. Nosy other patients and rude kids all looking directly at them.

Or, _at least_ , that's how it felt like to Cindy.

Jimmy got up first, coaxing Cindy to do the same. He placed a hand on her lower back, reassuring her wordlessly as they walked towards the medical assistant.

"My name is Bella. I'm Dr. Escobar's assistant." She held out her hand, Cindy reluctantly shook it, responding with a quick and quiet hello. Jimmy nodded politely behind her.

Bella lead them through the busy hallways, passing by various other patients and staff. Eventually, they came to a small room, hidden in the far back of the clinic. It was beyond clean, the smell of bleach circling the air. The window curtains pinned back, letting the morning sun seep through the glass. There was little to no decoration. Only charts of the female uterus and other things about pregnancy hung on the walls. In the center of the room was the exam chair, slighting raised up, with a single sheet of wax paper covering the majority.

"Alright, take a seat. The first thing I'm gonna do is just take some vitals. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Cindy pushed up on her toes, her height causing just the slightest issue, before doing as she was told and taking a seat upon the exam chair. Jimmy sat down next to her in a simple wooden chair off to the side.

Bella took her blood pressure first. 126/75. Slightly elevated. Her temperature was next. 97.3. Slightly under average. She measured her height. 5'5, exactly. And her weight. 120. Cindy grimaced at the number, already noting a change. She had been 110 for four consecutive years. Now she was 120?

"Alright, now I'm just gonna ask some questions. Please answer as truthfully as you can."

Cindy may have nodded silently, but the buzzing in her ears was loud. She was nervous. And by the way Jimmy leaned forward in his chair, leg bouncing, she could tell he was too.

"Ok." Bella started, leaned over her laptop, typing away. "You're seventeen, correct?"

"Yes."

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Um. June. June 28th. I think."

 _Click, click, click_ —the sound of her mouse was loud throughout the exam room. "Last time you had sex?"

Cindy's eyes went to Jimmy who was currently staring at the floor, awkwardly.

"Um…" Cindy stuttered. "Like, two—three weeks ago? Maybe?"

"Do you smoke?"

Now she was getting annoyed. The question game getting old, very quickly. "I—I have. In the past."

"When was your last cigarette?"

"I don't know." Cindy sighed, irritated. "Like a month ago."

"Have you smoked marijuana?"

 _Is she serious right now?_

"Only a few times. Like a month ago."

Bella nodded. _Click—click—click_. "No hard drugs?"

"No."

"Alcohol?" Bella looked up, suddenly. Meeting Cindy in a stare before she could even answer. "The truth."

"I have." Cindy said quietly.

"When was your last drink?"

"More than a month ago."

"Good." Bella mused. "That's good." She closed her laptop, gathering up all of her notes, and opened the exam room door. Smiling she said, "Dr. Escobar will be in shortly."

It was like Jimmy had let out a breath he was holding the moment Bella closed the door.

Cindy folded her arms across her chest. Her head turned towards Jimmy. "What's with the 20 fucking questions?"

"It's protocol." He said simply. "She just needs to make sure you're healthy."

She shook her head, baffled. "I can't believe we're actually doing this."

Jimmy was quiet, looking at his phone to make the time pass by faster. "I know."

Her fingers tapped against her thigh, nervously. "Something's gonna go wrong. I just know it."

"Everything is going to be ok—"

"Stop saying that." Cindy cut him off. "We're sitting in a Planned Parenthood office. Everything is not ok."

Before Jimmy could retort anything, the exam room door opened. A soft voice peeking behind it.

"Hello? Cynthia?"

Dr. Escobar was a short women. Barely reaching Cindy's height, even with her sitting down on the exam table. She had red hair. Short, curly, falling right beneath her jawline. Her eyes aquamarine. She was so pretty. She was so _young_. She looked maybe four- _five_ years older then Cindy. Her slender frame made her lab coat fall loosely around her body. Her red stethoscope hung around her neck.

"Cindy." She correct her, politely. "You can call me Cindy."

"Right! Of course!" Her voice was so sweet. Like chocolate. So genuine. "How are you doing today, Cindy?" She outstretched her hand. "I'm Dr. Escobar."

"Nice to meet you." She shook her hand, reluctantly. A polite smile on her lips.

Dr. Escobar turned towards Jimmy. "And you're the boyfriend, I presume?"

That word caught him off guard. His leg bouncing even more so. His words, unsteady. Fast. "Um..Yeah...Jimmy."

Cindy just watched him. She watched the way his eyes averted hers. The way he shook Dr. Escobar's hand, quickly. The way he leaned back in his chair, the slightest bit of color in his cheeks.

Endearing. It was endearing to see him like that. Boyfriend. He said he was her boyfriend. He's never said _that_ before.

"So how are you?" Escobar asked again. "Any morning sickness?"

"A lot." Cindy grumbled.

"I'll see if I can give you an anti-nausea medication. That should help." She typed away at her laptop. Only looking up in between sentences. "Any fevers? Sicknesses? Bleeding? Cramping?"

"No, no. None of that." Cindy answered honestly. "Just the morning sickness."

"Ok, good. That's a good sign." The sound of her keyboard clicking was starting to give Cindy a migraine. "Now," She looked up suddenly, her face more serious. "Have we discussed options?"

It was Jimmy who spoke first. "Options?"

"She means abortion." Cindy cut in. "Right?"

"Well, not necessarily, _abortion_." Escobar argued. "Yes, that is _one_ of the options, but there is also, adoption—"

"I'm keeping the baby."

Jimmy seemed uncomfortable with the whole conversation, but he nodded along with Cindy's words. They _had_ discussed this. It was something that had to be discussed. It was not something either of them could hide from. Cindy had refused to get an abortion. Stating that although she supports the procedure for women, she- _herself_ -could never do it. Adoption was also brought up, only for a moment, before they both agreed there was no way they could go through the whole pregnancy, only to give up the baby in the end.

So, after hours of going back and forth, hours of Cindy pacing the lab, biting her nails, Jimmy running his hands through his hair, they finally decided.

Keeping the baby was the best, possible, option.

"Good! That's—that's really good news, Cindy." Escobar congratulated. "I'm glad the two of you already narrowed it down. Most teen moms take weeks before they make a decision."

Cindy just nodded, not wanting to interrupt her.

"Since you two plan on proceeding with the pregnancy, the only other concern I have is your parents. I am assuming, neither of you have told them yet?"

Jimmy cleared his throat, but did not speak. Just silently sitting in the wooden chair.

Cindy sighed. "It's a….work in progress."

"Well, although I understand it's a- _touchy_ -subject, I do encourage them to get involved. Sooner, then later. Pregnancy is hard enough as an adult. It's going to be twice as hard for you." She gave Cindy a look.

"I'll...uh, keep that in mind." Cindy said, softly. Crossing her legs, anxiously.

Dr. Escobar smiled. Folding her laptop closed. "Ok! Now that the hard part is out of the way, let's get to the ultrasound."

"Ultrasound?" Cindy questioned. "I thought you didn't do those on the first visit?"

"We don't normally," She grabbed the ultrasound machine out from the utility closet, still speaking. "But given the date of your last period, conception probably happened a month or two ago. Which means, you're— _more than likely_ —far enough along to have yours now."

The machine looked similar to what computer's from the 90s looked like. Big. Bulky. The monitor was the only thing that looked modern. Flat like most computer screens. It was on some sort of cart. Wires hung down on the sides, plugged into the computer at every angle. A keyboard with a thousand keys sat on top. The keys varied from your typical alphabetical letters, to strange buttons Cindy couldn't exactly figure out what they were for.

Suddenly, as Dr. Escobar pulled the machine over to her, Jimmy now sitting straight up in his chair, it all came crashing down on Cindy, all at once. Realization striking her in a way that made her tense up, that made her anxious.

This was _really_ happening.

"Alight Cindy, just lay down and make yourself comfortable." She started the machine, the screen flickering to life. Already, Dr. Escobar was typing away, pressing multiple buttons and turning various knobs.

Cindy drew a breath, doing as she was told and laid back against the exam chair. Next to her, she heard Jimmy stand up, getting closer to where she was. He looked nervous.

"I'm just going to lift up a little bit of your shirt. Is that ok?" Escobar asked, sliding on a pair of blue exam gloves.

Cindy nodded. Her hands shaking slightly as she helped her raise the cotton material, just above her belly button. It was then, that she noticed it. Looking down at her stomach, lying in the exam chair. A bump. A small, little bump, protruding upward, just slightly. It was barely noticeable through clothes, but here it was obvious. Because Cindy was too busy staring at this small, interesting little bump, she barely noticed the bottle now grasped in Escobar's hand. It read: _Aquasonic 100 Ultrasound Transmission Gel._

"Is it cold? Like the movies?" Cindy had a smile on her lips, despite the raid pace her heart was currently running at.

Escobar chuckled. "Actually, it is. Ultrasound gel is a water-based product and, over time, water acclimates to the temperature of its ambient environment."

She wasn't lying. Cindy couldn't help the shiver run down her spine as the cold gel hit the center of her stomach. If she looked closely, it kind of reminded her of hair gel. Only less sticky. Cindy looked up to see Escobar already staring at her, the transducer probe in her hand.

"Ready?"

No. No she was not ready. Not in the slightest. But she shook her head, regardless of the silent anxiety attack currently clawing away at her. "Yes."

Jimmy was next to her, his hand unintentionally resting on her shoulder, as he watched Dr. Escobar lower the probe into the gel. The screen lit up, immediately. The black disappearing and being replaced with a gray scale picture. It was fuzzy, blurry, almost like static on a TV. But the more Escobar moved the probe the more the picture changed. Shifting and merging into different forms of static and blur.

That was, until he saw it.

Small, it was small, but it was there. In the center of the screen, a black uneven, circle appeared. Inside was just this small, tiny, gray blur. Barely recognizable, but Jimmy knew exactly what it was the moment he saw it. Shifting closer to Cindy, he felt her inhale as she saw it too. Her eyes glued to the same gray blur he was looking at.

"There it is." Escobar was smiling as she shifted the probe to get a more clear picture. Her other hand adjusting various settings on the machine. "That's your baby."

There it is. Cindy's eyes remained on that little gray blur, practically ignoring everything else around her. That was it. That was the thing that cause her all of that horrible nausea. That caused this whole mess, that caused her entire world to be shifted in the blink of an eye. There it was. Hers. Her baby. _Their_ baby. Jimmy's voice was what caused her to finally look away.

"She's so tiny."

 _She?_

"10 weeks and 1 day. Exactly." Dr. Escobar didn't pick up on the fact that Jimmy had said _she_ , but Cindy noticed immediately. Staring now at him, rather then the screen. He didn't notice her looking at him, he was far to distracted by the small gray blur. His head cocked slightly to the side. Analyzing it, studying it. A small, but faint, smile on his lips. "You're almost done your first trimester."

"Already?" Cindy responded, finally looking away from Jimmy and back to Dr. Escobar.

"It goes by fast, I know." She moved the probe some more, fidgeting with the keyboard, pressing more buttons. Eventually, whatever she was trying to accomplish finally paid off as the room erupted with the sound of a soft and steady beat.

It was strong, rhythmic. The white heart line on the screen, steady. The sound almost sending Cindy into a trance. The heartbeat. That was the heartbeat.

"147 beats per minute." Said Escobar. "That's really strong."

"Is that bad?" Jimmy asked, suddenly.

"No. Not at all. In the first trimester the heartbeat is typically 120 to 160 beats per minute. Some cases it can even get up as high as 200, and still be normal. Your baby is beyond healthy. Really strong, already."

The beating went away, Escobar now arranging something else. Typing and moving the probe, her head flicking back and forth. Jimmy relaxed after her words, leaning back a little, his hand still placed on Cindy's shoulder. Comforting.

"April 14th." Dr. Escobar nodded with certainty. "That's your due date."

"Before graduation." Jimmy noted. "And prom."

Cindy just sighed, shaking her head at the irony. "Lucky me."

Before either of them were ready, the Ultrasound was over. Dr. Escobar turning the machine off and giving Cindy a towel to wipe away the excess gel. Sitting up now, she pulled her shirt back down. Jimmy's hand now resting on her lower back.

"Alright, so I'm sure you already know the rundown," Escobar gathered her things, placing her laptop under her arm. "But I have to go over them anyway. No smoking, no drinking, no seafood. Make sure to stay hydrated. If you come down with anything, call the office right away. I am going to prescribe you the anti-nausea medicine as well as prenatal vitamins. You need to make sure you take these every day, that's really important. I'm also going to order some standard blood work to make sure everything is ok. I recommend you get it done when you guys leave."

"Ok." Cindy nodded.

Escobar smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Cindy. You as well, Jimmy. I'll see you guys in a month."

She left the room, her presence disappearing into the busy clinic hallway. The atmosphere shifting to a quietness that made Cindy feel vulnerable.

"You ok?" Jimmy asked, his eyes searching her's.

"Yeah." She breathed. "Yeah, it's just….it's a lot...to take in."

"I know." His hand moved to her shoulders, comforting her as they walked out and into the hallway. "I know."

They were barley through the door before Bella appeared in front of them.

"Oh, good, I caught you guys." Bella said, approaching them with various papers in her hand. Her smile overly friendly. "I have the lab orders and prescriptions for you."

"Thank's." Cindy accepted the paper's from Bella. Standard doctors paperwork, except for the small, polaroid type picture floating on top. The back and gray image already catching her attention.

Bella smiled. Warm. Inviting. "Have a good day. We'll see you next month."

Bella had already walked away, but Cindy didn't move. She stayed motionless in the exam room doorway, her eyes flickering over the gray blurry picture, now grasped in both hands.

She smiled. Just the tiniest smile, standing still in the doorway. Jimmy's arm still around her.

"Kinda looks like an alien."

The sound of his voice made her smile widen. "Yeah." Cindy breathed. Breathless. She was breathless despite the fact that she hasn't moved at all. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Come on." Jimmy motioned forward. "We should get going."

It wasn't until they had reached his car for Cindy to finally ask him.

"Why did you say _she_?"

Jimmy turned to her, questionable. Pulling his seat belt over, the car running in park.

"During the ultrasound." Cindy elaborated. "You said, _she's so tiny_. Why _she_?"

Jimmy chuckled. His eyes averting her. His voice suddenly so soft. "Because I think it's a _she_."

The smile that crept upon Cindy's lips was instant. "You do? Why?"

"I don't know." He shifted the car into drive. Pulling out of the parking spot. "I just do."

"What if it's a _he_?"

"It's not."

Cindy tilted her head sideways. "Oh? How do you know?"

"Because I'm always right." His voice was light. Airy. Like a feather falling through the wind. On the car radio, quietly drifting in the background, was an old french song. The piano soft like dandelions. Clair de Lune. Cindy recognized it immediately.

It was her mother's favorite song.

* * *

It's midnight. Or, at least, close to it. The cool autumn air soothing Cindy's lungs as she crept across her front yard. She had spent the rest of the day with Jimmy. Sitting around in the lab while he worked on various tasks and projects. He had skipped school today for her. An act that, _she found,_ incredibly heartwarming. Jimmy _never_ missed school. Never. Not for anything or anyone. Jimmy's biggest pet peeve was missing school and falling behind. Even in the ninth grade, when he was sick with the flu, he refused to miss. Practically infecting everyone, all because he couldn't follow simple doctor's orders. Cindy would always remember how pissed his mother was.

So, for him to miss school, _so willingly_ , was truly something else.

Although Jimmy had been busy the remainder of the day, Cindy had been the complete opposite. All she did was sit on his couch. Her eyes wandering back and forth between him, Game of Thrones, and the chocolate ice cream in between her legs. Goddard sleeping next to for the entirety of her visit. She had offered to help him, more than once, but he had refused. Told her, _you should rest. Don't worry about me. I'm fine._

Needless to say, she worried anyway.

She approached her porch. The light was on. Weird. Nobody was home, Cindy was sure of it. Her mother told her yesterday she was staying out of town with Susie tonight. She went to use her key, but there was no use for it. The door was already open.

But. Nobody was home?

Humphrey greeted her, like always, as she walked through her front door. The house was warm, the fireplace was going. _Why_ was the fireplace going? Nobody was home. Cindy walked into her living room, getting more nervous as she realized what was happening. Her eyes unwillingly falling upon _hers_. Sitting casually in her arm chair, her black hair in a neat bun. The ashtray on the side table next to her, full.

Her mother was home.

And she was waiting for her.

"Mom?" Cindy asked, taken back that she was here. Her anxiety climbing higher and higher.

Her mother's eyes flicked towards her, but she knew she was standing there long before Cindy had spoken.

"Cindy, so nice of you to finally come home." Her voice was sarcastically sweet. Her emerald eyes already burning.

"I—I thought you were going to be with Aunt—"

"Susie is sick." Sasha said bluntly. "So we called it off."

Cindy felt sick. She felt cold as she met her mother's stare. "Oh, That-that's too bad."

Silence. Just the soft sounds of fire crackling filled the chilling air.

"Where were you?" Sasha finally asked, getting tired already.

"I—um..I went to Libby's—"

"Have you forgotten that you're grounded?"

Cindy drew a breath, her hands fidgeting now. "I know. I know I shouldn't have left, but Libby had work for me—"

" _Ne me ment pas!"_ She yelled. Cindy flinched. "Where were you!"

"I just told you—"

"You are lying!" Her voice broke. Her accent, thick. "Do you want to know, how I know you are lying?" She stood up then, her long black robe looked like a silk dress in the dim light. "Susie saw you. She saw you with _him_. She saw the two of you leaving Planned Parenthood!"

Cindy could feel her tears, but she pushed them away. She refused to get emotional. She was never emotional in front of her mother. She exhaled. Her breath, shaky. "I'm—I'm sorry—"

"Why were you there?" Sasha's green eyes were glossy, also fighting tears. There was something about the way she asked her, something about the way she looked at her daughter. Something was different. Like she already knew the answer, just bracing herself to hear it.

Cindy turned suddenly, trying to get away. Exiting the living room and attempting to climb the stairs. "It doesn't matter."

" _Où allez-vous? nous n'avons pas fini!_ " She followed her, grabbing the railing haphazardly. A black strand falling from her bun. "Why were you there, Cindy?!"

"Mom, please—"

She grabbed her arm, yanking her backwards. Cindy had to hold onto the railing to stop herself from falling backwards. " _Why were there?!_ "

" _Mom—_ "

"Don't lie to me! _Why were you there_!"

"Because I'm pregnant!"

Her voice broke. Tears streaming down her face. She couldn't breath. Her chest tight from her raid breaths. Her mother just stared at her. Her own tears falling over her cheeks. Her pale skin stained black from her mascara.

"I'm pregnant, mom." Cindy's words were barely intelligible. Her cries taking over her voice completely. Sasha looked defeated as she stood in front of her weeping daughter. Emotionless. Her hand letting go of Cindy's arm, her body falling gracefully to sit down on the steps.

"Mom?" Cindy choked out, but Sasha didn't look at her. Her sight set anywhere but at her. Sitting on the stairs, completely void of anything. Empty. She looked empty.

"Momma?" She never called her momma. Not since she was young, but she couldn't help it as she leaned down in front of her. Cindy's hand resting upon her shoulder.

She slapped her.

The sound of her mother's hand striking her was loud in her ears. Cindy falling back slightly, stunned. Her own hand going up to touch the red mark imprinted on her skin. She's never hit her before. Never. This was the first time her mother had ever laid a hand on her. She was shocked. Hurt. More tears falling unwillingly down her irritated cheeks.

"Get out."

Sasha's voice was bitter. Her voice was cruel. Cindy had never seen her like this before. She had never seen her so destructive. Surely, she couldn't be serious. She wouldn't do that to her, not after everything they had been through. Not after her father, and everything he had done to her. After he left her a broken women. Cindy was all she had. Cindy was the one who picked up the pieces. Cindy was the one to put her back together...No, Sasha couldn't be serious.

"What?" Cindy's voice was barely a whisper, blinking the tears out of her eyes.

"Pack your shit, and get out of my house."

Cindy blinked, completely blindsided by her mother's words. Her voice cracking, a single tear falling over her cheek. "You don't mean that."

" _Je fais. Vous êtes ruiné maintenant. Laisser. Et ne reviens pas_."

Her mother spoke in her natural tongue. Cindy was never good at learning French, despite the long lessons her mother had forced upon her. The language was complex. Intricate. Cindy never had the patience to master the language as her mother hoped. But although she wasn't good at speaking French, she understood it well. She was very good at listening. Her mother always using the same words, the same phrases. Hearing french and understanding, was so much easier than speaking it. And her mother knew this. She knew she understood what she had said. Cindy was smart. She was no idiot. Sasha would never raise an idiot.

So when her mother spoke, the french words circling around Cindy's ears, her lips parted with another wordless cry. Tears spilling over her cheeks as she ran to her room, abandoning her mother on the stairs. She understood her words. She understood them perfectly. Her mother had said:

 _I do. You are ruined now. Leave, and do not come back._

* * *

"Slow down, Cindy. What happened?"

Her words came fast through the receiver of the phone, Jimmy could barely make out what she was saying. She was crying, gasping for air in between breaths, her voice cracking with every word.

"I need you to come and get me. I can't stay here."

"What happened?" Jimmy asked again, looking through his bedroom window. He couldn't see her, her drapes were closed. "I don't understand, Cin."

"She knows!" Cindy choked on her tears. "She knows about the baby!"

Jimmy fell silent, comprehending her words. "How? How does she—"

"My aunt Susie saw us. At the clinic. She told my mom. And when I came home, she was waiting for me." Humphrey barked in the background, more rustling came through the phone. "We got into this fight, and she kept asking me _why_. And...and I told her." Her words became more choppy. She was crying harder. "I didn't think—I didn't she would kick me out...I knew she would be upset, I knew she would react badly, but _this_? How can she do this to me?"

"Alright, just, try to calm down. I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone, leaving his room in a hurry, practically running down the stairs. His mother would hear him. He knew she was awake, sitting on the couch still watching TV, but he didn't care. He could deal with her later, he could deal with the lecture and scolding another time. Right now, she needed him. Right now, Cindy was all that mattered.

Her front door was open, turning the knob quickly and entering into the foyer. The house smelled like cinnamon and firewood. It was dark, except for the soft light from the living room. Emitting just slightly, lighting up the stairs. It was then that he noticed her, through the living room doorway, sitting with her back to him. She looked regal in her arm chair, her black rob falling around her gracefully, matching her hair perfectly. Her right arm casually lifting a cigarette to her mouth.

Jimmy had seen Sasha before, many times, but there was something different in the way he saw her tonight. She didn't look like the Sasha he knew. She looked tired, burnt out. Bags under her eyes, wrinkles in her perfect skin. Black smudge dried on her cheeks, her pink lips cracked from the salty tears. She was broken. No longer having hopes, no longer having dreams. She had felt and endured all the pain a human could bear. She felt betrayed by everyone she held dear. Silence and solitude was the only way she could be honest about her burdened heart. There was a slight peace in her loneliness, yet the silence was deafening. Empty. She was empty. Simply just existing.

Jimmy continued forward, wordlessly, running up the stairs to find Cindy's room. Sasha had heard him come in, she had heard him stop to look at her, but she didn't turn around. She continued to stare at the fireplace in front of her, taking another drag of her cigarette.

He found Cindy immediately upon entering her room. Bent over a backpack, shoving in clothes with Humphrey barking next to her.

"Hey." His voice is what caught her attention, turning around to see him standing in the doorway. He wore black sweatpants, a Pink Floyd tee hanging loosely around his body. His familiar messy brown hair making the blue in his eyes glisten like moonlight.

She cried.

"Hey, it's ok." He approached her, wrapping his arms around her in an instant. "It's ok, don't cry. It's gonna be ok."

"I hate her." She cried, her hands holding on to Jimmy as if he was going to vanish. "I hate her, _so much_. How can she do this to me?"

There was a red mark on her cheek, Jimmy recognized immediately that Sasha had hit her. A new found fury suddenly burning inside him. But he couldn't get compromised. He had to remain strong for Cindy. "I know, I know." He kissed the top of her head. His own hands soothing her, sliding over her back. "It's ok. You're gonna stay with me, don't worry."

"What about your parents?" Cindy questioned. "They'll never agree to that."

"They don't have a choice." He said it with such certainty. His eyes never leaving hers, his hands holding her, precious.

Cindy didn't argue, she knew it was pointless. So she nodded, silently. Taking a deep breath, the first one in a while since her fight with her mother.

She packed her bag, Jimmy helping her with anything he could. Humphrey still following them around. Almost as if he were saying, _momma? What's going on momma?_ They were down the stairs within five minutes. Her backpack swung over her shoulder. Dried tears still on her cheeks. Jimmy lead the way, until they reached the bottom. The foyer looked darker than earlier, she noticed. The fire burning low now. Jimmy opened the front door, but Cindy stopped. Looking at her mother from a far. Her blond hair looked gold from the shadows.

"Cindy."

She turned to him, a breath passing through her lips. She shook her head as she made her way through the doorway. The cool air soothing her skin. The breeze felt comforting. The moonlight bathing her with an ethereal glow.

Jimmy stopped before following her. His sight set upon Sasha once more. He knew he should leave. He knew he should just follow Cindy outside, but something was stopping him. The red mark on Cindy's cheek suddenly reminding him that _she_ was the cause. The way Cindy looked so hurt the moment he found her in her room. The way she cried against his chest, like she had just lost her best friend.

He walked towards the living room.

"She's your daughter." He said flatly. Sasha remained unmoving. Her legs crossed, leaned back in her arm chair, taking another wordless drag of her cigarette. "How can you do this to your own daughter?"

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she looked at him. Her green eyes were hauntingly similar to Cindy's. A free black strand falling casually out of her bun, framing her face in a way that made her look like an old french painting. Lips placed in a firm line, brows furrowed.

"She is not my daughter." Sasha's voice was cold, despite the glowing fireplace in the living room. Her french accent suddenly thicker than it normally was. "She stopped being my daughter the moment she became blinded by _you_." She spat, the ash on her cigarette getting longer the more she spoke. "You _ruined_ her. I hope you're proud of that."

Jimmy just looked at her. Baffled at the venom in her words. At the harshness in her eyes, at the heartless atmosphere she created in this warm, inviting, living room. He stared at her, unmoving. The front door still open, Humphrey clawing at his leg. Cindy was waiting outside, but he couldn't leave. No. Not yet.

Not. Yet.

"I didn't ruin her." Jimmy walked forward, challenging her. His own voice causing a chill in the air. "You broke her. I'm the one who picked up the pieces."

Sasha's silence spoke volumes as she gave him a look that could be considered, deadly. Her words lathered with so much hate, they immediately unnerved Jimmy.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

* * *

Unlike Cindy's house, the foyer in Jimmy's house was bright. The light left on, illuminating the white paint on the walls. The air was quiet besides the sounds of them coming through the doorway. Cindy softy shutting the door, Jimmy leading her up the stairs.

"Jimmy?"

Judy Neutron's voice was low, but Jimmy heard her immediately. He turned around, Cindy already halfway up the stairs. She was in the doorway of the foyer, watching them. Her arms folded across her chest, but not in a way that made her look angry. No, Judy wasn't angry, despite the fact that her seventeen year old son was sneaking in a girl at midnight. No, she was confused. This was out of character for him. Something was wrong.

"Go upstairs," Jimmy whispered to Cindy. "I'll be right up."

Cindy didn't argue. She just simply nodded her head as she made her way up the rest of the stairs and towards his bedroom.

Jimmy turned toward his mother, meeting her in the doorway.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Cindy needs a place to stay."

Judy shook her head, bewildered. "Jimmy, it's midnight."

"I know." He ran his hand through his hair. "But her mom kicked her out. She has nowhere to go."

His mother's expression softened. Her motherly instincts kicking in. "What happened? Is she ok?"

"No, she's not ok. She's hurt. She's really hurt. They got into a huge fight."

"Jimmy—"

He cut her off. "It's only for tonight. Until we can figure out what to do." He drew a breath, his hand once again running through his hair. "Please, just...Please?"

Judy looked at her son. She looked at the way stood in front of her, nervous, yet determined. _We_ , he had said. _Until we can figure out what to do._ She had always known about Cindy and him. She had always known, despite the fact that they tried to hide it from her. She wasn't stupid. No, Judy Neutron was far from stupid. She saw the way he looked at Cindy. It was the same way his father looked at her. Judy's always know, since the very beginning. Her little boy was in love.

So when she sighed, it was not a sigh of annoyance, but merely just a steady breath. A realization that her little boy, wasn't so little anymore.

"Ok." She nodded.

Jimmy looked at her warily. "Ok?"

"It's late. Get up stairs," She walked by him, making her way to her own bedroom. A slight smile on her lips. "You have school in the morning."

Jimmy stood there, motionless, even after his mother had left. He knew the conversation was not over. No, this was only the beginning. His mother would expect a better explanation tomorrow. But at least for tonight, he and Cindy could have some peace. He sighed, mentally preparing himself for everything that was ahead. His fingers carefully flipping the foyer light switch, putting the house and the day to rest.


	11. Judy Rose

**Chapter Eleven ~ Judy Rose**

 **Inspired By: Killer Queen ~ Queen**

 _May 11th, 9 Years Ago_

"How much longer?"

He was bored. Beyond bored, but Judy didn't care. Leaning against the metallic Honda, a flashlight in his hands, a pout on his lips. It was warm today. The first real hot day they've had since winter. The perfect day for short sleeves and lemonade. Almost 85 degrees. Beautiful. Not a cloud in the sky.

Her light chestnut hair was pulled up high, off of her neck, in a messy bun. A 50s style bandanna headband holding back her bangs. She wore a plain white tank top with blue jean capris. Her hands covered in black grease as she leaned under the hood of their car. Queen playing on the garage radio.

"What's wrong?" She called over her shoulder. "Already bored of your mother?"

"You said you'd only need my help for five minutes." He whined. "It's been ten."

"Can you tilt the light up a bit?" She ignored his comments, her free hand wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"But mom—"

"James."

He sighed, clearly annoyed, but obeyed her wishes. Moving his hand, just slightly, so the light would fall exactly where she needed it.

"Why are _you_ fixing our car anyway?" He questioned. "Isn't that dad's job?"

She chuckled, turning her head to her nine year old son. "Your father can barely change the channels on the TV. You expect him to fix a car?"

He nodded, thoughtfully. "Good point."

She leaned back, taking a breath as she admired her work. Wiping her hands clean with an old rag. "Alright, lets see if that was any good. Here," She dug into her pocket, her fingers finding the ring of keys bouncing around. She threw them towards her son, catching him off guard as he barely caught them between his fingers. "Try to start it."

He raised a brow. "You're gonna let _me_ drive?"

"I said _start_ it, Jimmy. Not drive." She grabbed her water bottle, taking a quick sip. "But nice try, though."

He smirked. His blue eyes lighting up, small dimples appearing on his cheeks. He may have physically looked like his father, but he had an attitude and a mind like his mother. Always being overly cocky, sarcastic. His intelligence was both a blessing and a curse. Always speaking and thinking as if he were much older then he actually was. But he knew better then to challenge his mother. He knew better then to take her for a fool. Judy was not stupid, far from it, actually. After all, his intellect came from her.

"Oh come on! Driving is _easy,_ mom." He stated, walking around the car and sliding into the driver's seat. "Even an imbecile can do it."

"Come talk to me when you're sixteen," Judy leaned against the workbench, taking another sip of water, casually. "Then we'll have this conversation."

He rolled his eyes, turning the keys in the ignition. It clicked. A loud, mechanical _click,_ over and over and over again. Jimmy grimaced. His brows knitting, perplexed. As if he were trying to decipher exactly what the problem was. Continuously turning the key, listening carefully to that irritating, little _click._

Judy sighed. "It needs a new battery. Great. Another thing we can't afford."

"It might be the starter." Jimmy said, getting out of the car. He threw her the keys, she caught them immediately, smirking. "The battery isn't that old."

"You've been paying attention." Judy nodded. "I'm impressed."

Jimmy went to respond, his mouth open, eyes lighting up, but he stopped upon hearing a loud truck speeding by. He turned, nosy, Judy right behind him. It was a moving truck, he realized. Pulled into the driveway across the street, a man with dirty blond hair getting out of the driver's seat, haphazardly. He tilted his head, confused. That house had been empty for as long as he could remember. Abandoned by the previous neighbors long before he was even born, as told by his mother.

A women, no older than mid 20s, with long back hair and skin so pale, her complexion practically screamed foreigner, got out from the passenger side. She was speaking a language Jimmy recognized as French. She spoke fast, too fast, her words sounded jumbled up. Even from across the street, Jimmy could tell she seemed upset, worked up. Shouting at the man now opening the back of the truck. Her skin already looking red from the Texas sun. The man shook his head, dismissing her, quickly. His voice lingering in the air.

 _"Can we not do this now, Sash?"_ He responded in English. It only seemed to infuriate her more.

The women yelled something in French. Jimmy couldn't exactly understand, but he could definitely tell it was some kind of curse word.

Judy laughed from behind him. Shaking her head. "Don't they seem lovely."

It was then that he saw _her_. Getting out of the truck, quickly, like she was curious on what was going on. Her brows knitted with visible annoyance. She looked like she was Jimmy's age, around 9 years old, with hair the color of sunlight. Tied up, in two pigtails, and bangs that framed her heart shaped face. A blue backpack over her shoulder, and a leash in her hand that was attached to a yellow English Bulldog. It looked like a puppy.

The animal pulled her, running fast, excited to finally be free after god knows how long that car ride was. She tripped slightly, losing her balance. Dropping her backpack to the ground to use both hands on the leash. She was interesting, Jimmy mused. Unable to look away, he couldn't help but watch her. Watch the way she fought with her overly excited dog, the way she pushed her bangs out of her face, the way she laughed when the dog pulled her down to the grass. Her face lit up, like a child on Christmas morning. Her hands smoothing over the dog as they jumped around. Licking her face, the leash now free from her hands and tangled around her body.

Jimmy never found anyone interesting. People were predictable, boring. Girls, even more so. But _her,_ something was different about her. Jimmy cocked his head sideways, racking his brain on _why_ he couldn't look away. She perplexed him. But why? She was just a girl. A boring, stupid, annoying little girl. There was nothing special about her, not in the slightest. Even from across the street, Jimmy could tell, she was average. Regular.

But then why was she _so_ interesting?

"Look at that, Jimmy." His mother's voice is what caused him to look away. Turning around to face her. "They have a little girl."

His face crinkled. Immediately annoyed by his mother's words. "So?"

She laughed, walking around him to shut the hood of the car. " _So?_ " She repeated. Her voice, teasing. "You don't think she's pretty?"

"Why on _earth_ would I think she's pretty?" He crossed his arms. "All girls are gross."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Jimmy remained unmoving. Forcing himself to not turn his head towards _her_ again. "You say that now, but one day you'll change your mind. One day you'll find a girl, and you'll think she's the prettiest thing you've ever seen."

He glared at her. "Unlikely."

Judy shook her head at his ignorance. Chuckling to herself, walking away from her son. Closing the toolbox and beginning to clean up the garage. Jimmy couldn't help it, as his mother walked away, he couldn't help but turn back to that annoying little girl. Now standing up, grabbing a box out from the back of the moving truck. Written on the side, in pretty cursive was: _Cindy's Room._

He watched her. He watched the way she carried the box to the man standing in the doorway. Her golden hair like sunflowers in an open field. Her lips turned up into a slight smile, the bulldog clawing at her leg. Jimmy watched her from across the street. Nodding his head, silently and secretly coming to an agreement in his head.

 _I guess she's kind of pretty_ , he thought to himself.

* * *

 _September 18th, Present Day_

She was so pretty when she slept. Her eyes resting peacefully, her blond hair sprayed out against his pillow. Her pink lips parted just slightly, shallow breaths exhaled. Her chest rose and fell, so soft, like she was barely breathing at all. She was perfect. Like a doll, her skin looked porcelain. Jimmy couldn't stop looking at her.

It was already 7:30. He had to get going, but he couldn't help but brush her bangs out of her eyes as she continued to sleep in his bed. Curled up with his blankets, smudged eyeliner and mascara on her cheeks from the tears she shed the night before. Goddard was sleeping next to her. Protective. He was always extra protective when she was around. Like it was his duty to guard her with his life. Constantly laying with her, sleeping in her lap. Sometimes, he barely let Jimmy even sit next to her. It was almost as if Goddard was _her_ dog now.

She leaned into his touch, as his fingers grazed her skin. Warm. She was so warm, cuddled under his comforter. It smelled like her now, but Jimmy didn't care. Yawning, her eyes fluttered open, so green.

She smiled, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "Where are you going?"

Jimmy chuckled. "School. Not all of us are suspended, you know."

"Oh yeah," Her voice was soft, strained slightly. The events from the night before still circling around in her brain. "I forgot."

Jimmy shook his head, still chuckling. He leaned down, his hand cupping her jaw. "I'll be home around 4. Gotta stay late to finish up some projects."

She nodded, silently. He kissed her. Soft. Sweet. Her lips parting with his, ever so gently. His thumb brushing against her cheek. When he pulled back, she was already looking at him. Her breaths slow, eyes still filled with sleep.

"What am I supposed to do all day?" She grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to her. "You're my entertainment."

He laughed, slowly unlacing her fingers with his. "As much as I would love to stay home, and do nothing but lay with you, I can't. I'm already behind because of yesterday."

She nodded, thoughtfully, letting go of his hand. "I know."

"I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok."

He walked away, but her eyes never left him. Her heart beating so loud, butterflies in her chest. She watched as he walked away, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. It wasn't until he was halfway through the door for her to call out his name.

"Jimmy?"

He turned, and the look he gave made Cindy's heart race. He looked at her, despite the fact that she had bedhead and old makeup dried up on her face, like she was the _prettiest thing he had ever seen_.

"Yeah?" A breath. His voice was so soft.

Her mind was screaming one thing, but in actuality, her voice said another. Words falling from her lips that she didn't intended. One day. One day, she would tell him. But clearly, as she laid in his bed wrapped up with his blankets, that day was not today.

"I'm gonna miss you."

 _I love you._

* * *

Judy was sipping her coffee as he came downstairs. She didn't get many days off of her 9-5 boring desk Job, but when she did, she always got up early. More hours in her day, meant more things she could clean and take care of. Having her personality and uplifting spirit suppressed by her employment was hard enough. Handling her OCD and germaphobia was even harder.

Skipping every other step, Jimmy was clearly rushing. Almost 7:45, and school started at 8. His hair was messy, but this was nothing new. Jeans and an old button down shirt left open, with a plain black tee underneath. His black and white converse looked dirty. She made a mental note to clean them later.

"When are you going to let me cut your hair?"

He sighed. This conversation was not a new one. "It doesn't need to be cut."

"It looks like a mop."

"It's fine, mom."

He opened the front door, quickly jogging to the car in the driveway. Judy leaned in the open doorway. Her coffee mug still in her hands.

"You know we aren't finished." She called out to him. He met her eyes, the drivers side door open wide. The early morning sun made his brown hair look bronze. No context was needed as he stared back at his mother. He knew exactly what she meant.

"I know."

Judy watched as he drove away. Pulling out of the driveway, hastily. She made another mental note to scold him later about driving more carefully. It wasn't until she closed the front door, backing away slowly and making her way towards the kitchen, for her to see it. A piece of paper. Face down on the floor, in the corner of the foyer, near the stairs. It was small, a 4x4 square. The paper was thick, she noticed. It wasn't normal printer paper, it felt like a photograph. Her fingers grabbing the parchment as she leaned down. Her coffee mug still in her other hand.

She flipped it over, and her heart stopped. Her eyes closing, her head shaking, her mind screaming, _I fucking knew it._

It was a sonogram picture with Cindy's name on it.

* * *

She woke up to Goddard licking her face. The feeling of his synthetic tongue sliding against her cheek. The warm sun on her skin, shining through the window. One of the pro's of Goddard being a robot, was no dog breath. Something Cindy was thankful for, as she opened her eyes to the mechanical canine's mouth inches from her face.

Cindy remembered a time where she hated Goddard. A time where she thought he was the most obnoxious and ridiculous invention Jimmy had ever created. She thought he was inadequate, compared to her purebred Humphrey. Nothing but titanium and scrap metal from the trash. Fake. She hated that he was fake. That he was a computer programmed to be _man's best friend._ He wasn't genuine. He wasn't real.

But now, _now,_ Cindy couldn't imagine a world without him.

After her relationship with Jimmy _substantially_ changed, so did her relationship with Goddard. She started to enjoy his company. She enjoyed the way he would lay in her lap. The way he would fall asleep next to her, constantly. The way he no longer barked or growled at her, when she got too close. Goddard actually _liked_ her now. He became attached to her. It was almost as if he _knew_ about her and Jimmy, and accepted the fact that there was no changing _this._ This new found relationship her and Jimmy had. Like Goddard was the child and Cindy was his newfound stepmother.

Which, in a way, kinda was the case.

She smiled as her robot step-child licked her face. Her hand smoothing over the glass cranium filled with electricity. He jumped down, getting excited that she was awake. Regardless of the fact that he was a robot, he still acted like a real dog. His short, stubby, tail wagging. His metal ears, straight up. He was cute, she mused. Laughing, she shook her head. Who would have thought she would _ever_ call Goddard _cute_?

Cindy swung her legs over the bed, Jimmy's blankets falling to the side. She yawned, her eyes falling on the bedside clock. 12:13 PM. It was later then she thought. Running her fingers through her tangled hair, she got up. The room was warm, the sun outside heating up his bedroom like sauna. It took everything in her to throw on her sweatpants, sweat already building at the base of her neck.

Goddard was waiting at the door, anxious to leave. Cindy opened it, cautiously. She assumed no one was home. She knew both of his parents had day Jobs. His father worked at the same car dealership for years, and his mother _(along with being a stay-at-home mom)_ worked as the main receptionist at a law firm in downtown Retroville. Judy hated it. Jimmy always said she only took the job for the extra money, and for the fact that his father's employment was unreliable after he was almost laid off. And fired. _Twice._

The house was quite. Only the soft sounds of her bare feet padding across the carpet sounded throughout the air. She made her way to the bathroom. Shutting the door softly, as she took a glimpse into the mirror. She flinched at her reflection. Her blond hair was everywhere. Sticking up, wildly. Old makeup smudged on her cheeks. Her dry lips cracked from the salty tears from the night before. She looked horrible, to put it bluntly. Shaking her head, she threw off her clothes, turning on the shower without a second thought.

The hot water felt nice against her skin. Soaking up the steam filled bathroom, closing her eyes and letting the sound of running water ease her mind. Thoughts and memories drifted back to the events of yesterday. Her mother's harsh words, her cheek still stinging slightly from the unconventional slap. She remembered the way Jimmy held her, wiping her tears away, telling her over and over again, _it's gonna be ok._ She cried, for hours. Her words mumbled by uncontrollable tears.

 _I can't do this,_ she sobbed. _I can't be a mom. I can't end up like her._

She turned the water off, resting her forehead against the shower wall. Fighting tears as she thought back Jimmy's words.

 _You're never going to end up like her. I would never leave you, Cindy. You know that._

She felt drained, despite the fact that she had slept for almost 10 hours. Her body and mind physically and mentally burnt out from everything that was going on. She pulled up her hair, tying it loosely in a ponytail. The wet strands already causing a damp spot on the back of her _(his)_ tee shirt. She took a breath and one last look in the mirror, before venturing downstairs.

She was careful not to make much noise, creeping around the foyer, peaking into the living room. Her hand resting carefully against the doorway. Goddard had run off somewhere. Cindy lost track of him the moment she came out of Jimmy's room. It wasn't until Cindy had walked into the kitchen for her to hear her voice.

"There's coffee left over, if you're interested."

She turned around, startled by the sound of her voice, but Judy was unphased. Sitting down at the nook table in the corner. Sipping, what Cindy presumed was coffee, with a cookbook laid out in front of her. Her green eyes lifted up, settling upon Cindy's. Something seemed off, she noticed. Judy never looked cold or harsh, but something was different today. Something was bothering her.

"I didn't know you were home." Cindy apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Judy questioned. "You know you're always welcome here."

Her voice was sweet, but something was wrong. Judy seemed distracted, her fingers tapping periodically against her porcelain mug. Her lipstick covered lips parted with just the slightest sigh, her light auburn hair falling gracefully around her face. She forgot to curl it today, Cindy noticed. Judy always curled the ends of her hair.

"Here," Judy got up then, motioning Cindy to have a seat at the table. She went to the cabinet, grabbing another mug. "How do you take your coffee? Sugar? Cream?"

"Um, yes. To both." Cindy felt awkward, despite the fact that she had seen Judy thousands of times. She felt weird. Something about their interaction leaving a pit in her stomach.

There was a coffee being handed to her within the minute. Judy smiling as she gave Cindy the steaming mug. Her fingers carefully gripping the handle. The coffee was perfect. Almost as if Judy knew exactly how she liked it. It took Jimmy four times to get her coffee order right.

"Jimmy told me you were suspended." Judy said, suddenly. Sitting down across from Cindy. "Said you got into some fight with Brian Quinlan's daughter?"

Cindy sighed, color in her cheeks from slight embarrassment. Looking down at the hot cup of coffee in her hand, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah. It was…..stupid. Really, _really_ , stupid."

"We do stupid things when we're upset." Judy mused. "It's part of being human." She smiled. The kind of smile that warms your heart. The kind of smile that just felt so genuine. So pure. Cindy never saw a smile like that on her mother. Just cold stares and disappointed glares. Jimmy was so lucky to have a mother who actually cared. To have a mother that actually was nurturing and loving.

Cindy shook her head. Sighing. Her leg bouncing as she took a sip of the coffee in front of her. "It still doesn't make it any less stupid."

"Hey," Judy leaned in, her voice slightly softer now. Her motherly instincts kicking in, always at the opportune moment. "I don't know exactly what happened last night. And, I'm not trying to intrude, I'm really not— _but_ , despite the fight that the two of you had, your mother cares about you. I'm sure of it."

Cindy fell quiet. Her eyes looking anywhere but at Judy's. She wanted to tell her everything. She wanted to just cry and let everything out. To pour her heart out to this sweet, loving, caring women—This _women_ , who would listen and actually care about what she's saying —but she knew she couldn't. Not yet, anyway. There were thing's Judy didn't know. Things that her _and_ Jimmy would have to tell her. And Cindy wasn't ready for that yet. She wasn't ready for Judy to hate her.

"You don't know my mother." Cindy said softly, taking a deep breath. "She's….not like you."

Judy placed a hand on her shoulder, startling Cindy as her fingers grazed her skin. "Never doubt the love a mother has for her child. Regardless of the situation."

Cindy nodded, thoughtfully. Judy's words leaving more of an impact then she probably realized. She swallowed, hard. Trying her best not to get emotional in front of her. _Damn hormones_ , she cursed, silently. Everything was heightened because of her condition. Cindy hated that she felt weak. Vulnerable.

"Jimmy takes you for granted, you know." Cindy mused, out loud. Meeting Judy's green eyes. "I don't think he realizes how lucky he is to have you."

"You should talk some sense into him." Judy quipped. Leaning back, her hand falling from her shoulder. Grabbing her mug again and lifting it casually to her lips. "He listens to you better then he listens to me."

"He doesn't listen to anyone." Cindy laughed, the atmosphere changing to a lighter tone. "I don't think he ever has."

Judy smiled, nodding her head, agreeing with her words. "No. I suppose you're right."

She looked like she wanted to elaborate, like she had more to say, but she stopped herself short. Taking a breath, her lips parted just slightly. The coffee in her cup, almost completely gone. Cindy shifted, awkwardly, next to her. Busying herself with her own cup. The warm coffee soothing her in a way she didn't realize she needed.

"Are you a good model?" Judy asked suddenly. Startling Cindy, once again, with her sweet, yet prompt, voice. Her green eyes filled with _something_ , Cindy couldn't quite put her finger on.

She tilted her head sideways. Confused. "Model?"

"I need to practice nail painting." She explained. "I want to get a job at a salon, but Hugh never lets me practice on him. And I don't even bother asking Jimmy. So, would you model for me?"

It was such an odd request, Cindy couldn't help but laugh. Judy Neutron was many things, and being subtle was not one of them. Her curious stare filling Cindy up with a sense of love, her smile contagious. The dimples in her cheeks and the way her eyes crinkled at the corners was akin to when Jimmy laughed. Cindy never realized how much Jimmy really did look like his mother.

Cindy laughed, looking at her nails. "My nails are _atrocious_. Are you sure you want to have me as your model?"

Judy grabbed her hand, examining her bare nails. Plain. Cut short. She was really bad at managing them. Cindy couldn't even remember the last time she did her nails, properly. Judy's brow raised as she lifted her eyes to Cindy's. The smirk on her face was wicked.

"Honey, all you gotta do is sit still, and I'll do all the work. I'll even give you a piece of cake as a reward."

"You had me at cake."

* * *

"Dude, where have you _been_?"

Sheen never meant to be annoying, but nevertheless, his persistent comments and questions usually lead to Jimmy becoming annoyed. He had followed him after English class. Carl, not far behind. Drilling him with question upon question. Jimmy giving vague answers to avoid the subject as he quickly shoved his books into his open locker. He sighed, shaking his head. They were his best friends, after all. He at least owed them an explanation.

"I already told you, I was sick."

"Dude." It was Carl who spoke, leaned up against the lockers. His red curly hair falling in front of his glasses. "We know you're lying. Just tell the truth."

"Yeah, Jimmy, everyone is talking about Cindy and Betty." Sheen cut in. "We _know_ that's why you were out."

Jimmy closed his eyes, sighing deeply. Irritated. He didn't want to get into a fight with his friends, but he really didn't want to talk about it. He already had enough things on his mind. Explaining his problems to Carl and Sheen was the last thing on his list of many things he had to take care of. He _didn't_ have time for this.

"Ok. Fine." He gave up, turning toward the two of them. "Cindy had an appointment. I had to take her."

"So it's true then?" Sheen pushed.

"What's true?" Jimmy shut his locker, more forcefully then he intended. His attitude getting the best of him.

"You _know_ …." Sheen mumbled, suddenly dropping his voice, scooting closer to Jimmy. "It's true she's really pregnant?"

And there it was. The golden question. The question that Jimmy had spent the past twenty minutes, and counting, trying to avoid. And here it was. Plain as day. Set out in front of him, both of his best friends eyeing him for an answer. An answer, which Jimmy- _most certainly_ , did not want to give. He took a breath. His brain analyzing the situation. Nodding silently to himself, his backpack swung over his shoulder. There was no running from this, he mused. They were going to find out sooner or later. Might as well just get it over with.

"Yeah." He was quiet, but Carl and Sheen heard him loud and clear. "Yeah it's true."

Carl shook his head. Sheen, for the first time in his entire life, lost for words. Just staring back at him, his mouth hung ajar. His own brain trying to process Jimmy's words. The hallway seemed to stop moving. Almost as if it were just them, alone. The air becoming thicker than usual. Jimmy suddenly feeling warm.

"Shit." It was all Sheen could mutter.

"And it's yours?" Carl asked, curious.

"Really, man?" Jimmy gave him a look, his head tilted sideways, eyes narrowing.

Carl lifted his hands, innocently. "Hey, I'm asking all the proper questions. You never know these days."

Jimmy scoffed. Folding his arms across his chest. "Obviously it's mine."

"Well how are we supposed to know, man?" Sheen nudged him. Carl nodding along with him. "You and Cindy haven't exactly been _exclusive_."

He wasn't wrong. It was no secret that their relationship was complicated. Regardless if everyone had their speculations. Jimmy couldn't even bring himself to muster a defense as both of them stared him down.

"So..." It was Carl who spoke. "Is she getting an abortion?"

Jimmy just looked at him. "Dude."

"What?! It's a valid question!"

Jimmy may have started to walk away, but he knew they would follow him. His voice low as Carl went to one side, and Sheen to the other. "No. She's not having an abortion."

"So, adoption then?" Sheen cut in.

Jimmy sighed, shaking his head. He should have seen this coming. He should have known all of these questions would be asked. "She's keeping it."

Sheen stopped him, then. His hand coming up and grabbing his arm. Jimmy just looked at him, confused. The three of them halted in the middle of the busy hallway.

"She's keeping it?" A bewildered Sheen stared at Jimmy. Unmoving.

"That's what I said." Jimmy was beyond annoyed. He was late to class now, because of this.

" _You're_ keeping a baby? With _Cindy_?"

"Yeah, Sheen."

"Cindy."

"Yeah."

"Cindy— _fucking_ —vortex is having your child?"

"That's what, _she's keeping it_ , means." Jimmy tapped his fingers against the strap of his backpack. His eyes closing. His mind was racing, but he had to keep it together. He couldn't have a mental breakdown in front of his friends. Let alone, _at all._ He had far too many things to do.

Sheen just looked at him. His brain going into overdrive. "Dude. That's fucking crazy."

A deep, irritated breath left Jimmy's lips. But he wasn't wrong. No. For once, Sheen was the most right he had ever been in his entire life.

"The whole situation is fucking crazy." It was all Jimmy could respond with. Shaking his head, his two best friends just staring at him.

" _Yo Neutron!"_

For once, Jimmy was glad to hear her voice tearing through the crowd. Her black braided bun and knee high suede boots filling him with a sense of relief. She jogged towards them, hurrying before the bell rang. Her big brown eyes and long lashes taunting all the boys. She was hot. There was no denying that. Thick glossed lips, mocha skin, and an ass that Sheen _pined_ over. Libby Folfax was one of a kind.

"Babe!" Sheen opened his arms, raising a brow. "Not even a hello?"

"I saw you twenty minutes ago, Sheen." She muttered, walking past him and stopping in front of Jimmy. She handed him a stack of papers. Jimmy eyed her, questionably. "Here. For Cindy. I promised I'd get her work for History and English."

"Yeah, no problem." He took them, careful not to drop them as he shoved them into his backpack

"How is she, by the way?" Libby leaned more on her left foot, her arms folding over her chest.

Jimmy took a breath, meeting Libby's questionable stare. "She's doing alright. You know, considering."

She shook her head. "That's so fucked up. I can't believe her mom did that to her."

"Wait, what happened? I'm lost." Sheen butt into the conversation. Tilting his head sideways like a confused child.

"None your _damn_ business, that's what happened." Libby placed her hands on her hips, scolding her boyfriend. "Didn't I tell you to stop being so nosy?"

"Babe—"

"No, don't _babe_ me." She got in his face. It was kind of endearing. Libby was the only one to keep Sheen in line. "Why don't you worry about gettin' your ass to class. You can't afford another late slip."

Sheen sighed, but he didn't argue with her. In fact, Libby was the only one he would ever cower down to. The only one he would hold his tongue for. He knew better then to start an argument he knew he'd lose. Libby was one of a kind, after all. And Sheen knew better then to take her for granted. Shaking his head he leaned in, giving Libby a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Carl laughed as soon as he was out of earshot. "He's so pussy whipped."

"Sorry, what was that, _carrot top_?" Her voice was loud, her mouth open, her eyes narrowed. Both hands on her hips as she stared down Carl. Jimmy couldn't help but snicker.

"Nothing, Libby." Carl was still laughing as he walked by them, nodding towards Jimmy before disappearing in the crowd. "I'll see you later, Jim. Good luck with everything. You're gonna need it."

It was Libby's voice that caught his attention after Carl left.

"You don't own them shit, you know."

"They're my best friends. I owe them, at the very least, an explanation."

Libby shook her head, disagreeing. "Not when it's something like this."

"It's not something we can run from, Libby." Jimmy walked forward, making his way slowly to class. Libby followed close behind. "Everyone knows. And everyone's gonna talk. I'd rather my best friends hear it from me, rather then someone else."

She nodded, thoughtfully. The hallway was now practically empty. Just the two of them remained. "How are _you_ doing?"

Jimmy chuckled. "Fine."

"Fine?" She gave him a look. "You're gonna be a daddy. You're not fine."

Jimmy stopped. Standing in front of his physics class. Libby's words sinking into his head. Bring a realization, he wasn't ready for. Sure, he _knew_. He's known for six days now. But hearing Libby say it, out loud, it made Jimmy panic. It made his brain fire up, buzzing and cracking, going into overdrive. A father. He was going to be a father. In nine months he would be responsible for this tiny, innocent, little human. He would be responsible to provide for not only this, small human, but for Cindy too. He couldn't go to MIT anymore. He couldn't take that insane intern opportunity NASA had offered him, months ago. He couldn't study abroad. He couldn't do any of the things he had planned on doing since he was twelve years old.

Everything he had ever known. Everything he had prepared for. All of it, was pointless. A waste of time, really. He had spent his entire life anticipating his future. Countless hours of studying, training, working _so_ hard, just for all of it to fall through the cracks. Dissolving right in front of his eyes.

He was going to be a father. And Jimmy couldn't be more terrified.

"I'm managing." He finally answered Libby, turning towards her, hoping she couldn't see fear in his eyes.

"It ain't gonna be easy. But you two will get through it." She reassured. "I know you will."

"Wow, Libbs." He chuckled. "That was actually, surprisingly, heartfelt of you. Thanks."

"Don't get use to it." She started to back away, a smirk on her lips. "I gotta keep up my bad bitch persona."

He laughed. Genuinely. Turning towards the classroom, with a smile on his lips, but Libby's voice stopped him once again. His name left hanging in the air.

"And Jimmy?"

He could tell by the look she was giving him, it was serious. Her brown eyes like melted chocolate. Jimmy already knew what she was going to say before she even said it. "Yeah?"

"If you break her heart, I break you."

* * *

"This cake is amazing."

Cindy sat with both her legs crossed, Indian style. Her blond hair now dry, slightly frizzy, in her half up-half down ponytail. One hand laid out for Judy to paint her nails while the other held a fork, lifting casually as she shoved cake in her mouth.

"It's chocolate. Hugh's favorite." Judy laughed.

"It's delicious." Cindy's mouth was full, but she didn't care. Maybe it was the hormones, or maybe it was the fact that she actually slept for more than four hours, but for the first time in over 24 hours, she felt happy. Peaceful. Loved. Nothing could ruin her mood.

"Me and mother use to do this for hours." Judy mused. "Just sit here and paint nails until the nail polish would practically get us high."

Cindy laughed. "Sounds like Libby and I. It's been awhile though, since those days."

"She use to call me _Judy Rose_." She hummed, reminiscing. Her eyes still focused on Cindy's hand. The dark purple paint gracefully sliding over her nail. " _Oh, little, Judy Rose…_ "

"That's pretty." Said Cindy.

Judy scoffed. "It's alright. I've heard prettier." She dunked the brush momentarily into the bottle before returning back to Cindy's nail. "Like my mother's name, for instance. Melanie Jane. It's so classic. Timeless. It was going to be Jimmy's name, if he were a girl. We were gonna call him Mellie, or Mel."

"Melanie Neutron." Cindy said out loud. "It has a ring to it."

"My mother was one of a kind." Judy praised. "I'll never forget the time she drove all the way to Reno, just because I said I was homesick."

"Why were you in Reno?"

"I went to college there. University of Nevada."

"Really?" Cindy tilted her head to the side. "I didn't know that."

"My father wanted me to go to Stanford. I had a free ride and everything, but I wasn't about to trek across the country. So my mother talked me into Reno. And even though I was only four hours away, she still cried the day I moved in. Said her little girl wasn't little anymore."

Judy leaned back, admiring her work. Placing the nail brush back into the bottle. The tone suddenly shifting. Silence falling over the two of them. Goddard was sleeping under the table. The afternoon sun shining bright through the kitchen window.

"I would give anything to see her again." Her eyes, melancholy. Her lips pursed in a line. "Jimmy never got to meet her. She died before he was born."

"I'm sorry." Cindy apologized. Giving Judy a sincere look.

"It's been nineteen years, and I still think about her everyday."

"That's usually how it is, isn't it?" Said Cindy, placing her fork down onto the empty plate.

She had tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Instead, Judy shook her head. Turning towards Cindy with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill the mood!"

"No, no," Cindy reassured. "It's fine. Really, Judy."

"In any case, what do you think?" Judy motioned towards her freshly painted nails.

Violet. Metallic, sparkling violet with just the slightest bit of gold shimmer. They were pretty. Really pretty, Cindy could stop looking at them. An honest and genuine grin covering her face.

"I love them. You did a really good job." Cindy was beaming. Her green eyes lighting up, sparkling in the sunlight.

"I'm glad you like them." She smirked. "Now I can brag to Hugh later."

Judy's face was just as bright as Cindy's. The two of them silently enjoying each other's company. It was close to 3 o'clock now. Jimmy would be home soon. The thought of him made her heart race. Her smile getting wider, unconsciously. She took a breath, getting up from the kitchen table. Judy following suit, cleaning up the nail supplies and grabbing the empty plate.

"Thank you, Judy." Cindy watch as she cleaned up. Standing off to the side, leaning up against the doorway. "For everything."

She stopped, placing the plate in the sink. Turning around to face Cindy. She had an expression on her face, that Cindy could place. Her eyes telling an untold story, silently, without words. Her mouth was open, like she wanted to say something, but her voice never came. Just a look. A look filled with support. A look filled with a love, Cindy didn't know she needed. Judy looked at her, and it took everything in Cindy not to cry. She looked at her like a mother would look at her child.

"There's no need to thank me, sweetie." She breathed. Her voice was low, but Cindy could hear her perfectly. "You're family."

* * *

She had fallen asleep again, by the time Jimmy came home. Her hair laid out on his bed, the TV remote in her hand. Goddard wasn't far either, as expected. Sleeping peacefully at the head of the bed, while Cindy laid across the bottom. Her nails were painted, he noticed. Purple. His mother's favorite color. He covered her with the blanket, careful not to wake her up. She needed the rest, Jimmy mused. She had been through so much. She was drained. It wasn't good for the baby for her to be like that.

He never noticed it before, but as he placed the blanket over her shoulders, he noticed just the slightest bump. Her tee shirt was raised, exposing her stomach. Her chest rose and fell with every steady breath. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, or why he suddenly had this strong compelling feeling, but he couldn't help but place his hand over this small, inconspicuous, little bump.

Her skin was warm, his fingers just barley grazing her skin. The bump was minuscule, but it was there. The palm of his hand fit perfectly over it. He drew a breath, the slightest smile grazing his lips. His bump. It was his. Still, the thought of all of this, stunned him. Like he was dreaming. Sleepwalking through these events. As if one day, everything would just disappear.

A dream. It felt like a dream. A very good dream, Jimmy mused.

He pulled his hand back, slowly. Moving back to grab the blanket and cover her sleeping body. He knew what had to happen next. Closing his eyes, dreading the conversation. But, nevertheless, it was a conversation that had to happen. And although all Jimmy wanted to do was lay down next to _her_ , he forced himself to be an adult, and go downstairs to speak with his mother.

He found her in the kitchen. No surprise there, really. Scrubbing away at the dishes in the skin. The sun was setting, creating a pinkish-orange glow to pierce the windows. Her auburn hair seemed exponentially red in the light. The warm undertones gracefully flourishing. Jimmy took a breath, leaning against the kitchen table. It was now or never, he supposed.

"Hey."

Judy turned around, the sound of her son's voice catching her off guard. She hadn't heard him come in. "Hey yourself." She peeled off her cleaning gloves, dropping the sponge on the counter. "How is she?"

"Sleeping." Jimmy said softly, leaning up against the kitchen table.

"I presume you're here to ask if she can stay the night again?" Judy wasted no time cutting to the chase. Her arms folded over her chest. Even with him slouched against the table, he was taller than her. Almost the same height as his father.

Jimmy tapped his foot, anxious. "Can she?"

Judy sighed, and it was then when she realized how grown up her son looked. His baby face was gone, his cheek bones slimmed out and prominent just like his father's. His overgrown messy hair _(regardless if she hated it or not)_ made him look more mature. The stubble on his jaw aging him in a way she wasn't ready for.

"Jimmy—"

"Look, I know what you're gonna say." Jimmy continued. Interrupting her. "And I don't expect you to understand, but Cindy has a lot going on right now, and she just—"

"I know she's pregnant."

She spoke, her words cutting him off, causing Jimmy to freeze.

Jimmy stumbled over his words. "What?—How—"

She lifted the small photo from her pocket. Jimmy recognized it immediately. She walked closer to her son, dropping her voice low, presumably so his father wouldn't hear. "I found this today. Cindy must have dropped it out of her bag last night."

Jimmy stood motionless, his mother now directly in front of him. His words came fast. "Mom, I—I don't—"

"It says here she's 10 weeks. Is that true?"

"I—I don't—"

"Don't lie to me. You know I hate being lied to."

She caught him off guard, again. Her questions jumbling his brain even more than it already was. "Yeah. Yeah. She's—She's 10 weeks."

His mother nodded silently, almost as if she was affirming something in her head. She walked over to the calendar on the fridge, suddenly. Grabbing a pen out of the holster. "When's her next appointment?"

He tilted his head to the side. His eyes squinting with pure bewilderment. He was disoriented from this conversation. His head actually starting to hurt from a migraine. "Um….October. October 19th."

The pen in her hand moved, jotting words down on the paper calendar. "I'll be sure to take that day off of work, so I can bring her. And that way you don't have to miss school."

Confused. Jimmy was beyond confused.

"I'm assuming she's already taking prenatals?"

"Um…" He stuttered, walking forward a bit. "Yeah, she is. But mom-I….I don't—"

"You have to make sure she takes them. Everyday." Judy cut him off, turning back to the kitchen sink. Picking up her gloves and placing them in the trash. Casual. She was so casual. "They're really important. For her and the baby."

 _What. Is. Happening?_

"Why aren't you mad?"

It was then that Judy stopped. Turning to face her son once more. His mouth hung slightly open, blue eyes with visible confusion. No longer leaning on the table, he had stood up straight. He towered over her. He must have been nearing 6 feet tall.

She let out a breath she had been holding. "There is no use in being mad. Being upset is not going to change anything. Am I happy that my son is going to be a _father_ at seventeen? Absolutely not. Am I disappointed in the fact that you made such a stupid and _irresponsible_ mistake? Of course. But the end of the day, it was just that. A mistake. Life happens. _Shit_ happens." His mother swore. She never swore. "Cindy is family now. Whether I like it, or not. You don't turn your back on family."

Jimmy opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off my his mother, once more.

"And I have faith that you will do the right thing. That you will step up and take care of her, take care of the baby." She approached him, stopping a barley a foot away. "And if you don't, I will _personally_ beat your ass myself."

A laugh. Jimmy laughed at his mother's words, the tone suddenly shifting to a much lighter atmosphere. His own words now slightly sarcastic. "Gee, thanks mom."

She pulled him into a hug, regardless if he wanted to or not. Holding him close, her face against his chest. His hands cautiously wrapped around her shoulders. Her words mumbled by the slight tears in her eyes.

"You always be my little boy, even if you aren't so little anymore."


	12. Champagne Tears

**Chapter Twelve ~ Champagne Tears**

 **Inspired By: Rich Girl Mood ~ Dounia (ft. Kehlani)**

 _September 24th, Present Day_

Glitter splashed over her lips. Smooth. Delicate. Like champagne tears gathered in a bottle. Winged liner. Green eyes like a fresh rain forest. Strong. Determined. A fire burning, bright. Glorious. Pale strands pulled back gracefully. Bangs falling to both sides of her heart shaped face. Rosey cheeks and a freckled covered nose. Slender hands smoothing over her waist. Violet covered nails standing out against her dark blue jeans. Leather heeled combat boots. Black like the lace choker around her neck. Red. A sheer, red top. Flowy like long drapes in front of an open windy balcony. A sweetheart neckline and a defined clavicle.

"What do you think?" She turned to face him, her ponytail falling over her shoulder.

He sat on his bed, a book in his hand, waiting. His blue eyes lifting to meet hers, casually. Taking in the way she folded her arms across her chest. The way her lips parted with just the slightest breath. He smirked. The corners of his mouth, turning up. A thin piece of paper holding his place, as he shut the book, carefully. His attention now fully on her.

"You look like you're ready to start a war."

His voice carried over to her. Bold. Standing up, walking in front of her. Eyes dragging over her in a way that made her feel smug. His height was obvious this close. Even with her heeled boots, she had to look up at him. She remembered a time when he barely met her forehead. Having to push up on his tippy toes for everything. But now, now he was taller than her. Taller than everyone. Now it was _her_ , having to push up on her toes just to grace her lips upon his.

"Not start a war," she breathed. Her hands moving around his neck, while his own naturally went to her hips. Her voice ghosting his lips. "Finish one."

He inhaled, his fingers already gripping her waist. Her own fingers idly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He shook his head, chuckling. "You have no idea how hot you are right now."

"Interesting." She mused. Leaning in further, her lips teasing him. Barley grazing across his as she spoke. "So I'm hot now?"

"Shut up."

His voice drowned out against her lips. The taste of her cherry gloss on his tongue. They were late, but Jimmy didn't care. All he wanted was her. His bedroom was warm, even warmer now with them. The early morning sun drowning the two teenagers in rose gold. Her hands were in his hair, they were always in his hair. All she wanted to do was get lost with _him_ , and his _hands—_

It was Jimmy that pulled back, out of breath. "We have to go."

"I know." She pouted, pulling away. Already she missed him.

He chuckled as he grabbed his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder. His car keys chiming together as he walked. A cocky smirk on his lips. "Later."

She pulled him by the collar, stopping him in the doorway. Her lips teasing him again, a devious smile spread across her face. Her voice a whisper.

"If you're lucky."

* * *

The school was quiet for a Monday morning. Everyone moping around, tired, lazy, unenthused to be there. Some hungover, some still high from the weekend. The wind was chill, the temperatures dropping now that the end of September was quickly approaching. The sun shined through the clouds, orange early morning light illuminating the old school and all it's ( _less than excited_ ) students.

Nick Dean sat on the steps, a smoke between his fingers. Various other students sitting along with him, chatting occasionally. His overgrown black hair falling into his eyes. He took a drag, a long one, before blowing out the smoke. His lips parted with just the slightest breath. Everyone always underestimated him. Thinking he didn't give a fuck about anything or anyone. But Nick always payed attention. Always making notes of people and the things they did. His reputation came at a price, after all. He needed to have stories to tell. He needed to have rumors to start.

He saw her then, walking towards him. Her dark hair pulled up into a bun. Her bangs pushed off to the side, her right arm in a sling. She was never one to not wear makeup, but all she had on was some winged liner, and a light pink gloss. Concealer and foundation covered her bruised nose. Her brown eyes looking anywhere but at the various stares as she walked by. The sound of her boots echoing across the concrete. When she reached the stairs, Nick stood up. A sly smile on his face.

She sighed, irritated. "Get out of my way."

"What's wrong, Betty Boop?" Nick said, smirking. "Didn't you miss me?"

"I swear to god, _Dean_ , move or I'll push you down these stairs."

"With what?" He leaned in, cocky. "Your good arm?"

Her cheeks were red, her hands closing into fists as she stood in front of him. He struck a nerve. Nick smiled, his eyes bore into her. She took a breath, ready to retort something snark or sassy, but stopped mid sentence. The whispers and footsteps behind her back causing her to turn around, abruptly. She heard him snicker, but Betty was far to distracted with who was currently walking her way. Her eyes narrowing, teeth clenching. It had come to fast. She wasn't ready. She wasn't nearly as prepared as she promised herself she would be. September 24th. It had come far too soon.

She wasn't ready to see her again.

"Would you look at that?" Nick's voice was in her ear, behind her. She could practically hear the smirk on his face. "The Queen's been overthrown. Your reign has ended, Quinlan."

She met her eyes, only for a moment, before turning on her heel. Quickly hurrying inside the school, her bitter voice left hanging in the autumn wind.

"Fuck her."

* * *

"Everyone is staring."

She should have expected this. The quiet whispers behind her back, hushed voices, eyes following her as she strood down the school hallway. Words hung in the air as she past by. Snickering and tension spreading over her like spilled ink would spread over paper. Her footsteps seemed heavy, but her head was held high. Her blond ponytail swinging gracefully as she strode forward. She couldn't let them bring her down. She was done being the victim.

He was next to her, doing his best to ignore the spotlight that seemed to be following them. Running a hand through his hair he turned to her, keeping his voice low. "You've been quite the topic lately. What did you expect?"

"Not this." She muttered, reaching her locker and pulling it open, quickly.

"Just ignore them." He leaned up against the lockers, waiting patiently as she grabbed her text books. They seemed dusty, despite the fact that it had only been a week since she's used them.

"Kind of hard when you're the center of attention."

"You've always been the center of attention." He chuckled. "Remember that time in the 9th grade when you shaved Bobby Jo's head because he called you Marilyn Mon _hoe_?"

She smirked. "He bought my lunch for a year after that. Practically groveling at my feet."

"And the whole school treated you like royalty for standing up to him."

She shut her locker, shaking her head. "That was a different time. A different situation. The whole school just thinks I'm psychotic now."

"No, they don't."

"They do." She sighed, facing him. His blue eyes seemed sad. Worried. Worried about her, she presumed. "I'm not stupid. I know what they're saying about me."

Jimmy seemed lost in thought, his eye sight falling to the ground, nodding silently to himself. His thumb tapped periodically against his leg. Something he did often when he was thinking. His hair falling into his eyes, small steady breaths escaping from his lips. The hallway was starting to dwindle down. Voices and uncomfortable stares slowly drowning away. Finally, he looked up, meeting her curious stare. He sighed.

"People like to talk. It's inevitable. But it doesn't mean what they're saying is true."

"It doesn't necessarily mean they're wrong, either."

" _Cindy?"_

A new voice, from behind her. Jimmy tilted his head to the side, trying to make out who was there. Cindy turned around, her eyes curious. They met with a familiar face. Brown hair pulled into a french braid, golden eyes speckled with green. A long blue cardigan with a plain white tee. Cindy had never gotten to know her well, but she knew her. Everyone did. Claire Miles was no stranger.

"Hi." She looked nervous as she spoke. Biting her cheek, unconsciously. "You probably don't know who I am—"

"Claire, right?" Cindy interrupted, eyes narrowing. "Betty's little spy?"

Claire swallowed hard. "Not anymore."

Cindy sighed, unmoving. Folding her arms across her chest. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"For?"

"Everything." Claire licked her lips. "It was my fault Betty found out. I'm the one who told her. I'm the one who arranged for you to get called into Colliers office. I'm the reason for everything."

The old Cindy would have slapped her. The old Cindy would have crushed her with words. The old Cindy would have taught her a lesson, would have made her feel the pain that she had felt, the humiliation that she endured. But the old Cindy was gone. Drowned away from the past 7 days. She realized, she couldn't be the old Cindy anymore. She has far more important things to take care, she didn't have time to start fights and get revenge. _What's done is done,_ she told Jimmy, a few days ago. She made her peace. Cindy was new. She was improved. And even though she would never trust Claire, she wouldn't punish her for being one of Betty's dogs. Regardless if she deserved it or not.

"It's in the past." Cindy said, finally lifting the silence between them.

"Thank you." Claire nodded her head. She wasn't expecting mercy, yet she wasn't going to refuse it either. She breathed a sigh of relief. "You're going to be so much better than _her_."

Cindy squinted her eyes, confused by her words. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard?" Claire spoke up. "Betty is over. Done. After the fight, everyone abandoned her and fled to you."

" _Me?"_

"You ended the reign of Betty Quinlan. Everyone loves you, Cindy. You're the new Queen Bitch."

Claire might have walked away, but Cindy's head still buzzed from her words. Her mouth hung open, shocked. Jimmy shifted next to her, chuckling slightly.

"I may have forgotten to mention that part."

She whipped around to face him. "You knew?"

"I knew they overthrew, Betty." He pointed out, defensively. "I didn't know they named you the new Queen."

She inhaled before exhaling slowly. Letting the news sink into her brain. She was the new and improved Cindy. There was no time for games. If the people demanded a leader, might as well roll with it. Besides, who ever turned down being a Queen?

"Not a Queen." she said, smirking, facing him. "A Khaleesi."

Jimmy laughed, getting the reference. "You watch too much Game of Thrones."

Cindy started to walk forward, he followed not far behind as she called over her shoulder. "And you don't watch enough."

* * *

"So, everyone knows?"

They all sat together for the first time in a while. The five of them taking up one of the further tables in the lunchroom. The sounds of laughter and voices surrounding them. Afternoon sun creating a warmth that was pleasant for the indoors. It was just like old times. Jimmy and Cindy on one side, with Libby, Carl and Sheen on the other.

Sheen cocked his head, curiously. He was always the one to ask questions. Libby didn't scold him as she leaned against his shoulder, just shaking her head.

"Almost everyone." Jimmy was slightly not paying attention. More focused on the food on his lunch tray. Picking at it, sparingly.

"Who's left?" Carl asked.

"His dad." Cindy spoke up, looking at Jimmy, who currently seemed agitated at the whole conversation.

"Wait." Libby interrupted. "How does Judy know, but Hugh doesn't?"

"She hasn't told him." Cindy explained. "She thinks it's Jimmy's news to tell, not hers."

"I mean, she's not wrong." Said Carl.

"But haven't you been staying there?" Sheen looked at Cindy. "Hasn't Jimmy's dad noticed that you're basically around _all_ the time? Doesn't he ask questions?"

"My dad is many things." Jimmy finally answered, looking up. "Being clueless, is one of them."

"You need to just get it over with." Cindy pushed.

"I know. I know."

"Cindy's right, Jimmy." Libby leaned forward. "The longer you wait, the worse it's gonna be."

"How do I even start the conversation?" Jimmy ran a hand through his hair. "Hey dad, I know we don't talk much, but I just thought you should know, I kind of got my girlfriend pregnant."

Everyone chuckled at the table, but Cindy was more focused on the fact that he actually called her his girlfriend. In front of _Carl and Sheen_. He said it with no hesitation. No doubts in his mind. So certain. Girlfriend. She was his girlfriend. A spark igniting in her, spreading over her chest. She smiled. She liked the sound of that.

Libby said something else, carrying out the conversation, but Cindy was distracted. Her eyes now falling on the dark haired girl sitting alone at the furthest table in the lunchroom. Quiet. Lonely. She wasn't eating, despite the fact there was a plate full of food in front of her. She was on her phone, reading something. Brown eyes glued to the screen. It was then that Cindy noticed, she looked different. Sure, that last time she had seen her, she was underneath her, covered in mud and blood from her broken nose, but Cindy noticed something about her demeanor. Defeated. She looked defeated. Discarded off to the side, like the last piece of cake nobody wants. Thrown away. For a moment, Cindy almost felt bad for her.

Almost.

Jimmy noticed Cindy getting up, her eyes still on Betty. He placed his hand on her arm, stopping her momentarily. "She's not worth it, Cin. Don't get yourself suspended on your first day back."

"I just want to talk to her." Cindy said, pulling her arm away. Jimmy watched as she made her way over to the table. Worried. He always worried about her. Sometimes, he worried a little too much.

Betty didn't look up as Cindy approached. Her eyes still glued to the phone in front of her. Up close, her plate of food seemed untouched. Like she had only taken a few bites. The lunchroom sounded quieter now that she was over there. Like everyone was watching from afar. Waiting. Hoping. Wondering if this encounter will be a repeat of the last. But Cindy wanted no trouble, she just wanted to talk. She wanted to know why Betty did the things she did. Why she humiliated her in front of the entire school. Why she was so jealous of her and Jimmy. Just _Why_?

"Can I _help_ you?"

Betty's voice was like icicles on a cold winter day. Frostbite that turns your skin purple, that numbs you in a way where you can't feel anything. Cindy let out a breath she was holding, forcing herself to sit across from her. Her eyes narrowed, her hands folding together as she leaned in towards Betty, her voice low.

"Why?"

"Come again?" She sounded so unenthused. Bored already.

Cindy repeated herself. "I want to know _why_?"

It was then, that she lifted her eyes to Cindy's. Dark. Cindy never realized how dark they really were, despite the bright sun shining through the windows. Her lips were bare, Cindy noticed. No lipstick. Cindy couldn't remember the last time Betty didn't wear lipstick.

The corners of her mouth lifted, just slightly, a scoff came from her lips. "You take my crown, ruin my reputation—"

"I didn't take your crown. The people gave it to me. I never wanted it." Cindy interrupted immediately. "And you ruined your own reputation."

"Because of the fight that _you_ started."

"I only started the fight because _you_ told the entire courtyard the most personal secret a girl can have." Narrowed green eyes with long black lashes. Cindy refused to look away. "And you still didn't answer my question. _Why?_ Why did you do it?"

"Because he loves you."

Cindy fell quiet, her eyes turning confused, head tilting sideways. Betty held her stare, her own eyes speaking silent words.

Cindy finally found her voice. "What is that even supposed to mean?"

Betty sighed, elaborating. "All my life, I've never had someone look at me the way Jimmy looks at you. Sure, you can argue that I've had plenty of relationships and significant others, and they've always said _I love you—_ but they never meant it. Not _really._ Just empty words said after sex. Meaningless.

I never really believed in love. My mother always told me it didn't exist. That _love_ was just in the fairy tales were the princess gets the prince and they live happily ever after. And considering my mother and father's marriage is an obvious shit show, I figured, she's right. How can love exist if I'm surrounded by infidelities?

But then I saw the way he looks at you. The way he can't help but smile when you walk away. The way he constantly worries about you, the way he would drop anything, if it meant making you happy. He looks at you like you are the only one in the world and it absolutely infuriates me. What do you have, that I don't? Why is he so infatuated with you?

I thought maybe I could take it. I thought, If I could get him to love _me,_ I finally could have _something real_. If I could get him to look at me that way, maybe everything would turn out alright. But, of course, he could never love me. I was stupid to think that he would ever want me. I was stupid to think he would ever love anyone else then _you._ Jimmy _loves_ you. Truly. And I hate you because of it."

Cindy was speechless. The entire tone and atmosphere around them shifting to something Cindy didn't quite understand. Betty wasn't just jealous of _her,_ she was jealous of the _love_. She didn't care about her and Jimmy, not really. She cared about the fact that Cindy, already, had a love that would last a lifetime. She was jealous that it fell into her lap, that she didn't go searching for it. That it was just _given_ to her, that she didn't have to work for it. It was handed to her.

Betty had everything. From beauty, to materialistic items, to popularity, to intelligence. But the one thing Betty Quinlan didn't have, was love.

Suddenly, as Cindy sat across from her, silently nodding her head, her green eyes filled with an emotion she never thought would be directed towards Betty, suddenly—it all made sense.

"Betty—" Cindy reached out, but was cut off immediately. Betty's voice colder than ever.

"I answered your question. Now leave."

* * *

"So, what did she say?"

Jimmy had been hounding her since they got home from school. Following her around as she cleaned up _his_ room (for the tenth time), gathering up the laundry in a basket and finding her way downstairs to the laundry room. She smirked at the curiosity in his voice, the way his eyes would light up, the way he sounded like a kid again, asking a thousand and one questions. Cindy couldn't help but admit he was really cute like that.

"I already told you," she said shaking her head at his persistence as she shoved dirty clothes into the washer. "We just talked."

"Yeah but, talked about _what?_ "

Cindy laughed, turning towards him. "Why are you so concerned with what we _talked_ about? You should just be happy we were civil."

"I'm curious." He laughed.

"No," Cindy walked around him, making her way back into the house. "You're nosy."

The laundry room was off of the kitchen. Judy was already home, standing at the counter preparing dinner. It smelled like cinnamon. Cinnamon candles burning in the open windows, the fresh autumn air made the house cool, but in the best kind of way. It felt like fall. Well, _fall_ in Texas, at least. The temperature still not dropping further then 75 degrees. But still, it was nice. It felt homey.

As Cindy walked through the doorway, Jimmy following closely behind, Judy turned around. Her voice, light. "Hey, how was your first day back?"

"It was fine." Cindy leaned against the counter, watching Judy cut potatoes into different sizes.

"Fine?" She questioned.

"I mean, it's school. Boring." Cindy laughed.

"Mmhm." Judy just shook her head, turning back to the cutting board. She looked like she wanted to say more, but she held her tongue. Instead, she shifted the conversation to Jimmy. "And you, have you done it yet?"

"Done it?" He played dumb. Cindy smirked at the innocence in his voice.

"I'm not going to tell you again. You know what I'm talking about, and you've already procrastinated long enough." She called over her shoulder, still cutting away.

"I'm not—"Jimmy stuttered, clearly defensive. "Procrastinating."

"What would you call it, then?"

"I'm just...waiting...for the right time." He ran a hand through his hair. "You know?"

She sighed and stopped cutting, placing the knife down on the counter. She turned around, a glare in his direction.

Cindy snickered, quietly.

"What?" Jimmy threw up his arms, overdramatic.

Before Judy could even respond, a new presence graced the room. Tall. He was tall, having to practically duck through the door frame. Dark brown hair, slightly curly, falling into curious dark brown eyes. Light stubble across his chin and a goofy smile across his face. He looked like Jimmy.

"What's this? A party?"

Dad jokes. His specialty. Jimmy rolled his eyes while Cindy chuckled behind him. Judy forming her own smirk, returning back to the cutting board.

"We were just talking about you, honey." Judy's words tensed Jimmy even more then he already was.

"Oh really?" Hugh Neutron grabbed an uncooked potato slice and popped it in his mouth, leaning against the kitchen table. "What about?"

"Jimmy has something to tell you."

Jimmy could have killed his mother, run away from home and erased all memory of his existence and it still wouldn't have been enough. He shot her a look, which she ignored, and continued to keep her attention on the raw potatoes in front of her. Minding her own business as if she had no idea how uncomfortable she just made her son.

Cindy tensed, watching Hugh's eyes shift to Jimmy, who was currently avoiding all eye contact. His head down, like a child in time out. The slightest bit of blush in his cheeks. If this were any other time, she would have thought it was cute. She would have thought it was endearing. But Cindy was far too distracted to think about that right now. She knew this was coming, she had been pushing Jimmy for a week now to get it over with, but she didn't expect Judy to be so upfront about it. Cindy folded her arms over her chest, suddenly wishing she had wore a large sweatshirt instead of the thin tee that clung to her sides, the small bump peaking out, just slightly.

"Well don't keep me in the dark!" Hugh joked, despite the fact that Jimmy was far from laughing. "What is it, son?"

Jimmy looked like he wanted to run away. Ignoring his father, blatantly. Running his hand through his messy hair for the tenth time in a row. Nervous. Cindy hadn't seen him this nervous in months. The last time he looked _this_ nervous was at 3 AM, in early July, with his hands in her hair, and her mouth on his neck.

It always came back to that night. The night that started it all. Ironic, given the conversation that was about to go down.

"Cindy," Judy said, suddenly. Pulling her attention from Jimmy and the awkward tension that filled the air. "Can you help me with something in the living room?"

Ah. Cindy knew what Judy was doing. Her perfectly straight hair, curled just at the ends, flipping casually over her shoulder as she turned around to pour the cut potatoes into the boiling pot. Her green eyes spoke volumes as she met Cindy's. Her lips perking up into a smirk, her hand gesturing her to follow.

"Sure." Jimmy turned his head as Cindy walked by. His own eyes screaming: _where are you going? Don't leave me alone!_ She almost felt bad for him as she followed Judy out of the kitchen. She was sure she'd hear it from him later.

Hugh didn't seem to notice the uneasy atmosphere as he leaned against the table, oblivious to Jimmy's awkward stance and to the entire conversation that was about to come. Hugh Neutron always seemed to be stuck in the clouds. He was a bit ditzy, if you will. He really was clueless. Not by his fault, he was just too innocent for his own good. Always being light hearted, never serious, joking around with the same goofy smile he's had since middle school. Like a child who's been sheltered their whole life.

It's not that Jimmy was worried his father would be upset by Cindy's pregnancy, he was worried about exposing his _innocent_ and _pure_ father ( _who probably thinks Jimmy hasn't even kissed, let alone, had sex)_ to the fact that his little boy, had actually managed to get a girl pregnant. And not just any girl. Cindy.

Judy and Cindy left the room, and it was like suddenly Jimmy couldn't breath. His words and breath catching in his throat. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to do this at all. All he wanted to do was run and hide and bury himself alive in a box, never to be seen again.

But he couldn't. No. Jimmy couldn't run, he couldn't hide, he had to stand up and force himself to face this conversation. A conversation that had to happen, regardless if Jimmy wanted to have it or not. It was his responsibility, his mother was right. He had to be the one to tell him. He had to be the one to break the news to his father that _he_ was going to be a father.

"You should probably sit down, dad." Jimmy said, running a hand over his face, sighing deeply.

"That bad, huh?" His father's lighthearted tone made Jimmy's headache even worse. He sat down at the table, his eyes questioning his son. "What's wrong, Jim?"

One big deep breath, Jimmy closed his eyes. No turning back now.

"Have you noticed anything different lately?"

Clueless. He was clueless as Jimmy stood in front of him.

"You got taller!"

"No dad—"

"You did! I can tell!"

Jimmy was already losing patience. He sighed. "Have you noticed anything different with _whose_ been staying here?"

Hugh blinked. Three long, thoughtful, blinks before answering. "Oh! You mean Cindy?"

 _Now,_ we were getting somewhere.

"Yes, dad. Cindy."

"What about her?"

"Have you ever wondered _why_ she's been staying with us?"

"Well obviously," his father gave him a look. A look, as if he couldn't believe Jimmy was asking him such a stupid question. Jimmy rolled his eyes. "She's your girlfriend. Right?"

"Yes, dad. But—"

"I always knew you'd end up with her." He shook his finger, a sly smile on his face. "Ever since you were little, you always use to talk about her. Even when you said hated her, I could see it in your eyes. I could see the way you looked at her. Your mother always said you had a crush on her. And I always said that you would get her in the end."

"Dad—"

"So you don't have to be all secretive about it, ok? I know about you and Cindy. I know she's your girlfriend and I know she's staying here because you want her to be here with you. I get it! When I first met your mother I was the same way! I wanted her around constantly! I'm not mad! In fact—"

"You're not getting the—"

His father stood up, cutting him off again while doing so, and placed a hand on his back. Patting him, proudly. If Jimmy wasn't currently trying to desperately hold it together, he might have recognized the gesture as touching. "I'm happy for you, son."

"Dad." He looked him dead in the eyes. All of the color gone in his cheeks. "She's pregnant."

It took Hugh Neutron a moment to realize Jimmy's words. His smile faltering, his hand now falling slowly away from his sons back. His lips parted, words silenced by the shock that was settling in. The laugh lines on his face looking more distinct then Jimmy remembered. Four minutes. Four minutes of complete and total silence as Hugh's expression slipped from proud father, to a complete and utter realization that his innocent son, was going to be a _father_ as well.

Jimmy didn't move, he didn't speak. He just stood there, his eyes never leaving his father's. The words had fallen from his lips so carelessly. Jimmy regretted everything as soon as he said it. His anxiety climbing higher and higher the longer his father just stared at him. The cooking pot on the stove began to boil over. The hot water spilled over the top, splashing onto the burner, causing a _hiss_ , it was the only sound that surrounded them.

"Cindy." His father finally spoke, his voice so quiet. "Cindy…..is…..pregnant?"

Jimmy exhaled. His eyes averting his father's. "Yeah, dad."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"As in, she's going to have a baby?"

"Dad—"

His father cut him off. "As in, she's going to have _your_ baby?"

3 heartbeats passed before Jimmy answered him. "Yes."

His father was never one to be serious, always being light hearted, a jokester. Like a child with innocence, his father would look at any situation and try to find the good in it. He was never cruel, not to anyone or anything. Jimmy never even heard him get angry. Never even heard him swear.

But as he stood there, looking into his father's eyes, regardless of the person he knew he was, Jimmy was afraid. Afraid his father would yell, afraid he would get angry. Afraid he would be disappointed, afraid he would be ashamed.

Jimmy was afraid. Until, suddenly, his father wrapped his arms around him, completely catching him off guard, and pulled him close.

He swayed at first, his balance faltering slightly, as Hugh wrapped his arms around his son. Jimmy didn't say anything. He didn't move, he just stood completely still as his father hugged him as if he just told him he was going off to fight in a war. He hugged him as if this was the last time he would ever get to see him. Tight. He held him tight, and although Jimmy and his father haven't been close in a while, he couldn't help but bring up his own arms, wrapping around his father's shoulders.

They were silent. Having a moment, if you will. They didn't need to exchange words, they both already knew what the other would say.

Jimmy wasn't afraid anymore. He was relieved. He was happy.

And so was his father.


	13. Little Bird

**Chapter Thirteen ~ Little Bird**

 **Inspired By: Recess ~ Melanie Martinez**

 _March 21st, 17 years ago_

"Can you pass me the sugar?"

She sighed, deep. Annoyed. Her long black braid falling gracefully over her shoulder. Pink lips turned downward, arms crossed across her chest. It was a quiet mid afternoon. The sun shining through the windows, heating up the already too warm apartment. For March, it was surprisingly warm. The temperature already reaching almost 60 degrees. A beautiful day by any New Englander's standards. Especially after the harsh winter winds. Everyone was out and about. Walking around with shorts, dresses, and tank tops. The people of Boston were interesting ones. Sasha sometimes felt like she'd never fit in.

"L'anglais est trop difficile." Sasha shook her head. _English is too difficult._

"That's because you're not trying. The only way you will learn is by practice."

It was her sister who spoke, sitting casually across from her, a steaming coffee mug in her hands. The same green eyes and inky hair falling around her pale face. They were identical. Every mark, line and crease in their features was the same. Their voice, their hair, their eyes. Everyone always mixed them up. If Sasha had a dollar for every time someone mistook her for Suzy, she'd be a millionaire.

"J'essaie." Sasha retorted. _I am trying._

"You're not." Her sister's accent was significantly less than hers. It had been lost within the New England slang. Suzy had moved to the States 3 years ago. Their mother sent her off to attend boarding school, in hopes to receive a better education. CATS Academy Boston. It was an hour away from the city. A large respectable school with infinite amount of praise. Sasha was supposed to attend as well, until she had finally convinced her mother she was too afraid to get on a plane and leave home.

Ironic, that 3 years later, she would end up in Boston anyway.

Sasha leaned back in her chair, turning her head towards the window. "L'apprentissage est inutile. Je ne serai jamais l'un d'eux." _Learning is useless. I will never be one of them._

"Don't say that." Suzy leaned forward, her bangs falling into her eyes. "Vous êtes marié à un Américain et portez son enfant. Vous êtes l'un d'entre eux." She spoke in French, her eyes never leaving her sister's. _You are married to an American and carry his child. You are one of them._

Sasha scoffed. "Un Américain que je ne vois jamais." _An American I never see._

"Liam travaille jour et nuit pour veiller à ce que vous soyez pris en charge." _Liam works day and night to ensure that you are cared for._ "Vous saviez que ça n'allait pas être facile." _You knew this was not going to be easy._

Sasha just sat there, letting her sister's words sink into her brain. Licking her lips and adjusting her hands so they fell around her protruding belly. She was six months pregnant now. Too soon, she would be a mother. Anxiety hit her. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready in the slightest, she was barely eighteen, after all. Still a child herself. An eighteen year old girl, with dreams only to be shattered by a harsh reality. Married to a man she barely knew, living in a foreign city with no way to communicate. She bounced her leg up and down, taking a deep breath of the warm apartment air, suddenly regretting her choices of leaving the only home she'd ever known.

 _Stupid_. She thought to herself. _So stupid._

She felt her move. Soft, delicate, almost as if she was barely there at all. Her stomach adjusted, just slightly, as the child inside of her shifted. Her hands smoothing over her stretched out tank top. A small smile on her lips. She may have been stupid, but already she loved her. Her daughter. She was worth it.

Suzy's voice carried over to her, shaking her from her thoughts. "Est-ce qu'elle a un nom?" _Does she have a name yet?_

A name. Something to go by. Something with meaning. A name gave life. It gave purpose. It made everything real. Alive. A name made you alive. Sasha had dwelled for many months on the perfect name. She wanted it to mean something. She wanted her daughter to grow up with a name that was important to her heritage. Liam had suggested their daughter should have a name from each of their families. Sasha agreed.

"Cynthia." Sasha voiced the name with her thick French accent, meeting her sister's eyes. "Pour sa mère." _For his mother._

"Cynthia." Her sister repeated, her own accent more Americanized. "It's pretty." She said in english.

"Cynthia Aurora." Sasha continued. The middle name causing Suzy's eyes to water, just slightly. Her lips parting with surprise.

"Comme grand-mère." _Like Grandmother,_ Suzy breathed.

A heartbeat in time passed. The air around them shifting to a different tone. Sasha took a breath, her eyes suddenly filled with sorrow. "C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui." _It's her birthday today._

Suzy looked out the window, thoughtfully. "Je connais. J'ai parlé à grand-père il n'y a pas longtemps. Il a dit qu'elle va mieux." _I know. I spoke to grandfather not long ago. He said that she is better._

"Elle ne sera jamais mieux." _She will never be better._ Sasha could already feel the tears fighting their way down her cheek. "Ne mentez pas à vous-même." _Do not lie to yourself._

Suzy turned back, sharply. Her eyes suddenly taken back at her sister's words. " _Sasha-"_

" _She….is….going…...to...die, Suzy."_ Sasha spoke in English. Slowly, broken, but in English. Her words were like knives. Cold like the winds. Her eyes watering, so green.

Suzy shook her head. "No….No she's not. She's strong."

Sasha reached forward, placing her hands gently over Suzy's, the coffee mug still in between. Taking a breath, she spoke in English again. This time, more clear. "Cancer is stronger."

She looked at her sister, and she realized then, that she was all she had left of home. Her mother hated her, her father was dead, all of her relatives ( _most she could care less about_ ) still remained across the sea. And her grandmother, the only women to ever show her love, to ever _believe_ in her, was dying. Suzy was the last piece of home she could clutch too. The last piece of string to hold her together.

She was eighteen, pregnant, married to a man she thought she loved, and alone.

"I just-" Suzy stuttered. "Je ne veux pas y croire. Je refuse de le croire." _I do not want to believe it. I refuse to believe it._

A single tear fell down Sasha's cheek. "Vous ne pouvez pas refuser la vérité." _You can not refuse the truth._

Suzy drew a breath, her eyes closing, fingers still gripping the warm coffee mug between her hands. "Je connais. Je sais, ma soeur." _I know. I know, sister._

Sasha remained unmoving, her hands still placed over her sister's. She swallowed hard. "Ma fille ne la rencontrera jamais." _My daughter will never meet her._ "La grand-mère l'aime tellement, mais elle ne la rencontrera jamais." _Grandmother loves her so much, but she will never meet her._

"Hey." Suzy removed a hand from her mug, out from under Sasha's fingers, and placed it against her cheek. "Tout ira bien. Quoi qu'il arrive, vous n'êtes pas seul. Vous avez moi et Liam." _Everything will be alright. Whatever happens, you are not alone. You have me and Liam._

Sasha's voice was so soft. "Comment es-tu sûr?" _How are you sure?_

"Parce que tu es un Lacroix. Et qu'est-ce que grand-mère a toujours dit à propos de Lacroix?" _Because you are a Lacroix. And what did Grandmother always say about Lacroix's?_

Sasha let her sister's words absorb into her brain. Nodding silently to herself, the feeling of her daughter shifting inside of her again brought her a sense of newfound determination as she spoke.

"Nous sommes sans peur." _We are fearless._

* * *

 _October 19th, Present Day_

"I am absolutely, _disgusting_."

Cindy sat in the front seat of Judy's car, her blond hair in a messy bun, no makeup, one of Jimmy's old band tees and a bag of chips between her legs. She grimaced at her reflection in the side mirror.

"Oh, stop it." Judy argued as she started the car. "You're glowing, Cindy!"

Cindy snorted as she shoved a handful of chips in her mouth. "I am literally a human vacuum. A disgusting, human vacuum."

"When I was pregnant with Jimmy, there was one time I ate a whole tub of ice cream in 10 minutes. Trust me," She giggled, shifting the car in drive. "I know."

"I've never felt more fat in my entire life." Her words were muffled by the excessive amount of food in her mouth.

She was being completely over dramatic. Even at almost four months, she was barely showing. Only in certain clothes could you see the small little bump, perfectly round, her skin the softest she had ever felt it. Sometimes, Cindy would just stare in the mirror, lifting up her shirt, examining it as if it were the most interesting thing she had ever seen. And sometimes, late, _late_ at night, she could swear she felt just the slightest bit of movement.

But, maybe she was just getting ahead of herself.

"You, my child, are not fat." Judy laughed, genuinely.

"I feel like it."

"You haven't even hit the hard part yet." Judy warned. "Just wait until you're 7 months! When you can't even feel or see your feet! Or even worse, you can barely move!"

"Great." Cindy mumbled as she shoved more chips into her mouth. "Can't wait for that."

It was then, that Cindy looked out of the car window. She noticed her immediately. Even from across the street her inky black hair was instantly recognizable. She was walking Humphrey. A cute turquoise sundress falling perfectly around her figure. Her hair hoisted high in her classic bun. She barley turned her head as they drove by, ignoring her, blatantly.

"You should call her, Cindy." Judy's voice pulled her attention away from the window. Her auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail, the sun really bringing out all of the red undertones. Her lips turned downward as she glanced over to Cindy. Her eyes worrying.

"The phone works both ways." Cindy was cold. The subject of her mother turning the mood sour.

It had been over a month since they spoke. Over a month since that awful night, since she told her _own_ daughter to leave and never come back. Cindy had cried for days, Jimmy constantly worrying about her. Until finally, she realized, she wasn't worth it. Cindy didn't have time to be crying over someone who discarded her to the trash. She didn't have time to be upset over someone who betrayed her and completely threw away a bond of seventeen years. She had a new family now. A new family, who _actually_ wanted her.

She didn't have time to mourn for a mother who didn't want her anymore.

Judy sighed, her eyes falling back to the road in front of her. "I know, know. But, she is still your mother-"

"She's the one who decided to disown me. She is not my mother. Not anymore." More chips shoved into her mouth. Her hormones were out of control. All she wanted to do lately was eat. Eat and cry. The forums weren't lying. This really was the worst part of pregnancy.

"Despite everything that's happened," Judy continued, cautiously. "She _is_ still your mother. Nothing will change that. She loves you, Cindy. Even if she has a hard time showing it right now."

Cindy remained silent. Slowly wrapping up the bag of chips and placing them haphazardly in her backpack. She sat back in the cushioned seat, her eyes set on the moving road ahead of them. As much as she hated to admit it, Judy was right. It didn't matter how much she forced herself to not care, or how much she convinced herself that her mother doesn't care, she knew...deep down, that was a lie.

She was hurt. Still, after a month, she was hurt by what had happened between them. And as much as Cindy wanted to pick up the phone, or knock on her door, something kept stopping her. She was afraid. Afraid she would be rejected. Afraid her mother would discard her again. She couldn't go through another fight with her. Her wounds were still fresh. It was better to pretend she hated her, then face the reality that she missed her.

And Cindy _did_ miss her. She missed her mother, so, _so_ much.

"Would you ever disown Jimmy?"

"Never." Judy said it without hesitation. A slight smile on her lips. "Even if he blew up the whole world and killed every last human alive, I still wouldn't disown him."

Cindy chuckled in the passenger seat next to her, shaking her head. "What if I told you he almost did that? Blew up the world and killed off mankind. Twice."

Judy turned to her, the look of complete and utter honesty caused Cindy to burst into laughter. It felt nice. Everything else falling away in an instant. Only the two of them remained. At least her new mother could make her smile.

"Honestly, I wouldn't be all that surprised."

* * *

His pen hit the side of his notebook for the fourteenth time in a row. Hunched over the small wooden table, books spread out all around him. His leg bouncing up and down, his free hand running through his hair. The silent air was deafening. He really did hate libraries.

Stressed. He was so stressed. He couldn't even remember that last time he was this wound up. Everything was due all at once. His English paper, his calculus exam, his first draft of college essays, his physics project….Not to mention all of the things he had coming up. He had to start preparing for the future. In approximately five months, he was going to be a father. Which meant, he needed to get a job. A real job. He had to figure out if he was going to go to a community college or if he wanted to try a state university. He had to think of living spaces. Were they going to stay at his parents house? Should they get an apartment? How do they afford _said_ apartment? Was Cindy going to get a job as well? Was she going to collage? Who's going to babysit when they're both away?

He sighed. Letting the pen in his hand fall against the table. Leaning back in his chair and looking up to the ceiling. Thinking silently to himself, _How the fuck are we going to do this?_

He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he never took into consideration how _hard_ it was going to be.

"You look like you wish you were sipping booze out of a coconut, right about now."

Sheen's voice carried over to Jimmy, who was currently slouched in his chair. He turned his head to look over at his friend. He wore a letterman's jacket. Blue and white, the school colors. But Jimmy was confused. It was out of character for Sheen to be wearing something like that. He was no jock. He could barely even lift up a stack of books, let alone, be involved with a sport. Someone must have given it to him. Or he stole it.

He probably stole it.

Jimmy shook his head, chuckling. "One, I don't like coconuts. Two, I wouldn't be just sipping booze, I'd be downing it."

Sheen made his way over to him, pulling out a chair and turning it around so he could sit backwards. "Well lucky for you, I have a way of making all your booze dreams come true."

Jimmy raised a brow. "What are you up to now?"

"Nothing bad!" Sheen defended. "I'm having a party. A Halloween party."

Jimmy blinked, a little confused. " _You're_ throwing a Halloween party?"

Sheen glared at him, knowing exactly why he was questioning him. "Yeah. What of it?"

Jimmy sat up straight. "Do you remember the last time you threw a party? Can you recall the cops and fire trucks having to arrive at four in the morning?"

"Dude, that was freshman year! And, might I add, the fire was not my fault."

"You _lit_ the lawn on fire because you thought it would be _edgy and cool._ "

"How was I supposed to know the fire would spread like that?"

"We live in Texas! Grass is dry during the summertime! Haven't you heard of forest fires?"

"Alright, alright, alright." Sheen put his hands up. "I fucked up. But! This time will be different. This time, there will be no fires. Only booze."

Jimmy shook his head unconvinced. "Good luck with that, Sheen."

"You'll see! It's gonna be the party of the year! Everyone will be talking about it! I'll be so famous!"

"You'll either be famous for an amazing party or famous for a disaster of one."

Sheen leaned in, a smirk on his lips. "But the point is, I'll be _famous."_

"Yeah, you'll be famous, alright."

"You're coming right?" Sheen suddenly asked. "To the party?"

Jimmy sighed. "I don't know, dude. I have a lot of stuff to do."

"You're always doing ' _stuff'_." Sheen put air quote around the word stuff. "You need to live a little! You and Cindy!"

A memory of Cindy dancing on a table with an empty bottle of Sambuca popped into his head. "The last time me and Cindy went to a party, it didn't end well."

"That's because it was Betty's party." Sheen pointed out. "And besides, things are different now! You and Cindy are like, a couple now."

Shaking his head, he started to shut his notebook and pack up the various papers sprawled out in front of him. "I still don't think it's a good idea. She can't even drink."

"Just, think about it, ok?" Sheen stood up, returning the chair by pushing it back in normally. "You're my best friend. I want you to be there. Even if it is a shit show."

Jimmy nodded, thoughtfully. Sheen was his best friend. He at the very least owed it to him to show up, even if only for a little bit. And it had been a while since he had actually gone out and had fun. He was so stressed lately over everything, Jimmy never realized how much of a break he really need. And hey, even if the party was a complete and utter bust, at least it'll be entertaining.

"I'll talk to Cindy later and I'll let you know."

"Thanks man." Sheen said, starting to back away, calling over his shoulder. At the desk, the head librarian shot him a dirty look. Jimmy couldn't help but snicker. "And trust me! It'll be beyond worth it! It's gonna be an experience of a lifetime!"

Sheen hit the door on the way out, not paying attention as he called out to Jimmy. Various books fell off of the shelve next to him. He stumbled, doing his best to pick up everything he had just knocked over. Various _shhhhhh_ 's and glares cast in his direction. He turned back to Jimmy, his hair now looking more spiked than usual, giving an enthusiastic thumbs up, before finally opening the door and exiting the library.

Jimmy laughed, shaking his head. He may be a bumbling idiot, but he was Jimmy's bumbling idiot. He was his best friend, after all. And it wouldn't be a normal day without one of Sheen's shenanigans. It was then, that Jimmy realized, as he sat back and watched the library staff pick up the mess Sheen had created. One thing was for certain:

This Halloween party was _definitely_ going to a shit show.

* * *

 _January 14th, 17 Years ago_

"Vous êtes belle." _You are beautiful._

Her black hair was pulled up, out of her face. A part over her left eye. Her bangs pinned off to the side, her long locks twisted and braided into modern updo. A diamond studded tiara sat upon her head and pinned underneath, was a long, sheer, veil. White like the color of her gown. It hung down, gracefully. Falling over her slender pale shoulders, lace blending in with the details of her dress.

Her dress. Her dress was covered in tiny iridescent sparkles. The bodice was embroidered with lace and had a simple scoop neckline. A big, poofy skirt, like Cinderella when she went to the ball. Sleeves that hung off of her shoulders and a diamond choker around her neck.

She let her hands fall, smoothing over the material. The small bump from her belly, just barley prominent underneath the thick bodice. She was four months, barely showing, but she felt huge. "Et s'il pense que je suis moche?" _What if he thinks I'm ugly?_

"Moche?" _Ugly?_ Her grandmother exclaimed. "Petit oiseau, tu ne pourrais jamais être laid. Vous êtes à couper le souffle." _Little bird, you could never be ugly. You are breathtaking._

Sasha shook her head. "Je ne me sens pas à couper le souffle." _I do not feel breathtaking._

"Absurdité." _Nonsense._ Her grandmother walked over to her, old slender hands coming to rest on her shoulder. "Que voyez-vous quand vous regardez dans le miroir?" _What do you see when you look in the mirror?_

Her grandmother was beautiful. Even at sixty-three, her green eyes still shimmered. Bright, vibrant. The lines in her face telling a story, giving history to her life. Her pale hair was pulled up in an updo, gray peaking out at her hairline. She wore a swan brooch, pinned on her left shoulder. Her dark blue blazer made the diamonds in it sparkle.

Sasha sighed, shaking her head. "Je vois...une petite fille effrayée." _I see ...a scared little girl."_

"Effrayé?" _Scared?_

"Oui. Effrayé. Après le mariage, je quitterai le pays. Je vais vous laisser et tout ce que je sais et aime derrière." _Yes. Scared. After the wedding, I will leave the country. I will leave you and everything I know and love behind._ Sasha turned away from the mirror, facing her grandmother. "J'ai tellement peur grand-mère. Et si c'est une erreur?" _I'm so scared grandmother. What if this is a mistake?_

Her grandmother shook her head, a strand of blond falling in front of her face. She reached up, her hands coming to hold her face. Her green eyes never left her granddaughter's. "Tu l'aime?" _Do you love him?_

Love. Did she love him? Liam Alexander Vortex was a man that took her breath way. He was older, almost 24 years old. Mature, wealthy, and American. He lived in the country where everyone's dreams came true. He promised her, that he could make _her_ dreams come true. That he would teach her English, get her an education, raise their child in a big home, with lots of pets. He promised her the world, the American dream. He made her feel like she was his _everything_. And when he had proposed to her, shortly after the discovery of her pregnancy, she had been ecstatic. Tears flowing down her cheeks as she slipped on the diamond ring.

But now, as she stood in the mirror on her wedding day, a little over four months pregnant with his child, she was unsure.

Did she love the man of her dreams? Or was she just in love with the idea of being in love?

"Je….." Sasha stopped, taking a deep breath, her grandmother's hands still cupping her face. "Je le pense." _I think so._

"Tu penses?" _You think?_ "Ce n'est pas une réponse, petit oiseau. Je vais te le redemander, l'aimes-tu?" _That is not an answer, little bird. I'm going to ask you again, do you love him?_

She thought of all of the moments she had spent with him. All of their laughter, all of their outings. All of the times he made her feel like she was the only one in the room. All of the things he would say, all of the times he would tell her how beautiful she was, all of the promises, all of the kisses, the nights, the midnight rooftop picnics...

All of the _I love you's_ and all of the _I love you too's_.

But mostly, she thought to the child inside of her. His child. _Their_ child. She thought of the future. She thought of a little blond haired child, running around the house. A big house, with a white picket fence, a pool in the backyard, and a dog. She thought of a career. Where she dressed in business attire and went to fancy meetings like all of the important American people. She thought of a happy life. A happy life with him.

She was scared, but it was then that she knew. She could feel it in her heart, as she thought of him waiting for her to walk down the aisle. She knew. She knew the truth. She may have been scared, but life was all about taking chances. And she _wanted_ to take that chance. She wanted a life in America. A life with him. A life with their child. She knew. She loved him.

"Oui. Oui je l'aime." _Yes. Yes I love him._ She let the words fall from her lips, a single tear falling down her face.

Her grandmother smiled. "Alors c'est tout ce qui compte." _Then that is all that matters._

Sasha was crying, but she didn't care if her mascara started to run. She couldn't help the tears as they fell down her powdered cheek. "Je t'aime. Je t'aime, grand-mère." _I love you. I love you, grandmother._

She held her face in her hands, her words so soft, Sasha could barely hear them at all.

"Oh mon petit oiseau, un jour tu seras un cygne. Un beau cygne. Je t'aime tellement."

Outside, she could hear the wedding bells. They sounded loud across the city of Bordeaux, the sky splashed with pink and orange rays. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat. It was time.

 _Oh my little bird, one day you will be a swan. A beautiful swan. I love you so much._

* * *

 _October 19th, Present Day_

"What do you think of this one?"

Cindy turned around to see Judy wearing yet another hat. It was a large, floppy, sun hat with a wide brim. Dark blue material that matched her earrings perfectly. Her green eyes searching Cindy's face for a response. Her light auburn hair peeking out from underneath.

"I like this one!" Cindy laughed. "It reminds me of the 70s."

They had been doing this for over an hour. Trying on various hats and other clothing accessories. Cindy's doctor appointment was quick. They were done well before even one o'clock. Dr. Escobar saying: _at this point, your check ups are going to be pretty standard. Especially now that you're in the second trimester._ 14 weeks. Cindy was 14 weeks now. She couldn't believe how fast everything had gone by. It still felt like just yesterday was when she found out. Sitting alone on her bathroom floor. She thought her life was over, then.

Crazy how much can happen in two months.

Her next appointment wasn't until the middle of November. Right before Thanksgiving. By then, she would definitely be showing, regardless of the clothes she wore. The air would be chill, winter break right around the corner. This next appointment, was going to be the big one. Finally, she would be far enough along, to know what she was having.

Something that Cindy was, _eagerly_ , anticipating.

After her doctor's appointment, Cindy convinced Judy to keep her out, rather then bring her back to school. Jimmy was mad. Saying: _you're going to fall behind if you keep taking time out._ But honestly, Cindy didn't care. The day was too nice and she was in far too much of a good mood to care or worry about school. She just wanted to relax and enjoy the warm temperatures before winter came and sent them all away. Was that really too much to ask for?

They found a small flea market, a few streets away from the doctor's office. Judy saying: _you never know what you'll find! People will give anything away for the right price!_ One thing was for certain, it was flooded with people. Elderly couples and antiquer's all crowding and filtering around the various tables and stands. Judy had been drawn to the vintage clothing section, of course. It was no secret that she was obsessed with anything and everything vintage. She had managed to find a bunch of old hats and scarves and bandannas.

Needless to say, she got distracted.

"That's because it is!" Judy laughed. She pulled off the hat, searching for the tag. "I wonder how much they want for it…"

Cindy chuckled, while Judy ran off to find the shopkeeper. She returned back to what she was originally looking at before Judy had called out to her. A long, 1950s wedding dress, hung before her. The skirt was sheer, flowing all the way down to the marbled floor, and the bodice with long sleeves was covered with elegant lace. Cindy's hand ran over the material, it was softer then she realized. Curiously, she flipped down the hem to see the tag on the inside. Ironically, it was her size.

She really wanted to try it on, her fingers continuously playing with the material. Even if it was just for fun, there was no harm in it right? It's just a wedding dress. She didn't need to be engaged to try one on. That wasn't a crazy or desperate thing to do…..right? Cindy shook her head, all of her cares fading away as she made up her mind and carefully lifted the vintage dress off of the hanger and leaned it over her arm.

The dressing room wasn't far from the table. Small, but doable. She had stripped off her clothes and taken off her shoes within minutes. Slipping into the silky dress with a confidence she didn't know she had. She even managed to zip the dress completely by herself. Now _that_ , was skill. All those stupid beauty pageants her mother forced her to do, finally paying off.

She opened the dressing stall door, and came out into the open. The only mirror was off to the side. Her heartbeat sped up as she approached the long, oval mirror. And when her reflection finally came into view, she audibly gasped.

The dress was undeniably beautiful. Cindy was in awe with much prettier she looked with it on. It fit perfectly. Almost as if it were made for her. She smoothed her hands down the bodice, her fingers lingering on the small bump. She was showing in this dress. Not by much, but it was there. She swallowed hard as she continuously looked in the mirror. Cindy was so distracted by her reflection, she almost didn't hear the familiar voice behind her.

"You look just like Eloise."

Cindy turned around, jolted from her thoughts. A strand of blond falling free from her messy bun. The long white skirt wrinkling as she twisted around to see who was speaking. Her chest pained for a moment, as she looked at the women behind her, mistaking her appearance for another. But soon she realized, it wasn't who she thought it was. No. It wasn't her mother. Only her mother's sister. Suzy.

"Aunt Suzy," Cindy's eyes were wide. It had been a while since she'd seen Suzy. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you." Her French accent was lost to the New England drawl. Living in Boston for almost twenty years now. But still, as she spoke, Cindy could hear it. In certain words and phrases, she could hear that familiar french tongue. It sounded just like her mother's. "It's a flea market, after all."

"I know but," Cindy walked forward, unconsciously. She had missed Suzy more then she realized. "I thought you went back to Boston?"

Suzy laughed, leaning against a rack of clothes. "And leave right as the drama starts to pick up? I don't think so. I think I'll stay in Retroville just a while longer."

Drama. The drama between Cindy and her mother. The drama of the child currently growing inside of her. That's the drama Suzy was referencing. And Cindy suddenly felt embarrassed as she stood here, awkwardly, with a wedding dress on, despite not being a bride. Wrapping her arms around her chest, Cindy shot her a look. "And if the drama never goes away?"

"All drama stops at some point." Suzy pointed out. "You just have to push through it."

Cindy took a breath. Licking her lips nervously. Her hands unwrapping from around her chest, to fall over the small little bump on her stomach.

Suzy noticed immediately.

"Do you know what you're having yet?"

Cindy shook her head. "No. At my next appointment, I will."

Suzy nodded, thoughtfully. "Your mother said you're living with your boyfriend?"

A small beat from her heart passed as her mother was brought up. Cindy stumbled over her words. "Yeah-Um, yeah. For now."

Silence. Suzy's voice dropped low as she approached closer. "She misses you, you know."

Another heartbeat. But this time faster. Her breath becoming unsteady. "Yeah, well. Maybe she should tell me herself. If it's true."

"You know why she did it, right?" Suzy asked. "You know why she reacted the way she did?"

A deep breath filtered through Cindy's lungs. Her head now filled with so many thoughts, she felt as if she might pass out. Her lips suddenly dry, her eyes starting to water. "Because I disappointed her."

"No." Suzy said simply. "Because she disappointed herself."

Cindy shook her head, unconvinced. "How?"

"All she ever wanted to do, was give you a good life. She wanted to make sure you grew up loved, with everything you needed. She wanted to make sure you were happy. She wanted to make sure you had the best possible life. She left the country at just barely eighteen. Married the man who was _supposed_ to be your father, only for him to later lie and cheat on her, as if she meant nothing to him. Our mother, _your_ grandmother, disowned her. Told her to leave and never come back. That she was disgraceful for falling pregnant out of wedlock.

My sister, has been very bad at making decisions. But the best decision she ever made, was keeping you. No matter what happened with your father, you were her only concern. She loves you, unconditionally, and she vowed to make sure you never made the same mistakes she made."

Cindy took a breath, realizing where this was all going. "Except I did."

"She feels like she failed as a mother, Cindy." Suzy placed a hand on her shoulder. "History is repeating itself. She doesn't want you to get hurt."

Cindy shook her head. "Jimmy is not my father. He wouldn't do what my father did to my mother. He would never do that to me."

"Your mother thought the same thing. And for a time, everything was alright. Until he started working late, didn't want to be around neither you nor your mother. Said he was stressed out, and started to realize, he didn't want this kind of life anymore." Suzy took a breath, her next words cold. "So he got a new one."

Now Cindy was getting angry. Her father always being a touchy subject. She hadn't seen him in almost four years, and she hoped and prayed to never see him again. She pulled away from Suzy, suddenly. "Don't ever compare Jimmy to my father. They are nothing alike."

"All men are alike. You'll see that soon enough."

Cindy had enough. Judy would be looking for her. She needed to get back anyway. And now, for whatever reason, she felt an ungodly urge to rip off this wedding dress. "I have to go, Suzy."

"Wait!" Suzy called out to her, Cindy turned back around, standing in the dressing room stall doorway. Her cheeks slightly red from the irritation

"I don't want to hear-"

"I understand, but I have something I want to give to you."

"Give me?" Cindy repeated.

Suzy approached her. Reaching into her black purse and handing her what looked like a photograph. Cindy took the photo, carefully. She flipped it over, right side up. Her eyes scanning over what was suddenly presented in front of her. It was an old picture. The edges slightly ripped. The photo was in color, but she could tell it was definitely aged. It was then, that Cindy noticed, it was a picture of a women with very familiar features.

The women in the picture had a striking resemblance to Cindy. Long blond hair, curled just above her shoulders, big pink lips, soft green eyes. Ironically, It was a wedding picture. She wore a long white dress, the skirt sheer and flowy. Lace sleeves cropped at the elbow with a scoop neckline. Around her waist, was a white band, accentuating her curves. On the back of the photo it read: _Eloise Aurora_ _Lacroix, 1st of June, 1958. Bordeaux, France._

"I know that name." Cindy muttered. "I've heard that name before.

"Well, your middle name is after her." Suzy pointed out.

And then she knew. Her lips parting, her eyes getting wide with realization. "Grandmother. This is my mother's grandmother."

Suzy smiled. "You look just like her. Even more with that dress."

Cindy couldn't stop staring at the photo. Completely entranced by the women staring back at her. Her mother had talked about her, so much, throughout her childhood. She was more of a mother to her, then her actual mother was. She loved her. Cindy knew that much. And she also knew that she had died shortly after she was born. She had bone cancer. A terrible disease. She never did get to meet her.

"Thank you." Cindy looked up, her eyes glossy.

"Your mother was going to give it to you on your wedding day." Suzy explained. "You know, for _something old_. But, after your fight, she called me and told me to keep it. But, it belongs to you."

Cindy nodded, gathering her skirt once again, the photograph still between her fingers. "Thank you, again. I really need to be going, now. Judy is probably looking for me."

"I'll let you go. Besides, I'll be in Retroville for a while. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again."

Cindy nodded. "Yeah, yeah, of course. I'll make sure to be in touch." She turned to go back into the dressing stall, but once again was stopped by her voice. Suzy's words piquing her interest.

"You're going to have a girl, by the way."

"A girl?" Cindy chuckled. The conversation reminiscent to when Jimmy said the same thing. "How do you know?"

"You're a Lacroix. All the Lacroix's have girls."

* * *

"You tried on a wedding dress?"

Jimmy's brow arched as he leaned on his bed, his text book open to his homework. He had a smirk on his lips as Cindy spoke. Her blond hair let loose around her shoulders. He tapped his finger against the pen in his hand. He loved when she had her hair down.

"You're missing the key point of the story, Jimmy." She got closer, sitting Indian style next to him on his bed. "I saw Suzy. You know, my Aunt Suzy?"

"Tall, angry, and looks identical to your mother? How could I forget."

"Hey, she's only angry sometimes."

"Yeah, and the times she _is_ , is memorable."

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Anyway. She said my mom missed me."

Jimmy's interest piqued at the mention of her mother, know the history behind everything. He took a breath, starting to sit up straight. "Oh yeah? What else did she say?"

"Just that she missed me, and that the fight was all sparked from her own disappointment."

"Disappointment?"

"It's a long story."

"Ok, so…." He seemed hesitant to push further on the subject. "Are you going to call her?"

Cindy sighed. She had asked herself that same question, over and over again, for the past hour. Did she want to call her? No. But not for the reasons, you may think. She was afraid. What if she didn't want to talk? What if she did, but just yelled and screamed at her the whole time? Cindy knew it would be the right thing to do, but she kept holding herself back.

"I don't know." Cindy answered honestly. "I'm conflicted. On one hand, I'm still really pissed at her. I'm still pissed on what she did and how she went about everything. But…..on the other, I really miss her. And I just don't know what to do."

Jimmy listened to Cindy's words. Analyzing the situation. He placed a hand on her thigh, comforting her. "Just….do what you think is right."

"But I don't know what's right!"

"You do." Jimmy said simply. "You're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for."

Cindy chuckled, her own brow lifting. "Wow." She moved closer to him, beginning to crawl in his lap. "Did you actually just say that I'm smarter than you?"

"Hey, I said you were smarter than you give yourself credit. I did _not_ say you were smarter than me." He was laughing, but Cindy could tell he wasn't joking.

"Mmmm, I think you meant to say that I'm smarter than you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, now completely sitting in his lap.

He chuckled against her lips. "In your dreams."

"One day, I'll get you to say it."

He laughed, this time louder. And despite the open textbook on the bed, Jimmy suddenly didn't care about his homework anymore. Just the pretty girl sitting in his lap. "Unlikely."

She rolled her eyes, putting this battle away for another time. "So what did you do all day?"

"I went to school. Like a good teenager."

"You act like I was skipping. I had a doctors appointment. You _know_ that."

"How was it, by the way?" Jimmy asked, genuinely.

"It was fine." Cindy leaned into his touch, his hand resting on her thigh. "I'm 14 weeks. 14 weeks and 6 days."

"Do you know what it is?" He was more curious. He had been asking about this particular appointment for weeks now.

Cindy smiled. She loved how curious he was. "It's still too early. I'll know after the next appointment."

He nodded to himself, thoughtfully, before smirking. "It's gonna be a girl."

"Suzy said the same thing."

"Because it's the truth. I know."

"You _don't_ know." Cindy argued, playfully. "It's my body, and I _know_ it's not gonna be a girl."

"Nope." He said shaking his head. "It is."

"Oh shut up." She hit him on the arm, playfully.

"By the way," Jimmy continued. "Sheen's throwing a Halloween party on Halloween. He wants us to come."

Cindy gave him a look. "Is that really a good idea? The last time Sheen threw a party, Retroville Fire Department had to be called."

"I know." He laughed. "But, he's my best friend. It would be kind of shitty to not go. Besides, it'll be entertaining."

"That's exactly what you said about Betty's party. And look how _that_ turned out."

"That was different." Jimmy reassured. "You were drunk, I was stupid-"

"Did Jimmy Neutron just openly _admit_ that he was _stupid_?" Cindy cut him off, giggling.

"I was stupid, in that moment—"

"Uh-uh, you're not getting out of this one, Neutron."

He laughed. She pulled his lips down to hers. The air falling silent of their voices. Outside, the setting sun painted the sky with various colors of pink, orange and blue. And from across the street, sitting alone in Cindy's room, her head in her hands, her black hair around her shoulders, tears running down her cheeks, was Sasha. Two single words falling from her lips.

 _"I'm sorry."_


	14. Mother's Daughter

**Chapter Fourteen ~ Mother's Daughter**

 **Inspired By: Heavy In Your Arms ~ Florence + The Machine & Mother's Daughter ~ Miley Cyrus**

 _February 19th, 4 Years Ago_

" _How could you do this to me?!"_

The screaming had gone on for over an hour. Cindy could barely hold up her hands to her ears any longer. Her eyes squished shut, her back up against her bedroom door. It was late, about 11 O'clock at night. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a loose fitting ponytail, bangs falling to the side of her face. Humphrey was curled in between her legs, his head down. Almost as if he were trying to ignore the screaming as well.

" _Do not blame this on me, Sash! This is not my fault!"_

A deep breath pushed past Cindy's lips. She hated this. She hated hearing them fight. It was constant, lately. Her father's irritability getting progressively worse as each day went on. Her mother's patience wearing exceptionally thin. Some days, all she wanted to do was cry. Her family was falling apart. Her parents in an uproar. She felt as if the universe was trying to tell her something. That maybe it was always supposed to be this way. That her family was always supposed to be in pain.

" _Not your fault? You broke your promise to me! Your vows to me! You threw it all away for some office whore!"_

She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take anymore of her mother's cries and her father's harsh words. She couldn't just ignore this. She had to stop it. It was getting out of control now. She couldn't just sit back and watch her family fall apart. Cindy stood up, carefully moving Humphrey to the side, as she pushed herself to a stand and opened her bedroom door. Their voices immediately becoming even louder.

"You don't understand, Sasha-"

As Cindy crept down the stairs, she stopped halfway, peaking through the railings. She could see her mother in the living room. Her black hair was down, frizzy, curly at the ends. Her long silk robe fanning out around her. Her eyes were red. Even from across the hall, Cindy could tell. She must have been crying for hours now. Her father was standing in front of her, his work clothes still on. Dress pants, a white button down and a blue tie. His dirty blond hair messy, stubble on his jaw indicating he hadn't shaved in a few days.

"Is it because she's prettier than me?" Cindy's mother walked towards her father. Her words cold, her accent prominent even under the english. "Or because she _fucks_ better than me?"

"Sasha-"

"Did you ever love me?" She cut him off, her eyes shooting daggers into his.

He shook his head, bewildered. His eyes suddenly hurt. "How can you ask me something like that?"

"How can you break the heart of someone you love for moments with someone else?"

Her mother's words left her feeling empty. They hit her, hard. Like when you fall down, and the air leaves your lungs. The wind knocked out of you, leaving you breathless. As she sat back and watched from the staircase, she felt her heart break into pieces. Hearing her mother's words filled her with a sadness she never experienced before. With her head leaned against the railing, her own eyes started to water.

Her father had a similar reaction. Backing a way slightly, as if he didn't want to fully reveal the impact Sasha's words really had on him. He shook his head, his breath uneasy. And then, wordlessly, in one swift motion, he turned around and away from Sasha. Snatching his keys on the way, and made his way to the front door.

"Where are you going?!" Sasha chased after him, picking up her robe as he fled into the foyer.

He swung the door open, refusing to look back. "I'm not doing this anymore. I'm done."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasha was furious as she chased after her husband, her robe getting caught on the cement in the driveway. "Answer me! _Liam!_ "

He ignored her, getting into his car quickly. The sound of the engine roaring over the neighborhood. The air was chilly, under 40 degrees. Winter was in full effect. Sasha could see her breath as she stood in the middle of her driveway, helpless, as he pulled out and sped down the road.

She screamed.

"Go on! _Run_! Run back to you're precious little _slut_! I hope she's _fucking_ worth it!"

When she turned around, Cindy was standing in the doorway. Her blood hair illuminated by porch light. Her green eyes were watering as she watched her mother scream into the dark. Her heart breaking more and more with every second that passed by. Sasha took a breath, realizing their 13 year-old daughter had been watching the whole time. She met Cindy's eyes, silence falling around them. Her chest ached, her head pounding, a lump in her throat causing her breathing to catch. And finally, after 4 heartbeats of silence and stares, she broke.

Sasha fell to the ground, defeated. Landing on her knees, her hands scraping on the cold cement below her. Cindy ran, her own breath now fogged from the air. She knelt in front of her, frantically. Her hands coming up to rest on her shoulders.

Sasha couldn't catch her breath, she was crying too hard. Hiccuping and hyperventilating helplessly in the middle of the driveway. Vulnerable. She was so vulnerable. Cindy wasn't used to seeing her mother like this. She wasn't used to seeing her breakdown. Shattered, like glass. Her soul split into pieces. A dagger through her heart.

"Mom…" Cindy breathed. She did her best to ground her. Her hands moving from her shoulders to cup her face. "It's gonna be ok…You're gonna get through this. You're strong, mom. You're _so_ strong…"

Her mother looked up, finally catching her breath. The tears made her eyes bloodshot, her cheeks puffy and irritated. She parted her lips, her voice cracking as she spoke. "Why doesn't he love me? What's wrong with _me_?"

Cindy shook her head, her fingers curling into her mother's hair. Her own tears sliding down her cheeks. The neighborhood was silent except for their voices, carrying throughout the bitter wind. The two of them illuminated under moonlight as they cried together in the empty driveway. Cindy pulled her mother close, her voice soft in her ear. She would remember this day for the rest of her life. The day her father broke her mother.

" _Nothing is wrong with you, mom."_

* * *

 _October 31st, Present Day_

"I can't believe you didn't wear a costume to a Halloween party."

Jimmy was busy fixing his hair in the car mirror. Various loose and wavy curls, falling into his eyes. He wore a plain black tee shirt and blue jeans. Completely normal clothes. Ordinary. Not even one of those stickers that say: _this is my costume._ Cindy had made fun of him the whole drive there.

"I don't need to wear a costume. I'm going as myself." He smirked as he pushed his hair out of his face for the fifth time in a row.

"Jimmy, that's so boring." Cindy whined, folding her arms in the passenger seat.

Cindy, completely opposite of Jimmy, was in full costume. Her hair was pulled back, braided elegantly. Extensions hanging down until her mid back. Two curly pieces of hair, falling on each side of her face. She wore a white dress with a deep v-shape at the neckline, dipping just low enough to show a little bit of her breasts. A long cape connected at the cropped sleeves, leaving her arms bare. And around her neck, was a silver dragon choker. Wrapping around the back, and settling against her clavicle.

"Listen," He said as he got out of the car, Cindy following suite. "Just think of it as, I'm going as a stressed out high school kid, who just needs a vacation."

Cindy shot him a glare as she made her way around the car. "How original."

"Ok, _Daenerys Targaryen_." He smirked, his words playful.

"That's _Queen_ Daenerys Targaryen, to you." Cindy shot back, slipping her hand in his.

He laughed, shaking his head as they made their way through Sheen's front door. "You're ridiculous."

"You love it."

Sheen's house wasn't anything special. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, a decent backyard. It was cute. A little blue, two story house. As Cindy and Jimmy made their way through the entrance, it was almost as if they were hit with an immediate wave of deja vu. An unsettling remembrance of when they had walked into _Betty's_ party, all those months ago. The living room was packed, various students in various different costumes, (some of which, Cindy had never even seen before) all bouncing around to the loud music blaring from the cheap, no-name brand stereo. There was a fire going in the fireplace and some couple making out on the stone foundation. The coffee table covered with over 50 bottles of different liquor, and old Halloween strobe lights placed in all corners of the room.

"Sheen really wasn't kidding when he said party of the year." Cindy shouted over the music. "Who are half of these people?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care." He pulled her along, his grip on her hand suddenly tightening. Almost as if he were afraid she would get lost within the crowd. "We're just gonna stop in, say hi, and leave."

They made their way to the kitchen, which was almost just as packed. The table was set up for beer pong. More teenagers in costumes, holding their classic solo cups, emerged into view. Despite the music being mostly in the other room, the kitchen was even louder. Voices carrying throughout the air, yelling, cheering, as the game of beer pong intensified. And after almost a full minute of entering the kitchen, Jimmy finally realized that the person conducting, _said beer pong game_ , was Sheen.

"Hey! Jimmy!" He waved, wildly, as if Jimmy was across the room. But in actuality, he was a foot away. Clearly, Sheen was already drunk. "You made it!"

Cindy chuckled as Sheen, drunkenly, wobbled over to them. His hair was slicked back, spray painted black. His face completely clean of any stubble. Makeup to make his cheekbones appear more chiseled. As far as Cindy could tell, Libby probably did his contour. He wore a silvery-gray suite. The blazer was buttoned closed, a black tie and white button down shirt underneath, all topped off with shiny dress shoes, he had stolen from his dad.

"Cin! You look so pretty!"

Cindy laughed. Now _that,_ was a first. "Thanks, Sheen."

Jimmy's hand tightened even more, as well as pulling her behind him slightly. "I see you've gotten a head start on the partying." He shook his head. His voice was light, but something hidden in his words seemed harsh. It was almost like he was jealous of Sheen's comment.

"Dude, I've been drinking since like 10am." He slurred, getting close to Jimmy, who instinctively backed away.

Jimmy chuckled. "Was that really a good idea?"

"No, but fuck it, _amiright?_ It's a party!"

"Yeah. Yeah it's a party, alright."

"Hey!" Sheen pointed a finger at his chest. "Where's your costume?"

"What? You can't tell?" Jimmy motioned a hand to himself. "I'm me."

Sheen glared at him. "Dude. Really?"

"I told you." Cindy snickered behind Jimmy. Her voice in his ear.

"No Carl?" Jimmy changed the subject. His eyes scanning the room for any signs of his red haired best friend.

"Nah, said he had to help his dad with something." Sheen took a swig of his drink. "His loss, really."

"Hey!"

Libby's voice carried over the loud music as she pushed her way into the kitchen. Her black hair was straight. Cindy couldn't even believe it was Libby, she looked so different with her hair down and not in braids. It was pulled up into a 60s style ponytail. Long bangs, pined over her left eye, the ends of her hair curled up, just slightly. As for her outfit, she wore a short, long sleeve, white, mini dress. The hem coming just to the middle of her thighs. Tall black high heeled leather boots and a black belt around her waist. One thing was for certain, as Libby made her way through the crowd. Her ass looked _fantastic_ , and she _knew_ it.

"Cin! Girl, you look on fuckin' point!" Libby complimented as she came up to the three of them.

Cindy just laughed. "Not nearly as good as you."

"Who are you supposed to be?" Jimmy asked, curious as he glanced over her outfit. His eyes lingered on the length of her dress. Cindy pretended to not care, but the red in her cheeks was proving otherwise.

"I'm Lana. You know? Lana Kane? From Archer?"

And suddenly it made sense as Sheen snaked an arm around Libby. "And I'm Sterling Archer!"

Jimmy shook his head, chuckling. "Of course you are."

Cindy whacked him subtly with her hand in the side.

"In any case, _you_ , my friend," Sheen pointed to Jimmy, turning around quickly before returning with a cup filled with, what Cindy assumed, was beer. "Are not nearly as drunk as you should be."

Jimmy took the cup, politely nodding as Sheen enthusiastically downed his own drink. It wasn't beer, he realized quickly as he slouched the liquid around inside. It was Vodka.

"I'd offer you some, Cin," Sheen continued. "But, you know… I know you can't...really…"

"It's fine, Sheen." Cindy laughed. "I'm ready to be the only sober person at this party."

Just as Cindy spoke, Jimmy downed the contents of his solo cup. His face wrinkling up at the aftertaste. The Vodka already lingering on his tongue. Once the initial bitter taste wore off, he nodded silently to himself. Thinking: _Huh_. _It's actually pretty good._

" _Hey, Sheen!"_ A voice yelled through the crowd. " _You gotta get over here man! We're opening the keg!"_

"Excuse me," Sheen, suddenly acting as if he were a businessman with many commitments, turned away and started to make his way through the crowd. "It appears I'm needed somewhere."

Libby rolled her eyes, stomping off behind him. "Babe! What did I tell you about the _fucking_ keg!?"

"What happened to _I'm not drinking at all tonight_?" Cindy's voice teasingly carried to Jimmy, who was currently grabbing another solo cup filled with vodka. "What happened to, _we're just gonna stop in, say hi, and leave?_ "

She shot him a playful look, her smirk hinting at something more. Jimmy just laughed, once again downing the contents in the cup.

"Shut up."

* * *

 _February 19th, 4 Years Ago_

She was fast asleep on the couch. Her black hair falling gracefully over her shoulders. Her chest rose and fell with every steady breath. The fire in the fireplace was burning low, the air pleasantly warm throughout the living room. Humphrey curled against her chest, protecting her from the dark. Protecting her from _him_.

Cindy's slender hand brushed a strand of black away from her face. She knelt in front of her, watching her sleep. The tears dried on her cheeks, hours ago, but the smudged make up was still there. Her cheeks still red from the hysterical crying. One thing was for certain, as Cindy watched her mother sleep. Her father was _dead_ the moment he came home.

She was furious. Hateful. _Disgusted_. Her stomach flipping as she thought of the vile things she would say to her father, when he would come through the door. She couldn't believe the things her mother had told her. She had always suspected something was wrong. It was no secret they had fought constantly. But even at 13, Cindy was no idiot. She knew what sex was. She knew what the word: _cheating_ meant. She knew what the term: _whore_ alluded to. It was very simple, what had happened.

Her father _fucked_ his office secretary. And her mother found out.

The knob to the front door giggled, turning effortlessly as the wooden door swung open. The man in question, coming in quietly. Sneaky. Avoiding any noise, as he quickly crept up the stairs. Like he was trying to be in and out. As if he were never there in the first place.

 _Motherfucker._

Cindy followed him up the stairs, silently. Watching carefully as he went into their bedroom. Arms folded over her chest as she stood motionless in the doorway, watching him grab a duffel bag from the closet. Vicious green eyes staring him down as he grabbed a fist full of clothes and shoved them in.

Finally, he noticed her.

"Cindy-" He was shocked, confused on why she was there. He turned around quickly, trying to hide the duffel bag behind him. "What are you doing up?"

Cindy didn't say a word. She didn't even breath, as she stood in the bedroom doorway. Her eyes speaking volumes as they dug into her father.

"Look," He said, defensively. Walking towards his daughter, abandoning the bag on the bed. "I don't know what she told you, but it's a lie."

Cindy just stared at him.

"It's a lie, Cindy! She's trying to turn you against me!" He placed a hand on her shoulder, shrinking down to her height, his brown eyes filled with so much emotion, it was hard to decipher if he was _actually_ sorry, or just sorry he got caught. "She's filling your head with lies! Can't you see that!?"

"If anyone is telling lies, it's you."

Cindy's words were cold. Practically spat in his face as he pleaded in front of her. Her father shook his head, taken back by her harshness. Defensive. He was _so_ defensive.

"What-No. No, I'm not-I-"

"Enough with the excuses. She told me the truth. That you've been lying to us for months." Cindy's eyes never left her father's. She stood her ground as he visibly shook.

He pushed away from his daughter, quickly turned back around to the duffel bag. His hands already returning to the various clothes he had sprawled out on the bed. "You don't understand, Cynthia. You're too young to comprehend this."

"You cheated on her."

Her father stopped again, turning around to face her. His expression suddenly condescending. "Do you even know what that word means?"

"It means you fucked someone that wasn't her."

Her language threw him off, his expression dropping. His hands curled into fists as he stood tall. Cindy, refusing to back down, remained still in the doorway.

"Is that what she told you?" His words were harsh now, flying across the room towards her. "And since when is it ok for you to use language like that!?"

"Since when it is ok to cheat on the women you're supposed to love?"

"What-That doesn't-" Her father stumbled over his words. "You don't even know the full story!"

"I know enough."

He stood there for a moment, letting his daughter's words sink into his brain. A lump now forming in his throat, his fingers unconsciously wrapping around the handle to the now closed and packed duffel bag. He stood there, and he took in the way his 13 year old daughter looked at him. He took in the way he stared him down, like he was the most worthless man she had ever seen. The way her blonde hair was messy, falling out of her ponytail, haphazardly. The green in her eyes was the exact same shade as her mother's. Her lips curved exactly at the same angle, her jaw line mimicking Sasha's like a mirror.

She was her mother's daughter, in almost every way. And Liam knew there was no winning this battle.

"I'm sorry." His words were soft, defeated. His eyes getting glossy. "I'm sorry, Cin."

She could have forgiven him. She could have put away everything he had done and made peace with the situation. She could have accepted the wrongs and the mistakes. She could have reconciled what was left of her relationship with her father.

But instead, she didn't do any of those things. Instead she looked her father in the eye, calmly stepping aside, finally allowing a path through the doorway. Her words like fresh venom. She would always remember this day. The last day she would ever see her father.

"Get the fuck out of my house."

Liam Vortex dropped his act, his daughter's words hitting him harshly. Like a slap across the face. He grabbed the duffel bag, forcefully, before finally pushing past her and exiting the bedroom. He stopped, once he reached the front door. Turning around one last time, his 13 year old daughter still watching him from the top of the stairs.

He took a breath, his eyes watering. "No matter what happens, you'll always be my little girl. I love you, Cindy. Don't ever forget that."

And then he was gone.

* * *

 _October 31st, Present Day_

Jimmy was drunk. _Of course_ he was drunk.

He was currently laughing with Sheen at something stupid on his phone. Laying down on the couch, his hair messy, his eyes slightly dazed. Sheen was leaning over the back, pointing and laughing at the phone in Jimmy's hand. Cindy watched from afar, gingerly sipping on her non alcoholic sprite.

"How'd we end up with those idiots?"

Libby's voice caught her off guard, coming up to stand next to her. It was close to midnight. A lot of people had either passed out on the floor, or left already. Just the sounds of Sheen and Jimmy's laughter filtered through the air.

"Fate?" She smirked, watching the way Jimmy seemed so carefree when he was drunk. It was funny. It was almost like he was a normal kid, for once. "Destiny?"

"Maybe for you and Jimmy. But Sheen and I?" Libby scoffed. "I still don't know how the fuck _that_ happened."

"Oh please," Cindy turned to her best friend. "You and Sheen were always gonna end up together. You fell in love with him in the fifth grade."

"I did not!"

"Don't even try and hide it, Libbs! Do I have to bring up the _diary_?"

"Wha-" She stumbled over her words, laughing. "Ok, Ok. You wanna play dirty? How about all those times you _pined_ over Jimmy, whilst still refusing to accept the fact that _you_ were in love with him!"

Cindy could barely keep her drink down. Her hand coming up to cover her mouth, laughter fighting its way to break free. "Alright. Ok. Point proven."

Libby shook her head, still smiling. Sheen and Jimmy still cackling at his phone screen. Finally, she turned back to Cindy, her expression more soft. Serious. "How's the baby?"

Cindy instinctively put a hand across her stomach. The small bump under her dress seemed extra warm. "Good."

"You seem much better." Libby commented. "It's true what they say about pregnant girls. You really do glow."

"Oh, shut up." Cindy laughed.

"I'm serious, girl! I swear, you look ten times prettier now that you're pregnant."

"I'm gonna try and take that as a compliment."

"You know what I mean." Libby took a sip of her drink. "How have things been, you know, with him?" She motioned towards Jimmy.

"Good." Cindy breathed, she loved watching him laugh. He seemed so genuine. So happy. It had been a while since he looked like that. She knew the stress had been getting to him lately. "He's been….really, _really_ good to me. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve it."

"What are you talking about?" Libby raised a brow. "You deserve everything. Especially him."

"I know, but sometimes, I just feel like….I don't know….I treated him like shit for so long, and now...now I feel like, I don't deserve to have him."

"Girl." Libby placed a hand on her shoulder. "He loves you. You love him. Sure, getting to this point may have been a rocky road but, that doesn't change the fact that you and him are made for each other. Both of you deserve everything."

Cindy took a breath. Her voice unsteady, suddenly. "What if I'm a bad mom? What if he can't handle being a father? What if we end up like my parents?"

"Your parents have their own story and reasons their relationship failed. You and Jimmy are not them, despite what you think the universe is trying to mimic. You both are going to be great parents. I know you will." Libby's words of encouragement made Cindy shed a single tear. She whipped it away, quickly. _Fucking hormones._

A beat of silence past as the two of them turned back to Sheen and Jimmy. The laughing had subsided, Sheen was telling Jimmy something. His expression more serious, while Jimmy listened carefully. Their voices almost like hushed whispers. Like they were talking about something secretive.

"I think Sheen's gonna ask me to marry him."

Cindy turned to Libby, her lips parted in surprise. "Really?"

"He's been hinting at it for a few months now." Libby chuckled, a smile against her lips. "He even went as far as to meet with some financial counselor to figure out how _'credit'_ worked. He said he wants to buy me a big house, where we can live in the middle of nowhere. Just the two of us."

Cindy was jealous, even if only for a split moment, as Libby talked about all of the things Sheen had promised her. She was jealous that they were, already, planning a future. Jimmy never mentioned any of that. Sure, he mentioned that he wanted to start looking at local colleges, rather then across the country, but he never mentioned how life would fare _after_ the baby was born. He never mentioned what was next for them.

Did he want to get married? Cindy didn't know. They never talked about that. And it wasn't like they had avoided the subject, it just never, simply, came up. Did _she_ want to get married? Maybe. One day, when they were ready and had the money. But the baby was the top priority, right now. She had to be patient. And maybe, one day, when she least expected it, Jimmy would ask her to marry him.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't be jealous that Libby would be a bride before her.

"That's great, Libby." Cindy encouraged. She may have been slightly jealous, but she was still happy for her best friend. Her hand resting on her shoulder, now. "Congratulations."

"Don't congratulate me yet, he didn't even ask me yet." Libby smirked.

"But you know he's going too."

"I said, I _think_."

"Oh please, Sheen isn't good at keeping secrets. You know he's going to ask you. He loves you, Libby."

"Yeah." Libby breathed. "Yeah he does."

"And you know I'm gonna be a _kick ass_ Maid of Honor."

"Girl, there's no one else that'd do it better than you." Libby laughed, her brow raising as she shot her a look. "And you know, if you have a girl, she'll be the flower girl."

" _If_ I have a girl."

"You will."

"Why does everyone keep insisting it's gonna be a girl?" Cindy threw her arms up. "First Jimmy, then Suzy, now you too?"

"I don't know, Cin. I just have this feeling. You're gonna have a little girl, and she's gonna look just like _him_." Libby nodded in Jimmy's direction.

Cindy thought of a little girl. With long brown curls and ocean blue eyes. She pictured a smile like his, but an attitude like her. Energetic. Brilliant. Soft. Elegant. She pictured their child, their daughter...and she smiled. The picture in her head pleasantly causing a beat in her chest. A hum through her veins. Her hand grazing over the small little bump.

A little girl wouldn't be so bad, she thought. Especially if she looked like him.

"What would we name her?" Cindy asked, suddenly.

Libby snickered. "How about Liberty?"

"Funny." Cindy shot her a look.

"Oh come on!" Libby whined.

Cindy just laughed, her head still dazed at the thought of having a daughter. She had originally wanted a boy. A little boy with blonde hair, green eyes, and a spirit like his father. She had always wanted a son. Ever since she was little, she had pictured herself raising a boy. But...now...now she kind of liked the idea of a daughter. Now she was conflicted.

And the name. The name is what stumped her. What would they name _her_? If she had a boy, she already had a name picked out. She already had an idea in her head. But a girl? She had no idea. She had not a clue on what to call her. She was sure Jimmy had some ideas, seeing as how he was so convinced that's what she was having, but Cindy didn't know. She didn't know what name would be perfect. She wanted her baby's name to mean something. She wanted the name to have history, to have a story….

Cindy's eyes fell upon Jimmy, again. He was still talking to Sheen, his blue eyes reflecting in the light. The fire in the fireplace was gone, nothing but hot coals now. She felt warm. Fuzzy. The perfect name was out there.

She just hadn't found it yet.

* * *

It was almost two AM when they finally got home. Jimmy was, barely conscious, to say the least. Trudging up the stairs with his head down, careful not to wake his parents. His eyes squinted from the light in the foyer. It was a good thing Cindy recently got her learners permit. She had to be the one to drive them home. Jimmy slept in the passenger seat the whole way.

He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, still fully clothed, on top of the covers. Cindy didn't bother moving him. She didn't even waste the energy getting angry at the fact that he, _the supposed genius_ , actually managed to get himself completely shitfaced. He would have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. That in itself was enough of a punishment.

Cindy stayed awake. Sitting criss-crossed next to him, Goddard sleeping in her lap. A notebook in front of her, a pen in her hand. She was writing. Scribbling down words, the sound of the ink staining the paper was the only sound that filtered through the dark bedroom. Her hair was tied up, a messy bun. A big tee shirt hung off of her body. Hot coffee set steaming on the side table. It was close to five AM, but she kept on writing. She wasn't tired.

She wrote down paragraphs and paragraphs of words. Sometimes going back, crossing some stuff out and re-writing it to be better. Chewing on the back of her pen every once in a while, cracking her neck from the stiffness, adjusting her position. She smiled softly to herself, her green eyes going over the words she had written in the notebook. Next to her, she felt Jimmy turn over, facing her. She turned around and noticed that he was awake, watching her.

"What on earth are you writing at _five_ in the morning?" His voice was lathered with sleep, both of his hands tucked under his head, his eyes squinting at her, a slight smirk on his lips.

"A story."

Now _this_ , piqued his interest.

"A story?" He repeated.

"Not just any story," Cindy elaborated, turning around so she was facing him now. "Our story."

Jimmy chuckled. "We have a story?"

"Everyone has a story. I don't ever want to forget this. _Us_. I don't ever want to lose these memories of us. These moments that we share, the little things that we do, I don't ever want to forget it. I don't ever want to forget how we got here. How we became, _us_. I want our daughter to grow up knowing our story. I want her to know our life, what we did, what we accomplished. Our legacy."

Jimmy sat up, glancing down at the words she had written on the notebook in front them. He smirked, glancing back up to meet her eyes. " _Daughter_?"

Fuck. Did she say that out loud?

Cindy chuckled, a little embarrassed. "I want it to be a girl."

"I thought you said you wanted a _boy_?" Jimmy lips turned up into a smile, his voice teasing.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind." Cindy pushed him, playfully. Her hand lingering on his arm.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Cindy shook her head. "I just...think...it would be nice...to have a daughter."

Jimmy just looked at her, his lips still curved upwards. He was tired, she could tell, but he still managed to sit up straight. His eyes staring at her in a way that made her chest hurt. Fuck. She hated when he looked at her like that.

"She's gonna be a handful." He finally said.

Cindy raised a brow. "How do you know?"

"She's gonna have my brilliance and your attitude. We'll never be able to discipline her."

Cindy laughed, dropping the pen on the notebook in front of her. "Excuse me, _my_ attitude? As if you don't have one."

"Yours is way worse." Jimmy dragged her into his lap. She didn't object, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Oh shut up." She kissed him, softly. Pulling back, she gave him a look. "You taste like vodka."

"You taste like coffee."

"It's on the side table." She nodded behind them, giggling.

His hand gripped her thigh, silence settling around them. The dark room made his blue eyes look indigo. He licked his lips, his voice so soft. "You're so pretty."

Her heart skipped a beat. "And _you're_ so drunk."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Another squeeze from his hand. "How did I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean?"

"I get to wake up next to you, everyday. Sometimes I look at you, Cindy, and I just can't fathom how fucking perfect you are. How did I get so lucky to fall in love with my best friend?"

Love. He said it. That was the first time he had ever, truly, said it out loud. He was drunk, sure, but his words were steady. They were real. The were true. He loved her. He actually just said that _he_ was in love with _her_. And of course, Cindy had always known. She had known for years...but she had never heard him say it. She had never heard him actually admit it. There was something about hearing it out loud, for the first time, that had an impact. Like suddenly it was real. Every moment, every kiss, every look cast in her direction. Cindy's heart fluttered at his words, her entire body was shaking, her face suddenly beaming.

"Did you just say you love me?" Her voice was a whisper, her fingers curling in the hair at the nape of his neck.

He blinked for a moment, realizing his words and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He took her face in his hands, suddenly. His eyes were so blue in the dim light. She had never seen him like this before, so serious. So real. Her head was filled with so many thoughts, she almost didn't hear the words fall from his lips.

He nodded. "I love you."

She couldn't help the tear fall down her cheek as she heard him say, what she's always know. Nodding her own head, she heard him let go of a breath he had been holding. Finally, she let her own words fall from her lips, effortlessly. She would always remember this day. The day they said _I love you_.

"I love you too."


	15. Princess: Part One

**Chapter Fifteen ~ Princess, Part One**

 **Inspired By: Glitter In The Air ~ Pink**

 _December 2nd, 17 Years Ago_

"How about Molly?"

Judy was lounging on the couch, a book in her hand. The TV was on some game show she didn't recognize. They only light in the living room emitting off of the screen. Her auburn hair was down, wavy, around her neckline. Her bangs falling just above her eyes. Her husband was sitting next to her, his legs pulled up. Like a little kid, staying up late to watch movies. He had a smile on his lips, his blue eyes taking in the way she looked so pretty in the dim light. The way she looked so pretty carrying his child.

"Molly?" She questioned, her head turning towards him. It was late. Almost midnight. They normally would never stay up this late, but the baby inside of her was proving to be quite the kicker. Never sitting still, constantly moving. _They're going to give you a run for your money once they're born!_ Said her doctor. _I'd get ready for a trouble maker!_

Judy had laughed at first, dismissing her comments. Not really taking in her words. But now, after almost 3 months of non-stop movement, Judy was starting to believe her. Maybe this baby would give her a run for her money. She could hardly prepare just in general for being a new mom, now she had to prepare for a trouble maker? _Great,_ she thought. _I'm in for a treat._

"What? You don't like it?" Hugh threw up his arms. "It's pretty!"

"I mean, it's ok." Judy shrugged. They had been going over names for a month now. Judy wanted the baby's gender to be a surprise. She wanted to find out when the baby was born, rather than before. She wanted that extra level of surprise. She always heard of delivery room stories and how touching it is to find out if you have a son or a daughter right as they put the baby on top of you. Judy really wanted that. She wanted that experience. And her husband did too….

However, picking out a name for each gender, had been a challenge thus far.

"Well, what about Caroline? Or Bethany!"

Judy laughed. "Those are new. Where did you hear those?"

"I bought a book!" He reached over, grabbing a black-leather bound book from the side table. His smile was contagious. His excitement, through the roof. Judy put down her own book, as she reached over and grabbed the one her husband was now handing to her. She flipped it over, reading the title. _101 Baby Names, For Newbies!_

"Honey," Judy shook her head. "How much did this _one_ book cost?"

Hugh chuckled nervously. "That's not important. What's important, is what's inside." He opened the book to a page he had saved. A long piece of notebook paper, holding his place. At the top it read: _Baby Girl Names, K-N_

 _Kaillie_

 _Kelsey_

 _Kristiana_

 _Liliana_

 _Lyla_

 _Madeline_

 _Mckenzie_

 _Meighan_

"I thought you wanted a boy." Judy questioned playfully as she read the many girl names on the page.

"Well, I do. But we need to pick a girl name too! Just in case!"

Judy ran her finger over the various names. Some highlighted in yellow, other's circled. Most of which, she hated. Until finally, she stopped on one. 7 letters. 3 syllables. A tear unconsciously falling down her cheek. Her lips parted in a silent gasp.

 _Melanie._

Hugh leaned over, curious as to what she was looking at. Her fingers brushing over the ink, soft. Careful. Only the sounds of the TV in the background filtered around them. Her steady breathing causing her chest to rise and fall. Even just hearing the name caused so many memories to come back up. They were still fresh. Her wounds weren't healed yet. She had only been gone for a few weeks now. Judy still cried almost every night.

Her mother, Melanie, was everything to her. She helped her succeed, when no one else would. She supported her, when her father wouldn't. She was always by her side, with everything. Every time she fell down, her mother would be there to pick her up. Judy was so, _so_ close to her mother. So after her passing, to say she took it hard, was an understatement.

She still remembered, so perfectly, when she had first brought home Hugh to meet her parents. Almost like it was yesterday. She had just graduated from college, barley 22. When she called her mother and told her she was dating some guy from collage, she didn't believe her. Judith Borden was many things, but dating and bring home guys, never was one of them. So, for Judy to tell her family she was in love and bringing home the man, who very possibly might become her husband, shocked her parents, to say the least.

Her father hated him. Said he was too ditzy for a family of intelligence. That he was nowhere near good enough for her and that she would be ' _settling'_ if she married him. Judy, of course, disagreed and told her father that it wasn't about how smart he was, or how successful he was. It was about his personality. It was about the way he treated her, the way he made her feel so loved and wanted. That was all that mattered to Judy...but her father, just couldn't understand that.

Her mother, on the other hand, loved him. She said: _As long as you're happy, I'm happy!_ Melanie was loving, she was caring, and she never second guessed or questioned her daughter. She knew in her heart, she would make the right decisions. And if she said she loved this guy, then so be it. She accepted Hugh, when her father didn't. She supported them when they got married, when her father refused. She helped them buy a home and move to Retroville, Texas, (even though it broke her heart to have her baby move so far away) when her father had scoffed off to the side, muttering under his breath: _It'll never last, Judy. You'll be divorced within the year._

Judy took a deep breath, the child inside of her shifting, suddenly. Her free hand coming to rest underneath her belly, soothing the baby from the outside. Another tear falling from her eyes. They would never meet her. The child inside of her would never get to meet their maternal grandmother. And her mother, who was _ecstatic_ when she found out Judy was pregnant, would never get to meet her grandchild.

"Melanie." Hugh read out loud, pulling her from her thoughts. It was highlighted in yellow. He knew what that name meant to her. "I forgot about that one." He said softly.

She turned to her husband. Her eyes watering. She felt it, in her heart, in her chest. She felt this energy, this _feeling_. It was then, that she knew. Her words came quickly. "That's it."

Hugh tilted his head sideways. His eyes wide in surprise. "Really?"

Judy shook her head, fast. "Yes. This is it. This name. It has to be _this_ name, if it's a girl." She took a shaky breath. Her heart beating fast.

Hugh smiled, nodding his head. "Melanie Neutron."

"Now we just need a name for a boy." Judy said, smiling. Her hand coming up quickly to wipe away the tears.

Hugh took a breath, taking the book carefully out of her hands. He turned to another page, in the back of the book. "I have an idea."

The page was full of notes scrawled in the margins. Many different names circled and highlighted, much like the other page. But this one was different. This one, was boy names. Ranging from _Brian, to Eric, to Jonathan-_ And then, at the bottom, one particular name was circled. Quickly, unsteady. Like he had done it last minute, or in a rush. The lines of the circle, swayed slightly.

Judy leaned over to see what was written, her hand reaching over to tilt the book downwards for a better view. 5 letters, 1 syllable. The name sounded familiar, even though Judy had never known anyone with that name before. It flowed perfectly, like it was always meant for them. Like it was always meant for _him_.

 _James._

"James." Judy said the name, out loud. A smile crept up on her lips, without her even realizing. She turned to Hugh. "I like that one."

"We could call him Jimmy." Hugh was beaming. He had picked out the name all on his own. He always did want to have a son.

"Jimmy." Judy repeated. Smiling, she nodded her head. Her chest hurt from the emotion that flowed through her. Letting out breath, she licked her lips. "Melanie and Jimmy. It's perfect."

* * *

 _November 28th, Present Day_

"Let me see!"

Cindy reached up to grab the envelope in his hand, but he kept yanking it out of her reach. Practically running through the parking lot, zipping by other patients hurrying their way into the clinic. It was chilly. The winter really starting to pick up. Thanksgiving had already passed, and Christmas was just around the corner. Cindy couldn't even wear tee shirts anymore, the air was too brisk. A loose fitting hoodie fell around her frame, but it still didn't hide the bump, that wasn't so little anymore. Her blonde hair was in her signature ponytail, but the flyaway hairs kept getting in her face as she chased after Jimmy.

"Not until I open it." He called behind him, finally reaching his car. He had finally cut his hair, as both Cindy and his mother's comments finally getting on his last nerve. It wasn't too short, but the wavy curls were more contained now that it was cut. Still messy, but at least his eyes didn't have hair falling in them anymore.

He took the day out of school, along with Cindy. Most of his exams were done. All that was left was a few more projects and essays, and then it would be Christmas break before he knew it. This doctor's appointment was important. He absolutely refused to not be there when they told her. Cindy couldn't help the smile on her face when she found out Jimmy was going to go with her. _I want to be there_ , he had said. _I want to be there when she tells you what it is._

The only problem was, Dr. Escobar didn't just break the news in the exam room. No. That would have been way too easy. She had the results printed, folded, and then placed in a pretty pink envelope. Cindy's full name scrawled on the back in cursive. Dr. Escobar had smiled when she handed it to them. Her words sounding devious. _I'm going to let the two of you control if you want to know what it is._ Jimmy had taken the envelope out of her hands before Cindy even had a chance peak.

She was 19 weeks now. The second trimester already coming to a close. Half way done. Already, she was halfway through her pregnancy. She couldn't believe it when Dr. Escobar had said: _The next time I see you will be after Christmas. You'll be almost 25 weeks. And then, your appointments will start to be every two weeks._

She was baffled, how were they already almost in December? Where had the time gone? Well, there were a few answers for that. School kept her pretty busy. She almost never had time for anything anymore. She even stopped going to karate. For the first time in her entire life, she had taken a break. It was...upsetting ...at first. Cindy struggled without the Martial Art. It was one of the only things that kept her calm. That kept her level headed. But she knew it was for the best. And once the baby was born, she promised herself, she would go back.

When she wasn't at school, she was with Jimmy. Doing homework, watching TV, or ...you know. Doing _other_ things. She still talked to Libby, almost every day. But hanging out and planning days to get together was proving to be quite the challenge. She was always with Sheen, and Cindy was always with Jimmy. And when they weren't with their boyfriends, Libby was at work and Cindy was busy with doctors appointments and homework. It was hard. But Cindy knew they would get through it. Libby was her best friend, after all. Best friends don't just disappear.

At least, she hopped.

"You said we would open it together!" She made it to the car, slipping into the passenger seat. Jimmy held the envelope away from her, his smirk, taunting.

"No, I said _I_ would open it first."

"That is not at _all_ what you said!" She laughed, leaning over towards him, trying her best to grab the envelope, but he was faster. Pulling it away from her, his eyes took in the way looked so pretty when she laughed. He almost wished she would never stop.

"Well, I changed my mind." His cocky and sarcastic tone normally would have drove Cindy up a wall. But today, she couldn't help but find it charming.

"Ugh, fine." She gave up, leaning back into her seat. Folding her arms over her chest, a slight pout on her lips, but a smile was still hidden underneath. "Go on, then. Open it."

Jimmy flipped the envelope so the opening was facing up. All he had to do was rip it open and pull out the flimsy piece of paper containing the results. He smirked, his fingers hovering over the seal, before finally folding the envelope in half and placing in his back jean pocket.

Cindy rose a brow, while Jimmy snickered. "Nah. I think I'll wait a bit."

She shook her head while chuckling, punching him playfully in the arm. "You're such an asshole."

He laughed rubbing his arm as if she _actually_ managed to hurt him. "You started it."

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Ok, sure. _I_ started it."

"You did!"

Cindy chuckled, shaking her head as Jimmy shifted the car into drive. "You're the one who snatched the envelope out of _my_ hand."

"I had too. You would have peaked, if I didn't."

"Isn't that the point!" Cindy exclaimed, playfully.

Jimmy rose a brow, his smirk was so cute. Cindy couldn't keep her eyes off of it. "What happened to wanting it to be a _surprise_?"

Cindy looked away. "I changed my mind."

Jimmy laughed. "You're _always_ changing your mind."

"I'm a girl! What do you expect?"

He turned back to the road ahead of him, his head still shaking. "I expect everything and _anything_ from you. You're unpredictable."

Cindy leaned over, her hand coming to rest under his chin, turning his head towards her. They were at a red light, currently. A busy intersection. He could spare 2 seconds not looking at the road. His eyes met hers just as her lips parted carefully with his. When she pulled back, Jimmy seemed dazed. "Sometimes being unpredictable is good." She whispered.

The light turned green, but Jimmy didn't move.

Cindy giggled, leaning back into her seat. Jimmy finally shaking his head, stepping on the gas, just in time, before the people behind him got angry. "You're terrible." He said.

"You love it." Her voice was soft.

Jimmy chuckled. "And _you_ love being a tease."

Cindy shrugged, a sly smile across her face. "I can't help it. You make it too easy."

It was then that she felt it. Soft, fluttering. Like butterflies, when your nervous, but Cindy wasn't nervous at all. Her hand went to her stomach, her breathing slowed down, unconsciously. All of her focus on this small, tiny, little bit of movement. A kick. It was small, but it was there. Her lips curving up into an instant smile. Beaming. She was beaming as she realized what she had felt.

"What?" Jimmy asked, confused. "What are you smiling about?"

Cindy didn't respond. She just reached over, wordlessly, and grabbed his free hand. Jimmy's expression changed to visible confusion. His brow raising, his eyes watching her ( _instead of the road_ ) carefully, as she placed his hand underneath her sweatshirt and against her bare stomach.

"Do you feel that?" She asked.

Jimmy, now having to look back and forth between the road in front of him and his perplexing girlfriend, shook his head. Beyond confused on what she was going on about now. _Feel?_ He thought to himself. What was she talking about? Jimmy didn't feel anything. Nothing but her warm skin against his fingers. But then…..there was something else. The softest of movement. Fluttering, tumbling. A quick motion against his hand. It was so fast, Jimmy barely even had time to distinguish it. But he did. He felt it. And it was like everything around him faded away except for Cindy and that small, indescribable, little flutter. His own heartbeat now beating fast against this chest. His fingers unconsciously smoothing over her stomach.

"It's a kick." Cindy breathed. "It's our baby."

Jimmy didn't want to pull away, he wanted to stay like this forever. He met Cindy's eyes, which were watering already, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He would remember this day for the rest of his life. They day he felt her kick. The day he fell in love with his princess.

"Yeah." Jimmy whispered, breathlessly. "Yeah it is."

* * *

 _June 20th, 17 Years Ago_

" _Cynthia_?"

Sasha smiled, nodding her head fast as she leaned up against the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest, sitting huddled up on her cushioned window seat. The early morning sun shining through the glass. Her black hair almost looking midnight blue in the light. She held the wireless phone to her ear, her grandmother's voice coming softly through the receiver. It was almost 4 O'clock in the afternoon in Bordeaux. But in Boston, it was still only 9 in the morning. Sasha forced herself to get up early, despite the fact that she was beyond tired, just to hear her voice. It was worth it. Her grandmother was always worth it.

Her daughter moved in the bassinet next to her. Sasha peaked over the edge, her hand caressing her head in the most gentle of ways. "Oui, grand-mère. Elle s'appelle Cynthia. Nous l'appelons Cindy, pour faire court." _Yes, grandma. Her name is Cynthia. We call her Cindy, for short._

Her grandmother's voice was so delicate through the phone. Sasha could tell she was crying. "Quel beau nom pour un bel enfant! J'ai hâte de la rencontrer." _What a beautiful name for a beautiful child! I can not wait to meet her!_

"Je sais, grand-mère. Je veux que vous la rencontriez aussi." _I know, grandma. I want you to meet her too._

"Oh, Sasha…." Her tears were coming faster, harder. Her grandmother's words now slightly muffled through the phone. "Tu seras une si bonne mère." _You will be such a good mother._

Sasha took a breath, her hand still carefully smoothing over her newborn daughter's forehead. "Tu penses?" _You think?_

"Bien sûr, Sasha. Elle est ta princesse. Tout comme vous êtes à moi." _Of course, Sasha. She is your princess. Just like you are mine."_

Now Sasha was crying. Tears falling over her cheeks as she glanced down to her little girl. She was sound asleep. Completely peaceful as her little chest rose and fell with every breath. Her dark lashes made her pale complexion shimmer. The thin blond hairs on the top of her head like a golden crown. Sasha couldn't get over how perfect she was.

"I….miss….you….grandma…" Sasha spoke in English. Slowly letting the words flow through the receiver of the phone. Tears staining the front of her shirt, she couldn't stop crying.

She could almost hear the instantaneous smile that lit up her grandmother's face. Her French accent still thick behind her English words. "You've been practicing?"

Her grandmother has known English for a while now. She learned long before Sasha was even born. Most people in Europe knew at least 2-3 languages. English, always being one of them. Her grandmother had tried to teach her, many times, but Sasha could never get the hang of it. The English language was perplexing to her. The syllables confusing, the words never fulling making sense. It was hard, moving to America without really knowing the English language all that well. It was one of her grandmother's biggest fears when she told her she was moving after her wedding. But now, after being in America for almost five months, she was finally starting to come around.

"I ...try…" Sasha chuckled. "I am...still...bad…"

"You're getting better." Her grandmother continued. "I can tell."

Sasha put the wireless phone against her shoulder, freeing up her other hand to grab Cindy out from the bassent. She had woken up, her eyes now wide as she stared up and into her mother's. Cooing quietly as Sasha grabbed hold of her, carefully. Cradling her in her arms as she returned her words to French. "J'espère que lorsque vous viendrez visiter, je serai encore mieux." _I hope that when you come to visit, I will be even better._

"Dès que je serai bien, je prévois de visiter, mon petit oiseau. Tu me manques tellement." _As soon as I am well, I plan to visit, my little bird. I miss you so much._

"Comment est la chimio?" _How is chemo?_

"Ça pourrait être pire." _It could be worse._

The nonchalance in her voice caused Sasha to shake her head. Her own voice turning sour. "Je déteste le fait que vous deviez passer par la chimiothérapie. Je déteste que tu sois malade." _I hate the fact that you have to go through chemotherapy. I hate that you're sick._

"Je connais. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est espérer. L'espoir est tout ce que nous avons, petit oiseau." _I know. All we can do is hope. Hope is all we have, little bird._

A tear ran down Sasha's cheek, Cindy in her arms also starting to get fussy. She bounced her, gently. Taking a breath before saying, "Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, grand-mère." _I don't want you to die, grandma._

Her grandmother was silent for a moment. Taking a long breath before responding to her granddaughter. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Prends juste soin de ton petit. Assurez-vous qu'elle grandit belle et forte. Assurez-vous de la protéger de toutes vos forces. Et assurez-vous de lui dire que grand-maman Éloïse l'aime." _Do not worry about me. Just take care of your little one. Make sure she grows up beautiful and strong. Make sure to protect her with all your strength. And be sure to tell her that Grandma Eloise loves her._

"Grandma…." Sasha was crying now, the english word slipping from her mouth as she spoke.

"Vous dites à cette petite fille que je l'aimerai tant que je serai en vie et même après ma mort." _You tell that little girl that I will love her as long as I am alive and even after my death._

Sasha was crying, but her words were still flowing, regardless. Both of her arms still cradling her daughter. "Elle porte le nom de toi, grand-mère." _She's named after you, grandma._ "Cynthia Aurora."

Eloise gasped. Her breath hitching through the phone. Her voice getting shaky. She was crying now. The golden sun drowned Sasha and her newborn daughter in gold. The wireless phone still pressed to her ear. And miles away, her grandmother lies in bed, attached and hooked up to many different machines as she cries. She's never felt so happy.

"Je t'aime, Sasha. Je t'aime tellement." _I love you, Sasha. I love you so much._

* * *

 _November 28th, Present Day_

"Well?"

Jimmy sat on his bed, the envelope felt heavy in his hands. His breathing was steady, but his heartbeat was fast. His fingers constantly playing with the seal. She stood in front of him, her arms folded across her chest. Her blond ponytail swaying gently in the breeze. The window was open, despite the air being chill. It was warm in his room. Whether it was from the heat or his is climbing anxiety, he needed the fresh air. Especially now.

"Jimmy." Her voice is what caused him to look up, his mind still wandering. He swallowed hard, suddenly, it wasn't funny anymore. Now it was real, as he sat stationary on his bed, Cindy's green eyes questioning his mood change.

"What?" Jimmy questioned back. The weight of the envelope was really distracting to him.

Cindy just gave him a look. "You said you would open it."

Of course he did. He had been teasing her all day. Taunting her all over the house to the point where she had chased him around, like they were kids again. But now they weren't running anymore. They weren't playing anymore. This wasn't some game. This was real….

It was time. He needed to open it.

"I know, I know." Jimmy played it off, but he was far from fine. He was freaking out. "I'm going to."

He had been excited, for a while, about this moment. Excited about finally knowing whether he was right or not. Excited to finally find out if he would be having a son or daughter. Excited to finally experience this moment with Cindy. This _moment_ , that every couple talks about.…..But now that it was here, his stomach suddenly turned sour. And he didn't know exactly _why_ he was suddenly freaking out. It was just the gender. Cindy wasn't even 20 weeks yet. She still had so much more to go. It's not like the baby would be here soon….

But it would be real. Once he knew the gender, the baby wouldn't just be this ' _thing'_ anymore. It would be real. His child. His _son_. His _daughter_ ….

When he had felt them move, earlier today, he couldn't even think straight for an hour. Barely paying attention to anything Cindy was saying. Ignoring his mother's complaints about the messy house, losing his place in his textbook as he tried to study for his exam...All he could do was remember the way it felt. Reveling in the way it was so soft, so gentle. So innocent. The way his fingers could barely make out the movement as Cindy held his hand against her stomach. He had felt the baby move. He felt them _kick_.

His baby...He _felt_ them...

"Do you want me to do it?" Cindy's voice was soft, as she approached him. She wore a thin tank top. The small bump, sticking out. Perfectly round, it suited her well. Like a small pillow was placed right underneath. Even at almost five months, she looked good. Like she was always meant to be pregnant. She had the perfect body for it.

"No, no." Jimmy took a breath, licking his lips. "I want to do it."

"Are you sure?" She could tell he was nervous by the way he licked his lips, by the way his eyes averted hers, by the way he ran his hand through his hair. His deep breaths accompanied by the slightest of shivers.

He nodded, wordlessly.

There was no need to drag this out, he just needed to get this over with. He had to know. He needed to know. He couldn't just sit here all day, staring at it. He had done that long enough. Cindy was quite as he took one more breath, not wanting to drag this out anymore then he already had, and slowly but surely, unsealed the envelope open.

He pulled out a folded piece of paper. It felt even heavier then the envelope itself.

Cindy eyed him, extremely curious and anxious as he opened the folded paper and his eyes took in the writing presented in front of him. Silence filtered around them, despite the beating heart that echoed throughout his ears. His pulse quickened. An overwhelming feeling washed over him. Like a wave from the ocean, crashing down against skin. Sudden. Unexpected. His thumb brushed over the text, his eyes analyzing every bit of information.

"What does it say?" Cindy questioned, leaning forward slightly. Trying to peak over the edge to catch just a glimpse of the test results.

Jimmy looked up, suddenly. Almost as if he had forgotten she was standing there. He exhaled, letting go of the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He handed her the paper. His voice, quiet. "Take a look."

Cindy took the paper from his hand, slowly. Her anxiety now reaching its peak. Suddenly feeling extremely nervous as the weight of the paper settled into her hands. She had been waiting for this moment for months. She had been teased by Jimmy and Dr. Escobar all day, but now that she had the test results, physical, in her hand, she felt so unbelievably nervous. What if she wasn't happy with the gender? What if everything changes after this? Cindy couldn't help the running thoughts circling around her brain. Like vultures circling prey. She took a breath, pushing every ounce of fear and worry away, and forced herself to look.

Her lips curved up into a smile. The text read:

 _ **Laboratory Report #22568**_

 _ **SPECIMEN DATA**_

 _Sample: Cynthia A Vortex_

 _DNA Test: Gender Test (Y chromosome DNA detection)_

 _ **DNA TEST**_

 _Our laboratory has analyzed the blood sample submitted for gender testing. We have tested the blood sample for the presence of Y chromosome DNA in maternal plasma._

 _ **RESULTS**_

 _Test result is_ _ **Negative**_ _for the presence of Y chromosome DNA in the maternal plasma sample._

 _ **AN EXPLANATION OF THE DNA PRENATAL GENDER TEST**_

 _ **Positive**_ _**DNA test result**_ _confirms the presence of Y chromosome DNA in maternal plasma. The source of Y chromosome DNA in maternal blood confirms of a male fetus._

 _ **Negative DNA test result**_ _confirms the absence of Y chromosome DNA in maternal blood plasma. The absence of Y chromosome DNA in maternal blood confirms of a female fetus._

"You were right." She shook her head, chuckling to herself. She couldn't help the small giggle escape from her lips as she read the results over and over again. Her smile taking over her features. "It's a girl."

Completely overwhelmed by the feeling of finally _knowing,_ Cindy looked up, anxious for Jimmy's reaction. She noticed then, as she tore her eyes away from the piece of paper, that Jimmy was just sitting quietly on his bed. His expression was hard to read. His eyes not really focusing on anything. His hands folded together, elbows resting on his knees. Thinking. He was thinking. A thousand thoughts running around his head. His mind was elsewhere as Cindy stood in front of him, beaming. Her heartbeat loud against her chest.

"What?" She asked, getting slightly worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Jimmy's words were so soft, she almost couldn't hear him. He looked up, and it was then that she noticed the expression on his face. His eyes glossy, a breathy sigh pushed past his lips. She had never seen him like this before. Emotional. He never got emotional, for anything. But _this_ , this was different. As he sat on his bed, nodding his head silently. His leg bouncing up and down. He swallowed, hard. A simple smile painted across his face. He looked at Cindy like he was the happiest man in the world. Happy. He was so happy. "I'm gonna have a daughter."

Cindy cried. His words causing a chuckle, almost as if she couldn't believe it herself. He got up, suddenly, waltzing over to her, his hands cupping her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she was so happy. She would always remember this day.

" _We're_ going to have a daughter." His voice cracked, just slightly, as he cupped her face between his palms.

She nodded her head. Her voice a whisper. A slight giggle escaping as she spoke. "I know."

Jimmy's thumb brushed against her cheek, he couldn't stop smiling. He had never felt this happy. "I always wanted to have a daughter."

And he cried.


	16. Princess: Part Two

**Chapter Sixteen ~ Princess, Part Two**

 **Inspired By: Joanne ~ Lady Gaga**

 _December 2nd, Present Day_

60 degrees in December. It was an early Christmas gift. The air was perfect. Not too hot, not too cold. The sky clear of any clouds. Kids were running around the neighborhood. Playing in the yard, like it was summer time. Short sleeves and shorts. Cindy shook her head, lounging on the front porch, a book in her hand. Her sun kissed hair pulled back into french braid, her bangs pushed gracefully aside. A thin tee shirt hung loosely around her body, black leggings and her favorite converse sneakers. The kids reminded her of when her and Jimmy were kids. They were always running around, up to no good. Causing havoc on the unsuspecting town...

A simpler time, really. Now everything was complicated.

It was then that she saw her. Inky hair as black as charcoal, and skin as white as snow. She had her hair down today, falling around her shoulders, flawlessly. A plain pair of jeans and a red tee shirt fell around her perfect figure. She looked so casual, Cindy mused. Her mother never looked casual.

Even just seeing her from across the street, cause her heart to stop. Her entire body getting tense, her fingers suddenly gripping the pages of her softcover book. There had been a few times she had seen her mother since the incident. All of them brief, but the reaction was always the same. A sting came. Hard. Painful. Like alcohol on an open wound.

It had been 2 months since they've spoke. 2 whole months of not speaking to the women who _raised_ her. September had gone by just as quick as it came. October, even more so. And November…...Thanksgiving had come and gone, like a chill through the night. It was the first holiday she had _ever_ spent away from Sasha. Cindy spent it with Jimmy and his family, instead. Judy cooked, of course, and Hugh absolutely insisted. And although Cindy knew she shouldn't be thinking of _her_ , she couldn't help it as she sat at the table with her newfound family. She couldn't help but think of her mother, sitting by herself, eating bitterly at their kitchen table. Alone.

But, then again, she's the one who disowned her. She's the one who caused herself all of this pain…..right?

Cindy hated to be petty, but she couldn't help but feel like if anyone was going to apologize, it had to be her mother first. _She_ was the one that started this whole thing. _She_ was the one told her to leave and never come back. _She_ was the one who basically told her, _to her face_ , that she wasn't her daughter anymore…..If anything, _she_ should be the one to admit she was wrong….

But…...at the same time…..Cindy just wanted everything to be over. She just wanted her mother back. She wanted her to just accept the fact that she was going to be a grandmother, whether she was happy about it or not. She wanted her to like Jimmy, or at least be _civil_ with him. She wanted her to be apart of her daughter's life, she wanted her to just be her _mother_ again….

Loud barking is what caused Cindy to be pulled from her thoughts. The top of her hand suddenly wet from saliva. She looked down, pulling her hand harshly away, before realizing it was Humphrey. He was panting, which wasn't unusual, but she could tell the run over here had caused him even the slightest distress. His pushed up on his stubby legs, overly excited. It had been just as long since she's seen her chubby little bulldog. She smiled, unable to control her emotions as she immediately reached back down, discarding her book to the side, and smoothed her palm over his head.

That's when she heard her voice.

"Humphrey!" Her french accent was unmistakable. Her words, slightly out of breath as she jogged across the street. " _Mon Dieu,_ why are you always like this?"

Her mother stopped the moment she realized where he had run off too. Her pace slowed, her lips parted in slight surprised. Her whole body, suddenly stiff. Her heart beating fast. Cindy looked up, her hand still smoothing over her puppy, and for the first time in months, looked her mother directly in the eyes.

There was 10 full seconds of silence, before Sasha spoke.

"Sorry...He pulls fast...You know?"

"Yeah, yeah…." Cindy stumbled over her words, standing up suddenly. "I know."

The tension in the air was unbearable. Cindy already fidgeting under her mother's eyes. She took a deep breath, haphazardly grabbing the leash that was attached to Humphrey and handed it over to Sasha. "Here."

Sasha grabbed it almost as quickly as Cindy handed it over. "Thanks."

Unable to deal with the uncomfortable atmosphere, Cindy turned around quickly, grabbing her book off of the bench and shoved it under her arm. Just as she was about to make her escape, her mother's voice halted her. Her body freezing in a way where she almost couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

"How've you been?"

…

Cindy's mind was in a million different places at once. Her brain in overdrive. So many emotions flowing through her, she thought she might explode. She turned around and met her mother's sight once again. Her breath caught in her throat. Her mother looked at her, with a look that made her heart stop. Regret. Regret filled her deep green eyes. She had never seen her mother look _this_ sorry, in her entire life. She stood there, in front of her, fiddling with the leash in between her fingers and waited for Cindy to respond. The silence was deafening.

"Uh," Cindy stumbled. She was not expecting this. No, she was not expecting _this_ at all. She was expecting her mother to hurry off, to scoff in her direction. She expected her to make some comment about how she's a horrible daughter. How she's nothing but a disappointment. Or about how her entire life was ruined all because of the child growing inside of her. But _this?_ Oh. Oh, she did not expect this at all. "I'm...good. I'm doing really good."

"That's good." Her mother answered quickly, fidgeting even more than she was before. Just as she was about to say something else, Humphrey pulled forward, desperately trying to get back to Cindy. Sasha, who normally would have just pulled him back, willingly, let him go. She let the leash fall loose and allowed the bulldog to run straight back over to his mother. Sasha chuckled. A sound that Cindy never realized she missed up until right now. "He misses you."

Cindy reached down, petting Humphrey once again, but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't believe her mother was _actually_ still standing here. She couldn't believe she was _actually_ having a conversation with her. It had been so long, Cindy had forgotten what it felt like. To speak to her. To hear her laugh, to see her smile.

"No as much as I miss him." Cindy said, softly. Both of her hands scratching behind his ears. Her mother stood above them. Watching. A soft smile on her lips. The breeze felt nice against her skin. The wind in her hair calming her anxiety that had been out of control, moments ago. She opened her mouth, and it was her next words, that shocked Cindy the most.

"How's the baby?"

Cindy's snapped her head up immediately. Standing up and away from her attention deprived dog. Her lips parted in surprise, her eyes resting upon her mother's. She took a shaky breath, trying to wrap her brain around if this was really happening, or if she was just dreaming again.

"She's...good…" Cindy was caught off guard. The words slipping from her mouth before she even noticed.

Sasha's lips turned up into an unexpected smile. Cindy couldn't help the beat in her chest as her mother's voice dipped into the softest of whispers. " _She?_ It's a girl?"

Cindy swallowed. Trying her best not to get emotional. Her plus quickening, eyes watering. Humphrey was still clawing at her leg, but Cindy barely felt it. The world seemed to stop as she stood motionless in front of her mother. It was like everything else had faded away. It was only them. Her mother and her, standing alone on Jimmy's porch, on a beautiful December day.

Unable to formulate words, Cindy just nodded. Sasha's smile was the greatest thing she had seen all morning.

"When did you find out?" Sasha's words came fast, Cindy could barely make out what she was saying. Her french accent suddenly sounding thicker than usual.

"A few days ago." She was dazed, licking her lips, wrapping her arms around her chest. Desperately trying to ground herself. Cindy couldn't believe this was _really_ happening.

Sasha didn't respond. She just stood there, a smile across her face, her green eyes so glossy, Cindy was sure she was about to start crying. She inhaled. Breathing in the cool December air, allowing her lungs to expand. Reveling in the way the sun made her feel warm. Tingly. Reveling in the feeling of finally letting go. Finally, pushing all of her fears and anger aside. Finally allowing herself to heal.

"What are you doing today?" Her mother asked, suddenly.

Cindy stumbled over her words. "Um, probably nothing. Jimmy has to study for this big History exam, and he works better when he's alone, so…." Cindy shifted awkwardly. "You know….."

Sasha took a step forward, nervously playing with her hands. Her voice low, but Cindy could hear her. "Do you want to…..maybe…..come over? For…..coffee?"

Four seconds of silence past.

Cindy blinked. "Coffee?"

Sasha swallowed hard, her palms suddenly getting sweaty. "And...to...talk?"

Talk. She wanted to talk. Her mother wanted to _talk_. Two months of not speaking. Two months of awkward stares from across the street. Two months of resentment. Two months of tears. Two months of pain. _Now?_ …..Now she wanted to talk? Now she was ready?

But, the real question was…...was _Cindy_ ready to talk?

She had thought long and hard about this for a while now. Coming up with different scenarios in her head on how the whole conversation would go down. Thinking of all of the things she would say to her, all of the anger she had built up over the past few months, all of the pain she endured. She had thought of it all...but now that it was here, suddenly Cindy felt nervous. She felt scared to talk to her mother. She felt vulnerable. It's not that she didn't _want_ too…..she really, _really_ did want to talk...she just felt...apprehensive. She felt worried. She felt uneasy. She wasn't sure what to expect. She wasn't sure if this ' _talk'_ was just going to turn into another huge fight. If it was just going to end in more tears, more pain and even more heartbreak. What if she was only going to get hurt again? She didn't know. All she knew was that her mother was standing in front of her, eagerly awaiting a response.

Finally, Cindy came to the conclusion that she had two options.

Option 1. The petty option. She could continue to be petty, and spiteful, bid her a simple ' _fuck you'_ and turn on her heel. She could walk away and continue this war a little longer. Until her mother was groveling at her feet. Until she begged for forgiveness. Until she admitted that what she did was horrible and wrong and that she should have _never_ done that to her own flesh and blood….

Or,

Option 2. The reasonable option. Cindy could say yes. She could push all of her anger aside and hold her tongue and let her mother explain herself. She could sit. She could listen. She could be reasonable and kind and understanding….

Cindy nodded her head long before she even realized what option she had chosen. A single tear falling down her cheek. Her free hand coming to hold the small bump underneath her tee shirt. Her mother breathed a sigh of relief as she motioned for Cindy to follow her back across the street. To follow her back home. Home. Cindy was going home.

Cindy chose option 2.

* * *

 _July 23rd, 19 Years Ago_

"What if she hates me?"

Judy laughed as she got out of the 1983 Pontiac Grand Prix. Her auburn hair pulled up high, into a loose ponytail. Her bangs held back with a white bandanna. High waited jeans and a white crop top tee shirt. He could barely keep his eyes off of her the whole drive. He still couldn't believe she was his.

"She's not going to hate you." Judy shook her head, leaning up against the hood of the car.

"How do you know?" Hugh stumbled out of the car. He was already nervous. His hands fidgeting, his lips dry. He had been anticipating this moment for a while. Going over it in his head for days now. Preparing the words in brain. Preparing for, quite possibly, the biggest moment in his entire life. He only had one shot. He couldn't afford to screw it up.

He was going to ask her to marry him. But he needed her parents permission first.

"She's my mother, Hugh." Judy sauntered over to her boyfriend, who currently looked like he wanted to run as far away as possible. She placed her hand into his, threading her fingers in between his own. "I know her."

"Yeah, but how do you _know_ she's not gonna hate me? I would hate me."

"Why on earth are you so convinced she's not going to like you?"

"Two reasons. 1. Your family is rich, smart, and sophisticated. 2. I'm not."

"Honey," She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked down the front pathway. "None of that matters to me, you know that."

"It doesn't matter to you, but I'm sure it matters to them."

"Hugh." They reached the door, but Judy stopped them before he could knock. Her other hand coming up to grab his chin, gently turning his face towards her. "It doesn't matter what they like or don't like. I love you. And they'll see that. And that is all that matters."

Hugh took a breath, he would never get over the way she said ' _I love you'_. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Without any doubts or fears, she loved him. Wholeheartedly. Hugh still couldn't believe it. That a girl like her would ever fall in love with a man like him.

Some dreams do come true.

She kissed him then, sweetly. When she pulled back, Hugh chuckled. "How do you do that?"

Judy rose a brow. "Do what?"

"Make everything go away with just a kiss?"

She laughed. A smirk now playing at her lips. "I guess I have the magic touch."

Now it was his turn to laugh. Suggestion playing in his voice as he knocked against the wooden front door. "You have more than a magic touch."

Judy hit him playfully in the side. "Oh, shut up."

It was then that the door opened. A tall man greeting them in a way that made Hugh suddenly feel queasy again. His smile faded, swallowing hard as he looked up into the mans dark green eyes. He had a square jaw line, clean shaven. The same colored hair as Judy, except his was thin and exceptionally short. Slicked back as if he had just gotten out of the shower. An adams apple that stuck out, bringing out the definitive lines in his neck. It was obvious that he was in shape. Burly, large shoulders, and a thick midsection. He wore a white button down shirt, black slacks. The sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He, quite honestly, looked like a mob boss.

While Hugh was currently frozen in place, his eyes glued to the man now presented in front of him, Judy remained calm. Her voice light, airy. Her smile wide.

"Daddy!"

She slipped her hand out of her boyfriends and immediately threw her arms around the tall burly man standing in the doorway. He hugged her back, a smile gracing his lips. His hands pulling her close. There was nothing like a father's love for his only daughter.

"Oh, Judy." He said smiling, pulling back from her embrace. "What am I going to do with you? You've grown up too fast."

"If you had it your way, I wouldn't have grown up at all!" She laughed, taking a step back.

Her father chuckled, only for a moment, before he realized someone was standing behind her. His smile faltered. His eyes suddenly narrowing. An irritated sigh already pushing past his lips.

Judy noticed him staring.

"Oh! Right." She turned around, quickly grabbing Hugh's hand again. His palm was sweaty, his stance, awkward. His eyes refusing to look anywhere but at her father's intimidating glare. "Daddy, I want you to meet, Hugh. Hugh, this is my father, Clyde."

Hugh cleared his throat, doing his best to remain calm as he politely reached over with his free hand. "Hi. Nice to meet you, Clyde-"

"It's Mr. Borden." He interrupted him. His arms folded across his chest. His voice suddenly cold.

"Dad." Judy shot him a glare. Clearly annoyed by his sudden rudeness.

"What, Judy?" He scoffed. His attitude now shifting towards her. "Maybe you should teach your boyfriend some manners."

"Clyde! Who's at the door?"

Another voice from inside the house bellowed through the air. Soft. Gentle. Musically. Almost as if she had sing-songed her words. Clyde turned around, his attitude dropping slightly, as the voice now made her way to the door. She sounded like Judy, even from far away. The vocals were uncanny. But it wasn't until he saw her face, to realize who it was.

Her mother.

Of course, it was her mother.

She was beautiful. Even at 48 years old she was stunning. Dark brown curly hair, falling right below her shoulders. Blue eyes like the ocean, clear as a summer's day. A pale complexion. Soft pink lips and a smile that was identical to Judy's. She wore a plain white blouse and blue jeans. She was petite, he noticed. Her frame smaller then her daughters, her height an apparent difference from her husband. But her personality was large. Hugh could tell, almost immediately as she made eye contact with him. Practically pushing her husband out of the way, just to pull him into hug.

"Oh my god, Hi!" She was not shy in the fact that this was their first meeting. Pulling him close as if he was family she hadn't seen in years. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

Hugh was stiff as she pulled back, not expecting, _at all_ , her warm hearted reaction. Judy stood on the side of him, eyeing him, encouragingly. A smile across her face, her hand still held his, her thumb brushing over his skin. Soothing and comforting him in a way that always made him feel at home.

"Yeah-Yeah. It's really nice to meet you too, Mrs. Borden." He stuttered.

"Oh please, it's Melanie. Don't be so formal."

Clyde rolled his eyes behind her back.

"And Judy!" She shifted her attention to her daughter, pulling her into an even bigger embrace. "Oh my god! I've missed you so much."

Judy reciprocated immediately. Pulling her mother so close. It had been too long since she had last seen her. "I've missed you too, momma."

When Melanie drew back, she had tears in her eyes. "Look at you. All grown up. You're beautiful."

"I get it from you." Judy shot back.

"Oh, shut it." Melanie laughed. She stepped out of the way, then. Motioning for both of them to come inside.

Clyde huffed, walking away with a scoff. Plopping back into his living room chair with a frown on his lips.

"Ignore him." Melanie looked over to Hugh as the three of them entered the home. "He's grumpy before he's had his coffee."

"He's always grumpy, momma." Judy pointed out, shutting the front door behind them.

"It depends on the day." She shrugged, making her way to the kitchen.

Judy followed her mother, but Hugh stayed back. Taking in the quaint house and all of its glory. The foyer was small. Just enough space to open the door and go up the stairs to the bedrooms. There was a small coat rack on the wall. Various coats and windbreakers hung neatly in a row. To the right, was the living room. A decent sized room. A love seat and a 3-seater sofa. A small, oak wood, coffee table in between them. Pictures of Judy when she was a child and wedding pictures of Clyde and Melanie filled the walls. In the back of the living room, Hugh could see her father brooding in the corner. A beer in his hand, reclined backwards, his eyes glued to the small TV in front of him. _The Price is Right_ was on.

Hugh chuckled. Maybe he wasn't that intimidating after all.

The kitchen was to the left, Judy and her mother already sitting down, talking. Hot mugs steaming between both of their hands. The kitchen was the biggest part of the house. Mahogany counters lined the back walls, a glass top stove in the middle and a stainless steel fridge to the side. There was an island in the center. Violet flowers blooming in the glass vase. They reminded him of spring.

"So tell me how you two met?" Melanie's voice carried over to Hugh who was awkwardly walking over to the kitchen table.

Judy turned around, already smiling. "It was last year, around September. He was locked out of his dorm, and I guess he thought climbing though a second story window, was the best option." Judy laughed shaking her head.

"Hey, in theory," Hugh pulled out a chair next to her, sitting down. "It was a good idea."

Judy rolled her eyes, continuing the story. "It was late. Like around 11 at night. I was walking back from the library and I saw him, dangling from his window. Just as I was about to ask him if he needed help, he fell. Lucky for him, into a bush. Unlucky for him, it was a rose bush. Filled with thorns. So, like the good Samaritan I am, I ran over to him. I leaned over the bush and said, ' _Are you ok?'_ To which he responded with, ' _I am now that you're here.'_ I laughed. I couldn't help it. He was funny, despite being covered in thorns. And the pick up line was cute. So I helped him up, and pulled him free from the bush. And after we pulled almost all of the thorns from his skin, when I went to walk away, he goes: ' _Where are you going?'_

I said: ' _back to my dorm.'_ And then, as if he were a lost puppy, he looks at me with these big brown eyes and goes: ' _But, when will I get to see you again?'_ So there I am, standing in the middle of the campus at almost midnight, wearing nothing but sweats, and I'm like: Ok, this guy is persistent. He's gotta be worth something. So, I say: ' _How about tomorrow at three?'_ And he looks at me, dead in the eye with the biggest smile and goes: ' _Whatever you want, Cinderella.'_ "

Melanie chuckled. "You're quite the sweet talker aren't you? Especially to make my Judy interested."

Hugh laughed, slightly embarrassed by the story. "On a good day."

Judy looked over to him, her smile was sweeter than the honey in her tea. "And the rest is history."

Melanie took a sip of her tea, watching the way her daughter looked at him. They way she leaned into his touch, the way she looked so incredibly happy. Melanie had never seen her daughter this happy before. She has never seen her look at anyone they way she looked at him. It warmed her heart. It made her tear up. Her daughter was in love.

"Well, I'm really glad you were able to charm my Daughter." Melanie chuckled. "You're gonna fit in great with this family, Hugh."

Hugh took a breath, his eyes now adjusting to Melanie from across the table. She was so genuine with her words. Her smile was brighter than the room itself. Hugh nodded his head silently, his hand slipping into Judy's. Her father might have some objections, but suddenly Hugh wasn't as scared anymore. Melanie's words filling him with a new found confidence. He would ask her to marry him tonight.

And the rest was history.

* * *

 _December 2nd, Present Day_

She was awkward. So awkward. Sitting at her kitchen table felt so foreign to her. The drapes hanging over the windows were gold instead of red, now. The place mats in front of her now white, instead of beige. The house was spotless. Not a spec of dirt even on the floor. The dark-wood table even seemed polished. As if her mother had been cleaning all night.

She cleaned when she was nervous.

Cindy took a breath, uneasy. Humphrey was peacefully sleeping between her legs. The air was warm from the heated furnace and the burning flames from the fireplace. Her mother finally returned from the coffee pot, two steaming mugs in her hand. One was red, the other was blue.

She handed the red one to Cindy. "4 Creams, 3 Sugars."

Cindy chuckled to herself. "You remembered."

"Of course I remembered." She scoffed, sitting across from her daughter. "I'm your mother. I remember everything."

The silence filtered around them, but Cindy's ears were loud from her beating heart. She shifted, tucking one leg underneath the other, trying to get comfortable in the wooden kitchen chair. She took a sip of coffee. Hot. Her tongue burned, but it felt nice against her throat. The caffeine already soothing her in a way she didn't realize she needed. It was perfect.

Her mother was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry."

Cindy let go of a breath she had been holding. Her emerald eyes staring back into her mother's. Despite the burning urge to speak out, she held her tongue. Swallowing hard, her fingers suddenly gripping the coffee mug in between her hands. She nodded, wordlessly. Signaling for her mother to continue. She wanted an explanation. Not just an, _I'm sorry._

"You have to understand. The night I found out about your….." Sasha stopped, only for a moment. Almost as if she still had a hard time saying it. "Pregnancy…..I felt as if everything was falling apart. It was almost like I was hit with the harshest deja vu I had ever experienced. Like history was repeating itself, and I had no control over any of it. All of my hard work, down the drain. Everything I've worked for, to make sure you never make the same mistakes I made, worthless."

Sasha took a breath before continuing.

"You're father left us. He let me believe he loved me, until he left us for another family. That was…..traumatic, Cindy. It broke me...in a lot of ways. And when I found out you were in love with this boy from across the street, and that you were having his _child..._ all I could think of was...what if it happens to you? What if he does exactly what your father did to me? What if he leaves you? What if you have this baby and then he decides he doesn't want to be a father after all? What if he breaks you, Cindy?"

Cindy opened her mouth to speak, but her mother cut her off.

Sasha leaned forward, serious. Her words were so serious. "I never, in a million years, want to see you go through that. I never want you to have to experience that. A love like that…..it _fucks_ you up. And I don't want that for my daughter."

Cindy exhaled, the coffee in between her palms steaming into the air as every second passed by. Her mother's words struck a nerve. She wasn't expecting this. She was expecting some half-ass apology, or some bullshit excuse on why she disowned her own daughter. But this? This was so much bigger then Cindy could have ever imagined. She licked her lips, placing the mug down in front of her.

Her voice was low, but stern, as she looked her mother directly in the eyes. "Jimmy isn't dad."

Sasha nodded. "I know."

"He wouldn't do what dad did to us." Cindy leaned forward, her voice rising. "He wouldn't _dare_ do that to me. He _loves_ me…."

Sasha scoffed. "Once upon a time, your father loved me too. But sometimes, things change. People change. And there's nothing you can do to stop that."

There was a hard lump in her throat, a single tear falling gracefully down her cheek. Her breaths were soft, but her heartbeat was loud. Fast. Her leg bouncing up and down, the coffee in her hands suddenly was burning. She blinked the tears out of her eyes, the sun from the window drowning her in a yellow light. She looked at her mother, and it was then that they came to this understanding. Silently, just between stares, they came to this conclusion. And it wasn't until the words fell from Cindy's lips for her mother to cry as well.

"I love him, momma."

Sasha nodded, unable to control the tears. "I know, baby. I know. I've always known. I just didn't want it to be true. I was afraid for you."

"You can't be afraid." Said Cindy, wiping her tears with her free hand. "You can't just always assume the worst."

"I know," Sasha breathed. "I know."

Cindy licked her lips, anxiously. "I don't want you to hate him. I don't want us to fight anymore. I want you to be there when my daughter is born. I want her to _know_ her grandmother. I want you to be apart of our lives…"

Sasha nodded her head fast, her native tongue slipping free, unconsciously. " _Je connais. Je veux ça aussi."_

"I want you to be my mom again." Cindy was a mess, her cheeks now red and puffy. Her eyes irritated from the tears. Her chest was heavy, like a weight was pulling her down. " _Please."_ She choked out.

Sasha looked down at the mug in her hands. Her reflection taunting her, in the worst way. She shook her head, disgusted at herself. "Ever since I left Bordeaux, I promised myself I would never end up like _her_. I promised myself I would never treat you, the way my mother treated me. I would never abandon you, the way she _abandoned_ me. But yet here I am, becoming the women I always vowed to never be."

Her mother. Cindy knew very little about Amélie Roselin Colette. In old pictures, she looked almost identical to her mother. Long black hair, pale skin, red lips. When Cindy was little, Suzy use to tell stories on how men would throw themselves at her. Amélie was that women everyone wanted to be. She was that girl, walking down the street, that all of the girls envied. But what Cindy did know, was that she practically banished Sasha when she fell pregnant. Told her she was worthless. That her marriage was a fraud, and that moving to America would only ruin her life. That _Liam_ would ruin her life.

Ironic that, in a way, she was right.

A mother is always right.

It was a shame that Amélie and Sasha were not on speaking terms. Amélie was the last grandparent alive that Cindy had left. It would be nice to get to know her...But every time Cindy had even mentioned her name, Sasha would get tense. She would dismiss her, immediately. Always saying, _if she wanted to meet her granddaughter that bad, she would have already._

"You're not _her_ , mom." Cindy reached over, placing a hand over hers. She didn't need to elaborate for Sasha to know who she was talking about.

Sasha looked up at her daughter's words. The feeling of her hand, placing perfectly over hers, causing her breath to hitch. "But I-"

"No. _You're not her._ " Cindy interrupted. Her green eyes reminded Sasha of a memory.

"You sound just like _grand-mère._ "

Eloise. She was talking about Eloise. Cindy took a breath, her fingers threading with her mother's. "You always said I was her reincarnation."

Sasha nodded. "Her spirit is with you. I know it is. She told me she would love you, even after she left us."

Melancholy. Cindy was suddenly so melancholy as she turned her head to look out the window. "I would have loved to meet her."

A simple breath pushed past Sasha's lips. "I know. She would have loved to meet you too, Princess."

The grandfather clock in the living room chimed, signaling that it was 4 O'clock. Judy would be cooking dinner soon. Jimmy was probably almost finished studying. Cindy pulled back, removing her hand from her mother, adjusting herself in her seat. Her leg had fallen asleep during their conversation. The yellow light now shifting, the sun was already starting to set.

"I should get going." Cindy said, starting to stand up.

"Right, right. I didn't realize how late it was."

Cindy smoothed her hands over her stomach. The small bump giving her comfort. "Thank you. For everything, mom."

"Thank you. For coming." Sasha walked around the table, her voice so genuine. "Thank you for listening."

Cindy nodded, starting to make her way out from the kitchen and towards the front door. Humphrey had followed her, practically causing her to trip as he filtered between her legs. When she reached the entryway, she bent down. Her hands petting him in the most loving way. Scratching behind his ear, exactly where he liked. Under his chin, on the top of his spine. This wasn't a goodbye, she kept telling herself. Now that her and her mother seemed to be on better terms, she would be able to see him more. He was her baby, after all.

Well, her _first_ baby, anyway.

It was then that she heard her voice. Calling out from behind her. Cindy stood up, turning around to face her. Sasha's words already planting a smile on her lips.

"She should have two names." Her mother called out to her. She was standing in the foyer, leaning in the doorway. "One for his family, and one for yours. That's how you were named."

"That's a good idea." Cindy mused, her voice quiet as she watched her mother.

Sasha chuckled. "Of course it's a good idea. Mamma always knows best."

Cindy laughed, and it occurred to her suddenly, that she had missed this. She had missed this banter between her and her mother, _so much,_ over the past 2 months. She had missed the way her mother laughed. The way the corners of her eyes would crinkle when she smiled. The way she folded her arms across her chest. The way her black hair fell around her shoulders. They ways she would slouch in the doorway, the way her smile would light up her entire face when she talked about something she was passionate about. She _missed_ her mother. _God,_ she missed her so much.

"I'm glad I came today." Cindy said, quietly. A tear already forcing its way down her cheek.

Sasha took a breath, her smile getting wider. Cindy could see the emotion in her face, she could tell she was struggling not to cry. She let out a laugh, breathy. Almost as if she couldn't believe she had waited this long to do _this_. She had missed her daughter, just as much as her daughter had missed her. It was inevitable, as Sasha detached herself from the doorway. A free tear falling from her eyes as she pulled Cindy into a much needed embrace.

Her words whispered against her daughter's neck. "Me too."

* * *

The house was dark, when Cindy came through the front door. The living room quiet. The TV off, the drapes drawn. The sun had dipped past the horizon. The sky a beautiful and vibrant pink. It reminded Cindy of another time. A time where she cried against Jimmy's sweatshirt, standing helplessly in the middle of the sidewalk. A time where she thought everything was over. A time where the world just seemed so cruel. That the universe hated her…

She chuckled to herself. It was ironic. Without that time, she wouldn't be where she is today.

Maybe everything does happen for a reason.

It was then that Cindy noticed her sitting alone, on the living room sofa. Quietly muttering something under her breath. It was Judy. Her hair was down, tucked behind her ears. No makeup on, just an old tee shirt and some plain blue jeans. It wasn't until Cindy made her way through the door frame for her to realize that she was crying.

"Judy?" She called out to her, worried. She made her way towards the sofa.

Judy seemed startled at the sound of Cindy's voice. Her head snapping up, her hand immediately coming up to whip the tears away from her eyes. She swallowed hard, doing her best to keep her composure.

"Cindy, I...I didn't even hear you come in."

Cindy made her way next to Judy, sitting next to her, carefully. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, no." Judy reassured. "Don't be sorry. I just…..didn't notice you, is all."

Cindy gave her a look. "Are you ok?"

And that's when it hit her. Her lips turned downward again, tears falling down her cheeks. It was always when someone said those words, for you to fall apart in an instant. An immediate response, regardless of the situation. Suddenly feeling so...vulnerable. Knowing that someone else knows your hurting ...knowing that they know, _you're not ok,_ but they're asking anyway…. That's what makes you break. Those words. Every time, it never fails.

Judy tried to play it off, but Cindy could see right through her. "Everything is fine, Cindy. There's no need to worry about me."

"Where's Hugh?" Cindy asked, suddenly. Wondering where her husband could have gone at a time where she needed him the most.

"He picked up some extra hours at work. He'll be home soon."

Cindy put her hand on Judy's shoulder. She didn't want to leave her alone. "Seriously, Judy, what's wrong? You can tell me."

Judy exhaled. Deep. Breathy. Like a gust of wind, barreling down a mountain. Her lips seemed dry, despite the tears that fell onto them. Salty. Tears always tasted salty to Judy. Finally, she gave up trying to pretend. Her eyes gracing Cindy's in a way that made her chest hurt.

"The anniversary of my mother's death was a last week."

Cindy smoothed her hand over Judy's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Judy started to cry harder. "I forgot."

Cindy tilted her head sideways. "What do you mean?"

"Every year, on the date of her death, I go to the cemetery to visit her. She's buried here, in Retroville. I wanted her close to me, when she passed. Every year, since then, I have gone to see her and get violets for her. Violets were her favorite. But this year, I...I've been so busy...it must have slipped my mind. I didn't even realize the date had passed. Not until I was cleaning and I found _this_."

She handed Cindy an old, leather book. The black seemed faded, peeling in some parts from the years. A thin layer of dust covered the top, but for the most part, it was still in good condition. On the cover, the title read: _101 Baby Names, For Newbies!_

There was a bookmark, she noticed. A thin piece of notebook paper, compressed from the years of being held between heavy pages. Cindy opened the book, wordlessly. Her fingers pulling back the old parchment, as she moved the brittle bookmark carefully out of the way. Her eyes now taking in the words not presented in front of her.

 _Baby girl names, K-N_

Various names were highlighted in yellow. The ink was old. The yellow no longer bright. Just a dingy pale color, now. Cindy's fingers brushed over the text, reading the names in alphabetical order. Until finally, she came across one, at the bottom of the page. 7 letters. 3 syllables.

 _Melanie._

The name sounded familiar. Cindy had heard it before. It struck a nerve, an overwhelming feeling crashing over her, harshly. It was like everything fell away, except her and this one, perfect, little name. It rolled off of her tongue, like it was always meant to come from her lips. Like it was always meant for _her_.

"Melanie." She said it out loud.

"That was her name." Judy said. "That was my mother's name."

"I remember." Cindy nodded. "I remember you mentioned her before. You said it was going to be Jimmy's name. If he were a girl."

"It wasn't until I found this book, and started to flip through it, for me to remember."Judy carefully took the book from her hands. "I saw her name. And it was like I was suddenly hit by a truck. Blindsided. I forgot the most important day of the year." She started to cry again, turning towards Cindy. "How could I _forget_?"

Now Cindy was getting emotional sitting on the couch with Judy, her hand sliding over hers in an attempt to calm her down. The sun was almost completely gone. The stars finally starting to show themselves. Silence filtered around them, but Cindy's mind was loud as she made the connection. Her brain firing, fast. Furiously. Like an epiphany. Suddenly, everything making sense. It hit her, hard. And she felt this feeling in her chest that she couldn't shake. She swallowed hard, and it was then she knew. She felt it in her heart, this was it. This name.

This was her daughters name.

* * *

It was bright in his bedroom. He had the big light on. The fluorescent bulb lighting him up in a way that made him look so pale. More pale then he already was. Washing him out. The heat from the radiator left him feeling comfortably warm as he slouched on his bed, his head buried in his textbook.

Cindy stood in the doorway, admiring the way he looked so peaceful. His eyes focused, concentrating on the words in front of him. She leaned up against the door frame, smiling to herself, her mind wandering. _I'm so lucky_ , she remembered him saying to her. _I'm so lucky to fall in love with my best friend._ She chuckled to herself, her eyes never leaving him. She realized then, that she was even luckier.

"You're always staring at me. Like I'm some puzzle you can't figure out."

His voice carried over to Cindy, a hint of cockiness underneath. He was smirking, but he didn't look up. He remained unmoving, his eyes still glued to the textbook, his hands still holding the glossy pages.

Cindy shook her head, chuckling. "I'm not staring."

"Oh no?" Jimmy questioned. He looked up, then. His eyes gracing hers in a way that made the beat of her heart race. "Then what were you doing just then?"

"Enjoying the view."

Jimmy laughed. "What view? The view of me preparing to fail this exam?"

Cindy rolled her eyes, detaching herself from the doorway. "Oh please, you're not gonna fail."

Jimmy sat up as she made her way over to the bed, moving his text book so she could settle next to him. "How do you know?"

"Because you're a genius." She crossed her legs, Indian style, a smirk on her lips. "And geniuses _don't_ fail."

"Did you _actually_ just admit that I'm a genius?" Jimmy shook his head, bewildered. "I never thought I'd see the day. I feel like I need to document this. For future purposes."

"Oh, shut up." She hit him on the arm, playfully.

Jimmy just laughed. "So why are you really here?" He slid a hand, resting over her thigh. Something he always did, now. It was like a routine whenever they were close. But Cindy could hear the suggestion in his voice. "To distract me?"

Cindy licked her lips, his question suddenly stunning her. She knew why she was here. She knew what she wanted to tell him, she had practically practiced it the whole way up the stairs. But now that he was here, in front of her, she froze. The words caught in her throat. She swallowed, doing her best to push away her anxiety and all of the fears that filtered around her brain. The silence made her heart race. Jimmy just simply watching her, waiting patiently for her response.

Only seconds had passed, but it felt like forever. When she finally spoke, her words were softer then freshly spun cotton candy.

"I want to name her Melanie."

His head tilted slightly to the side, comprehending her words. A slight smile on his lips. He realized, then. "That's my grandmother's name."

"I know." She said, quietly. "That's why I want to use it."

There was something about the way he smiled, that made Cindy soar. He squeezed her thigh, gently. His head nodding. "You do realize my mom will _actually_ cry, if we do."

"I know." She said again, her own smile spreading wide.

A heartbeat passed before Jimmy's next words. "It wouldn't be fair to just name her after my family. She should have something from yours, as well."

Cindy chuckled slightly at the similarity between his words and her mother's from earlier. She searched her brain for all of her relatives. She didn't have many. She never knew much about her father's family. His mother, Cynthia, had only been around briefly when Cindy was young. But even then, she was never close to her. She never felt that connection, that granddaughters and grandmothers should feel. She never felt that bond, that everyone talked about. She was seven, when she died. Leaving her nothing but an oakwood box. It occurred to Cindy, suddenly, that other then his mother, she hadn't the slightest idea of her father's heritage at all.

It was then that Cindy remembered. The old, vintage, picture sitting at the bottom of her backpack. She got up, suddenly. Jimmy watching her, cautiously. Curious on why she was now tearing up her backpack. Digging through the pockets, quickly, before finally pulling out that photo. That precious photo Suzy had given to her. The photo that had been passed down for generations.

"What do you see when you look at this?" Cindy sat back down, handing the photo to Jimmy.

He examined it, like he examines everything. Squinting, and tilting his head sideways. Holding it up to the light. He sat there, quietly. Carefully brushing his fingers over the old parchment. Nodding to himself, silently.

"She looks like you."

"That's my great grandmother." Cindy said, looking over his shoulder at the photo.

"She's beautiful." Jimmy turned to her, a smirk on his lips. "Like you."

She chuckled at his comment. "Shut up."

He laughed, before saying, "Why are you showing me this?"

"You said it wouldn't be fair to just name her after your family. That she should have something from me as well." Cindy took the photo out of his hands, gently. Taking in the way her great grandmother truly was stunning. "My mother never talked much about her family. Only briefly about her mother, and even that was a touchy subject. But her," she pointed to the picture. "She _loved_ her. Said her grandmother was the only one who supported her dreams. She was the only one who supported her when she wanted to run away to America. She was the one who helped her leave the country, along with my father. She was the one who held my mother together, when she felt everything was falling apart."

Cindy took a breath, turning to face Jimmy. "I never got to meet her. She passed away when I was barely a year old. She had cancer. My mother said she cried for two weeks straight. She couldn't even make it to the funeral because she couldn't afford a plane ticket back to France."

"I'm sorry, Cin." Jimmy said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I want her middle name to be Eloise. Just like her."

"Melanie Eloise Neutron." He mused. "It's got a ring to it."

Cindy smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," He whispered, slightly to himself. His mind lost in thought. He turned to her, his arms giving her a comforting squeeze. His smile matched hers. "It's perfect."


	17. Merry Christmas

**Chapter Seventeen ~ Merry Christmas**

 **Inspired By: Casablanca ~ Dounia**

 _July 28th, 17 Years Ago_

"C'est une mauvaise idée, Claire." _This is a bad idea, Claire._

Claire laughed as she pulled the bar door open. Lights and smoke filling up her lungs instantly. Her dark red hair was pulled up high into a messy bun. Her pale lips painted black. A lace choker around her neck and sparkling silver studded earrings. A simple black crop-top and a matching school-girl skirt fell upon the tops of her thighs. Tall leather boots completed the look. Her style was interesting. One of those goths, as the Americans would say. Sasha shook her head. She really was one of a kind.

"C'est ton dix-huitième anniversaire, Sasha! Vis un peu!" _It's your eighteenth birthday, Sasha! Live a little!_

Sasha, who was currently being dragged through the dark and overcrowded bar, chuckled softly behind her. Unlike Claire, her dark hair was down. Black curls falling just beneath her mid back. Her outfit was much more conservative than her best friend. A plain red top, flowing gracefully around her midsection and a pair of light blue jeans.

"Je ne sais pas, Claire. Il y a beaucoup de gens ici…" _I don't know, Claire. There's a lot of people here..._

"Bien!" Claire exclaimed. Her musical voice carried through the lively atmosphere. "Vous ne trouverez jamais un homme si vous ne vous engagez pas avec les gens!" _You'll never find a man if you don't engage with people!_

Sasha laughed. "Combien de fois dois-je te dire, je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme." _How many times do I have to tell you,_ _I don't need a man._

"Es-tu fou?! Chaque fille a besoin d'un homme!" _Are you crazy? Every girl needs a man!_

" _Clairrrrrrre-"_ Sasha whined.

"Oh chut, toi." _Oh, hush you._

Claire pulled Sasha over to a pair of two empty bar stools. Her infectious smile already lighting up the room. A few heads turned as they sat down. Older men. One with receding gray hair and an overly expensive blazer, and the other with thick circle glasses and wandering eyes. Both well into their sixties. Sasha groaned. She really did hate bars. Especially in Bordeaux.

Claire nudged her in the arm. "Allez, au moins essayez de donner l'impression que vous vous amusez!" _Come on, at least try to act like you're having fun!_

Sasha shifted awkwardly in her seat. Folding her arms over her chest, trying her best to ignore the eyes on her back. "Les gens me rendent le monde continue à me regarder." _People make me nervous. Everyone keeps looking at me._

She expected her best friend to retort something snarky, but instead she was met with a deep chuckle and a dimpled smile from the man standing behind the bar.

"Ils vous regardent pour de bonnes raisons, mon amour." _They look at you for good reasons, my love._

His voice was interesting. Deep, but in the most perfect way. Gravelly in all the right places. The French rolled off of his tongue so gracefully. Like a lullaby that would put a child to sleep. Sasha lifted her sight to the man now standing in front of her. His caramel eyes were smooth. Delicious. Dirty blond bangs falling so delicately into his sight. His hair was longer than most guys in Bordeaux. To short to put into a ponytail, but long enough to perfectly frame his jawline.

Sasha blinked as she stared up at him. The dimples in his cheeks were daunting. She chuckled nervously. Claire already smirking on the bar stool next to her.

She kept her voice low, but still loud enough for him to hear her. "Et quelle est la raison?" _And what is the reason?_

He just smiled. _God_. She fainted a little inside. He was so attractive when he smiled. "tu es magnifique, mon amour." _You are beautiful, my love_.

Sasha licked her lips. Her cheeks were rosy, but it wasn't from the moist bar air.

Claire's voice suddenly carried over the bar. "ton accent ... tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas?" _Your accent, you're not from here, are you?_

The bartender smirked. A devilish grin. Sasha was finding it really hard not to pull him by the collar and devour it. "est-ce si évident?" _Is it so obvious?_

Claire leaned closer, her own eyes taking in the sight of him. "Ne vous méprenez pas, votre français est parfait. Mais je peux dire que ce n'est pas votre langue maternelle." _Do not get me wrong, your French is perfect. But I can tell that it's not your first language._

The bartender laughed. A glorious sound. "You are correct." He responded in English.

Now this peaked Sasha's interest.

Sasha had met many men before that could speak English, but never anyone quite like _him._ She understood the language on a basic level, but had difficulty speaking it. In school, she never paid enough attention to her language class. She struggled with the syllables, the sounds, the English alphabet. After five years of still not grasping it, she gave up. Most of her friends advanced on, while she stayed behind. She never intended on leaving France, so to Sasha, learning English just seemed so pointless.

Claire, on the other hand, was a litterateur maniac. Constantly reading and writing all different types of literature in all different types of languages. Not only did she speak fluent French and Spanish, she spoke English as well. And by the end of the Summer, she would be attending college in America.

"You're American." Claire said in English.

"And you're observant." He shot back.

"Are you from the East Coast?" She asked, curiously.

"What gave it away?" He chuckled.

Claire giggled. "I watch a lot of American films. I can tell the difference between accents."

His eyes suddenly shifted back to Sasha. "Do you speak English as well?"

Sasha shook her head, slightly embarrassed. "Non, je ne. Je suis désolé." _No, I do not. I am sorry._

Claire nudged Sasha's shoulder, playfully. "J'ai essayé de la convaincre d'apprendre, mais elle est aussi têtue que belle." _I tried to convince her to learn, but she is as stubborn as she is beautiful._

The bartender leaned over the counter, resting his chin in his hands as he held Sasha's wandering emerald eyes. "Je pourrais vous apprendre l'anglais." _I could teach you English._

Sasha took a breath. He was so close, she could feel the warmth of his breath already ghosting her red stained lips. She laughed, awkwardly. "Bien que j'apprécie l'offre, je dois être honnête avec vous, je suis vraiment affreux." _Although I appreciate the offer, I have to be honest with you, I'm really awful._

"Impossible." He said in English. His eyes never left hers. "Vous ne pourriez jamais être affreux à rien." _You could never be awful at anything._

A heartbeat passed through her chest. "Je suis désolé, je ne connais même pas ton nom?" _I'm sorry, I don't even know your name?_

"Liam." He said without hesitation. "Liam Vortex."

Sasha felt dizzy, her heartbeat loud in her ears. She licked her lips and took a breath. Her smile was contagious. "Eh bien, M. Vortex, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis Sasha." _Well, Mr. Vortex, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Sasha._

Liam just smiled. And it was then, that she knew. This man was going to be the death of her.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Sasha." _It's a pleasure to meet you, Sasha._

* * *

 _December 24th, Present Day_

"She hates me."

Jimmy stood on the front porch, his arms crossed across his chest. His brown hair was still wet from the shower. It shimmered in the evening sun. He wore a plain red hoodie and his favorite blue jeans. He was nervous, despite the fact that he knew this day was coming. He had been anticipating this for a while now, but still, now that it was here, he couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach.

"She doesn't hate you." Cindy assured, climbing the porch steps behind him. Her hand slipping into his.

Jimmy shook his head. "I know your mother. And she hates me with an _unhealthy_ passion."

It was Christmas Eve. Sasha had invited the two of them over for dinner. Said she wanted to ' _make up'_ for her behavior over the past few months and wanted to apologize to Jimmy directly. Or, that's at least what Cindy had told him. Despite the ' _heart to heart'_ Cindy claims her and her mother had, Jimmy had his speculations. Sasha Vortex was many things, and forgiving was not one of them. The last time they had spoken, she told him he had ' _ruined'_ her daughter. He had his doubts that she was suddenly going to just accept him with open arms.

"That was a different time." Cindy argued. "We've talked since then. She apologized for everything."

"Your mother? _Apologize?_ " Jimmy cocked his head. "Are we sure we're talking about the same person?"

"Look." Cindy turned to him. Her green eyes were wide, her lips turned downwards. Her golden hair fell gracefully around her shoulders. Wavy locks blowing gently in the wind. She was six months pregnant now. There was no hiding the bump that use to be so small. She was showing in everything she wore. Such a small and simple reminder of what was to come in just three months time. "I know you're nervous. But I promise, things are different now. My mom just wants to be there for us. For Mel."

Jimmy hesitated. "We've been over this, Cin…"

"Trust me. It won't be that bad." She squeezed his hand.

"I don't know…"

 _Crash!_

A loud crash came from the inside of the house. Followed by yelling. Cindy recognized her mother's voice immediately.

"What the hell?" Cindy let go of Jimmy's hand and opened the front door. The air smelled like cinnamon sticks as she let herself into the foyer. Candles were lit all over the house, simple Christmas garland and lights hung perfectly along the walls and up the stairway railing. Sasha always did love the holidays. Christmas was her favorite.

" _What were you thinking? Coming here like this?!"_

Her mother's voice increased in volume as they entered the house. She was upset. Clearly yelling at someone. A few french swear words and other _not so friendly_ language later, another voice carried throughout the air. This time it was a man's voice. Cindy stopped in her tracks.

" _What? Did you really expect me to not come down here after you called?!"_

Memories hit Cindy like a truck would hit a deer. Hard. Fast. Unexpected. His voice was exactly how she remembered. Sweet, like honey, but harsh like second hand cigarette smoke. She took a deep breath, but it was no use to calm the anxiety that was now washing over her like a raging river from a storm.

" _I assumed you'd be too busy with your little Putain."_

Her mother's voice was cold. Angry. The french swear rolled off of her tongue with ease. Cindy hadn't heard her use _that_ word in a while.

"Don't call her that."

His voice was clear now, as Cindy made her way around the corner. Deep. Sophisticated. Condescending. Like a businessman giving orders to a worthless secretary.

Her mother scoffed. "What? _Putain?!_ That's what she is."

Cindy now stood still in the living room doorway, her heartbeat loud in her ears. Jimmy followed close behind, the warmth from his hand still guiding along her lower back. Cindy blinked, unable to comprehend what she was suddenly presented with. Her mother's back was to her. Her long black hair tied into a ponytail. A cute reindeer sweater hung loosely over her figure. There was someone standing in front of her. He had dirty blond hair, and eyes the color of caramel. A loose fitting jacket with a white button up underneath. The fireplace was low, casting a shadow on his face, but Cindy knew exactly who it was the moment she heard his voice.

He looked up, at that moment, and saw her standing there. Cindy found her voice.

"Dad?"

He hadn't seen her in 4 years, but she looked exactly as he remembered. Those same green eyes, that familiar golden hair. Her cheekbones had slimmed out, just like her mother. Her lips the exact same shade of pink. Tall. She was tall, now. The last time he had seen her she was barely up to his rib cage. Now she almost reached his shoulders. She was a woman now, he realized. So grown up. It almost pained him to look at her. He felt a pain in his chest, as he locked eyes with her from across the room. His little girl ...his _daughter_ …

He never realized how much he missed her until just now.

"Cindy…" He breathed, taking a step towards her.

She took two steps back.

" _What_ are you doing here?" She spat in his direction. Cold. She was colder than freshly fallen snow. Her eyes sending daggers his way.

Her father took a deep breath, moving his sight back to the woman in front of him. Sasha. Unlike Cindy, Sasha looked _so_ different. Lines and wrinkles in spots he never noticed before. Dark circles under her eyes and new freckles across her nose. Her skin was no longer as pale. _Maybe she spent more time in the sun,_ he mused. Her black hair seemed thinner. A few grays peeking out from her roots. He could tell she started plucking them recently. But what stuck out the most, was the solemn and tired look in her eyes. Broken. Beaten. _Defeated._ There was a history behind her eyes. A _harsh,_ history. Liam hated to admit that he was a part of it. He ruined her. And he would never forgive himself.

Sasha turned around at the sound of her daughter's voice. Her lips parted in surprise.

"Your mother called me." Liam's voice was steady, despite the fact that he had a thousand and one things running through his mind. "She told me about your…" he paused as he glanced over his daughter. His eyes lingering extra long on the particular bump that stuck out from her shirt. "...situation."

Cindy narrowed her eyes. "Situation?"

"I never told you to come here." Sasha intervened. Her own daggers now shooting towards her ex-husband.

Liam scoffed in Sasha's direction. "You call and tell me that my seventeen year old daughter is pregnant, and you expect me to do what? Nothing?"

"Why the hell do you even care?" Cindy's voice carried over to him. "You haven't been my father in 4 years."

It was then, that Liam noticed _him_. He was standing quietly behind Cindy. His hand still guiding along her lower back. He seemed awkward. His eyes not really focusing on anything in particular. He was familiar, Liam mused. He had seen him before. But where? His curious blue eyes and chestnut hair was all too recognizable.

And then it clicked.

"Are you _him_?" Liam's voice carried over to Jimmy, suddenly.

He looked up, unexpected. Taken back by his words. His lips turned downwards, his eyes darting back and forth between Cindy and her big, intimidating, father. "Sorry?"

"Are you the one responsible?" Liam asked again, this time taking a few steps forward. "Are you the one who _knocked up_ my daughter?"

He was pissed. He was _furious_ as he made his way over to where Jimmy was standing. Even at almost 6 feet tall, Liam towered over him. His eyes digging into him, harshly. Jimmy parted his lips to say something, _anything-_ -but it was then that Cindy stepped in front.

"Enough." She glared at her father. Folding her arms tightly across her chest. "You need to leave. Now."

Liam scoffed. "Leave? Oh, no. I'm not going anywhere. Not until _he_ explains himself."

"He owes you _no_ explanation." It was Sasha who spoke this time. Placing herself directly between Cindy and her outraged father.

Liam cocked his head sideways. Bewildered by his ex-wife's demeanor. "You're _defending_ him?"

"Don't you _dare-_ -" As Sasha pointed a finger into his chest, ready to unleash more harsh words, she was quickly cut off by a ring. A loud and annoying ring. So annoying it caused almost everyone in the room to wince at the piercing and electronic sound. A cell phone. Sounding off in Liam's pocket.

Liam sighed. Deeply. Irritated. He hated being interrupted at the most inconvenient times. He haphazardly reached into his trouser pockets, digging around for the source. Finally, he pulled out the newest version of the Iphone. _Hmph._ Cindy shook her head. _Somebody's got money to burn._

He squinted at the caller ID, his expression softening. It was her.

"Better answer it." Cindy spat. "You wouldn't wanna worry your other family."

Liam looked up to see his daughter glaring at him. A stray piece of blond hair falling right in front of her eyes. She was pissed. It was obvious. But there was something else behind her resentful green eyes. He had seen this look from her before. 4 years ago, as she stood in the bedroom doorway while Liam packed his things to leave. Her expression had been burned into his memory ever since that horrible day. Hurt. She was _so_ hurt.

And it was all his fault.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he spoke. Breaking the silence and that infuriating ring, as he lifted the phone to his ear. He shook his head, pointing towards Jimmy as he stormed out. "We're not done."

"Yet, you're the one who's leaving." Cindy said bitterly. "Again."

All his response was in return was the loud slam of the front door.

Cindy moved her attention to her mother.

"What the actual _fuck_."

Sasha glared at her daughter. "What did I do?"

"Why the _fuck_ did you call him?" Cindy walked over to her mother, placing her hands on her hips.

Sasha shook her head. "Regardless of the shit he put us through, he is still your father. He deserved to know."

"He doesn't deserve shit!"

"I never asked, nor did I anticipate, for him to come here." Sasha retaliated. "It was hard enough just to hear his voice over the receiver. You think I wanted to look at his cheating face?"

"You shouldn't have called him." Cindy scolded. "He had no right to know."

"He is your father, Cindy-"

"He is _not_ my father." Cindy got in her mother's face. Furious. "A father doesn't abandon his daughter."

"Hey." It was Jimmy who spoke. He had been so quiet since they entered the house, Cindy almost forgot that he was even still standing there. He shifted awkwardly, making his way over to where Cindy had stomped off too. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just forget he was even here. Don't let him ruin the night."

"I agree." Sasha's voice caught Jimmy by surprise. Wait. She was _agreeing_ with him? Was this really the same Sasha _he_ knew? "What's done is done. He's gone now. Let's not give him the satisfaction of ruining Christmas for us. Come." She made her way to the kitchen, one hand motioning for both Cindy and Jimmy to follow. "I didn't go through all this trouble to cook dinner for nothing."

Cindy shook her head, silently following her mother into the kitchen, while Jimmy remained unmoving for a moment. His brain trying to comprehend what the _fuck_ just happened? He shook his head, his fingers coming up to rub his temple, before slowly making his way into the kitchen as well.

This was going to be one long Christmas Eve.

* * *

 _October 5th, 17 years ago_

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

His voice was so gentle. Like a soft breeze grazing your skin. Like dandelion seeds blowing through the air. His smile was as bright as the moon. His dirty blond hair looked copper under the glow. He sat in front of her, legs criss-crossed, like a child would sit for hours in front of the television. Invested. He was invested in her. In the way her hair looked like black silk falling around her face. The way her skin looked so pale, like she was a perfect little porcelain doll.

"The…..stars...are….beautiful...to-night…" Her french accent was thick, but she was getting better with everyday's time. Before she couldn't even say three words in English. Now she was starting to piece together sentences. He was so proud of her.

"Good, good." He smiled. "You're getting so much better."

Sasha chuckled, before switching to French. "Je sens que je ne m'améliore pas du tout." _I feel like I'm not improving at all._

"Est-ce que vous plaisantez?" _Are you kidding?_ Liam exclaimed. "Vous avez fait tellement de progrès ces derniers mois." _You have made so much progress in these recent months._

Sasha shook her head, a lone black strand falling in front of her eyes. "Tu es beaucoup trop gentil. Mais je connais la vérité. Je ne parlerai jamais anglais aussi bien que toi." _You are much too nice. But I know the truth. I will never speak English as well as you._

Liam leaned forward, catching that same strand of hair between his fingers, and brushed it to the side. Her breath hitched as he got closer. The warmth from his fingers already sending electric sparks down her spine. "Tu es magnifique mon amour." _You are magnificent, my love._ "Vous avez tellement de potentiel. Vous devez juste creuser profondément et le libérer." _You have so much potential. You just have to dig deep and free it._

Sasha licked her lips. His breath was taunting her. "You...are….still….better…."

Liam chuckled. "One day you'll be able to _scream_ at me in english. You'll get there. I know you will."

"Scr….eam?" She tilted her head.

"Crier." He said in French.

"Oh!" Sasha laughed, understanding then. "Mais pourquoi je crierais jamais à vous?" _But why would I ever yell at you?_

"Je suis un homme. Un homme fait toujours quelque chose de mal." _I am a man. A man always does something wrong._

"Pas toi." _Not you_. Sasha crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Vous ne pouvez jamais rien faire de mal. Tu est parfait." _You could never do anything wrong. You are perfect._

Liam breathed in the scent of her perfume as she placed her forehead against his. Her eyes closed, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He whispered against her lips. "Il n'y a pas de chose parfaite." _There is no perfect thing._ "La perfection n'est qu'une façade" _Perfection is just a façade._

She smirked, before finally giving into his touch. "You….are….perfect."

She kissed him. Her lips parting with his, so gentle, Liam almost couldn't contain himself. And this was not their first kiss. No, this had happened _(along with other things)_ many times before. But Sasha still felt like she was flying, every time they did _this_. Every time his hands were on her. Every time his breath was on her lips, his tongue in her mouth his fingers grasping at her hair…. _God_. She loved him. She loved everything and _him_. She loved him more than anything in this world.

Liam pulled back, his eyes half lidded. His lips full and pink and his fingers trembling. Suddenly, as he pulled back, Sasha noticed...Something was wrong. He looked somber. Upset. Like something was on his mind and he couldn't put it into words. Liam took a deep breath, and suddenly, Sasha was worried.

"I have to tell you something." He spoke in English.

She stayed in his lap, but nodded her head. Her lips were suddenly dry. "Qu'Est-ce que c'est?" _What is it?_

Liam looked nervous. She had never seen him like this before. He was always confident. Cocky. Always put together. Sophisticated. But _this?_ This Liam that was now presented in front of her...she was not used to this at all. And that's what scared her the most.

His eyes never left hers. "Je quitte la France." _I'm leaving France._

His words struck her hard. Unexpected. Like something was flung at her chest and all of the air in her lungs was taken from her. Now her hands were trembling as she sat stationary in his lap. A single tear fighting it's way down her cheek. "Que voulez-vous dire?" _What do you mean?_

"Mon stage est terminé à la fin du mois de janvier." _My internship is finished at the end of January._

Sasha felt as if the world had stopped moving. The moonlight suddenly a spotlight on the two of them. "Mais ... Vous avez dit que vous seriez ici jusqu'en juillet prochain?" _But ... You said you would be here until next July?_

Liam shook his head. "C'est ce que je pensais, mais j'ai appris hier qu'ils souhaitaient mon retour aux États-Unis au plus tard le 30 janvier." _That's what I thought, but I learned yesterday that they want me to return to the states by January 30 at the latest._

No. No. _No_. This was not happening. Sasha let out a breath, her fingers tightening her grip on his shoulders. He couldn't leave. He _couldn't_. If he left, then she would never be able to tell him.

"Je sais que vous ne voulez pas que je parte ... mais je promets de vous appeler tous les jours." _I know you do not want me to leave ... but I promise to call you every day._

Liam's words carried throughout the wind. They spread out over Sasha's hollow chest. She felt empty. Void. He was leaving. He was leaving _her_. Suddenly her heartbeat was loud in her ears. Her lips dry, her tears fresh as they fell down her cheek.

Liam caught one as it rolled off of her chin. "Pourquoi pleures-tu, mon amour?" _Why are you crying, my love?_

Sasha turned away, embarrassed. "Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste triste que tu partes." _It's nothing. I'm just sad that you will be leaving._

Liam shook his head, catching her chin gently with his fingers. "Sasha. You can tell me anything. Please."

Could she tell him? Sasha wanted to….she really wanted to, but she was afraid. What if he abandons her? What if he's upset? Sasha had kept this news from him for almost 2 weeks now. She had intended on telling him, but she never expected any of _this_ to happen. She didn't expect him to be leaving France so soon. She thought she would have had more time. To prepare and to talk with him….

She didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to fuck this up.

But it's too late for that now isn't it?

"You….can't….leave…." Sasha spoke slowly in very broken English. There was no stopping the tears that were now falling down her cheeks at full force.

"Sasha….It's ok. It's gonna be ok…" Liam muttered into her hair as he pulled her close.

She shook her head. She had to tell him. She had too.

"Tu ne comprends pas, Liam. Tu ne peux pas partir." _You do not understand, Liam. You can not leave._

"Je sais que tu es fâché, mais je n'ai pas le choix-" _I know you're upset, but I do not have a choice-_

"Je suis enceinte."

Liam stopped. Letting Sasha's words sink into him. He took a shaky breath. Suddenly, it hit him. Hard. Her words struck him unexpectedly. He almost couldn't breath. He was utterly silent has he comprehended what was just said to him. He was in shock. He couldn't believe it.

 _I'm pregnant._

Those were her words.

Sasha pushed off of Liam. Upset. Embarrassed. She should have _never_ told him.

She only got about halfway down the rooftop before he called out her name.

"Sasha! Wait!"

She stopped. Tears and black mascara smudged down her cheeks. She turned around reluctantly to see him standing only a few feet away. The moonlight made him look like a scene from an old romance movie. "C'est bon, Liam. Je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire. Ce n'est pas grave quand même. Tu pars, tu te souviens?" _It's fine, Liam. I should never have told you. It doesn't matter anyway. You're leaving, remember?_

Liam's voice cast over to her. There was a hint of hurt in his words. "Tu penses vraiment que je voudrais juste te quitter?" _Do you really think I would just leave you?_

Sasha, looked away. "Vous avez dit que vous n'aviez pas le choix." _You said you did not have a choice._

Liam paused, choosing his next words carefully. He was still a few feet away, but Sasha could see the look in his eyes. Like suddenly a spark had ignited in them. A fresh fire burning.

"Tu as raison." _You are right._ Liam slowly began to make his way closer to her. Slow and steady steps across the rooftop. "Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois partir avant la fin janvier ... Mais cela ne signifie pas que vous devez être laissé pour compte." _I do not have a choice. I have to leave before the end of January ... But that does not mean you have to be left behind._

Sasha's heart skipped a beat. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" _What are you talking about?_

"Viens avec moi." _Come with me._ He strode faster towards her, his voice rising. "Viens avec moi en Amérique." _Come with me to America._

Sasha parted her lips in surprise. "Liam…"

Finally, he closed the gap between them. His two hands coming up to cup her face. "Je sais que ça va être difficile. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser derrière. Spécialement maintenant." _I know it's going to be difficult. But I can not leave you behind. Especially now._

Sasha took a breath as he placed a hand over her stomach. His fingers grazed over the soft material of her blouse. Warm. He was so warm. "Ma mère ne me laissera jamais partir." _My mother will never let me go._ She whispered.

"Elle n'aura pas son mot à dire si vous êtes ma femme." _She will not have a say if you are my wife._

Sasha blinked. His words caught her by surprise. "Votre….femme?" _Your….wife?_

Liam nodded, fast. His thumb brushed over her cheek, while his other fingers began to tangle in her hair. "Marry me." He whispered in English.

The stars were particularly bright that night. The moonlight drowning the couple in an alabaster glow. The rooftop was quiet except for their hushed voices. Sasha's tears mixed with her already smudged make-up, and Liam's eyes glossed over at the sound of her words. She responded to him in English. Her voice just barely a whisper. She never loved him more than this moment.

"Yes….Yes I will ….. marry you."

* * *

 _December 24th, Present Day_

The last time dinner had been this quiet was the day Sasha found out about Liam's infidelity. Stagnant air. Soft and brief sounds of silverware scraping against ceramic plates. Overly warm air, almost suffocating. You could, quite literally, _feel_ the tension in the small, dimly lit, dining room. Awkward. _God._ Jimmy internally cringed. This was _so_ awkward.

The air smelled like Christmas ham and freshly baked apple pie. Delicious. It tasted even better than it smelled. Unlike her- _clearly uncomfortable_ -boyfriend, Cindy breathed in the scent of her mother's cooking. A familiar and comforting feeling washing over her, peacefully. A hand falling gently to the bump underneath her shirt.

"Have you decided?" Her mother's voice rang throughout the room. The first voice to echo off the walls since they sat down. Her eyes fell upon Jimmy.

He looked up from his plate, questionably. Was she talking to _him_? He cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

Cindy hit him on the arm, a little more forceful than she anticipated, causing him to curse under his breath. A glare cast in her direction.

"College." Her mother specified. "Have you decided what you're going to do for college?"

Oh.

Fuck.

College...right...college…

Jimmy had been pondering this for a while now. Trying his best to figure out what the hell he was going to do. Originally, his plan was to go to MIT. He had his eye on that school for a long time and the moment he became a senior he reached out to the admissions team and started his application. They told him he had almost a 100 percent chance of getting a full scholarship, including with full room and board. He was so excited…

And then Cindy got pregnant. And everything changed.

"I…" Jimmy stumbled. "I plan on going to a community college...for now. Until things...settle."

Cindy shot him a confused look. Community College? Jimmy Neutron attend a _Community College_? For as long as she could remember he wanted to go to MIT. Sure, she could understand why he would want to fall back on another college that's closer, given their situation, but a Community College? Why not a University? There were plenty of those in Texas ...Why was he settling for something she _knew_ he didn't want?

"Interesting." Sasha took a sip of her wine. "Part time?"

"Yeah, um, yeah." God, he felt so awkward. "My plan is to work while going to school part time."

"What school?"

"Austin Community College."

"Austin, huh?" Sasha shot him a look. "That's far. Almost an hour away."

"I know, but they offered me, uh, a plan, so to speak."

Now Cindy was curious. "Plan?"

"It's hard to explain. It's kind of like a scholarship, I get a complete free ride, but while I'm attending their school, I have to work there as well."

"Wait." Cindy turned to him. "You're going to work and go to school at the Community College? When were you going to tell me this?"

"It's not official. They only just offered it to me. I technically haven't even told them yes or no yet."

"But you're going too, yes?" Sasha inquired.

Jimmy took a deep breath. There was something else, Cindy could tell. She could see it in his eyes. But instead he only nodded. "That's the plan."

"And what kind of job will it be? How much does it pay?"

 _Why is she asking so many questions?_ He thought to himself, internally screaming.

"Uh...I..uh..haven't gotten that far yet."

Sasha clicked her tongue, disapprovingly. Her green eyes speaking volumes. "You only have 3 months left. I suggest you make this a priority. Especially if you want what's best for my granddaughter."

"Mom." Cindy shot her a look.

"What?" Sasha countered. "I'm making all valid points."

"It's fine. She's right." Jimmy intervened.

"See?" Sasha cocked her head, taking another sip of wine. "Of course I'm right."

"Don't encourage her." Cindy muttered under her breath.

"You two have a lot to take care of, and such little time." Sasha pointed out.

Cindy took a breath, getting anxious. "We know, mom."

"I'm not trying to lecture you." She said, leaning forward. And for the first time, in god knows how long, Jimmy actually noticed she looked sincere. "I'm trying to steer you two into the right direction. I know what it's like..being a ...young parent…"

"We know what's ahead of us." Cindy spoke confidently, but Jimmy could tell she was slightly putting up a front.

"Do you?" Her mother questioned. "Because I have the distinct feeling that you haven't the slightest idea."

"We know it's going to be hard." It was Jimmy who spoke. Unexpectedly catching Cindy off guard. He sat up straight as he made eye contact with her mother. This was the first time he had looked directly at her since _that_ night.

Sasha held his gaze as he continued. "In fact, it's most definitely going to be one of the _hardest_ things I will ever face in my entire life. I know what responsibility comes with this. I'm not stupid, Ms. Vortex, far from it actually. I know what I have to do. I know what is expected of me. My daughter...is first priority. And I intend to keep it that way. Forever."

Daughter. Cindy blinked. He said his _daughter._ That word. That precious little _fucking_ word...It felt so weird hearing it out loud. But he said it. He said it with no hesitation. With no regrets. Just pure emotion. Pure honesty. A feeling of utter happiness spread out over her chest, a slight smile at her lips. And she couldn't help but slide her hand over his, as she watched him speak out to her mother.

And from across the table, after a few moments of silence, leaning both her elbows on the dining table, Her mother says, "Well, Jimmy, I hope you realize I'm going to hold you to that."

Jimmy just smirked. "I wouldn't expect anything less, Sasha."

* * *

 _December 25th, Present Day_

1:13 AM

It was late. The room was warm. The pale moonlight casting a spot light on the two of them. Jimmy was fast asleep. Brown hair falling into his eyes, his fingers unconsciously pulling her close. But tonight was not like most nights. Most nights she sleeps curled into him. Most nights she has her fingers intertwined with his. Her forehead resting upon his, gently.

But tonight...tonight she sat up right. Her legs criss-crossed, her phone screen illuminating her tired features. Her fingers tapping against the back of her case, periodically. Her lips dry, her chest filled with anxiety and uncertainty. Staring back at her, for the past hour and a half, was a simple phone number. It was saved to her phone over a year ago.

It was an...interesting time. She was angry. She was hurt. She was desperate. She wanted to confront him. She wanted to know why, wanted to know _how_. She wanted to know _what_ the hell was going through his mind when he left _her_. So she had searched for his number. Pushed and pulled her way through his so called ' _new life'_ and eventually got a hold of his personal cell…

But she could never bring herself to dial it.

Seeing him today, after almost 4 years, brought up so many painful memories and _hurt,_ that Cindy thought she had finally buried away. She thought she was done with these feelings, these emotions. She thought she was finally done with _him_...But instead she was left feeling even more desperate then she had ever felt before.

The digits underneath the glass screen haunted her. No matter how hard she tried to erase them, she could never go through with it. No matter how hard she tried to forget them, she always found a way to remember. And now, at 1AM on Christmas morning, she couldn't help but stare back helplessly at those stupid _fucking_ numbers….She couldn't help the anger that surrounded her, the emotion that flooded her veins...

"Why are you always awake in the middle of the night?"

Cindy turned to see Jimmy now blinking the sleep out of his eyes, pushing himself to sit upright, alongside her. _Fuck,_ she thought to herself. She didn't want him to see her like this.

"I can't sleep." She said simply. Flipping her phone down in hopes he wouldn't notice.

But of course, it's Jimmy.

So he did.

He wordlessly reached for her phone, face down on the mattress. She didn't stop him. It was inevitable that he would find out eventually. So when he flipped the phone around and took in the digital numbers on the screen, all Cindy did was watch and wait for his reaction.

He tilted his head to the side, one hand came up to rub his eyes. He may have been exhausted, but he awake enough to comprehend what he was looking at.

"Whose number is this?"

A pause. Very brief, before she answered, "It's his."

Jimmy nodded. Understanding what she meant. He looked at her then. "Are you gonna call him?"

Cindy exhaled. Her eyes closing along with her fists. "I don't know."

He returned her phone to her. She took it wordlessly. He could tell she was troubled, but he hadn't the slightest idea on how to comfort her. Her father was...a touchy subject, to say the least. Ever since he left, she downright refused to talk about him. He remembered the day it happened. There was a huge fight. The whole neighborhood could hear. He remembered Cindy just sitting on her porch steps. Crying helplessly as he sat in his bedroom window and watched. He wanted to go down there, so badly. He wanted to talk to her, to comfort her...But at the time, she was only 13. They weren't entirely ' _friends'_ yet. They were still in that middle school, ' _I hate you, but I kinda like you'_ stage. He didn't want to cross any boundaries.

So he kept his distance. He never brought him up. Nobody did. Everyone knew what transpired that night, and if Cindy wanted to talk about it, she would. Eventually….

"Do you want to?" Jimmy asked, then. His hand sliding over the top of her thigh, as a comfort.

Cindy shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well if you kept his number in your phone, you must have some kind of idea…"

"I just…." She stopped, trying to find the right words. "For so long, I pretended he never existed. I burried him and all of his stupid memories the moment he walked out. And now...now he thinks he can just waltz back in, as if nothing happened?" She turned to Jimmy, getting angry now. Her cheeks starting to tint pink. "Who the _fuck_ does he think he is?"

Jimmy sat there for a moment, letting her words sink into him. He wanted to relate to her, but the truth was, he couldn't. His father was always there. His parents never fought. They were happy. Like one of those storybook tales. They were perfect. He was lucky, honestly, he was...A happy marriage was rare these days.

Finally, he spoke, slowly. "I know you're upset, Cin. And….please don't get mad when I say this...but...You're mother is right...He _is_ you dad.."

Cindy opened her mouth to retaliate, but before she was even given the chance to speak Jimmy cut her off.

"Look, look." He said, both hands coming to rest on her shoulders. "I know what you're going to say. I know you're pissed at him. You have every _right_ to be...What he did was horrible. But at the end of the day, he's still your father. That's never going to change. And...if he wants to try and make up for what he's done...don't you owe him that? Or at the very least, owe it to our daughter? Don't you want her to know her grandfather?"

Cindy was ready to come at him with a thousand and one things, but the moment he stopped talking, she fell silent. She had so much animosity towards her father, so much _hurt_ , but...after hearing Jimmy speak...she hated to admit that...fuck. He was right. Why was he always _fucking_ right?

"I…" she was truly at a loss for words. "I just…"

"Think about it." Jimmy pulled her against him. She didn't protest as he wrapped his arms around her. "You don't need to make any decisions tonight. Just...think about what I said."

She hummed against him, chuckling slightly. "You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"It's 1 AM."

Jimmy shot her a confused look, his brow rising. "Either I'm too tired to comprehend or I'm losing my intelligence...but I'm not following.."

Cindy laughed, before saying. "It's Christmas. Our first Christmas together."

Jimmy's lips turned up into a smile, his eyes gracing her in the warmest of ways. "Oh yeah, I guess it is."

She kissed him, then. Softly, sweetly. He tastes like cinnamon and apple pie. His tired eyes closing effortlessly as she pressed her lips against his. When she pulled back, only two soft words were whispered between them. Her forehead pressed gently into his.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

5:28 AM

The sun was just barely begin to rise, a ray of gold piercing through the bedroom window. It was Christmas Morning. The first of many for them. The room was silent except for her quiet words, careful not to wake up her lover who was still fast asleep in their bed. She hadn't been able to sleep at all. All she could do was think. And finally, after hours of thinking, she made up her mind. She pushed all her fears and emotion aside and decided to face her biggest demon head first.

She moved a stray piece of blond out of her face as she anxiously waited with her cell phone to her ear.

 _...Ring…_

 _...Ring…_

 _...Ri-_

...

"Hello?"

"Is this Liam Vortex?" She asked, softy.

"This is. Who am I speaking with? My office doesn't open until 6."

"It's me, dad. It's Cindy."


	18. Goodbye Clementine

**Chapter Eighteen ~ Goodbye Clementine**

 **Inspired By: Clementine ~ Halsey**

 _January 15th, Present Day_

"What about this?"

"Trash."

"Trash?! Dude, it's in perfect condition!"

"I don't need it anymore, therefore, it's trash."

"Like me."

Cindy's voice came from behind him. A playful laugh escaping into the air. Jimmy turned around to see her hands snaking around the strange invention Sheen had, now stupidly, placed on his head. He just folded his arms disapprovingly.

"Hey, hey, hey! I found it first!" Sheen argued as Cindy wrestled her hands around the invention. It was shaped like some sort of hat. Kind of like those hats you would make as a kid. The ones that formed to your head but came up to a large point. Woven into the foil, was all different types of wires of various different colors. To say it looked strange, and somewhat _dangerous_ , would be an understatement.

"What are you even going to do with this?" Cindy cocked her head to the side.

"I don't know! But I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"That means he wants to sell it." Carl called over his shoulder, currently stuffing more trash and other various items into the black plastic bag in his hands.

"Sheen!" Now Libby was marching over, her hands already on her hips. Her braids whipping violently behind her. "We're supposed to be cleaning, not pocketing trash."

"What! It's cool!"

"Hey, at one point, that was actually a really helpful invention." Jimmy defended.

"Helpful how? To catch aliens?" Libby shot back.

"Alright, alright, enough." Cindy intervened. "It's been 2 hours and this place is still atrocious. We need to finish today. We don't have time to be arguing over little things."

Sheen pouted his lips, over dramatic. Narrowing his eyes at Libby, before finally sighing in defeat, placing the tin hat into the black trash bag, slightly aggressively. "Fine."

Cindy turned to Jimmy. "Not only that but we have to be at the restaurant for 5. And we can't be late."

Jimmy took a breath, apprehensive. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Cindy paused, her hands shaking just ever so slightly. The fluorescent light from the high lab ceilings made her hair look like fine strands of silver. Her green eyes shifting back and forth between the trash bag between her fingers and Jimmy's unsure expression.

"It's too late to back out now." She breathed.

"Wait," Libby piped up. "So, it's really happening?"

Cindy looked over to her best friend. Her chocolate eyes wide with surprise. It had been two weeks since Cindy called her father. Two weeks since she finally dialed those numbers, she had held on to for so long. It was...intense. Their voices were soft, but the words were harsh. Bitter. After an hour of passive aggressive conversation, her father proposed they sit down, face to face. He asked that Jimmy be there as well. Although reluctant at first, when Cindy brought the idea to Jimmy, he eventually agreed this would be the best thing to do. And although a part of him was _terrified_ to face Liam Vortex again, he was happy that Cindy was finally making progress with the biggest demon she's ever had.

"Yeah." Cindy nodded, still dumbfounded that it was _indeed_ , happening. "Yeah, it's really... _fucking_...happening."

Libby's eyes went to Jimmy. "Are you nervous?"

Jimmy chuckled. His laugh answering for him. "I'm probably not going to live to see tomorrow, so yeah."

"Oh stop it." Cindy placed a hand on his arm as she walked by, making her way over to more piles of trash. "My dad is all talk. He's not gonna do anything."

Jimmy shook his head, unconvinced. "Did you see the way he looked at me on Christmas Eve?"

"Was it the death look?" Carl called out, nosy.

"Worse."

Carl grimaced. "Oof. Shit. Yeah, sorry Jim, but you're fucked."

Cindy narrowed her eyes. "Don't listen to him. You're gonna be fine."

"And what if I'm not?"

She smirked, playfully. "Well then I guess I'll just have to get another boyfriend."

Carl and Sheen both burst into laughter, while Jimmy just shot Cindy a look.

"Ha ha, very funny." Jimmy snaked and arm around her waist and pulled her into him. She laughed the whole way as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Don't worry, if you die, I promise to live on and tell stories to our daughter about all of the stupid and ridiculous things her father did."

"You're one to talk."

"Shut up." Cindy snickered as she reached up to give him a kiss.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Libby called out, causing the two of them to break apart. "Less fucking, more cleaning. Or else the lab is never going to get the transformation it needs."

Jimmy and Cindy both just laughed, pulling apart reluctantly, Jimmy's hand lingering on the bump that put a permanent smile on his lips.

"Seriously," Libby pushed again. "This place needs to be empty by the time the baby shower comes."

Cindy shook her head, making her way over to where Libby was standing. "Oh, no. I already told you. I'm not having a baby shower."

"But Cindy! You have too!"

"It's too expensive and too much work. And besides, my mom and Judy are already pitching in a ton for supplies. There's no need for a baby shower."

"Come on, Cin, you can't just turn down free shit!" Sheen yelled over from the other side of the lab.

"I second that." Said Carl.

"It wouldn't entirely be a bad thing." Jimmy pointed out. "To get extra stuff...for free…."

Cindy was stubborn. She was full of pride. And although the thought of having a baby shower did cross her mind, she knew it would just cause more trouble in the long run. She would have to plan it. She would have to organize for a place to hold it, decorations, food, games, all things most pregnant women would be thrilled about...But Cindy was tired. She was stressed. She had to worry and focus on school. Studying, applying to what little colleges she could, fixing a resume to try and somehow get a job after her maternity leave was up. She had much more important things to worry about then having a _baby shower_. And although Libby had offered, time and time again, to throw it for her...Cindy refused.

"No. We are not wasting money on a baby shower. We need every penny to actually prepare for Mel."

"But think of all the things you would get!" Sheen yelled again.

"I think we should do it." Jimmy just gave her a look.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Look, let's just focus on one thing at a time. And That's making this place not look like a creepy, secret, alien lab."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. "Hey, this creepy, secret, alien lab holds lots of dear and fond memories."

He wasn't wrong. There were so many memories in the lab. Not just between the two of them, but between everyone. So many adventures. So many laughs. So many tears. So many breakdowns, I hate you's, I love you's. It was bittersweet, that this change was happening. That this chapter of their life was over. Closed. Like a book no longer needing to be open. A story finished, even if only for the time being. And now, with the renovations, a new story would be born.

"It's sad." Jimmy said, sitting down on one of the steps. "I almost don't want to say goodbye."

Cindy sat down next to him, to the best of her ability. Arching her back as she made herself comfortable next to her boyfriend. Their other three best friends still continuing to clean and talk amongst themselves. The lab was in shambles. Trash and boxes everywhere. So many inventions pushed aside, all different scientific things tucked away for safekeeping.

Cindy placed a hand on top of his. "It's not goodbye, we aren't leaving. Just...upgrading. For the better."

Jimmy laughed, softly smiling as he looked around. "You know, it's funny. This is where it all started." He turned to her, his eyes gleaming underneath the fluorescent light.

Cindy turned towards Jimmy. "Who would have thought, nine years later, we would end up here?"

Jimmy's voice was low when he spoke, but his words were loud with certainty as he looked into her eyes. "I don't know about you, but I think a part of me always knew we'd end up here."

Cindy licked her lips. She could already hear Libby's voice again, sounding throughout the air, but she was far too distracted with the thump in her chest and the man sitting next to her, to even care a little bit about the words she was yelling. She pulled him into a kiss, her eyes closing, reveling in the way _this_ felt. She would never get tired of moments like these.

"Me too." Is what she whispered against his lips as she drew back. This moment she would always remember. The two of them kissing on the laboratory floor, her breath sweet like fresh clementine's on a cold winter's day. Their friends, already scolding them to get back to work, and fluorescent lights that washed them out like an overexposed photograph. This day, the very last day that this place, that held so many memories, would ever be called, the lab.

Soon, it would be _home_.

* * *

 _5:07 PM_

He was late. _Of course_ he was late.

Cindy tapped her foot repeatedly. Her wavy blond curls bouncing as she continuously turned back and forth, searching- _scanning_ the restaurant. Waiting for her father to appear at any moment. The smell of bread sticks and garlic butter filled the air. Soft music playing in the background. She knew this would happen. She knew he would do this to her. She sighed. Puffing out her cheeks in a very childish way. For every second that went by without his presence, Cindy's cheeks got redder and redder.

"He's coming, Cin." Jimmy reassured, his hand smoothing over her back. "It's only been seven minuets."

"I know my father. He's never late. To anything." She folded her arms over her chest.

It was then that the bell rang, attached to the door of the small, casual diner. Cindy looked up, instinctively, and as her eyes met his, she felt that lump slowly make it's way back into her throat. He wore a simple blue button up, black slacks and somewhat fancy-looking dress shoes. His dirty blond hair was combed over, a part over his left eye. A decent beard covered his face, trimmed, but it was the longest she had ever seen it. He always kept it shaved. It was weird seeing him with full facial hair. Even on Christmas Eve it didn't seem to be this thick.

Next to him was a woman. Tall from the sleek red heels she wore, but still not as tall as her father. Tan nylons, a smooth red dress and pale skin that seemed flawless. She was completely overdressed for this place, it was obvious. Her golden hair swept over her right shoulder. Gorgeous curls that were definitely not natural, and piercing blue eyes that seemed to judge every inch of this suburban diner. Nila. Cindy recognized her immediately. She would never forget her face. Every time Cindy had ever gone to her father's office she always smiled at the front desk. She used to give her red lollipops and call her ' _little one'_. Cindy loved her.

That is, until she fucked her father, and became a homewrecker.

 _How dare he,_ Cindy thought. Her eyes narrowing at the sight of her father's new wife. _How fucking dare he._

Jimmy placed a hand on her shoulder, an attempt to calm her down, but Cindy paid no mind as her fiery eyes burned into her father's. Her hands already clenched into fists. A deep breath. Cindy counted their steps as they approached the table.

 _One, two, three, four, five six—_

"Sorry we're late." Liam apologized. His arm resting around Nila. "Got held up in traffic."

Cindy didn't move. She didn't speak. All she did was stare at her father.

"It's—no problem." Jimmy stumbled, standing up awkwardly as he held out his hand. "Um, I know the last time we met, things were…..less than good. I never got a chance to–properly introduce myself…...um—I'm Jimmy. Cindy's boyfriend."

Five— _long—_ seconds passed as Jimmy held out his hand. Shaking, just slightly, as he waited for her father to respond. Liam looked Jimmy up and down, a deep breath passing through his lips, before finally outstretching his own hand and meeting Jimmy's.

"I recognize you." Liam's voice was low, but too low for Cindy not to hear. "But I was too angry to make the connection last time. Do you still live across the street?"

Jimmy nodded, swallowing hard. "Yes. Uh, yeah. Been there my whole life."

"Hm." He let go of his hand, his lips pressing into a harsh line. "Let's sit down. There's much to discuss."

Cindy's eyes remain on Nila as she and her father both sat down across from her and Jimmy. A harsh, cold stare that she just couldn't shake. It had been almost 5 years since she had seen her. And still, Cindy hated the sight of her.

"Cindy," Nila purred, trying entirely too hard, "It's so nice to see you. You're glowing!"

Cindy rolled her eyes. Biting her tongue from spewing venom in her direction. "Nice to see you too."

"And you, I don't think we've ever met." She motioned her hand towards Jimmy. "I'm Nila. Cindy's step-mom."

 _Step-mom._ The words burned into Cindy. Causing her to flinch, instinctively.

Jimmy shook her hand, politely. Quietly muttering, "It's nice to meet you."

"So." Liam was casual as he grabbed the drink menu from the diner's holster. It only bothered Cindy even more. "Where should I start?"

"Why don't we wait, honey." Nila said soothingly, her hand rubbing his back. "We don't want to overwhelm them."

Cindy's eyes narrowed even further. "Overwhelm?"

"It's best your father leads the conversation. But we should wait until after the food." Nila's smile seemed warm, but Cindy felt cold as she made eye contact with the women who, essentially, ruined her parents' relationship. She opened her mouth to retort something, but the feeling of Jimmy's hand now set upon her shoulder stopped her. Wordlessly soothing her.

She took a breath. Uneasy as it blew past her lips. Her hands rested peacefully over her now protruding belly. The food came quickly, to Cindy's surprise. It felt like this antagonizing small talk would last for hours. She buried her feelings and awkwardness into her bowl of chicken soup. Avoiding eye contact, avoiding any conversation unless absolutely necessary. Her father went on to talk about his business. Before he had left Retroville, he made a living by buying and selling properties. At first, it was just homes. To which he would fix up, rent, or sell. But then, once he moved out to Los Angeles, he started to buy out small businesses, which then turned into bigger companies, and bigger investments and so on and so forth. Until eventually, he had climbed so high that he was now viewed as one of the most esteemed investors in LA. A millionaire. Her father was practically a _millionaire_ now.

And he never sent them a dime.

As for Nila, she was his property manager. He painted her as this extremely well put and successful business woman. As if she were her own success story. A woman who came from nothing, and built up her own- _blah, blah, blah._ Cindy knew the truth. She only got that position from sucking up.

And dick.

Jimmy, trying to be respectful, was doing his best to remain in the conversation. Obviously trying to make an impression. But she could feel the stiffness as he sat next to her. The same stiffness that he had at the Christmas Eve dinner with her mother. Was this what it felt like being an adult? Just living awkward situations over and over again? Aside from the obvious tension in the air, Cindy still couldn't shake that feeling of anger every time perfect little Nila opened her _perfect_ little mouth. She never knew she could hate someone more then she hated Betty Quinlan. But by god, did Nila take the cake.

"So," Liam pushed his empty plate to the end of the table, taking a napkin and dabbing his mouth. "As much as I've enjoyed this small talk, let's get to the real point of this meeting."

For the first time since they had received their food, Cindy looked up and met her father's eyes. There was a sternness in his voice. A coldness in his stare. Whatever he was about to say next, no way in hell it was going to be good.

"I'm not going to drag this out. Cindy. You know I love you. I know...we have a lot to work towards, but given your situation, I can not just sit back and do nothing. I, obviously, have money. Lots of it. And I have quite the estate in Los Angeles. I have many servants and employees that could be...of aid to you, and the child."

At this point, Cindy began to open her mouth to object, her anger finally boiling over the edge, before Jimmy cut her off. He had been half paying attention, up until he started to understand where this conversation was going. His brain was going a thousand miles a minute. He knew what Liam was about to say. His stomach suddenly turning sour at the conversation.

But Jimmy held his ground. Forcing himself to look Liam Vortex in the eye and actually have the balls to ask, "What kind of aid?"

Cindy shot him a very stern look of, _what the fuck are you doing?_

"Tell me, Jimmy. Where do you want to go to college? And do not tell me that low-class community college that Sasha informed me of, because let's be honest, me and you both know that's way below your intellect."

Jimmy answered after a long, 10 seconds, of silence . "MIT."

"MIT. What if I told you, you still could?"

"This is a waste of time." Cindy interrupted. "Jimmy already has a plan. _We_ already have a plan."

Liam ignored Cindy, still looking at Jimmy as he leaned forward in his seat. "What if I told you Cindy and the baby would be completely taken care of, while you go off to MIT?"

"What are you talking about?" Cindy was getting mad now. Her cheeks heating up, her green eyes narrowing.

"Here's my proposal. You go to MIT. Just like you want. You study, learn, and gain all the tools necessary that will make you suitable for my daughter, while Cindy comes with me, and lives in Los Angeles. While she is there she will live in my estate, and I will pay full tuition to any school she wishes to pursue in the LA area. While she attends school, the baby will be fully cared for and watched, while she furthers her education. Of course, you'll still be able to come see her _and_ the baby for holidays, vacations or whatnot, which _I am willing_ to pay for. It is not my intention to separate you, I want to make that _very_ clear. I only want to ensure that my daughter still gets a proper education, while my grandchild gets the best life possible."

Cindy's response was immediate . "Absolutely _fucking_ not."

Liam shot her a harsh glare. "Cynthia."

"No. There's no fucking way I'm moving to LA. And there's definitely no way I'll let my child be raised by fucking servants." Cindy's voice was loud now, practically the whole diner was watching them.

"They won't be raising her, darling, they'll just be helping you. You'll still get to be a mother, but you'll also get to experience college and receive a proper education, with a proper roof over your head." Nila explained.

"I don't need your fucking money." Cindy leaned across the table, snarling in her father's face. "You never gave a cent to mom for _years_ after you left. Now all of a sudden you wanna be daddy warbucks?"

"I know I did you and your mother wrong, I am not denying that. I know I fucked up." Liam kept his voice low as he leaned across the table to meet his daughter's gaze. "But now I have a chance to redeem myself. I have a chance to make sure you're taken care of. That my grandchild will be taken care of-"

"We'll be just fine here in Retroville." Cindy argued.

"Do not lie to yourself, Cindy. You are a child. You and Jimmy both. And soon you will be raising your _own_ child. You have no money, no job, you will not be able to go to college, or if you do, you'll have to settle for something I know neither of you want. You'll have to rely on many people, whether it be friends or family, and everyday you'll wonder if you're secretly a burden on them. You'll be exhausted. You'll be so unbelievably unhappy. I know. I know what the next years entail, Cindy. I lived it. I lived it with you as an infant. With your mother. Did you know we lived in a 10x10 studio apartment for the first 2 years of your life? Did you know I had to work 3 jobs to make sure you had what you needed? I may have been a shitty father, and I'm sorry, but now I have the power to make sure my daughter and grandchild don't go through the same struggles that your mother and I went through. I know you don't want to leave. I know you love this boy, but it will not be forever. Sometimes, when you become an adult, you need to make sacrifices. Please, Cindy. If you won't do it for me, then do it for your child."

If silence could cut flesh, then the entire room would be bleeding to death. Everyone. Every-single- _fucking_ -person in this diner were staring at them. Jimmy had no words. His brain trying to comprehend everything Liam had just spewed in front of them, while Nila sat uncomfortably on the other side of the table. Cindy didn't respond to her father. No. She stood up, wordlessly, grabbing her bag and throwing it harshly over her shoulder before storming out of the diner.

A long sigh came from Liam as the door slammed closed. The small brass bell rang off the hook as Cindy pushed her way through. "She'll never get anywhere with that attitude."

Jimmy stood up then, letting out his own breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry. She has a mind of her own. You can't control her." Liam leaned back into his chair.

Jimmy grabbed his jacket quickly, nodding in Liam's direction. "It was nice talking to you. Again, I'm sorry."

He started to make his way towards the door, but as he passed by Liam reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him once more. Jimmy looked back, surprised. Liam, for the first time since Jimmy had ever known him, had a look of concern on his face. Worry. Nila mirrored his expression.

"Think about it." Liam said softly. "And please, talk some sense into her."

Jimmy nodded, respectfully and somewhat reluctantly, before making his way out of the diner and after Cindy.

He found her not far from the door, pacing back and forth under the tempered grey sky. Big puffy clouds caressing the atmosphere, humidity off the charts, even for January. There'll be a thunderstorm later.

"Can you believe him? Can you fucking believe the _nerve_ of him?" Cindy shouted as Jimmy made his way across the parking lot.

"Are you ok?"

"No! No I am not fucking ok!" She shook her head, her blond hair frizzy from the humid air. "How fucking dare he. How-motherfucking-dare he! He spent _years_ with all of that money and not once did he ever offer any to my mother. But now, all of a sudden, he wants to be superman and come save the day. No. I don't fucking think so."

"Cindy-"

"He comes in here, parading his new fancy _fucking_ trophy wife around with a boob job that probably cost then my mother's house and then talks to _me_ like he knows anything about my life and the shit I've been through. He's really gonna come here and play the victim card? _'Oh no, look at me, I'm self made. Look at how good I'm doing. I just want to help you, Cindy, I swear!'_ "

"Cin-"

"And then he had the nerve to act like he just wants to make sure the baby is cared for? That his intention is not to _'split us up'?_ Then what the _fuck_ are his intentions?"

"Babe-"

"I'll tell you what his mother _fucking_ intentions are. He wants to make himself look good. Because his perfect little daughter got knocked up and god forbid the Vortex name is soiled now because he's all rich and famous now! Fuck you!"

"Cindy!"

Jimmy grabbed her by the shoulders. She was breathing heavy, the tears now fighting their way down her cheeks. She was so pissed. She was so _fucking_ pissed. She could feel Mel kick and twist and turn, but Cindy couldn't even breathe right now because of how hard the tears were coming. Jimmy pulled her to him, and she folded into his arms.

"It's ok. We don't have to think about this right now."

"We don't have to think about it ever." Cindy muttered into his neck. "Because it's not happening. I'm not leaving you."

Jimmy was selfish. He always had been. And as he ran his fingers through her golden hair he couldn't squash the little flame ignited in him at the thought of possibly being able to go to MIT after all. He couldn't tell her. Not now, anyway. But he hated to admit...what if Liam was right? What if the best possible option was for her to move to LA? So many thoughts and possibilities ran through Jimmy's brain. He exhaled a breath as he rested his head on top of Cindy's.

It started to rain. Just ever so gently. And his eyes looked indigo from the reflection of the grey sky.

Selfish.

He was so, fucking, selfish.

* * *

 _11:11 PM_

The drip from the facet was really starting to get to her. Every five seconds, on the dot, it would hit the stainless steel with a _ting_. Waves of annoyance and irritation sent bubbling up inside of her. Her hand went fast against the paper, black ink from her pen stained carelessly on her fingers. She was mad. She was so _fucking_ mad. The words on the white journal paper were getting smudged and illegible with every moment that passed. It was a new thing she was trying. Writing down her frustrations and emotions rather than acting them out. Judy recommended it. Said it, _'really helped her when she was pregnant'_. But honestly, Cindy only felt more angry. Re-reading her entries, writing more and more and _more_.

Fuck. She was so mad.

How could her father offer-or, sorry, _demand_ -something so ridiculous? Did he really take her for a fool? Did he really think she would go for something like that? He was crazy. Psychotic. What the fuck was wrong with him? Her and Jimmy were doing just fine. They were happy. They were taking all of the necessary precautions for when Mel would be here. Sure, it wasn't going to be easy, but they had each other. And they knew that together, they would be able to get through it. They would be able to overcome the obstacles as a family. Because at the end of the day, that's what they were. A family.

What kind of father tries to take that away from his daughter?

There was no way in hell she was moving to Los Angeles. Especially not without Jimmy. And There was no way in hell she would take her daughter away from her father. Cindy knew what it felt like to grow up without a father. She knew the struggles. She would never put her daughter through that. Ever. And there was no way-no _fucking_ way-she would be bought or persuaded by money. How could her father think she would stoop that low? That any amount of money would be enough to make her leave Jimmy? To leave her mother? To leave the life that she had built here? What kind of moron did he take her for?

"Careful. If you press any harder, you'll rip the pages."

His voice came from behind her, soft. A chuckle escaping from his lips as she whipped her head around to see him leaning in the kitchen doorway. It was dark outside now. The night sky visible through the open window. How late was it? Cindy didn't know. She had just sat down and started writing. She was so angry she hadn't even been paying attention to the time.

"This journal is bound to tear eventually, with the way I write." Cindy took a breath, forcing herself to put the pen down and spin around in the chair.

Jimmy pushed himself off of the door frame as he sauntered over to the kitchen table. Pulling a chair out next to her. "Maybe in a year you can publish it. It can be called _'The Daring Adventures and Mishaps of the life of Cynthia A. Vortex'_." He smirked sly before adding, " _And Friends_."

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Who on earth would be interested in my life?"

"Our life." He pointed out.

"Our life." She corrected. "It's so boring. Mundane. If i'm going to publish something, it aint gonna be a damn biography."

He laughed. "Then what would it be?"

She thought for a second, biting her lip, staring off into the distance briefly. "Fantasy. You know, like Lord of the Rings shit. Game of Thrones and all that."

"You'd be good at that. You're always coming up with stories."

Cindy shook her head. "It's because I'm kind of crazy."

He pulled her chair closer to his, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Yeah. But that's ok. I like your crazy. It's what keeps me in line."

Cindy didn't respond, she just hummed quietly to the sound of his heartbeat. A shifting came from her stomach. Mel had been particularly active a lot more. She felt her every day. Sometimes Cindy would just sit on the floor, hands placed over her large protruding stomach and just feel. Just revel in the way she moved, so gracefully-and sometimes painfully. But Cindy loved it. She never pictured herself to be that kind of pregnant girl who was super motherly, but god was it happening to her. And still with 3 months to go!

She shook her head silently. Damn hormones.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that. Just silently leaning into each other at the kitchen table. Her head now resting on his shoulder, his hand on her stomach. But it was Jimmy who spoke first. The sound of his voice vibrating against her ear.

"I want you to go."

This caused Cindy to shoot up immediately , her eyes searching his face. She opened her mouth, ready to spew words, but his finger came up to her lips before she could get any sound out.

"Let me finish. I want you to go, because it's what I think would be best for you and Mel. I know you don't want to. I know you're still working through your issues you have with your father...but...he made some very valid and good points, Cindy. We are children. Inexperienced. Graduating High School in just 4 months. We have my parents and your mom, but we have no money for ourselves. We have a half-finished apartment in progress, that's not really an apartment at all, and we no longer can pursue the life after High School we planned for because we have to be parents now. And we chose that. We did. But, if your father is offering you a way to still be able to go to college, while Mel is cared for- _in a mansion_ -I might add, where she'll be getting the best care possible...How can we say no to that? How can we turn down an opportunity that will not only help us... but help our daughter?"

Cindy took a long pause before finally answering, "But you'll never see her. You'll miss her grow up. We both will. She'll grow up around servant and tutors, while her parents are off-"

"Pursuing an education. To give her a better life then what we had."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Like your father said, It's not like I wont see you and Mel. There'll be holidays. Video chat. Pictures-"

"You're ok with watching your daughter grow up through a screen?" Her words spat in his direction. Her hands now pushing away from him angrily .

"No, I'm not ok with it. But I am willing to make sacrifices so my daughter can have the best life possible, while I'm able to go to an _extremely_ esteemed college, which will give me the tools I need to be a man and eventually be able to provide for my family."

"You can do that without abandoning your daughter." Her cheeks were red, eyes puffy from holding back tears. Now she was furious. "We had a plan. _You_ had a plan!"

"A plan to do what, Cindy?" Now he was shouting, his words spat in her direction. "Go to some shitty community college where I take mediocre classes and make 10.75 an hour? So I can come home every day exhausted and depressed and we can struggle to pay bills? To have to rely on my parents for god knows how long? Or your mother, who's already in debt? So you can stay home all day to raise our daughter _alone_? Don't you see in both situations I'm not around? Whether I'm gone all day at a shitty school and job or I'm across the country going to a college I _actually_ want and _actually_ make something of myself so I can be the man I need to be for my daughter. For _you_. It's no difference. I lose either way. But at least with the second option I know my daughter will be properly cared for, and you won't be burnt out. You'll be able to pursue your own career. Your own wants."

Cindy was crying now. Standing up and heading for the door. "I knew you would do this."

Jimmy followed her, grabbing her forearm before she could disappear into the foyer. "Do what?"

"I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it. I knew you would be selfish. You always have been. It's all about you. And _your_ education. And the things _you_ want. "

Jimmy just looked at her in disbelief. "How can you say that? After everything I've done for you. After everything I've done for us. I was willing to sacrifice _everything_ for you, don't you fucking see that?"

Cindy just cried harder, pulling her arm away from him, but he only held tighter. "Let me go."

"No. We're not finished."

More tears and another pull, but he only held tighter. "Let me go, Jimmy."

"You said you wouldn't run anymore."

Now her other hand was grasping at his, trying to pull his hand off of her arm. "I'm not running. You are." She spat viciously."You're ready to just throw away everything. _Everything_ we've worked towards. You're ready to just take the easy way out."

"If I wanted the easy way out I would have left you months ago." His voice was cold, colder than she had ever heard him speak, _ever_. And it felt like a knife was being driven right into Cindy's chest.

She looked at him with disbelief. "Did you really just _fucking_ say that?"

Another pull. His hand was holding so tight, she was sure it would leave a mark. "Yeah. I did."

More tears. "You don't mean that."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't, Vortex."

She yanked again, but this time his grip loosened. She pulled free from his hand and stumbled backwards. She felt for the front door and pulled it open in one swing. Jimmy didn't move. He just stood there, one single tear falling down his own cheek. Jimmy almost never cried. A loud crack of thunder echoed throughout the air.

"Fuck you." And she slammed the door and ran out and into the rain.


	19. Forever is a Long Time

***** This chapter contains and talks about mental health and other related health issues. 

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen ~ Forever (is a long time)**

 **Inspired By: Bandito ~ Twenty One Pilots, Staring at the Sun ~ Post Malone (ft. SZA) & Forever...(is a long time) ~ Halsey**

 _January 16th, Present Day_

 _2:48 AM_

Delicate pale fingers wove through curls the color of fireflies. Damp strands and knots slowly untangling. Softly. Carefully. A slender thumb caressing tear streaked cheeks. Pale skin stained red from irritation. A breath escaped her lips, a mutter of words, but sleep still held her tight. Stirring from her dreams, or possibly even nightmares. She looked peaceful, but her heart was weak. Strained. It's a muscle, but it's still not strong enough to carry the weight of the choices she's made.

The sound of rain hitting the earth around them filled the air. Every so often, another distant crack of thunder would sound off in the distance. The storm was practically over now. But the storm within Sasha's chest had only just begun, as her hands soothed over her daughter's sleeping form. She wanted to go over there. She _really_ wanted to go over there. But she promised her she would stay. And Sasha promised herself she would never break another promise again.

In the morning, they would talk.

* * *

He hated himself.

The whiskey was smooth, but the smoke was harsh. His lungs were begging for a break, but Jimmy didn't care. Another drag. More smoke exhaled through his lips. His half lidded eyes beyond faded. He coughed so hard he could swear he saw blood after he wiped his hand away. He didn't care. Another shot. The bottle was almost empty. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass. Red eyes, a little bit of vomit on his shirt, and dried tears.

Her bedroom light was off, but he knew she was over there. He watched her run across the street. Raindrops consuming the material of her clothes. Her breath is heavy from the child growing inside of her. Golden strands stuck to her skin instantly.

He almost went after her. But a bottle of whisky and a blunt sounded better.

He thought the high would make him feel better. But he was wrong. He thought the whiskey would make him numb. But he was wrong. He thought letting her go was for the best. But he was wrong. And he thought for a moment that his heart had stopped beating. That, he was right about. Because it had. The moment she left, his heart went still. The blood in his veins suddenly _cold_. He was heartless when she was away. Nothing but a black void. A complete and empty space in the center of his chest.

Eventually, sleep did take him. And in the morning, his mother would find him on the porch.

* * *

 _1:23 PM_

She slept past noon. Something she hadn't done in years. Her grandmother's afgan draped carefully over her form, Humphrey nestled up against her chest. She opened her eyes, stirring awake from a dreamless night. Her hand falling upon her puppy's fur. He snuggled closer. Her heart swelled at the sight, and for a moment, It was enough to distract Cindy from the insistent voices inside of her head.

There was a gold light that poured through the living room blinds, they sky above no longer grey, but an ocean blue. She sat up, slowly. The old suede sofa creaked with every move. Her phone was on the floor, upside down. She didn't want to deal with that. Not yet. So instead, with a yawn, she shifted the afgan to the side, and made her way to the kitchen. Humphrey following sleepily, but closely, behind.

She found her mother not far from the smell of coffee and pancakes. It reminded her of Sunday morning's when she was little. Her long black hair was pulled high into her signature bun, face done up with light make-up, and a pink coal sweater with black leggings covered her lithe form.

A creak from the floorboards notified her of Cindy's arrival as she spun around from the stove. A smile cracked at her lips. "Good afternoon, Princess."

Cindy yawned again as she stumbled over to her mother, her eyes still filled with fatigue. "Pancakes for lunch?"

Sasha chuckled as she returned her attention back to the frying pan. Cindy leaned her head against her mother's shoulder. "It's all I have left to be honest. I haven't had a chance to go shopping."

Another yawn. "I'll eat anything at this point. I'm starving."

Her free hand pulled her daughter close, a kiss on the top of her head before saying, "Sit down, baby. I'll make you some."

* * *

He woke up in a cold sweat. His head pounding from every angle. Blinding light burned him from afar, as he pulled the blankets over his head. In here, he could smell his own breath. Alcohol and vomit. Wonderful. Just...wonderful.

Everything hurt. He felt as if his entire being was made of glass and somebody just went to town with a baseball bat. It even pained him to breath. His eyes closed hoping the darkness would grant him peace, but all he saw was her face.

Fuck.

He didn't remember coming to bed, but he did remember the early morning sun in his eyes as his mother pulled him up from the porch floor. He remembered the sound of her voice, but he didn't remember the words that she spoke. _What time was it?_ Jimmy wondered suddenly. The blinding light told him surely it must be...Early afternoon? Morningish? He knew he needed to get up, but the pain was unbearable. His muscles ached, his head felt like a thousand pounds. Even just the slightest bit of movement made him nauseous. He was lucky he didn't vomit all over himself...again...

After god knows how long, Jimmy did finally manage to pull the blanket down and coerce his body to stand. He stumbled into the bathroom, a very concerned Goddard skipping behind. He flinched at his own reflection. Not from the irritated skin, not from the tangled messy hair, not from the black bags under his eyes, or the gash over his bottom lip, or the dried blood that seemed to gather underneath. He flinched at the darkness that swirled in his eyes. That clouded his once diamond mind. The poison that filled his veins, and the void that sat where his heart was supposed to be.

He shook his head, looking away from the mirror.

He forced himself into the shower. Once again suppressing and ignoring thoughts of self loathing and disgust. Maybe if he just pretended to be ok everything would go back to normal. He and Cindy would make up, her father would go back to LA, Mel would be born and happily ever after. The End.

Maybe. If he tried hard enough.

The moment he looked at his phone, was the moment he realized what a mistake that had been. 4 Missed calls from Libby. 2 missed calls from Carl and Sheen both, and an abundance of text messages from all three of them.

But nothing from Cindy.

He glanced out his bedroom window as he held his phone up to his ear. Her blinds were closed.

 _"Dude, what the fuck?"_ Carl's voice beamed through the speaker.

"Just meet me at the lab."

* * *

She shouldn't have looked at her phone. She really shouldn't have looked at her phone.

8 missed calls from Libby. A few texts from Carl and Sheen, and one long text from Judy.

But nothing from Jimmy.

 _Judy_

 _Today, 8:56 AM_

 _I don't know what happened last night, but I want you to know I found him passed out drunk on the porch this morning. He was so out of it he couldn't even speak. He's sleeping now, he probably will be for a while, but I am really worried about him. He may hide it well from you, but he can't hide from me. The stress is getting to him. I can see him breaking every second of every day. He pretends he's ok for you, but I know he is really struggling right now. There's something wrong, and it kills me that he won't talk to me about it. All I know is, he loves you, Cindy. If anyone can save him from himself, it's you. Please._

A long, shaky breath pushed past Cindy's lips as she read Judy's message. Her free hand rubbing her temple as she sat criss-crossed on the living room couch. She felt Mel move, and her heart began to break at the thought of stress upsetting her. Humphrey settled into her lap as she just stared at the phone screen. Drunk. That was to be expected after the fight they had. But...pretending to be ok for her? What was she talking about? What was Jimmy hiding? Cindy thought long and hard about Judy's words. Tracing back her memories to all of the times her and Jimmy spent together. Was he really just putting on a show? Why wouldn't he tell her what he was feeling? Why would he just suffer alone in darkness? They were a team. A family. Regardless of how pissed she was at him right now, she was hurt at the fact of him hiding something so important such as his mental health.

"Hey."

Cindy looked up to see her mother leaning in the doorway. She hadn't even heard her come in.

"Hey."

"Can I sit?" She asked, motioning her hand to the sofa.

Cindy nodded, sliding her phone into her hoodie pocket. Sasha sat down and pulled her legs up to match her daughter's position.

She turned to face her. "So."

Cindy cocked a brow. "So?"

"You know what I want to talk about."

Another breath, Cindy looked away. "Mom-"

"I'm worried, Cindy." Sasha scooted closer. "You came storming in last night crying so hard you could barely breathe. Clearly he did something to upset you. So what happened? What did he do?"

A long pause. "He-", Cindy stopped. Collecting her thoughts. "It all started with Dad's offer."

Sasha's eyes narrowed suddenly. "Offer? What offer?"

"Did you know he's a millionaire now?"

Sasha scoffed. "I've heard of his success since moving to Los Angeles, yes. Are you saying he offered you money?"

Cindy shook her head. "Not exactly. Well...kinda? He-...He wants me to live with him in LA. He said he'd pay for me to go to any college I want in the area and...he would make sure while I am off pursuing an education, Mel would be cared for by his…' _employee's'_ or, whatever."

Sasha took a deep breath, lost in thought. "And Jimmy fits into this where?"

"He doesn't. That's the problem. He wouldn't be with us. He would be across the country. At MIT."

This was the part where she expected her mother to get furious. Where she expected her to go off on a tangent, much like she first did upon hearing this absolutely ridiculous offer. But instead, Sasha surprised her. She blinked, her lips pressed into a line as her mind seemed to fall deep in thought. Her green eyes staring off into nothingness. She didn't know how much time had passed before she spoke. Sasha's voice was so soft, Cindy almost didn't hear it at all.

"Do you want to go?"

Cindy shot her a look of disbelief. "No! Of course not. Why would I leave Retroville? Leave you? Or Libby or anyone else I've ever met and cared for? Why would I want my daughter raised by nannies and servants? Why would I want the father of my child across the country?"

"Just because you don't want to, doesn't mean it's not the right thing to do."

"What are you talking about?!" Cindy shook her head, pushing herself away from her mother. _This can't seriously be happening, again._

"Cindy. Do you think I wanted to leave France? Do you think I wanted to live in that _god_ awful apartment? Do you think I wanted your father to work 3 jobs that made him so tired to even smile? Do you think I wanted to move to Retroville when he got a job offer that would ultimately be the demise of our relationship? No. I didn't want any of those things. But do you know why I did them? Because they were what was best for you."

"Your situation was totally different from mine-"

"Was it? Because I really don't think it is."

Cindy pressed her lips into a line. She wanted to leave. She _really_ wanted to leave, but the moment her mother's hand came to rest on her knee halted her in place.

"I think your heart already knows the right answer. But it's the anger and the fear that's holding you back. You're afraid of change. You're afraid to grow up. You're afraid to trust your father who's hurt you, so much. I know that fear, Cindy. I lived with it for years after your father left me."

"So-," Cindy stuttered. "So are you saying...you think I should go? With Dad? To Los- _fucking_ -Angeles and have my daughter raised by strangers? You're taking _his_ side?"

Another deep breath from Sasha. "I think...you need to look at this in a different light, Cynthia. Do not look at this as moving far away from me, and leaving everyone you've ever known behind. Do not look at this as being separated from Jimmy, or having your daughter cared for by _'strangers'_. Look at this, as an opportunity. To rebuild your relationship with your father. To experience a new city-and not just any city, _the_ city. _The City of Stars_. Think of the opportunities you would be gifted. Think of the education and experience you would gain. Think of your daughter getting to grow up in a _mansion_ with thousands of toys, spoiled beyond belief. And you'll still be there, Cindy. You'll still be there to _raise_ her. And as for Jimmy, think of this as a way for him to find himself. To experience his own path. His own opportunities. He'll still be here, too. You'll still talk to him everyday, and I'm more than sure he will come and visit as much as he can. And think about how amazing all of this will feel, when the two of you finish, and are able to finally pick up where you left off. Imagine the happiness you will feel when all of this pays off, when it's all worth it."

Cindy hadn't realized she was crying until Sasha had finished speaking. The wetness on her cheeks glistening in the afternoon rays, streaked through the large living room window. She fiddled with the strings from her hoodie. Looking down, away from her mother.

Her voice was so soft. "But what if it's not worth it? What if it's the biggest mistake of my life?"

Sasha reached out and took her daughter's face between her hands. "What if it's the best decision of your life?"

"You really want me to go? And live with dad?"

"Of course I don't _want_ you to go. But I think it might be _best_ for you and for little Melanie, if you do." Sasha wiped one of her tears away from her cheek. "And...I think you need to talk to Jimmy."

"I already know where he stands." Cindy shook her head. "He told me yesterday he wants me to go. That's the whole reason the fight even started."

"Cindy. You still need to talk to him."

"But-"

"Communication. Admitting you maybe have reacted out of emotion. And he probably did too. You need to talk to him."

Her mother was right. She did need to talk to him, but not entirely for all the reasons she was thinking. Cindy's mind kept going back to Judy's text. _I can see him breaking, every second of every day. He pretends he's ok for you._ Now Cindy was really worried. Not only did she feel incredibly guilty about the way she reacted to everything, but what if she pushed him too far? What if she tapped that bubbling darkness he's been hiding from her and now it's exploded, and it's all her fault? What if she triggered it? Because she was brash. Because she was emotional. Because she, was selfish.

She stood up then, her mother's hands falling from her face. "Your right. I-I have to go."

Humphrey chased her all the way across the street.

* * *

His finger's tapped against the metal desk. One leg up on his favorite swivel chair while the other swayed him from side to side. His cheek rested on his right knee as he waited. And waited. And waited.

The silence was deafening. He hated it. It was the only time he ever felt so truly alone. And being alone was never good. Being alone meant giving into the voices. Into the darkness he tried so hard to pretend wasn't there.

The lab was a wreck. A complete and total wreck. Boxes were everywhere. Equipment he had for ages torn out of the walls, left in a pile for scraps. Trash bags, upon trash bags, upon trash bags, just piled up to all corners. The part of the lab that was fully clean was the make-shift kitchen he had crafted himself.

He smiled at a memory of Cindy eating chocolate ice cream. It seemed so far away. It hurt.

It was then, that the doors opened. The automated announcement system had been disabled a few days ago, so now he had no idea who or when anyone was coming down. He turned to face the door, right as he caught a glimpse of curly red hair and a backwards hat. _Well, shit_. He really did come.

"Dude." Carl pointed at Jimmy as he made his way over to where he was sitting. "You got some fucking explaining to do."

"What did you hear and from where?" Jimmy said nonchalantly. Still spinning side to side in the chair. "Because I can guarantee, it isn't the full story."

Carl stopped in front of the chair. "Apparently Cindy called Libby late last night. Said you two got into a fight and that you said you wanted her to move to LA? And then Libby told Sheen and then Sheen told me, and we all fucking texted and called you, and you straight up ghosted us!"

Jimmy cocked an eyebrow. "No. See, Libby is already twisting everything. I did _not_ say I wanted her to move to LA. _I said,_ it would be best to go with her dad's plan."

"Dad's plan?"

"Ohhhh. See? Funny how you people don't even know the full story."

 _"You people?"_ Carl put his foot on the spinning chair, halting Jimmy in front of him. "Don't be a dick, man. It's not a good look on you."

"I don't understand how Cindy and I's relationship can be passed around like a game of telephone. We don't do that to Sheen and Libby."

Carl went quiet. Jimmy had a point.

"Look, man. You and Cin are like the super couple. We've been invested in this shit for years. And when things happen, we-you know-tend to get...maybe a little...too...involved-"

"The fight literally happened less than 24 hours ago and I woke up to 8 missed calls and _74_ text messages. There is no reason for you guys to be that fucking involved."

"Dude. Why are you being such an asshole today? I get it, we overreacted. I'm sorry. I'll talk to Sheen and Libs later. But did you really just invite me over here to bitch at me? Or do you actually want to talk about what happened? Like _friends_ do?"

Jimmy took a long pause before exhaling a deep breath. Carl was right. Why was he being such an asshole? Why did he call him over here? Well, part of him, yes-was pissed about the thousand texts and how they always jump to conclusions about anything and everything. But, obviously, Carl was his friend. One of his best friends. And...it's good to talk to friends.

Right?

"I'm sorry." Jimmy stood up from the chair. "I'm just...fucked up right now. I'm still dealing with a really shitty hangover."

Carl's expression turned concerned. "You ok, dude?"

No. No he was not ok at all.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Carl didn't believe him, but he dropped the subject anyway.

"Look, I'm sorry for overwhelming you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for being an asshole." Jimmy patted him on the shoulder before walking over to the old couch, still up against the wall in the back of the room. He let himself fold into the material. It may have been old, but still comfy.

"So, what _did_ happen last night then?" Carl plopped down next to him.

"So you know how we were meeting her dad for dinner?"

"Yup. I'm guessing shit hit the fan?"

"You could say that. Apparently Liam Vortex has been quite busy over in Los Angeles. Got himself an estate and a million bucks."

"No shit."

"Yup. Not only that, he wants Cindy to go live with him. Says he'll pay for any college she wants to go to, while having a nanny take care of Mel while she's at school."

Carl shot him a look. "And you?"

A slight, awkward, pause. "I would...go to MIT."

"Dude." Carl just gave him a look. "That's..."

"Crazy, I know." Goddard jumped up and into his lap. "And at first I was really mad. I thought, _'he must be doing this to split us up. There has to be a catch.'_ But the more he kept talking, the more I started to think...What if this is what's best? Think about it. Think about all of the opportunities Cindy would have in LA. Money would be no object, her and Mel would have everything they would ever need and more. And I would still get to go to my dream college-"

"But you'll be so far from your daughter. Are you sure you're ok with that?"

"No." Jimmy shook his head. "No, of course I'm not ok with it. Of course I want to be there. For everything. For her first words, her first steps. Her first birthday, her first...everything. She's...my little girl...Of course I want to be there..."

And the more he started speaking, the more not ok with it he became.

"But...?" Carl eyed him curiously.

"But...I know...this is what would be best. For all of us. And, as much as it pains me to be away and possibly miss all of those moments...I know that, it won't be forever. And, I know that as long as Mel and Cindy are cared for, I'll make myself ok with it."

Jimmy looked over to Carl, but he wasn't looking at him anymore. He realized then, that his attention was elsewhere. He followed his eyesight beyond the many trash bags and boxes and knickknacks and failed experiments...and there, plain as day, stood a figure. Pale blond hair, vibrant green eyes, and arms crossed over her chest with those signature pouty lips.

Standing in the doorway, for god knows how long, was Cindy.

The silence was deafening, only this time for a different reason as Jimmy met Cindy's eyes from a far. They were warm, but stern. Something else was hidden behind them. Something Jimmy couldn't figure out. She didn't look nearly as pissed as she was last night, _which was a plus_ , but she did look worried.

His anxiety started to climb with the realization of what this conversation might entail

Carl immediately stood up. "Hey Cin, I'll-uh-don't worry. I'm leaving anyway."

"It's fine, Carl." Jimmy protested, but he was already heading for the door.

He placed a hand on Cindy's shoulder as he passed by "Go easy on him, Cin."

Cindy chuckled, lightly. "I'll try."

And then he disappeared through the door. Leaving Cindy and Jimmy alone.

Cindy didn't move from the entryway, but she called out to him. "You're mother's worried about you."

"She's always worried about me." He stood up, slowly making his way over to her.

Cindy took a step forward, meeting him halfway. " _I'm_ worried about you. "

"Everything is fine, Cin."

A deep breath, before Cindy shook her head. "Don't lie to me. You should know better than to lie to _me_."

"Look-" Jimmy took another step forward, changing the subject. "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have gotten upset at your concerns. You have a right to be against moving across the country. You have every right to have the reservations you do-"

"I don't care about that right now." Cindy cut him off. She was close now. "We have bigger issues than me moving to LA."

Jimmy swallowed hard."What do you mean?"

"Jimmy." Her hand reached out and intertwined with his. "I know you're dealing with...a lot right now. And I know it's probably the last thing you want to talk about but...I love you. And, I don't want to lose you. Ever."

He shook his head. "You're not going too."

"I mean it, Jimmy. You can't just suppress everything. I know you're stressed about Mel. I know you're stressed about college and money, and MIT, now me possibly moving to LA...I don't know what's going on in your head...And, fuck, I wish I did...but-the point is, I don't want you to go through this alone. Whatever, _this_ , is."

Jimmy didn't say anything, but he squeezed her hand.

"Promise me." She whispered. "Promise me you won't go through it alone."

His uneasy breath was his answer.

She pulled him into a hug, and for once he folded into her arms. It was like all of the anger and animosity from last night was gone. All of those pointless words shouted back and forth, meaningless. All that mattered was him. And as long as he was, seemingly, ok-then so was she.

This time it was her who whispered against his neck.

"I want to go."

Jimmy pulled back, a confused look across his face, his voice low. "What changed your mind?"

"A lot of things." Cindy looked down, almost embarrassed. "I'm sorry. For everything yesterday. I acted on emotion. I should have thought about it more. I shouldn't have-"

He kissed her. Softly, but abruptly cutting her off. When he pulled back there was a sad smile on his face. "It's ok. It's ok. We're gonna be ok. It's me and you against the rest of the world. Forever."

"Forever is a long time." She chuckled, lightly.

"Not when I'm with you." He muttered into her hair. "Never when I'm with you."


	20. Not Today

**Chapter Twenty ~ Not Today**

 **Inspired By: Not Today ~ Twenty One Pilots**

 _March 14th, Present Day_

Flowers were starting to bloom. The grass starting to become green again. The tree's never lost any leaves in Texas, but they did gain back their verdant color. The air was warm, the soft breeze peaceful. Ocean skies and wispy clouds set above the City of Retroville. If they had an ocean nearby, it would be perfect weather to just lay in the sun and listen to the waves.

Her father had stayed far longer than Cindy expected him too. Two months away from his luxurious life in LA. She thought for sure that Nila would combust from all of the inconveniences of the middle class. Every time Cindy saw her, she had that look of _'dear god, can I just leave this shit hole?'_ written all over her face. It's funny how LA changes a person. After all, Nila had lived in Retroville for years before even meeting Liam. She _was_ middle-class. And now that she's got a taste of luxury, she seemed to forgotten where she came from. Cindy wondered if that would happen to her?

No...Cindy wouldn't let that happen.

Liam and Nila did eventually take leave. Her father saying that he had a very important business deal to close within the coming weeks, and that he needed to be there in person. It was weird. Two months ago, Cindy would have been thrilled to watch him get on a plane and go back to where he came from. But...now...things had changed.

Cindy and her father still had miles to go, but...everyday...it was getting better. There were even a few times she had called him _'daddy'_. He was trying. He was _really_ trying. And for the first time in a while, Cindy felt like she actually had a father again. He came to a few of her doctor's appointments, had dinner with Jimmy and Cindy multiple times, and even met Jimmy's parents over lunch.

Which, alone, was an interesting...experience.

When Judy and Hugh found out about Cindy moving to LA, they took the news better then Jimmy had anticipated. Judy was sad, of course. Her first grandchild and she would be limited to the time she got to spend with her. She told Cindy she would facetime her so much, she was bound to get sick of her.

To which, Cindy had laughed and said, _"I wouldn't have it any other way."_

His mother was skeptical about Liam at first and his track record with Cindy and her mother, but after the lunch he seemed to hit a soft spot and Judy, much to her surprise, began to warm up to him.

Afterwards, in the car, she told Cindy, _"You're right. He's a charismatic son of a bitch."_

To which Cindy responded, _"Where do you think I get it from?"_

They laughed the whole ride home.

Hugh was more of a simple mind. His philosophy was, if Cindy and Jimmy are happy, then I'm happy. Liam seemed to charm Hugh immediately upon their first meeting. Talking up a storm about business and life in a LA, and how it really is quite the experience. If anything, all the lunch did was fuel Hugh into thinking Cindy was a _'connection'_ he now had in Hollywood.

Jimmy face palmed. _"Dad, just because she's moving to LA doesn't mean she's going to be interacting with movie stars."_

 _"Cindy-"_ Hugh ignored Jimmy. _"If you ever need extras for a movie or-or-a commercial or a TV show-or anything really! Just remember, your old pal Hugh would be perfect for the role."_

To which, Cindy chuckled and shot Hugh a wink. _"Don't worry, I got you. I'll give you the hook up, I promise."_

Jimmy nearly spit out his drink, while Judy burst into laughter. Hugh never hugged Cindy so tight.

It was crazy, what the past two months have been. They seemed to go by so incredibly fast. And Cindy wasn't going to lie, when her father said goodbye at the airport, there was a part of her that was sad to see him go. But she knew it wasn't forever. Liam had promised to return by the end of April. Melanie was due on the 14th, so by then, Cindy should have hopefully given birth.

Key word _, hopefully_. God, she really hoped so.

She never believed pregnant women so much in her life when they told her the last month was the worst. Because by god, it was. Cindy was huge. Like, actually, huge. She didn't even think her stomach could stretch _that_ much. She couldn't stand up on her own anymore. Her back was so sore. She felt Melanie, constantly. That damn kid never left her alone. All hours of the day she was moving around. Cindy couldn't even remember the last time she got a full nights rest. It drove her absolutely crazy.

She was so ready to have this baby. She was _so_ over being pregnant. Her irritability was through the roof. Everything annoyed her, more so then normal. She was tired all the time, and starving 24/7. She could never get comfortable, and she cried all the time. Over literally nothing. Cindy never thought she would turn out to be that pregnant girl that sobbed over little things like dropping a spoon on the ground or watching a squirrel cross the road. But fuck, it was happening.

She didn't deserve Jimmy. She really didn't deserve Jimmy. He did everything for her. Even when she was yelling at him, he got her everything and whatever needed or wanted. Cindy had never seen him have more patience in all of the 9 years of knowing him. It was insane. She thought for sure, if there was any a time for them to bicker back and forth, it would be this last unbearably painful month. But to each of their surprise, they seemed to be on good terms. Really good terms. Jimmy even seemed...happy...

Cindy wished she knew what was going on in that head of his. Sometimes he would just stare off into the distance for hours. Just lost in thought about god knows what. He seemed to be doing better, but Cindy still wondered if he was just putting on a mask so she wouldn't worry. She tried to talk to him, but he always avoided the subject. It's always _, 'I'm fine, don't' worry. I'll let you know if I'm not.'_ He didn't get angry when she asked, but she could tell it made him uncomfortable. I was hard, seeing him struggle. And Cindy gave him so much support. But sometimes she couldn't help but wonder, is it enough? Melanie was just around the corner. She needed him to be here. She needed him to be ok.

But today, she didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to worry. Today would be a good day, she told herself. Because today, was Jimmy's 18th birthday. Not only was it his 18th birthday, but it was a day that would go down in history. The day that Jimmy Neutron, willing decided, to get a tattoo.

"I can't believe you're actually committing to this."

The two of them stood in the waiting room of a small, but very clean and quaint, tattoo shop right outside of Retroville. It was a cute little brick building, right on the corner of a pretty busy strip. Large windows with pretty impressive artwork hung in the windows, a small leather couch and a few chairs tucked into the corner for guests, and even a vending machine with water, soda and candy sat at the very far end of the room. Jimmy nodded his head in approval, _not bad for a little hole in the wall shop._

"I told you," Jimmy chuckled. "I've been wanting to do this for a year."

"Yeah, but I never thought you would _actually_ go through with it." Cindy tugged on his hand.

It was true. Jimmy had been thinking about this for a while now. Growing up, he always had a fascination and appreciation towards art. It was so interesting to him how one simple painting or drawing could contain an entire story. How a color scheme could set a mood, or a tone. How subtle little things could portray big and meaningful messages. Tattoos, were no different. He didn't really think about getting one for himself until about halfway through junior year. He had found this sketch from the 60s, stashed in-between some of his dad's old records. It was a simple flyer of some sorts, noting special. But what had caught Jimmy's eye, was the plain and simple drawing, of a rocket ship.

That's when the idea hit him.

"Jimmy, right?" A man approached the two of them. Late 30s, shaved head, pale skin with tattoos covering most of his body. They ranged from really elaborate pieces of impeccable artwork, to small little symbols and words and other various fillers.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dairen." He shook Jimmy's hand sternly, and it when then he started to get nervous.

"So, I've got everything drawn up, if you want to take a look. And if you have anything you want to change, we can adjust if needed, or if it's good to go, we can get started."

Dairen lead them to the back end of the shop, past the counters and a few other customers already halfway through their own tattoo. His station was a small section, but still, clean and professional. He reached down and picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Jimmy.

He turned facing away from Cindy.

"What, I'm not allowed to see it?" Cindy scoffed.

"Not until it's done." Jimmy smirked. He looked it over, carefully. His eyes falling over the page, taking in every detail, every mark, every spot of shading.

It was perfect.

"Let's do it." Jimmy said, handing the drawing back to Dairen.

"Alright, have a seat."

Jimmy was no idiot. He knew how painful this experience was going to be. He never considered himself to be _super_ wimpy, but he's heard enough stories to know what kind of pain he was getting himself into. So as he sat down in the black leather chair, he took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what would most likely be a very unpleasant hour or so. He was getting the tattoo on the inside of his forearm, which-from what he was told, wasn't too sensitive of an area and actually was known for one of the least painful places to get tattooed.

He hoped, at least.

"Nervous yet?" Cindy sat down in the chair provided next to him, arching her back awkwardly from the belly that seemed to always be in her way no matter what she did.

"I'm fine."

"Liar." Cindy shot him a look. "It's gonna hurt, you know."

Another deep breath. "I'll be fine."

"I don't know, I heard that shit _really_ hurts. Libby told me her step-brother passed out when he got his."

"I think I can handle it." He shot her a glance as Dairen slipped on a pair of gloves. Taking Jimmy's right arm with one hand and a disinfectant wipe in another.

"You _think_?" Cindy teased.

It was then, that Dairen placed Jimmy's arm on the small platform he had placed in front of him. Behind him, were small little caps filled with black ink. He pulled a plastic package out of a draw next to him along with a few various small boxes. It took Jimmy a second to realize that the boxes were needles, and the package was a razor. Once the area of his arm was prepped, he took the stencil out from another draw.

He purposely made sure he angled his station so Cindy couldn't see.

"This is so unfair." Cindy pouted

Jimmy laughed. "Just wait until it's done."

Cindy shook her head as her phone vibrated in her hands. "Libby and Sheen are on their way. I guess they just need to pick up Carl."

"Tell me again why they're _all_ coming?"

"One. It's your birthday, in case you forgot. Two, you really think they're gonna pass up an opportunity to watch _you_ get a tattoo?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes, a smirk at his lips. "I feel so loved."

"Ready?" Dairen's voice carried over to the two of them.

Jimmy took another breath. _It's now or never_ , he thought to himself. And once he start's, there's no going back. It's there forever.

Cindy eyed him curiously as he nodded, tilting his head back, eyes on the ceiling. He didn't want to watch. "As ready as I'll get."

"Let me know if you need a break at any point." And he lowered the needle.

It hurt. It _really_ fucking hurt.

He knew it was going to, but knowing something vs actually going through it were two completely different things. He tried to just focus on the ceiling. He counted all 798 tiles. 4 times. In a row. Cindy had asked if he wanted to hold her hand. He was sure she meant well, but he could see the patronizing smirk on her lips.

He continued to stare at the ceiling. Cindy giggled as she smacked his thigh playfully.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but too soon did he hear Libby's obnoxious voice pierce through the air. Jimmy turned his head to see, not only Libby, but Carl and Sheen close behind. They made their way over to Dairen's station, behind the counter's still, but close enough to watch.

"I can't fucking believe you're doing it." Sheen shook his head, leaning over the counter to try and catch a glimpse, but from there it just looked like a black inky mess.

"I honestly didn't think you had it in you, Jimmy." Libby leaned next to Sheen. "I'm seriously impressed."

Jimmy closed his eyes. "It hurts more when I talk."

Cindy laughed. "You're such a baby."

"Hey! You have _no_ idea what this feels. I'd like to see how you'd handle it." Jimmy shot back, defensively.

"I think I'd be fine." Cindy said with a cocky smile.

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm a women. And _women_ have a higher pain tolerance then men."

"That's-"

"True." Libby interrupted. "Why do you think we're the ones who birth babies? A man would never be able to do that."

Jimmy hated that she was right.

"So how much longer?" Carl asked, curiously.

"A few hours?" Dairen answered. "It's only been 20 minutes."

"It's only been 20 minutes!?" Jimmy's eyes flew back open.

They all just laughed. Even Dairen.

Fuck. This really was a mistake.

* * *

"Let me see!"

Two hours and 45 _painstaking_ minutes later- _finally_ , it was done. By the end, his arm was completely numb. But honestly, Jimmy thought it was better that way. The pain was finally gone, and Jimmy felt like he could breathe again. He actually felt proud that he made it through the whole thing. And with only one break at the halfway mark. They all took bets that he wouldn't be able to make it through period. He shot them all a look when Dairen finally said it was over. They all muttered under their breath as they each handed over 5 dollars. Even Cindy. Jimmy just laughed.

They all gathered around, as Jimmy stood up. Still, he hadn't looked. Not through the entire tattoo, he forced himself wait. He wanted it to be a surprise. Cindy had tried to take a peek, mostly in the beginning, but Dairen did a good job of shielding her and the others as well.

Jimmy looked first, standing in front of the mirror. He had no words. It was everything he wanted and more. And suddenly, everything was worth it. He took a breath, and despite Cindy and the other's voices blaring in the background, it felt silent. It was emotional, suddenly. He really did it. He really went through with it. This piece of art was with him forever. The rocket ship was with him forever.

"Come on, man!" Sheen was practically leaning over the entire counter. "Let us see!"

"Jimmy!" Cindy reached her hands out towards him, signaling she needed help getting up. He turned around and helped and as he did, Cindy took his forearm in her hands. She too, fell silent as she finally got to see.

It was beautiful. Truly, beautiful. The black ink and dot work shading was impeccable. The line work, near perfect. But what really took Cindy's breath away, was what it was. It was his rocket ship. The very first one. The one he built when they were kids. The one they had so many adventures and memories with. Every detail was perfect. It looked exactly like she remembered it. Aside from the rocket ship, which was the main focus, behind it was a black circle filled with planets and stars. Outer space permanently apart of his skin forever.

"What do you think?" Jimmy's voice was low as Cindy looked up.

"It's gorgeous. My _god_ , Jimmy, it's….it's amazing."

"Oh my— _fucking_ —god, get your skinny ass over here!" Libby shouted from behind the counter.

Jimmy laughed and walked over to where the others were standing, outstretching his arm for them to finally see and stop their bitching.

They too, were speechless.

"Dude." Sheen shook his head. "This is so good. Like honestly, so fucking good."

"It's the ship…like, _actually_. It's actually the fucking rocket ship." Said Libby.

"And the detail is impeccable." Carl tilted his head to the side.

"I got it for us." Jimmy explained. "For all of us. This is what started everything. I never want to forget that."

" _Awwww_ ," Libby teased. "You do love us!" She grabbed his cheek like his mother.

"Jimmy, man, you gonna make me cry!" Sheen laughed while pretending to wipe a tear away.

"You're making me feel things." Carl just shook his head. "You _know_ I don't like to feel things!"

Cindy came up behind Jimmy and wrapped her hands around his waist. It was hard with her stomach, but she made it work as she pushed up on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love it, baby."

"Alrighty, now that _that's_ over with, we can finally get to the best part of a birthday!" Sheen threw his hands in the air.

"Which is?" Carl asked curiously

"Getting drunk!"

Libby face palmed. "Sheen. We're in a public place."

"And besides," Jimmy intercepted. "Cindy can't drink. It wouldn't be fair."

"What?! Oh come on!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Sheen." Libby just shot him a look.

He just folded his arms over his chest like a pouty child.

Jimmy gave his utmost appreciation to Dairen, who was more than gracious. When it came to paying for the tattoo, Cindy, to his surprise, paid half and told him to keep the rest. _It's your birthday, baby. You deserve it,_ she had said. He would have argued, but she was right. He did deserve it. He had been really overwhelmed lately with Mel just around the corner. He needed this. He really needed this.

They went out to lunch to celebrate, to which Sheen pouted over the fact of no booze on a birthday. Libby just gave him a look which made him fall silent. They all erupted into laughter. Jimmy couldn't remember the last time he laughed this much. He missed them. He missed them more than he was ready to accept. His arm was sore. Really sore, but he couldn't stop looking at it. Even through the plastic that was wrapped temporarily around it, it was truly something else. Jimmy smiled. Today was a good day. Today was a really good day.

It was later in the evening when Libby stopped them before entering the lab.

"Ok. So, we have a surprise for the both of you." Libby clasped her hands together.

Jimmy gave her a look. "For both of us?"

Libby nodded excitedly. "Sheen, open the door."

The door opened, but it was not the lab that was presented in front of them. It was….so much more than that.

It had been completely transformed. The entry way no longer filled with strange inventions and wires and machines, but now a cozy foyer. A nice couch and coffee table long with a fake fireplace. Further down, was the living room with Jimmy's computer now tucked neatly in the corner of the room. Next to the computer was a huge floor to ceiling bookcase which contained hundreds of books and various little inventions Jimmy had wanted to keep. The small make-shift kitchen, was updated to a complete kitchen, although still small. There was a curtain hung across the back part of the lab, which was tied back currently to reveal double bed, and a pink bassinet.

"Ta-da!" Libby exclaimed as they all walked through. Cindy and Jimmy were speechless as they took in everything. "Since you didn't want a baby shower, which I respect, we all still wanted to give you guys a gift for when the baby comes. And what better gift then to finish the transformation of the lab! Now, I know Cin is going to be living in LA for the most part, but you guys are still gonna need a place to stay when you come and visit! And especially since you're not leaving until after the summer!"

Cindy hadn't realized she was crying until after she blinked the tears from her eyes, unconsciously. "Libby. I have no words. I can't believe you did this. Me and Jimmy were content with waiting for more money to finish. Where did all the furniture come from?"

"We all pitched in." Carl spoke up. "We knew you guys needed to keep the money you have for Mel. So we all went bought new furniture."

"God knows you needed it." Said Sheen with a smirk.

"Happy Birthday." Libby said to Jimmy. "And Happy baby shower-ish?" Libby laughed as she turned to Cindy.

Jimmy was the one who reached out and gave Libby a hug. He couldn't remember the last time he and Libby actually had a moment like this. It was nice. He never realized how close they had become since Cindy's pregnancy. She was like a sister to him. It was emotional to think about. He always wanted a sister. When he pulled back, Libby wiped the tear that escaped down his cheek.

She smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry."

"Shut up."

Cindy laughed as she pulled Libby into her own embrace. The two cried for what felt like hours.

* * *

It was late now. Cindy was fast asleep, the blankets draped gracefully over her sleeping form. Her golden hair spread out against her pillow. He sat with his back up against the wall. The dim light from side table illuminating just half of his face. He was tired, but something kept him up. This happened most nights. It doesn't bother him anymore. He's gotten used to it.

He stared at his tattoo. The lines and ink bringing him into a trance. Mesmerized by the stars and the planets and the perfect rocket ship in the center. It reminded him of a simpler time. A time when he didn't stay up all through the night. A time where it wasn't hard to just live and do the simplest of things. A time where he was normal.

Today was a good day. He was happy today, but now he felt nothing. Even after everything, it always came back to this. It always came back to darkness. Jimmy took a breath, letting his eyes fall close as he tilted his head to the ceiling. No. Today was a good day. He smiled today. A real smile. He cried today. Tears of happiness, not sorrow. He lived today. He allowed himself to feel the sun on his skin and love in his heart. No. He wouldn't give in to the darkness today. Not today.

Not today.

And that night, when sleep did take him, he dreamt of a rocket ship.


	21. American Beauty

**Chapter Twenty One ~ American Beauty**

 **Inspired By: American Money ~ Borns** ** & Young Blood ~ Bea Miller**

 _April 11th, Present Day_

 _6:48 PM_

Her heartbeat was steady. Her breathing, easy. Skin as pale as snow. Blue-green eyes like the Caribbean Sea. A full head of curly brown hair. Her sleeping chest rose and fell with every soft breath. Thick eyelashes that made her look like she belonged on the cover of a magazine. An American Beauty. There were 20 other newborns in the chamber, but she was the only one he saw. She was the only one that mattered. On the front of her bassinet, there was a name, scrawled haphazardly on a label. _Melanie E. Neutron._ She looked just like him.

There was glass preventing him from going to her. A barrier that only angered him more. All he wanted was to hold her. But they took her way, quickly. The nurses ushered him out before he could even say a word. Melanie's cries carried throughout the hospital halls, and all Jimmy could do was scream. But now it was quiet. She was sleeping. Peaceful. So unaware of the world around her. Her mother was dying in a room somewhere, while her father sat motionless in front of the glass wall.

"I knew she'd look like you."

Libby's voice called out behind him, but Jimmy remained still. His eyes not leaving her bassinet. A smile unintentionally crept on his lips. "All I see is Cindy."

She got down next to him, folding her legs criss cross style. The fluorescent lights illuminated the bags under her eyes. Old make-up and runny mascara dried upon her mocha skin. "She's got Cindy's nose and cheeks, but everything else is all you."

Jimmy took a breath, his own dried tears highlighted by the hospital lights. The silence haunted him. "How's Sasha?"

Libby shook her head. "She's bothered every staff member in this damn place. I don't blame her, though. I hate waiting. Your mother took her to the cafeteria to try and distract her."

"Does Carl and Sheen know?" Jimmy asked suddenly. "I completely forgot to—"

"Don't worry. I called them. They should be here soon. I'm pretty sure your dad is on his way too. Your mom and he were arguing about something over the phone, but I'm not sure what."

Melanie stirred and Jimmy's heart sored at the way she fought against the constricting swaddle the nurses placed her in. "Did anyone call Liam?"

"I'm pretty sure Sasha did." Libby's fingers started to braid her thick mess of dark hair. Something she only did when she was anxious.

Another breath, Jimmy turned to Libby for the first time since she sat next to him. "This doesn't feel real."

She swallowed hard, a breath escaping from her lips. "I know. This is the kinda stuff you see in movies. This isn't supposed to be real life."

"Promise me you'll look after her." Jimmy turned back to the bassinet. "If anything happens-"

"Don't talk like that." Libby smacked him on the arm, hard. Her face stern, a finger now pointed in his direction. "Don't you _dare_ talk like that. Cindy's gonna be ok. _You're_ gonna be ok."

"You don't know that, Libby."

She grabbed him by the shoulders, tears now falling down her cheeks. "Shut up. Shut the _fuck_ up. I don't wanna hear you talk like that again. You hear me? Everything is gonna be fine." Her voice was stern, but Jimmy could hear the crack when she spoke.

Another stir from Melanie, and it was then that Jimmy broke. His own tears falling, breath escaping his lungs, his heart a black void of nothingness. Libby pulled him into a hug, both of them still sitting on the floor in front of the glass. He could feel the wetness from her own eyes as she buried her face into his shoulder. He was lucky to have Libby, especially in a time like this. He needed someone to keep him grounded. He really couldn't be alone right now.

"She's gonna be ok." Libby whispered. "She has to be."

Jimmy hoped she was right.

He really hoped she was right.

* * *

 _5 Hours Earlier_

 _April 11th, 2:15 PM_

"What if they hate me?"

He switched jackets for the 5th time in a row. Running his hands through his hair, brown curls getting stuck between his fingers. The sun was high in the cloudless sky. A perfect afternoon. Cindy folded her arms across her chest, shaking her head, sitting criss cross on their bed. They spent most nights down here now. The transformed lab was more than enough space for them to live. His mother even went as far as already dismantling his room into an office. Jimmy didn't mind, though. He felt like it was a new beginning. A breath of fresh air.

"They are _not_ gonna hate you. They wouldn't have come all this way to set up a meeting for someone they don't like." Cindy reassured.

"This is the board of MIT. I could breathe wrong and I'll be out." Jimmy sat down next to her, his heartbeat loud in his ears.

"You have one of the best GPA's. Your application was accepted practically immediately. You're already in, this is just to go over the financial part."

Jimmy shook his head. "But if at any point they decided they don't like me, it's over. I still have to make an impression."

Cindy reached out and grabbed his hand. "You're gonna do fine. Relax."

Another breath, but the voices in his head wouldn't stop. He knew Cindy was right, but everything inside of him screamed. This meeting was everything. One wrong move and it would be over in a second. Four members of the board of MIT were coming all the way from Massachusetts to meet with him in regards to his registration. He was beyond nervous. Even the comfort of Cindy's hand couldn't bring him ease.

Her eyes searched his face, a concerned look taking over as Jimmy closed his eyes. "I can't relax. All I can do is think about all of the ways that this could go wrong."

"Nothing is gonna go wrong." Cindy scooted closer. "Today is gonna be a good day. I can feel it."

Jimmy shot her a look. "How?"

"I just have this feeling." Cindy shrugged. "Spidey-senses."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, chuckling. "That is the _opposite_ of a good feeling."

"You know what I mean!" She laughed, smacking him playfully on the arm. It was then, that it came suddenly. Her smile faltered, her hand coming to rest upon her stomach. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to pass. They were getting worse. Stronger. Cindy was both excited and terrified.

Jimmy watched her, his own hand coming to rest over hers. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah. It's just these damn contractions."

"And Dr. Escobar said they're normal right?"

"Yes, Jimmy. They're normal. She said I could have them for weeks before I go into active labor."

"How do you know when _that_ happens?" He asked quickly, suddenly even more nervous.

"Trust me," Cindy assured. "I'll know. I'm sure I'll be screaming bloody murder."

Jimmy went silent, his mind running a mile a minute before finally saying, "Maybe I shouldn't go."

Cindy shot him a look. "Jimmy!"

"What if you go into labor while I'm gone!?" He exclaimed.

"Jimmy, this meeting has been planned for weeks. You have to go."

"Cindy-"

"I'm not gonna go into labor. You're just trying to come up with an excuse to not go." Cindy faced him fully, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"What if I'm not there when it happens?" He was panicking now. Something that was happening more and more lately. "What if I miss everything? What if something goes wrong and I'm nowhere to be found?"

"Nothing is gonna go wrong-"

"How do you know!? It happens all the time, Cindy."

"Jimmy!" She shook him by the shoulders. "Stop. Take a breath, and calm down. I'm the one who's pregnant, remember? You think I haven't thought about all of this already? Panicking is going to do nothing but work you up. You need to keep a clear head for this meeting. Everything will be fine. _I_ will be fine. Libby's gonna come over, we're gonna do a girls day, and before you know it the meeting will be over and you'll get to come home and everything will be as it should be."

He could hear her voice, but her words seemed to slip away as he got lost in his own worries and thoughts. And it was then that he realized just how important she was to him. Just how important they both were. If anything were to happen to either of them….He wouldn't be able to go on. He wouldn't be able to live in a world where either of them weren't around. He's in far too deep. He needs both of them. He's nothing without them.

"Jimmy?" Her voice was soft now, caressing his mind and racing thoughts.

He nodded, pushing his fears aside. "You're right. You're right. I'm overreacting. Everything is gonna be fine. I'm sorry."

Her hand brushed a curl from his eyes. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Apologize for something that doesn't need apologizing." She chuckled. "It's ok."

He looked down, suddenly embarrassed, a slight pink in his cheeks. "It's a habit. I guess."

"Hey." She forced him to look up at her. Her green eyes filling his heart with a love he'd never get tired of. "I love you."

And it was those words that sunk him. He was in deep. Too deep.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 _May 23rd, 9 Years Ago_

It was a cloudless day in Retroville. One of the nicer days they've had this spring. The rain had finally let up. The trees and flowers lush throughout the earth. The sun felt nice against his skin as he stepped out through the front door. His lungs immediately full of fresh air.

His mother's voice called behind him, "Dinner's at six! Do not be late!"

To which he shook his head, rolling his blue eyes childishly while calling over his shoulder, "I won't!"

The ground was soft beneath his feet as he made his way to the backyard. His robotic dog skipping closely behind. It had been days since he'd gone down to the lab. The rain had flooded most of the yard, which made entering a little difficult. Not only that, but his mother had been particularly clinging the past few days. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling it had to do with that new family that just moved across the street. They seemed nice, when there was no screaming. It seemed like the couple fought every second of every day. Jimmy almost felt bad for their daughter who always seemed to hide in her room.

And it wasn't like he was spying or anything! The window to her bedroom just happened to be a clear shot from his telescope from his own bedroom window. It wasn't his fault she never closed the curtains. Besides, she was pretty boring anyway. He had no interest in her. All she did was play with her dog and read some books. Sometimes, (he noticed when the yelling was really loud) she would play with this old 80s-style electronic keyboard. And every now and again, he could see her lips moving as she played. He secretly wondered what she sounded like.

His thoughts stopped as he approached the small shed in his backyard. Water and soggy leaves dripped off of the roof. The smell of wet wood filling the air around him. He skid to a halt, mud splattering up onto his jeans. His eyes narrowing at the sight now suddenly upon him.

The door was open.

No one had access to the lab. Not even his parents. He made sure that it was secure and that only he could get into it. He spent weeks making sure that the electronic keypad was imbued with the most hi-tech wiring and processing boards. No simple human mind would be able to hack into such a complex computer system. So who? Who got in? And why?

He noticed footprints in the mud as he got closer. Two sets of tracks. One was the bottom of a sneaker and the other looked like paw prints. Like an animal of some kind. They both lead all the way to the doorway of the shed. And it was then, that he noticed it. His supposedly hi-tech security system currently soaking wet from all of the rain. It was busted. That's how they got in.

He made a mental note to fix it later.

Now furious, Jimmy stomped down into the lab, his heavy foot falls sounding down into the dimly lit corridor. He ran through the various hallways, following the mud tracks until he finally came to the main door. It opened as he approached and what he saw, halted him in his tracks once more.

There, standing on the steps to what lead to his giant computer (which he was still in the process of building), was her. That boring, blond haired girl from across the street with a puppy currently squirming in her arms. Mud soaked the bottoms of her sneakers, her tank top smeared with water and dirt from holding the overly excited dog to her chest. But what really halted Jimmy, was her voice. Her soft, yet stern voice currently scolding her puppy. High pitched, but not nearly as high as he pictured. No. She sounded mature for her age (which he was guessing was around his own). Her voice was light, airy. Almost musical.

It….it was unexpected, and Jimmy hated to admit he was drawn to it, almost instantly. He hated to admit the effect it seemed to have on his heart beating faster, the sudden color in his cheeks. This was the first time he had ever experienced...this…this…whatever _this_ was. He didn't know how to react. He didn't know what to do…

So he stood there. He stood there and just watched her. He watched her fight with her dog, who was begging to be put down. He watched as she brushed her bangs out of her green eyes, he watched as she looked around curiously at all of his unbuilt and work-in-progress inventions. He watched as she cocked her head, curious at the unfinished computer in front of her, and slowly raise a finger to press one of the buttons.

It was then, that he called out to her.

"Don't touch that!"

She turned around quickly at the sound of his voice, unexpectedly letting her grip loose as the puppy in her arms finally leaped out and escaped her grasp. She yelled, but it was no use. Humphrey ran towards Jimmy, jumping up and clawing at his leg. Behind him, the robotic dog growled.

"Humphrey!" She yelled again, this time stomping over to where Jimmy stood. "Humphrey get down!"

Jimmy reached down and picked up the attention seeking puppy. If this were any other time, he might have thought he was cute. But Jimmy was annoyed at the hound constantly licking and clawing his feet. He was annoyed at the fact that this _girl_ just waltzed down into the lab without permission. And he was annoyed at the fact that she was about to touch _his_ things with no regards to who they belonged to!

She was nosy. He didn't like that.

"Here." He handed Humphrey over to her, slightly aggressive. "Take your dog."

She shot him an offended look. "He has a _name_ you know."

"I don't care." Jimmy just glared at her. "I want him and _you_ gone."

"Wow. So rude for someone who left their door open."

"I did not!"

"Did too! How do you think I got down here? My Humphrey ran right through your open door! I had no choice but to chase him." She folded her arms over her chest, a condescending look cast in his direction.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. "Why wasn't he on a leash? Didn't your mother teach you to keep your pets leashed? It's the law, did you know that?"

Now she was mad, her cheeks turning pink. "Obviously, I know that. I'm _not_ stupid! He _was_ leashed and he broke it because he was chasing a squirrel. Which, by the way, is still down here somewhere."

Jimmy shook his head, his own condescending look now gracing his features. "You should _really_ learn how to train your dog."

"You should _really_ keep your door closed if you don't want people wandering down here. Or at the very least, come up with a better security system than that soaked abomination up there."

It wasn't just the way she spoke. It was her whole presence that set him off. He expected her to be like all the other girls his age. Dumb, naive, and boring. But she challenged him. She challenged every word he threw in her direction, and it infuriated him even more. She was bossy, arrogant, and loud. Jimmy had never met, or even interacted with, a girl of this caliber before. She was different. She was so different. She was smart, really smart. He could tell by the way she held herself. If she were just a dumb girl, she would have walked off the moment he handed her dog to her.

In a way, it scared him. They were far too alike for his own comfort.

"Listen, you don't belong down here. I'm not gonna say it again. Take your dog, and leave."

She got close. Really close. So close that Jimmy could see the details of green and gold in her eyes. He could see the slight curl to her bangs that swept to the side. The very faint freckles across her nose. Her long dark lashes that made her look like she belonged on the cover of a magazine. She was so close, Jimmy couldn't hide the pink in his cheeks as she leaned in, her eyes narrowed.

"I don't know who you are, but let me tell you, Cindy Vortex does _not_ take orders. Especially from a boy like you."

"Is that supposed to scare me? Because Jimmy Neutron does _not_ take threats. Especially from a girl like you."

He didn't know where it came from. The words flew from his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. She brought something out of him. Something he was unfamiliar with. She made him want to keep arguing. To keep one upping her. Like it was some kind of game. He didn't want her to leave, suddenly. He wanted to see what else she would come up with. What else she would throw at him. What other challenges she had ready.

And, although he would never admit it, she _was_ really pretty to look at.

She sighed. A big long sigh, before saying, "I don't like you."

"I don't like _you_." Jimmy shot back.

She stood there for a few moments longer, clearly contemplating something in that head of hers. Her green eyes suddenly softened, looking away, almost bashfully. It was a moment, such a quick and soft moment, that Jimmy couldn't help the lump suddenly in his throat. The pink in his cheeks getting brighter. But it only lasted a moment. One singular moment that he would remember as the moment he realized Cindy Vortex would be the death of him.

"Get out of my way, Nerdtron."

And she pushed past and she left.

* * *

 _April 11th, 2:37 PM_

"Girl, did you see that the Jonas Brothers are coming to Dallas?" Libby handed Cindy a foam cup filled with hot coffee. Fresh acrylic nails the color of lavender. Her mocha skin was practically glowing, her make-up near perfect.

They sat in the new and improved apartment/lab that was gifted only about a month ago. Cindy and Jimmy had begun moving most of their stuff between both his house and her own down here. The walls were no longer bare, now filled with pictures, posters, some other various decorations. The oak dresser now full of both of their clothes, and next to it there was now a new (but smaller) dresser. Right next to the pink bassinet in the corner.

Cindy sat criss crossed on the double bed, folding and organizing what looked to be various baby clothes and items. Libby joined her with a smile. "No fucking way! I don't believe you."

Libby nodded eagerly, taking another sip of her own coffee. "Tickets go on sale in a few days."

"Oh my god! I need to go! That's so unfair for them to drop when I have a million things going on!"

"I know right?! Don't worry, when everything is settled, I'll make sure we get to see them. I will _not_ rest easy until we see them live. Their reunion gives me life."

"I can't even right now." Cindy shook her head in disbelief, her hands now holding the hot coffee while a pink onesie sat in her lap. "Now all I need is MCR to get back together and my life will be complete."

"One can only dream." Libby said solemnly, taking a drink. She motioned towards the onesie. "In other news, how's it feel to be folding _baby_ clothes? You ready?"

Cindy shook her head, placing the coffee on the side table next to her. "Nope. Not at _fucking_ all."

"We're getting down to the wire. Your due date is in like what? 3 days?!"

"Yup." Cindy couldn't believe it. Too fast, it had come. She was ready to not be pregnant anymore, but she was terrified of everything that came after.

Being a mother was going to be hard. Being a teen mother, living across the country from the love of her life, was going to be even harder. She knew it was for the best, but still, every now and again she had the thought of calling up her father and telling him to forget it. She sometimes fantasized about telling Jimmy she changed her mind and that she was going to stay in Retroville. She would beg him to stay with her, to which Jimmy would eventually give in, and they would carry out with their original plan…

But Cindy knew that was selfish. She knew how much Jimmy wanted to go to MIT. She knew how much it meant to him. She would be a horrible person to take that away from him. But still, it didn't mean she didn't think about it. She wanted to skip all of the hardships and just get to the part where they both lived in a big house with a yard, maybe a few dogs, a pool, a white picket fence—and who knows, maybe even a sibling for Melanie? A few siblings?

Now she was getting ahead of herself.

"How are the contractions?"

Cindy grimaced. "Horrible. They get worse every day. Sometimes the pain is so bad, I can't move for like 20 minutes."

"And…you're _sure_ that's normal?" Libby asked worriedly.

"Now you sound like Jimmy." Cindy chuckled.

"Well I'm just nervous!"

"I know, I know. Yes, it's normal. It just sucks." She started to fold the clothes in front of her again.

"Are you scared?" Libby asked quietly.

"Of which part?" Her hands started shaking. "Of being a mom? Yeah. I'm fucking terrified. Or are you referring to actually giving birth? Because I'm _also_ fucking terrified of that too."

Libby placed her coffee on the table next to Cindy's, scooting herself closer so that she should place her hands over hers. "First of all, you're gonna be a kick ass mom. You and Jimmy both are gonna be the best fucking parents to that little girl. And you are _so_ strong, Cindy. I know the birth is scary, but I know you'll get through it. Just like you got through this pregnancy, and being a senior, and having to rekindle a relationship with your absent father. Anything life throws at you, you can handle. This—is no different. You're gonna be ok. You have to be."

Cindy took a breath, and she was crying. Always crying. Tears ran down her cheeks as she nodded along to Libby's words. She pulled her close and the silence granted them a moment in which Cindy would always remember. As she pulled away, Libby wiped the tears from her eyes. A smile on her lips.

And then…..it happened suddenly.

The pain was something she had never felt before in her entire life. It shattered her vision, the breath pulled from her lungs, an insistent ringing in her ears. Libby grabbed her by the shoulders, but her words were lost. All Cindy knew was pain. Darkness pouring from all sides. She fell forward, Libby now having to hold most of her weight up. She blinked, and for a moment her vision cleared. She was screaming. Cindy never knew her voice could scream this loud. She was sure all of Retroville would be able to hear her.

The ringing faded, but the pain was still there. It wasn't going away. She panted, sweat now starting to form on her brow. Libby was frantic, trying her best to hold her up while calling her name with the utmost fear lathered behind her voice.

"Cindy?! Cindy! What's wrong?"

She opened her mouth, but she couldn't speak. Only scream. She felt as if someone had taken a knife and drove it straight into her stomach. Twisting and turning with every second that passed. Darkness began to grab her once more. She screamed. And screamed. And screamed. And as she struggled against the darkness, she grasped her stomach as the pain coursed through. Her fingers grazed a wetness between her thighs. A metallic and sickening smell filling her senses. All she saw was red as she looked down at the pool of blood beginning to soak the sheets where she sat.

And then the darkness took her.

* * *

 _April 11th, 3:01 PM_

The rental conference room was far too neat. The white marbled floor, spotless. The dark oak table, polished so finely that he could see his reflection. Sun poured through the large glass windows. A gold chandelier hung from the ceiling in the center of the room. Jimmy had never felt more out of place.

There was a pit in his stomach. His anxiety climbing higher and higher with every second he waited. He couldn't sit still. His leg bouncing up and down. His hands running through his hair. His nails short from all of the biting. A bad habit. He promised Cindy he'd stop.

It was then, that the door opened. Slow foot falls echoing throughout the spacious chamber. Four men in suits walked in. Two looked to be in their late 60's. Thinning white hair, lines and spots among their weathered skin. Another looked maybe middle aged. Short black hair, slicked back, neatly trimmed beard. But the one who stood out to Jimmy, was the one who appeared to be the youngest. No older than late 20s. Brown hair, curly but tamed into a low ponytail falling just past his shoulder blades. Fair skin, blue eyes, mostly clean shaven except for a little bit of stubble peeking through. He held himself different from the rest. His expression more friendly, rather than condescending.

He spoke first. "Jimmy, correct?"

Jimmy stood up, a little too quickly as the chair he was sitting in squeaked against the floor. "Yes. Yes, sir."

He held out his hand to which the young man with the ponytail grasped. "Miles is fine. It's so nice to finally meet you, Jimmy."

"Nice to meet you too, Miles." He was awkward, but he did his best to remain calm.

The other's sat down silently. Their faces all stern and serious. Miles sat in the chair closest to the left of Jimmy. Pulling out various papers and files from his briefcase. "So, before we begin, let me just introduce everyone. My name is Miles Stormwick. I am the newest member of the Board of MIT as well as a direct alumni from the graduate program last year. Over here, we have Geoffrey Miller, one of the oldest and esteemed members, Joseph Manning who is our head of Financial services, and of course, Maxwell Sanders our head of admissions."

Jimmy swallowed hard. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am, beyond grateful, that you came all this way."

"You're quite the topic of choice over there." Geoffrey spoke up. "You've definitely impressed the right people."

Miles then motioned to Maxwell, the middle-aged man sitting to the far right of Jimmy. "Max, if you want to begin?"

"Right, of course." He pulled out his own briefcase, containing more papers and one manila file. "Firstly, I want to talk about your grades. This GPA is phenomenal. Absolutely astounding. We've only had one other applicant with a GPA of this caliber. Aside from the obvious, your college applicant essay was….."

"Too perfect." The older man next to Geoffrey interrupted, Joseph.

"Yes." Max continued. "So detailed and carefully worded, we at first were sure you had plagiarized. But upon inspection, the essay was indeed original. The level of academics that this essay consists of is beyond impressive. You, clearly, are far advanced from your High School class. It is no wonder why you held Valedictorian for so many years."

"Thank you." Jimmy nodded, acknowledging respectfully while his mind raced against the words being said.

"You, obviously, were made for this school. There is no doubt in any of our minds that you will do great things with the tools we provide. But the main reason we wanted to have this face to face meeting was to get more information on exactly why you chose us. Why MIT?" Miles asked curiously. "Your skills would be welcomed at any school, without a doubt. I'm assuming you have, if not all, of your family here in Retroville. Massachusetts is quite the distance away. What led you to the decision to move so far?"

Oh. He was not expecting these types of questions. Jimmy took a deep breath. "I—well, there are lots of reasons. I've been in love with this school for as long as I can remember. My whole life I've wanted to explore the boundaries and limitations of science and knowledge. I come from a small family, and an even smaller town. You never hear about the kids of Retroville. We just fade out of existence, living simple lives that will never really hold any significance. But _I_ wanted to be the one that made it. The one that went on to do great things, the one they would talk about in stories. I don't want to fade into nothingness. I want to be known. I want my daughter to grow up knowing her father did phenomenal things, far beyond the knowledge of man-"

"You have a daughter?" Miles asked, suddenly.

Jimmy stopped. Did he just say that out loud?

"I—" he stumbled over his words. _Don't lie. Don't lie. Lying only makes it worse._ "Yes."

"You're young for a father." Geoffrey commented.

"That doesn't mean anything." Miles interrupted. "I think it's quite interesting. How old is she?"

"She—well, technically she hasn't been born yet."

Miles nodded in acknowledgement. "I see. How far long is the mother?"

"She's….actually due in a few days."

Miles smiled. "That's wonderful to hear."

"It does raise a concern, for me at least." Joseph spoke up. "Are you sure you're willing to be so far away from your newborn for an extended amount of time? That's hard for a new father, especially for one as young as you."

He started to play with the sleeves of his jacket. "I understand your concerns, and I hear them. I've already considered and understand all of the hardships I will be facing. But, regardless of how difficult it will be, I know it is for the best for me to pursue this path. This way I can ensure I am able to provide for my family, later in life."

"That's a very big sacrifice." Miles added. "You'll be missing a lot."

"I know. But, I understand that it's for the best."

"Well," Max sat forward in his chair. "Regardless, I think it's safe to say that all of us are in agreement that you more than qualify for the Total Acceptance Program. As long as you, Jimmy, are in agreement with the terms, we can get the paperwork started and then you can be on your way."

"And, remind me what the terms are?" Jimmy asked.

"By accepting the Total Acceptance Program Offer, you will be living on campus and will be given all classes for the first year at no cost. All tuition and fees will be waived, including the meal plan, and you will be granted a certain amount of money, which is still to be determined, for your books and other supplies you may need. You will be required to keep your GPA no lower than a 4.17 and are not allowed any absences or tardies unless they are deemed necessary by a medical professional or otherwise. You will be contracted into this offer, therefore if you try and withdraw from the school at any point during the year, you will be fined. As long as you follow these terms, you may re-apply for the program next year to see if you can remain, provided you are making no more than 30,000 dollars yearly. If at any point you violate these terms, you will not only be fined, but you will be terminated from the program immediately, and possibly even the school if necessary. So, James Neutron, do you agree to these terms?"

A long, deep breath, before nodding. "Yes."

"Perfect." He said with a little too much enthusiasm. He slid Jimmy a piece of paper and a pen. "Sign here, here and here please."

Jimmy nodded, taking the pen with a shaky hand, and signed.

Miles was the one who shook his hand afterwards, as they all gathered their things. "I am very excited to see where MIT takes you. Congratulations, both on admission and for the soon birth of your daughter."

Jimmy smiled politely. "Thank you."

"I hope this isn't asking too much, but I'm curious, have you named her yet?" Miles asked.

"We have. She'll be named after my grandmother, Melanie."

Miles just laughed. The other men already leaving the room, their interest clearly lost. "That's interesting. That's really interesting."

"Why?" Jimmy asked suddenly.

"My daughter's name is Melanie." Miles laughed while patting Jimmy on the back. "We may have more in common than I thought."

* * *

 _April 11th, 3:29 PM_

Jimmy had made it to his car before he allowed himself to smile. He did it. He really _fucking_ did it. He shook his head, so ecstatic that this was really happening. It was official now. He was going to MIT. He was going to be a student at one of the most esteemed colleges in the world. He was going to be a student at the college he dreamed about, for years. He made it. He really, fucking, made it.

Today was a good day. Today was a really good day.

He reached for his phone, anxious to call Cindy and tell her the news, but it was already ringing. It was Libby.

"Hey!" Jimmy picked up.

"Jimmy, thank god. I've been calling you for almost an hour now."

"Sorry, I was in a meeting with the Board of MIT. I—I was actually just about to call Cindy—"

"Jimmy."

Her voice is what caused his smile to fade. "What? What is it, Libby?"

A few moments of silence before her voice came through the receiver. "Cindy's in the hospital."

He almost dropped the phone. "What? Wait, is she having the baby?!"

"No. Well, kinda? It's too much to explain over the phone. Just get here quick, I don't know how long until they take her in."

"Take her _in_?" He was shaking now, the lump in his throat dropping down to the pit of his stomach.

"She has to have an emergency C-section. Again, it's too much to explain over the phone. Just please get here, ok? She's been asking for you."

"What hospital?" He started his car, already peeling out of the parking lot.

"We originally took her to the clinic here, but she needed a higher level of care. They transferred her to a place in Austin, it was the closest one. It's called _Ascension Seton Medical Center_."

"We?" Jimmy asked.

"Me and your mom are with her, and I'm pretty sure Sasha is on her way."

"I'm coming now, ok?"

"Please be careful, Jimmy. Don't get yourself into an accident."

"I'll see you soon."

He hung up as he pressed the gas pedal.

* * *

 _April 11th, 4:36 PM_

It was a 45 minute drive according to his GPS. He made it there in 30. He didn't know where to go, so he just parked in the emergency room section. That's where she would be, right? Rushing through the automatic doors, he felt delirious as he looked around. It was just like any other ordinary emergency room. A desk to check in patients off to the side, a big open waiting area, which contained various patients wearing masks. Behind the desk, there were a pair of wooden double doors, leading back into what he assumed were the rooms.

"Can I help you, sir?" The woman behind the desk was young. Big brown eyes, tan skin and short brown hair, pixie-cut style. She was notably Latina, from her accent.

"Um," Jimmy stumbled over to the desk. "Yes. I'm looking for a patient who's been admitted here? She's nine months pregnant, blond, kinda loud—"

"Date of Birth?"

He froze for half a second. If Cindy were here she'd slap him.

"And her name?"

"Cynthia Vortex."

She typed away on her computer for what felt like hours. Finally, she reached over and picked up the station phone on the wall behind her, dialing 4 numbers. "Hey Monica, its Connie. I have someone here at the desk asking about Cynthia? Is she in Op yet?"

Jimmy had a hard time standing still as the receptionist spoke.

She started twirling in her swivel chair. "Mhmm. Yeah, I don't know what's going on with that. I heard they're gonna tear the place down. Yeah, Brian's pissed. Yup. Uhuh. I know, shit's crazy right? Ok—" she stopped quickly and grabbed a pen from the basket on her desk, scribbling something down onto a sticky note. "Thank you, honey! Bye." She handed the sticky note to Jimmy as she hung up the phone. "Through the doors, take a left and then take the elevator to the third floor. She's in room 356."

"Ok. Thank you." And he was already running before the automatic doors even opened.

Finding the elevator was easy, but not so much the thousand rooms he was presented with when the doors opened. He walked through a few different hallways, passed by a few rooms and various nurses stations before it occurred to him where he was.

Cindy was in the ICU.

It was when he heard Libby's voice that stopped him in his tracks.

"Jimmy!" She ran towards him, down the fluorescent hallway. She grabbed his hand the second she was close enough, dragging him down the hall. "They're taking her now, come on!"

"Taking her? Taking her _where_?!"

"I told you, she's having an emergency C-Section!"

" _Why_? Libby what's going on?!"

They made it to the room, to which Sasha was currently yelling at one of the nurses who was trying to transfer various IV bags to a portable rack. Her loud, obnoxious French accent echoed down the halls and for a moment, it brought Jimmy a sense of normalcy as he and Libby ran into the room. His mother was there too, clearly trying to talk some sense into the abrasive women that was Sasha. And then there was Cindy. Hooked up to so many machines it pained Jimmy to see her like that. Her blond hair was a mess, all knotted and tangled into what looked like was originally a messy bun. Her long bangs tucked behind her ear. She looked exhausted. Her eyes fighting to stay open, her breathing slowly, but steady.

She looked up as he came into the room. A sigh of relief pushing past her lips.

Jimmy went to her side. A hand coming to rest upon her forehead. "Hey."

She reached up and grasped his hand. "I'm so glad you're here." Her voice was so soft. She sounded so weak.

His mother noticed his presence. "Jimmy, oh thank god you made it!"

His mother was talking, but all Jimmy could focus on was Cindy. Her shallow breaths, her tired eyes. All of the sound in the room seemed to fade away. It was just her. "What's going on, Cin? Libby said you need an emergency C-Section?"

She nodded, weakly. "They didn't give me details. Or if they did, I forgot. But something's wrong. They said I need a C-Section immediately. We just now got a doctor."

"My daughter is not going into a C-Section without her mother!" Sasha yelled.

"I'm sorry but this isn't a normal C-Section. She's going into surgery immediately afterwards. Only one member can be present during the C-Section and even then, after the procedure is over they will be asked to leave. It's hospital policy." The nurse argued.

"Surgery?" Jimmy asked. "What does she need surgery for?"

The nurse shook her head, clearly frustrated and annoyed. "Look, it's not my job to deal with this. You can talk to Dr. Martin for any other questions, but the longer you argue with me the more your daughter and her baby are at a severe risk."

"Sasha, everything will be fine." Judy reassured.

"Cindy—" Sasha turned to her.

"Jimmy's coming in." Her answer was immediate. "I'm sorry mom, but he's coming. There's no questioning this."

Another nurse entered the room, covered in full surgical gear. "We're ready. We need to move, now, time is of the essence."

Sasha came to Cindy's bedside, opposite of Jimmy. Her hands caressing her cheek, a falling tear coated her fingertips. "It's gonna be ok, mom. I'm gonna be ok."

"I know, baby. I know. You're strong. Grand-mère is here. She's with you. I know she'll get you through this." Sasha leaned down and placed a kiss on Cindy's forehead. " _Je t'aime._ "

More nurses entered the room, practically pushing Libby and Judy out of the way and into the hallway.

Cindy nodded her head. " _Je t'aime._ "

It was then that Sasha moved from the way, allowing the hospital staff access to Cindy. Jimmy backed up as well, trying to give as much room as possible as the various nurses began to move Cindy, rolling her bed out and down the hallway with haste.

A voice came behind Jimmy as he followed behind. It was Libby. "Congratulations, daddy! We'll see you on the other side!"

Jimmy smiled, but before he had a chance to respond he was pushed through another set up double doors, leaving Libby, Sasha and his mother behind. A cool burst of air hit his face upon entering. This section of the hospital was much colder, he noticed. The pit in his stomach began to turn to butterflies as they led Cindy and him further down the hall. Every step seemed to echo loudly through the air. Hundreds of other hospital staff passed by with a blur.

Soon, _too soon_ , they made it to another set of doors. Above it, was a sign that read: _Operating Room B_

A nurse came up next to him, then. Handing him what looked like a hospital gown and mask, close to what she was wearing. "You'll have to wear this while in the room. Sorry, hospital policy."

Jimmy nodded. Words evading him in this moment as they pushed Cindy into the room.

This was it.

This was really, _fucking_ , it.

In a few minutes, he was going to be a father. In a few minutes, he would be holding his daughter. _His_ daughter. In a few minutes, he'll be crying with Cindy in a room filled with hospital staff as he gets to experience that moment that all father's talk about. In a few minutes, in these next _few minutes_ — he will be gifted with a memory that would last a lifetime.

He donned the hospital gown and mask quickly, his heart racing as these thoughts and realizations flooded his brain, before finally pushing open the operating room doors.

It was dimly lit, except for the bright florescent lights set up over the table. A total of six nurses were surrounding Cindy, who was now laying down on the table. Her blond hair tied back and out of her face, a thin hospital gown covering her body. From the other side of the room, a new figure entered. A tall man, late 30s, bushy orange hair pulled back and under a hospital cap and pale skin that seemed to glow under the fluorescent lights.

He held out his hand as he approached Jimmy. "I'm guessing you're the father?"

Jimmy took his hand, slowly. "Yeah—um, that's me. Jimmy."

"I'm Dr. Martin. I'll be the one doing the procedure. Just try and relax and keep her calm. The more under control she is, the better this will go." He led Jimmy over to where Cindy was. His gloved hand resting on his shoulder.

"Ok, but—" Jimmy turned to ask more questions, but he was already gone. His nurses and PA's handing him supplies and gear as they set up for the procedure.

Cindy grabbed Jimmy's hand. "Don't be scared. It's gonna be ok." Her voice was even softer then it was in the room.

"I know." He grabbed her hand with both of his and squeezed. "I know."

"Alright Cindy, you're gonna feel a little bit of a pinch. If you feel anything more than that, let us know ok?" Dr. Martin said from behind the operating screen.

Cindy nodded her head, her eyes closing as she squeezed Jimmy's hand tighter. It didn't hurt. Compared to the horrible pain she had felt earlier, this was nothing. Her entire body from her ribs down was completely numb. They gave her something earlier for the pain. All she felt was some pressure, a little bit of a pinch just like Dr. Martin said, but that was all. She kept waiting for more pain to come, for something else to happen, but everything seemed to go into a standstill. The operating room was silent except for their breaths and the small machine that monitored Cindy and Melanie's heartbeat. The seconds grew longer. Cindy's eyes felt heavier and heavier with every moment that passed. The darkness was clawing at her again—

And then….a cry entered the silence. A baby's cry.

Jimmy exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. A feeling of complete and utter love washed over him as he watched Dr. Martin take a crying newborn baby into his arms. Jimmy, still holding onto Cindy's hand pressed up onto his tippy toes, looking over the operating screen to see three of the nurses rush over with towels and other supplies to aid the doctor. They swaddled the baby, placing her into what looked like a hospital bassinet. They rolled over various machine's, hooking up the now screaming newborn. Melanie. Melanie Eloise Neutron. His daughter, his _little girl_ —

And they took her away.

All he got was but a glance, before he realized that Cindy's grip had loosed.

"Cindy?" He turned around, but her eyes were already closed. The heart monitor now sounding off wildly.

"She's going into hemorrhagic shock!" Dr. Martin called out, a worry and haste in his voice.

The room became chaos, the nurses all rushing off to aid the frantic doctor. There was no sign of Melanie, but he could still hear her cries from down the hall. Jimmy held Cindy's hand, motionless. It was like time seemed to stop as he stood there, helplessly. The world around them, nothing but a blur. The sound of his blood rushing through his veins surrounded him. Cindy's unconscious body tearing his heart in the worst way possible.

"Sir? Sir, we need you to leave." One of the nurses grabbed his hand, her words an echo in this state of nothingness Jimmy found himself in.

It wasn't until he felt her detaching his hand from Cindy's for his consciousness to slam back into the harsh reality.

"No," He muttered, his sight focusing again. "No, I'm not leaving."

"Sir, you need to leave. You can't be in here."

"No! No, I'm not leaving her!" He fought against the nurses, his voice loud now.

"Get him out of here! Now!" It was Dr. Martin that yelled above the chaos of the room.

"Sir, please don't make this difficult. I don't want to have to call security. Please."

It was then, as the various nurses pushed him out of the room, that Jimmy screamed. He didn't fight back. He let them escort him out of the room as his world shattered around him. Down the hall, he could still hear Melanie and her cries, but Jimmy felt nothing. He was empty.

This can't be the end. How can this be the end? No. Not after everything. He wouldn't let this be the end. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. He fell to his knees. And the words, _I love you_ , lingered in the air as he remained on the hospital floor.

* * *

 _April 11th, Present Day_

 _7:58 PM_

They fell asleep in front of the glass. His head on Libby's shoulder. Dried tears stained both of their cheeks. Judy had found them, not long after the others arrived. It was Sheen who woke Libby. She fell into his arms. Carl helped Jimmy off of the floor, Hugh on the other side of, the two of them guiding him back to _the room_.

Sasha didn't speak. Her arms wrapped around her knees, her own dried tears on her skin. Sat upon a bench in the corner of the NICU Family room. Other families were scattered about. Sobbing to their own sorrows, their own tragedies. It was the room they sent all the families who were waiting for _the_ news. It was the worst room in the hospital. It smelled like death. It made Jimmy sick to his stomach.

Liam bought a ticket to Austin the moment he heard the news. He would be here by the morning. It felt as if the entire world had stopped moving. All of them, just waiting in limbo. They weren't allowed to see Melanie. Not yet, the nurses had said. She still had more tests to be completed. The thought of her being poked by a thousand needles made Jimmy feel even worse. And still, they wouldn't tell them what was going on.

" _Dr. Martin will explain when the surgery is over,"_ they had said.

But the surgery seemed to last a lifetime.

Jimmy got tired of the waiting room and found himself often wandering the halls. Hospital staff paid no mind as they continued to work. They must have been used to this. He didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually he found himself standing in front of a large window. It looked over most of the hospital, seeing as how they were on the top floor. The sunset was pretty, he mused. Beautiful pink rays covered the sky. Long wispy clouds blending with the color. Cars still littered the streets of Austin. People still out and about. And it was this moment that made Jimmy realize the world hadn't stopped moving. Only for him and everyone else in that room.

Funny, how that works.

"Pretty isn't it?" A voice called from behind.

Jimmy turned around suddenly, the voice startling him. It took 5 seconds for him to realize it was Dr. Martin.

Dressed still in scrubs, but clearly clean ones. The ones he had seen him in before were a dull blue. But these were all white. All of the surgical gear discarded. His arms folded over his chest, a pleasant smile across his lips.

"How is she?" Jimmy asked immediately, his heart in his throat.

"She's alive." Dr. Martin nodded. "Barley, but alive."

"What do you mean?"

"When Cindy came to me, she was in the middle of a Placental Abruption. A very dangerous situation to be in. It's when the placenta separates early from the uterus. Because of this, she needed to deliver the child immediately to ensure that the child wouldn't lose oxygen."

"And—is she ok? Is Melanie ok?"

Dr. Martin smiled wider. "You've got a strong one. She must get it from her mother. All of the tests came back clear. She's going to be alright. Only time will tell if any serious damage has been done. But so far, things are looking good."

A breath of relief washed through him. "And Cindy?"

A more serious expression overcame his features. "She's alive, but she should not be. She lost copious amounts of blood. It was one of the reasons why we couldn't do a vaginal birth. There was no way she would have survived that. After the C-Section was completed, she started to go into hemorrhagic shock. We tried everything, but we couldn't stop the bleeding. There was only one option to ensure her life. We had to perform a Total Hysterectomy."

Jimmy took a step towards Dr. Martin. "But—that means—"

"She'll never mother another child again. But she's alive."

Jimmy fell quiet before asking, "Does she know?"

Dr. Martin shook his head. "Not yet. She is still unconscious right now. I will give her the news once she awakes. But I think it might be best if you're there with her."

Jimmy nodded. "I agree."

"Well," Dr. Martin's expression went back to a smile. "I know you've been through hell, but now that everything is over, would you like to meet your daughter?"

It was then, that it hit Jimmy. His heartbeat loud in his ears as he responded, "Yes."

* * *

The nursery was quiet. Most of the newborns fast asleep, but Melanie was wide awake. Her blue-green eyes searching around the room curiously as Dr. Martin reached down and picked her up with ease. He motioned for Jimmy to come close, carefully showing him how to hold her, and before Jimmy even had a moment to comprehend what was happening, she was in his arms.

Nothing would ever compare to this moment. Nothing. Not any achievement, not any reward, not any goal, or news or _anything_. Nothing will ever compare to the moment he finally got to hold his newborn daughter in his arms. She was perfect in every way. Her little hands reaching up to grab his fingers. Her curly brown hair, thin-but _there_. Her crystal colored eyes, almost like his, but with the faintest hint of green. Libby was right. The more he looked upon her features he realized, she really did look like him.

Everything was worth it. Everything they had gone through over the past nine months was worth it and beyond. He loved this little girl more than he ever thought was possible. Every doubt he ever had in his mind faded away as he held her close. She was _his_ daughter. _His_ blood. _He_ made this perfect little thing. He and Cindy both. He chuckled softly to himself. She was his greatest invention.

"I want Cindy to see her." Jimmy turned to Dr. Martin.

"Soon. I think she should see you first. She needs to know what's going on. And then we can bring her down here."

"Melanie can't stay in the room with her?"

"Not yet. We want to monitor a few more things, at least for tonight. Then we'll move her."

Jimmy looked back down to Melanie. She was falling asleep in his arms. And it was then that he realized he would do anything for this little girl. For his little girl. He nodded his head, acknowledging Dr. Martin's words. "Ok."

* * *

He didn't want to put Melanie down, but he needed to see Cindy. He needed to see that she was actually ok. He needed to hold her, to feel her beneath his fingers. He had made it over one hurdle today, now he just needed to make it over the other.

The walk to her room wasn't far from the nursery. The hospital lights washing out walls, the faces all blurred together. All of the noise seemed to fade away as they got closer and closer to. And when they finally did arrive, when Dr. Martin drew back the hospital curtain, they were both surprised to see she was already awake, slowly rubbing the induced sleep from her eyes.

She saw Jimmy first. "Hey," she breathed.

He didn't realize he had ran to her until his arms wrapped around her form.

He was crying. Already, his tears soaked her neck. His hands grasped the back of her shoulders. He was knelt on the bed, probably leaning awkwardly over the safety railings but he didn't care. She pulled him closer, her own arms weakly wrapping around his form. He could feel her own tears soaking his tee shirt.

When he pulled back, he cupped his hands on both sides of her face. "Don't ever do that again. Do you hear me? Never fucking again."

She laughed, weakly. "Usually I'm the one scolding you."

He shook his head, tears dripping down his cheek. "I thought I lost you."

Cindy smiled. "You'll never lose me."

Jimmy just kissed her.

When he pulled back, Cindy's eyes turned worried. "Where is she? Is she ok?"

"She's perfect." Jimmy whispered. "You'll get to see her soon."

"You're quite the fighter," Dr. Martin called out to her. Jimmy awkwardly moved off of the bed but never let go of her hand. "So is your little girl. You should not have survived. You beat the odds."

Cindy started to sit up, grimacing at the soreness of the wound across her stomach. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Jimmy asked.

"Everything is fuzzy. I remember being with Libby, and then—I remember the pain. _God_ , I remember the pain. I remember my mom yelling at a bunch of nurses and then—yeah. That's pretty much it."

"You almost died, Cindy." Jimmy held her hand tight as Dr. Martin stepped forward. "You _should_ have died. The bleeding you were experiencing was due to a very rare condition known as Placental Abruption. It's when the placenta detaches from the uterus too early, before birth. It can be deadly to both the mother and the child if not treated. Luckily, we were able to perform a C-Section in time before any real damage could have been done to the child. But you….we could not get you to stop bleeding. Your uterus was not contracting properly. If you had delivered vaginally, you most certainly would not have survived. We had only one option, and that was to surgically remove the problem. So, we performed an emergency Total Hysterectomy."

Cindy was silent for a moment, taking in the doctor's words. Jimmy's hand comforted her as her mind worked through the process of understanding what was just said. "A….Total Hysterectomy?" she repeated.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I know this may be very hard for you to hear, but it was the only way to save your life."

She didn't know how to react. She was thankful to be alive, but at what cost?

"So, you're saying…I can never have children again?"

Dr. Martin nodded. "Not biologically, no."

She held back her tears. She held back everything. She wouldn't think about this right now. This was _not_ a concern right now. She was alive. _Alive._ Not only had she lived, but she had a daughter waiting for her, somewhere in this hospital. She needed to be strong for her. She needed to be _ok_ for her. She couldn't allow herself to sit here and mourn right now. There would be another time for that. A time where Jimmy and her were alone. Right now, all that she needed— _all that she wanted_ —was to see her daughter.

"Cin?" Jimmy's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

She hadn't realized a tear escaped down her cheek. She wiped it away, nodding her head. "I'm ok. I'll be ok. I want to see her. I want to see my daughter."

Dr. Martin nodded. "We can. We absolutely can."

* * *

Unlike when Jimmy saw Melanie, Dr. Martin waited outside this time. He wanted to give them this moment alone. Their first real moment with their child. It was a special one. He didn't want to intrude. Cindy was still weak from the surgery, so one of the nurses brought her a wheelchair to make it easier. Jimmy helped her up once they made it to the nursery.

Cindy started crying long before she even saw her. Maybe it was the news she just received, or maybe the fact that she just survived the brink of death. Nevertheless, Cindy was beyond emotional. Jimmy held her hand as he brought her over to her bassinet. He only let go to reach down and pick Melanie up. Cindy cried even harder.

Her tears splattered against the hospital blanket. Her fingers brushing her soft little head. She cried so hard that she couldn't breathe. Placing her forehead against her newborn daughter.

"Do you want to hold her?" Jimmy asked.

Cindy nodded wordlessly as she held out her arms. Surprisingly, Melanie never cried. She just looked up with wondrous eyes. Her hands reached up to touch Cindy's nose.

"I love you." Cindy whispered. "I've loved you for all of my life."

Jimmy brushed a tear away from Cindy's cheek. "I told you she was perfect."

"She looks just like you." She laughed. " _Of course_ , she would look just like you."

"I can see parts of you in her, too." Jimmy pointed at her nose, his fingers tracing down her jawline and cheeks.

Cindy shook her head in disbelief. "Can you believe we made this? _Us_?"

"She's gonna be a handful." Jimmy continued to caress the top of Melanie's head. "With my brilliance and your attitude, we'll never be able to discipline her."

" _My_ attitude?" She shot him a playful look.

Jimmy just laughed. A few moments of silence past before saying, "We should introduce her to the others."

"In a bit." Cindy took a breath, Melanie was asleep now in her arms. She couldn't stop looking at her. "I want this moment for a little while longer."

Jimmy leaned his forehead against hers, his arms snaking around her form. His voice, a whisper. "I love you, Cynthia Vortex."

Cindy tilted her head, her lips so close to his. With arms still full, she pushed up on her toes and kissed him. Melanie stirred as she pulled back, her own voice matching his whisper. This moment she would remember forever.

"I love you, James Neutron."


	22. Graduation Day

**Chapter Twenty** **Two ~ Graduation Day**

 **Inspired By: Slow March ~ K. Flay**

 _June 11th, Present Day_

 _I'm not really sure how to start this. This is the fifth time I've started over. You see, it's bittersweet, writing this. I never really thought I would get this far. I thought for sure I would give up halfway through. I never intended to actually keep up with this whole Journaling thing. But here I am, seemingly writing what will be the very last entry._

 _Today, is June 11th. Graduation Day. Not only is it Graduation Day, but it's Melanie's 2 month birthday._

 _Birthday? Is it a birthday? I think it is. Jimmy laughs at me, but I know he does too._

 _Things have been...perfect. So absolutely perfect I had to pinch myself a few times just to make sure that all of this was real. Mel and I were in the hospital for a week after she was born. Apparently, recovery after a near death experience, is actually quite complicated. Who would have thought? Jimmy stayed with me most nights. He got so used to sleeping in that god awful hospital chair he couldn't fall asleep for hours the first night we spent home. He was a natural, by the way. Always taking care of Mel when she woke up in the middle of the night. He did everything he could to let me rest. There was one time, a few days after we got home, he insisted that I take a nap after I finished feeding. I was so exhausted to the point that I didn't even have the energy to argue with him. When I woke up later that night, I found him fast asleep on the sofa, Melanie curled in his arms, an empty bottle in his hand. I swear my heart stopped when I came around the corner. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen. I stood there and watched them for five minutes before I had the heart to wake him up. I don't deserve him. I truly don't deserve him._

 _I'll never forget the moment when everyone finally got met Mel. The hospital staff only allowed a few in at a time, so Jimmy and I had to pick and choose. My mom and Judy went first. The two of them fighting the whole time over who she looked like more. Then it was my dad and Hugh. I had never seen Hugh look more proud of Jimmy. I remember he pulled him into a hug and just held him for a while. It was such a sweet moment, I couldn't help the tears as I watched from the hospital bed. Libby, Carl and Sheen were last, and of course, Libby was a mess. She, out of everyone, held Mel the longest. 'Auntie Privileges' is what she had said. It was surreal, the five of us sitting around the hospital bassinet. We never really considered that this was a moment that we, as best friends, would ever get to experience. Especially this soon. It felt like the old days, where we would just sit down in the lab and talk for hours. Only this time, it was in a hospital and around Jimmy and I's newborn daughter. Daughter. Wow. That word still sounds so foreign to me. I have a daughter. With Jimmy! 12-year-old me would be screaming if she ever found out. She'd pretend to be mortified, but deep down, she'd be swooning._

 _Even after we left the hospital, the visitors never stopped. Someone was always over, and Mel was always in someone's arms. There was one time, not too long ago, where my mom and dad had come to visit together. It was weird, seeing them be so civil. They seemed to have fallen into this newfound relationship. Something that I, or anyone for that matter, would have never expected. It was nice, not seeing them at each other's throats for once. It's been years since I've seen them this peaceful. That afternoon, before they left, I caught a glimpse of the two of them sitting on the sofa, quietly. My mom's head on my dad's shoulder as he rocked Mel in his arms. They didn't know I was there, watching them. And it was so surreal. Almost like I was looking through a mirror to the past. I know my parents will never be like before, but….maybe Melanie will bring them to be something new…..Maybe._

 _It's crazy to think that I've been a mom for two months already. I still feel like it was just yesterday I was sitting on my bathroom floor, crying to myself on the last day of summer. If I could go back in time, and tell that girl where she'd end up in nine months, she would have never believed me. She would have laughed in my face. Life was so different back them. I was so young. So naive. I've learned so much over these months. So much has happened. So many tears. So many fights. So many laughs and moments and stories….._

 _And it always comes back to that, doesn't it? The story. When I first started this journal, that's exactly what I intended for this to be. A story of Jimmy and I and our journey. I wanted it to be more than just a book of memories. I wanted it to be more than just a place for me to rant about my feelings. I wanted it to be a story. A story of two kids, far too young in the world's eyes, stumbling through this journey of self-discovery and worth, and eventually, parenthood. A story where our daughter would grow up knowing, these are my parents and this was their life. This was their story. And maybe one day, she would write her own story for her own children and so on and so forth. Life is an endless maze of stories. Everyone has one. Some better than others, but regardless, you only get one. So make it worth telling. Make it worth living._

 _I'm rambling, I know. Jimmy's giving me the 'let's go, we're gonna be late' look. Melanie's dressed all in white, a pretty pink bow in her hair. It's Graduation Day. But this isn't the final chapter. This isn't how the story ends._ _I guess what I've been trying to say this entire entry is that, I won't be writing in this journal anymore. I'll be getting a new one, once I get to LA. And that will be a new journey. A new story. With new lessons, new memories, and new moments._

 _So, to whoever reads this journal and actually makes it to the end, thank you. Thank you for reading, Pink._

 _I have to go now. So I guess, I'll see you in the next one._

* * *

Cindy leaned back in the office chair, the ink still wet on the page. The pen in her hand suddenly feeling heavy. Jimmy was standing behind her, dressed in black slacks and a simple white button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The tattoo on his right forearm, visible. He hated formal wear, but he made a promise to his mother and Cindy that he would suck it up for today. Melanie was buckled in the carrier, which he had set on the floor beside him. Crystal blue wide awake eyes searching anywhere and everywhere.

Jimmy walked up to Cindy, placing a hand on her shoulder. His voice, soft as he tilted his head so that he could see her face. "Ready?"

A long breath as Cindy carefully placed the pen beside the open journal. Her graduation cap, sitting in her lap. The soft golden light from the table lamp illuminating her melancholy features. Slowly, she nodded, tears already fighting at the edges. Her own voice as soft as the summer wind outside.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

The graduation was being held in the school courtyard. It was a tradition. A beautiful blue sky, white wispy clouds painted above them. Over 300 chairs spread out across the damp grass, the stage decorated with white and red ribbons and balloons. The podium, set right in the middle. The warm breeze grazed his skin as he stood motionless in the aisle. Arms crossed over his chest, waves of brown peeking out from under the graduation cap. In his pocket, was the speech he spent all night working on. The Valedictorian Speech. He took a breath, allowing the Texas air into his lungs as he watched various workers hook up the microphone to the podium. He would be up there soon. In front of everyone.

Jimmy was terrified.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to arrive."

A smirk graced his lips as the familiar voice rang out behind him. "I would have been here sooner but Mel didn't want to corporate." He turned around to see Carl and Sheen not far from him. "That, and you know how long it takes for Cindy to get ready."

Carl laughed, but it was Sheen's voice that carried throughout the wind. "Don't let her hear you say that! She'll kick your ass."

Jimmy chuckled. "She already knows. It's no secret."

"How is Mel?" Carl asked, adjusting his own graduation cap amongst the various thick auburn curls.

"She's good. Really good. Just barely two months old and already she's trying to sit up on her own. She can't stay still. For anything."

"Just wait til she starts walking. You'll probably be chasing her all over the damn house. That's how I was when I was little!" Sheen laughed.

Jimmy shook his head. "I don't even want to think about that. And besides, it'll be awhile before she takes her first steps."

"I don't know, man. She's got your genes. She could be walking as early as 9 months." Carl pointed out.

"Yeah dude, between you and Cindy, that kid is bound to have some kind of super intelligence." Said Sheen.

Jimmy laughed. "Maybe. Regardless, I don't want to think about her growing up. Already, she's grown too big for my liking."

"Look at you, man." Sheen patted Jimmy on the back. "Being a dad and shit."

"Who would have thought it would be _you_ who gets to be the daddy of the group first." Carl just smirked. "I thought for sure Libby would be pregnant way before Cindy."

"First of all, never call me _daddy_ again. Second of all, you guys didn't even know me and Cindy were _together_ until later on." Jimmy pointed out.

"And third of all," Sheen cut in. "Me and Libby are _responsible_."

Jimmy shot Sheen a look. "Wow dude, way to throw shade."

Carl just burst into laughter. "Dude, we _all_ knew you and Cindy were fucking _way_ before you told us."

"Yeah dude, we took bets and everything." Sheen nodded towards Carl.

Jimmy looked between the two of them. "I'm sorry, you took _bets_?"

"Yup." They said in unison.

"When?!"

"Last summer when she was _always_ over your house. I mean come on dude, how did you think that was gonna look?" Sheen said.

"What—" Jimmy stumbled over his words, still laughing while trying his hardest to defend himself. "Well, you know, sometimes friends just like to hang out. All the time. Because they're _such_ good friends."

"Mmmhmm." Carl just shook his head. "I'm sure your face between her thighs really solidified that friendship."

This time it was Jimmy who burst into laughter. "I fucking hate you guys."

"No you don't!" Sheen got up in Jimmy's face. "You _loooove_ us."

"You can hate us all you want, but I can't wait til Mel is old enough so Uncle Carl can tell her all of the embarrassing stories about her dad." Carl smirked.

"You better— _fucking_ —not." Jimmy pointed a finger in his face, still laughing.

"Yeah! And Uncle Sheen can teach her all kinds of crazy things!"

Jimmy shook his head, the palm of his hand coming to rest upon his forehead. "I swear to god,

Sheen—"

"Oh, I can picture the holidays now." Said Carl while looking up at the sky.

It was then, that Jimmy noticed a new figure walking up to them. Dirty blond hair slicked back with a part over one eye, neatly trimmed beard and an expensive looking black suit that made him stand out amongst the crowd. Jimmy stood up straight as he approached him. Carl and Sheen's voices dying down as Liam Vortex made his entrance.

"Jimmy." Liam held out his hand.

To which, Jimmy grasped it, firmly. A more serious, yet surprised, expression gracing his features. "Liam, I didn't think you were going to make it. Cindy told me you had business to take care of?"

"And miss my daughter's graduation? Business can wait. Besides, my team's got a handle on it." Liam shook his head, chuckling, before his eyes fell upon Carl and Sheen. "You boys ready?"

Carl and Sheen, who have both only had _very_ brief interactions with Liam Vortex, suddenly stood up straight, as if they were talking to the President of the United States. Both of their heads nodding in unison.

"Yup." Said Sheen.

"As ready as we can be." Carl shifted awkwardly.

"And you?" Liam turned to Jimmy.

He exhaled, swallowing hard. "I think I'm ready."

Liam rose a brow. "You think?"

Carl and Sheen both started to back away, feeling the slight tension rise. "We'll catch up with you later when we line up, Jimmy!" Said Carl.

"Y—yeah! See ya man!" Sheen waved awkwardly as he stumbled backwards. Carl grabbed his arm and whispered something into his ear, but Jimmy couldn't make out what they were saying. He was far too busy trying not to make eye contact with Liam.

"I….." Jimmy paused. "I'm ready to move on with this next chapter of life, but I'm hesitant at the same time. If that makes any sense."

Liam nodded, thoughtfully. "I know what you're feeling. And it's hard. You've gotten so use to life as it is. It's hard to transition to something so drastically different. Change is the biggest challenge you'll ever face."

"I think that's what scares me the most."

Liam patted him on the back, a gesture that made Jimmy freeze up, unconsciously. He and Liam may have been on better terms, but _this_ was new. This was _very_ new. He turned and Liam was already looking at him. Eyes digging into his soul that made Jimmy nervous. But Liam didn't look angry. He didn't look upset. If anything, his expression was almost, consoling.

"You're gonna do great things, Jimmy. Despite the fear, don't be afraid of change. Don't be afraid of the opportunities it brings. It helps you grow. It shapes you. Take a look at me, for example. One simple decision to study abroad in Bordeaux changed my life forever. It gave me the most precious gift life could ever grant. And because of that, it pushed me to do better. To _be_ better. And trust me, I know the pain change can bring. The stress it can impose. I'll never forgive myself for the mistakes I've made. Not fully. But I know, regardless of the hurt it caused, everything happens for a reason. Every decision you make to change your life has an impact. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. But eventually, you will find the light. It's a slow, _slow_ march, but you will make it out on top. Wiser from all the mistakes. Wiser from the change."

"And if I don't?" Jimmy asked.

"You will. I know you will." Above them, the sun was at its peak. The golden rays splashed upon the Retroville High courtyard. The damp grass, now dry. People were slowly filtering in. Getting ready for the ceremony. It's Graduation Day, after all. Jimmy took a breath while Liam's words carried throughout the air. And it was this moment that made Jimmy realize, this was not the end. No. His story _wasn't_ finished yet. And Liam was right. He _would_ make it out on top.

He'd be damned if he didn't.

* * *

Her blond hair was pulled back into two pretty French braids. Something she did not so often. Her bangs pinned back to the side, light make-up covering her face. She took a deep breath as she looked into the bathroom mirror. Various other girls standing along the sinks, all pinning their graduation caps to their head. Cindy swallowed hard. Who would have thought this day would come? Who would have thought she would have made it this far?

Libby nudged her. "What's wrong, girl? You should be happy! It's Graduation Day!"

Cindy laughed, then. Her best friend's voice giving her comfort in the best way. "I _am_ happy. I'm just….I don't know, taking it all in? I guess? This is big, Libby. We're graduating _fucking_ High School. Can you believe it?"

"Nope. It feels like a dream, honestly." Libby shook her head. "It's crazy."

Cindy took another breath, placing the graduation cap on her head, taking out a few bobby pins from her pocket. "Remember in the 5th grade where we all used to watch the seniors on Graduation Day? We all wanted it to be us, so badly. But now that we're here….it feels weird."

"I does feel weird. But….It feels….like a breath of fresh air, at the same time." Libby placed her arm on Cindy's shoulder, leaning against her. "It's like….this isn't the end, not by any means. But…..it's the end of a chapter. The end of a journey."

Cindy blinked, and it was as if both she and Libby were in elementary grades again. Libby's braids short, her face so young and innocent. Her dark skin, still flawless, even for a kid. Big brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate on a warm summer's day. And Cindy, pale skin, pink lips, green eyes. Thick blond hair pulled high into a ponytail, long bangs swept off to the side. And it was only for a second, before it was gone. The two of them being replaced with what they look like now. Tall, grown, beautiful. Her hand went to rest upon her stomach, no longer protruding and large. Her surgical wound, healed for the most part, but still scarred. Scarred for life.

"Look at us." Cindy murmured.

"This is what two bad bitches look like." Libby winked in the mirror, followed by Cindy's laugh.

"You think everything's gonna change after today?" Cindy asked, curiously.

Libby shook her head. "Nah. We might be miles apart, but we'll be family for life. All of us." She snorted, then. Cindy loved when she laughed like that. "I can't wait to see what the holidays will look like. Shit's gonna be crazy."

"With us, everything's crazy." Cindy leaned her head against Libby's neck, laughing into her perfumed skin.

A deep breath, Libby turned towards Cindy for the first time since entering the girl's bathroom. Most of the other girls had gone. Hurried out with their giggles and tears. The silence filtered around them. She held out her hand. "Ready?"

Cindy nodded, a smile now on her lips, her hand slipped into Libby's effortlessly. "Let's walk that fucking stage."

"Cindy?"

They were just about halfway through the door when she heard her voice. It was softer than she remembered, but that same tone of maturity still underlined it. She hadn't even realized she was in here. Cindy turned around, her eyes meeting hers. Her short black hair tucked neatly behind her ears, her own graduation cap pinned. Short bangs, trimmed just above her brown eyes. Make-up, as always, done up. Red lipstick painted her lips, complimenting her pale skin. Pink blush and perfect contour. She really was beautiful. Cindy was sure she'd be a model someday.

Libby's eyes shifted to Cindy. "You good?"

Cindy nodded, letting go of Libby's hand. "Go ahead. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

Libby was hesitant, staying caught between the doorway, but slowly as Cindy walked towards Betty Quinlan, she nodded and disappeared into the distant voices that carried down the hall.

It had been months since she'd looked her in the eye. The two of them pretty much avoiding each other at all costs. People liked to talk, but Cindy never cared enough to pay attention to the gossip. After the fight, and that ( _somewhat_ ) civil conversation the two of them had, there was no reason for either of them to get involved with each other anymore. But despite the months and months that have gone by, Cindy still often thought about what it would have been like if they were friends. How different would everything be? And was being friends all that far fetched? There was more to Betty Quinlan then just a pretty face and taunting attitude. The two of them were strangely alike in a lot more ways than one would think. And it almost made Cindy sad the way everything went down.

"You look good." Betty gestured to her outfit. A plain white dress that came right above her knee. Lace along the bottom of a flowy skirt with a simple A-line neckline. It went nicely with her open gown that fell almost to the ground.

Cindy shifted awkwardly under her gaze. Her own hand gesturing over to Betty. The complete opposite. A sleek black dress, perfectly hugging her curves with her signature bright red heels. "You too."

A pause. Betty took a step forward. "I heard about your daughter. Congratulations, by the way. I was gonna say something sooner but…..you know…."

Cindy took a breath. "It's ok. I—Uh, I understand….your hesitation…."

This time it was Betty who exhaled. "Look. I know this is awkward. And, I'm trying really hard to not just run away, like I always do. But I…I want to apologize. Properly."

Cindy blinked. _What?_

"You have to understand, when I did…. _everything_ that I did….I was in a really bad place. A _really_ bad place, Cindy. My parents were getting a divorce, I was being cheated on by the multiples, school was stressing me out so much that my hair was falling out in the shower….and the popularity….being Queen Bee…It was too much. All of it. And….I broke."

"Betty—"

"Let me finish." Betty took another step forward. "I am so, _so_ sorry, for everything that I did to you. To you and Jimmy. And I'll apologize to him too, but I wanted to start with you first. I was so broken and beaten and _obsessed_ with this idea that this was all happening to me because I had no one to save me. I had no one to help me. I had no one who thought I was worth it. I was never in love with Jimmy, but rather in love with the idea of being _loved_ in return. By someone who actually gave a shit. I was _so_ angry. And every time Jimmy would look at you….it fueled that anger. Even though you had absolutely nothing to do with any of it."

She paused, searching for the right words. Cindy stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. Carefully, slowly, but the gesture was enough to cause Betty to shiver. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. It's ok."

Betty shook her head. "I never hated you. Not really. I hated myself. I still do. But everyday, I'm getting better. I've gone to therapy since the fight. I've done a lot of soul searching, and distancing myself from the toxic people who caused me that hurt. I'm sorry for how long it took me to get to this point. I wanted to apologize sooner, but…."

"Betty." Cindy placed her other hand on her shoulder. "It's in the past. We've all done stupid shit. Myself included. We're people. Human beings. We act out when we're in pain, it's our instincts. I am not the same Cindy that you saw in that courtyard. Just like you're not the same Betty. We're stronger. Aware of our mistakes and learned from them."

A single tear fell down Betty's cheek. She lifted her manicured finger to wipe it away, quickly. "You're right. You're so fucking right, Cindy."

Cindy smiled. "And you are worth it. Fuck all of those who said you aren't because you _are_."

Another tear. "Thanks. Honestly, I don't deserve this."

"Everyone deserves a second chance. "

"Maybe." Betty licked her lips, a playful smirk coming to play at the corners of her mouth. "You're pretty good, by the way. At throwing a punch. You _really_ fucked up my nose."

Cindy laughed. "10 years of Martial Arts and a psychotic French mother who conditions me _constantly_."

Betty laughed, and it was then that Cindy realized she couldn't remember the last time she had seen Betty laugh. _Truly_ laugh. The corner of her eyes crinkling, her smile beyond genuine. She seemed happy. An emotion Cindy, nine months ago, would have never associated with Betty. But here she was, standing in the girl's bathroom on Graduation Day with her hands on Betty Quinlan's shoulders, both sets of laughter filling the air.

"You'll have to teach me some tricks over the summer. I'm gonna need them where I'm going." Betty dabbed her face with her fingers, checking to make sure her make-up wasn't running.

"Where are you going?" Cindy asked, suddenly curious.

"Los Angeles. I got accepted to The American Academy of Dramatic Arts."

Cindy had to take a full breath of realization as the words left Betty's mouth. "You're going to LA?"

"I know, it's crazy, but…I've always loved film. And Theater. And acting. Remember in grade school, during all the plays we used to do? I always wanted to be the star. It's only fitting."

"No, Betty, that's—that's great. Really, you're gonna be amazing at it, I have no doubt. It just caught me off guard. I'm going to LA after graduation too."

"No shit!" Betty's smile was infectious. "What school?!"

"Well," Cindy paused. "I haven't picked one yet. My dad lives in LA and….I'm gonna be living with him for a little bit. But...I haven't decided where I'm gonna end up going. I'm kind of lost, to be honest."

"You should apply to the Academy! There's still time!"

Cindy shook her head. "No…I wouldn't be good at—"

"What are you talking about?! You've _always_ been amazing at the arts! You'd do so well at a Drama school!"

"I—" Cindy had thought about it. She _had_. She always did enjoy Theater, singing, and performing. She wasn't the best dancer, but she could learn. She already knew how to play the piano. And of course, there was the martial arts, which was a really good skill to have in the industry. Cindy never really thought about the benefits of having a rich father who already lived in LA. With the right people, and hookups, and of course training….she had the potential to be a star. She could be famous. _Actually_ famous.

Cindy's mind wandered for a moment. Imagining herself on a red carpet, dressed in a long satin dress, with Jimmy on her arm.

She smiled. She wouldn't mind a life like that.

"I don't know." Cindy laughed again, shaking her head from those thoughts.

"You should think about it." Said Betty. "Really, I think you'd be great."

"Thanks." Cindy shifted awkwardly.

Betty stood up straight, her hands smoothing down her dress. The air filled with a silence again, but not a tense one. "We're probably gonna be late."

"Shit." Cindy turned around to the door. "You're probably right."

"Come on," Betty held the door as she held out her other hand to Cindy. "We have a stage to walk across."

And it was this moment that Cindy realized, this would be the start of a _very interesting_ friendship.

She took Betty's hand.

* * *

Everyone was settled. Families all seated, just waiting for the event to begin. Sasha sat in the back, a pretty blue dress hung loosely over her slim figure. Black hair pulled high up into a braided bun. Her arms were currently filled with a sleeping Melanie, dressed in a white onesie. The pink bow headband fit perfectly around her head. Curls of brown climbing around the band. On the side of her, was Liam. His phone was buzzing wildly in his pocket, but he ignored the calls and various texts as he ran his thumb over his granddaughter's forehead. Sasha couldn't help but smile. This newfound peace between the two of them was nice. No more fighting. No more hurt. They would never be what they were, but they were moving towards a new relationship. Civil, for the sake of Cindy and Melanie, but….peaceful. It was nice.

Judy was on the other side of Sasha. A red sundress, the skirt filled with red flowers and twisting vines up the bodice. Her chestnut hair down, the ends curled up perfectly. A white headband across the top of her head. Her eyes never left Melanie's sleeping form. Her little chest rose and fell with every slow breath. Judy's heart swelled, her fingers delicately intertwining with her granddaughter's. She looked just like Jimmy. Nobody could tell her otherwise.

Hugh followed Judy, sitting on the very end. Dressed for the first time in a while in a suit jacket and slacks. Messy dark brown hair and thick glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. He watched as Judy placed her fingers with Melanie's, a pleasant smile on his lips. He always imagined this moment. Granted, he didn't expect to experience it this soon, but nevertheless, he always imagined the moment when he and Judy would be grandparents. A little girl. His Jimmy had a little girl. He was a _grandpa_! Hugh shook his head at the word. His smile painted wide across his face. He loved her so much already.

The graduates were all gathered in the cafeteria. The loud joyful voices booming off of the walls, filling the air with a mood that just made everyone smile. Libby and Sheen were mid conversation, Carl listening along while Jimmy stared off into the distance. His hand unconsciously tugging at the speech tucked in his pocket. It was then, that the doors swung open. Her open graduation gown flowed behind her as she pushed through the crowd. Her hand clasped with Betty's. The group went silent as the two of them approached.

"We lining up yet?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy's eyes went to Cindy. Then to Betty. Then back to Cindy, and then over to Libby, Carl and Sheen who looked just as confused as he was. He stumbled over his words. "Uh—no, not yet. Soon…I think."

Cindy nodded, finally letting go of Betty's hand as she seemed uncomfortable under the groups gaze.

It was Libby who spoke first. Clearing her throat, awkwardly. "So….Betty. You—uh, you look good."

Betty took a breath, crossing her arms over her chest, almost shy. "You guys don't have to pretend. I know how you all feel about me. And I don't blame you. I deserve it."

" _Did_ —deserve it. You _did_. Not anymore." Cindy interrupted before turning to the group. "This is the new Betty, everyone. The past is the past. Today is a day, for new beginnings."

"So…." Sheen spoke up. "So you guys are like…cool….now?"

Cindy took a breath, glancing over to Betty who nodded her head. They still had miles to go, but already, it was better. "Yeah. Yeah, we are."

It was Betty who spoke up then. "Look, I want to apologize to all of you. Especially you, Jimmy. I—I know my actions cause all of you some sort of hurt. And…I'm sorry. I was at a point in my life that affected my head and…..I wasn't me. Not really. I was hurting and instead of trying to fix myself I caused those around me to hurt as well. But….that's not me anymore. And…I want to move past it. I want to move past everything. And I'm not asking for you guys to be best friends with me…I'm just asking for—"

"A fresh start?" Jimmy finished for her.

For the first time in a long time she met his eyes. An uneasy breath pushed past her lips. "Yeah. You could say that."

Jimmy went quiet for a moment. Thoughtfully going over Betty's words in his head. He looked over to Cindy, briefly, to which she nodded, giving him affirmation. The group eagerly awaited his response. All eyes shifting back and forth between Betty, him and Cindy. Finally, he nodded as well.

"I can give you that."

Betty visibly relaxed, a smile coming across her features. It was something he wasn't used to. Normally her smiles were flirtatious, or cocky, or condescending. But this one seemed genuine. Like she was truly just….happy. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_." Libby spoke. Her arms folded across her chest, almost defensive, in case the conversation went south. "It takes balls to come back after the shit you've done. I can respect that. And Cindy's right. The past _is_ the past. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Betty took a deep breath again, doing her best to not cry. Today was emotional on its own. This conversation was really testing her.

The intercom went off, causing the six of them to jump, all caught off guard.

 _"Graduates, we're asking you all to line up in alphabetical order by last name. Please head to the entrance and speak with our representatives to find your place in line. Thank you."_

"Shit," mumbled Carl. "It's really happening."

"Hey Cin, at least me and you will be sitting kinda close to each other!" Sheen said as the group slowly began to make their way over to the front of the cafeteria.

"Sheen." Cindy shot him a look. "They said by _last_ name."

"Yeah."

A chuckle came from Jimmy.

"What's my _last_ name, Sheen?" Cindy pushed.

"Vortex _, obviously_." He rolled his eyes. "Why are you acting like I'm being stupid?"

"Where is the letter _V_ in the alphabet, Sheen." Cindy pressed further. The rest of the group started to laugh harder. Even Betty.

Sheen stopped. Wheels turning in his head.

Jimmy patted him on the back, laughing. "Don't try too hard, you might hurt yourself."

"Wait! I really don't get it!" Sheen looked visibly confused as they all walked passed.

Libby scooped him up by the arm, the sound of her laughter reaching him in the best way. "It's ok, babe. I still love you."

Sheen didn't get it until a full 15 minutes later.

* * *

The ceremony started shortly after the graduates lined up. Pictures and waves and applause filled the space as they all made their way down the aisle, stopping at their own seats. The group was pretty spit up, except for Carl and Cindy who ironically ended up right next to each other. Sheen and Libby had 12 other students in between, Betty lost somewhere in the middle, and Jimmy completely separated and seated up front. Cindy was supposed to be seated next to him, in the Salutatorian chair, but because of the pregnancy and the many other things that were out of her control, her spot was lost. She even had to leave the honor's program because of all the unplanned absences. She had tried so hard to remain on top, but ultimately, the stress wasn't worth it. And even though it killed her inside, she had to make peace and let it go. There were more important things than being top of the class.

Principle Ziter spoke first. His speech sounded old, like he had been repeating the same graduation speech for years. Most of the students paid no mind, the families, even more so. Lucky for Jimmy, the Salutatorian, Colleen, went before him so he had time to mentally prepare himself before it was his turn. He was nervous. Really, nervous. The speech he wrote was good but….he kept convincing himself it sounded too bland. Too much like the generic graduation speech and he _refused_ to be that guy. He owed it to himself, and to everyone in the crowd, to be better than that. He was Jimmy— _mother fucking_ —Neutron. He couldn't just give a half-ass speech and call it a day.

Even though a part of him really wished he could.

Too soon, Colleen's words came to a close. The sound of applause came crashing down, the pulsing of his heartbeat suddenly loud in his ears. He was ushered up to the stage, the applause getting louder. From the back row, he could see his father stand up, cheering his name. He could see his mother, smiling proudly next to him, a camera in her hand. Sasha and Liam both applauding as well. And then there was Melanie. Asleep in Sasha's arms, so peacefully unaware of her surroundings. She'll never remember this moment, but she's here. She's _here_.

He found Cindy in the crowd next. Her smile as bright as the sun. Her golden hair giving him a light to hold on too during this sudden panic attack. The green in her eyes, though at a distance, still granted him clarity as he stood tall behind the podium. He took out the piece of paper that had been weighing down his pockets and placed it in front of him.

The courtyard fell silent. And it was then that Jimmy was reminded of the _last_ time the Retroville High Courtyard had been _this_ silent. His eyes shifted to Betty, ever so briefly. It occurred to him, then, that this was where it all started. This was where everything came crashing down. It's funny to think that all these months later, he would be standing here as….a different man.

And then it hit him.

He took the piece of paper that had been taunting him all day and ripped it in half.

A deep breath as he spoke into the microphone. "I had a whole speech written down. Spent hours on it. Waste of time, really. Because now that I'm up here, I've decided…I'm not gonna read it."

Curious stares as he took the pieces and crumpled them in his hand. "It's funny. I've spent my whole life imagining this moment, and now that it's here, it feels different then I thought. And not different in a bad way, I want to make that very clear, but…just….different. When I was younger, I always thought that I'd get up here and boast on and on about all of the things I've accomplished. All of the things I've done. Remind you all that we _all knew_ it was gonna be me up here, doing this speech and so on and so forth. You know, be the cocky asshole that you all have unfortunately, or fortunately, come to know."

A slight chuckle from the crowd. Cindy rolled her eyes, Libby shaking her head. "But things have changed. Drastically. I'm not the same Jimmy that would have written that speech, 6-7 years ago. I'm not the same kid who would have done anything to show you guys that I was perfect, _at everything_ , and there was no bringing me down. Because in the end, I wasn't. I was naive to think that I was perfect. A perfect thing does not exist. Only in your imagination." Jimmy stopped, a smirk creeping upon his lips as his eyes met Cindy's in the crowd. "I needed to be knocked down a size. I needed to be challenged. I needed someone to remind me that, I'm human. And that it's ok to have imperfections. And….you know, that I'm not the only one capable of being top of the class. I have Cindy to thank for all that."

Cindy laughed, heads all turned in her direction. Jimmy's eyes never left hers. "I'd be nothing, without her. If she had never forced me off that pedestal I built myself, I would have never gotten to experience what it feels like to be free. What it feels like to have friends. What feels like to love." Another deep breath, this one more uneasy then the others. He was getting emotional. "She makes me…. _want_ to be…..a better man. A better father, for my daughter. Our daughter. She, _truly_ , brings out the best in me. And I'm so sorry it took me 7 years to realize it."

Cindy was crying now. Along with Libby, Judy, and even Sasha. The crowd, completely silent. "And I'm sorry, I'm rambling. There is a point to this _fucking_ speech, I promise. But in order for me to stand here and tell you guys that we're all gonna go on to do great things, and that we— _the kids of Retroville_ —will not be forgotten and will not just fade into the background and _blah—blah—blah_ …..In order for me to spew all of that—I have to recognize the girl who made, this man standing before all of you today, possible. The girl who, honestly, should be standing here giving this speech, not me. She deserves it more than I ever could have. And _god_ , 12-year-old me would have screamed if he heard me say that out loud—let alone to a crowd of people."

More laughs, but Cindy was still crying. "I guess the moral of the story that I'm trying to sell is, don't be like me. Or, rather, like I was. I'm no role model. Valedictorian doesn't mean shit. Seriously. I'm no perfect student. I never have been, and I never will be. Don't _strive_ to be like I was. Don't be greedy. Don't be cocky. Don't be a douchbag just because you _think_ you're better than everyone else, because you're _not_ —let's be honest. Be better then that. Find someone who makes you _want_ to be better. Because in the end, _that_ is worth way more than anything in this world." Jimmy locked eyes with Cindy once more, the most purest expression of love splashed across his features. "I love you, Cindy Vortex. And I want everyone here to know that if anyone belongs on this stage, it's her. Not me. It's never been me. Always her. Find someone like her. Someone who believes in you, wholeheartedly. Someone who has your back, no matter what. Someone who keeps you in line, who doesn't let you lose yourself to the wrath that is society. Find your own, Cynthia Vortex. Because I guarantee you, once you do, your life will change forever."

Jimmy paused, swallowing hard. One single tear fell down his cheek as his eyes remained on Cindy. The crowd already cheering his name. His smile was infectious. "Congratulations, Retroville High. Stay alive and strive for a better tomorrow. It may be Graduation Day, but this is not the end."

The applause was overwhelming. Everyone rose, giving him a standing ovation. Cindy's cheeks were stained with tears. Carl helped make sure her make-up didn't run too much. In the back, his parents were also crying, along with Sasha with a very proud looking Liam standing next to her. He would always remember this moment. He didn't think it was possible to smile this bright. The entire courtyard chanted his name as he made his way off of the stage. The applause still carried out even after he sat down.

Colleen, sitting next to him, shook him by the shoulder. "That was amazing, Jimmy. Your daughter is lucky to have a father like you."

Jimmy wiped his own tears away. Taking a deep breath and nodding his head. "I hope so."

He really did hope so.

* * *

It was just like the movies. The crowd screaming as each and every graduate made their way across the stage. Principle Ziter's voice booming across the courtyard. So many pictures, laughs, cheers and tears. And when it was over, the caps came off and went into the air. The moment they were allowed to mingle Cindy ran across the courtyard. Her arms wrapping around Jimmy's neck. When she pulled back he was crying. Something he once never did, but now does more often then he'd like to admit. He placed his own hands on each side of Cindy's face, his thumb brushing away her tears.

"That wasn't the speech you prepared." She said, breathless.

"No." Jimmy shook his head laughing. "No it wasn't."

Heads turned in their direction, a few graduates stopping to watch them from a far. And as Cindy pulled Jimmy down for a kiss, applause and cheers filled the air.

They laughed as they pulled apart. A small crowd now gathered around them. Jimmy shook his head. "I guess we're famous now." He said to Cindy.

She pressed her forehead against his. "We've always been famous."

"Hey!"

The cheers were loud, but Libby's voice was louder as she pushed through the crowd, heavy footsteps imprinting in the grass. Carl and Sheen not far behind her. She was out of breath as she made it over to them. Her own mascara running down her cheeks. She punched Jimmy playfully in the arm the moment she was close enough.

"Ow," He shot Libby a look. "The hell was that for?"

"For making me cry!" She may have shouted her words, but her smile was apparent as she then pulled Jimmy into a hug. "Asshole. You fucked up my make-up."

Cindy laughed, using her fingers to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes. "We did it guys. We fucking made it."

"I'm honestly more surprised that Sheen, of all people, made it." Carl chuckled besides her.

It was then, as they all turned to Sheen, to realize that there was something different about his demeanor. The way he held himself, suddenly tall. The way his breath seemed shallow. The slight tremble in his hands. He hadn't been paying attention to Carl's words. He hadn't been paying attention to anything, really. He was too busy just looking at Libby. His eyes glued to the way her skin almost sparkled in the sun. The way her smile lit up this entire courtyard. He swallowed hard as Libby turned around to face him.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She reached out and grabbed his hand.

Sheen let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I—" he stumbled over his words. "I—wasn't gonna do this here. But…after hearing that speech Jimmy just gave….I don't wanna wait. I've waited long enough."

Libby tilted her head, confused. A slight chuckle escaped through her words. "What are you going on about now?"

His trembling hands reached into his pocket, but it wasn't until he pulled out the small black box that had been weighing him down for Cindy and the other's to gasp.

He got down on one knee, still holding Libby's hand.

"I love you, Libby. And I know this is crazy. I _know_ I'm crazy. But…..you're crazy too. That's why we get along so well. We're just two crazy kids stumbling through life. But we're not kids no more. And I don't want to stumble anymore. I want to walk…happily…..with you."

The crowd that had started to disperse came back at full force as everyone gathered around to watch this moment go down. Cindy's hands both clasped over her mouth. Jimmy smiling, shaking his head, stunned. Carl, even more so. Suddenly everyone fell silent as Sheen carefully opened the box, revealing a small but beautiful, silver ring with a heart shaped diamond in the center.

It was then, that Libby started to cry.

"Will you be crazy with me forever?"

It was a moment, none of them, would ever forget. The way the sun almost illuminated the two of them, like a spotlight on a stage. The way the diamond shimmered as he slid the band onto her finger. The way the tears glistened against her cheeks. The way the crowd cheered as Libby nodded her head, the word ' _yes'_ carried through the breeze. The way she pulled Sheen into a kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck, and the way they cried together, swaying peacefully in the Retroville High Courtyard.

As the couple broke apart, Cindy pulled Libby into a hug, both girls giving into their emotions and no longer caring about their already ruined make-up. The ring on Libby's finger gleamed as she held it up into the sunlight. Cindy hated to admit that a small, _small_ part of her was just a little bit jealous. Carl patted Sheen on the back, head still shaking with astonishment while Jimmy pulled him into his own embrace. They never did this. But it felt right as Sheen wiped away his tears and the three of them suddenly fell into a fit of joyous laughter.

It was Graduation Day. The five of them all exchanging looks, laughs, and tears. Embraces and congratulation's. It was a day of pure happiness and love. A day of growth and reminiscence. A day where the adventure they had been living for the past eighteen years of their life, came to a close. A sad day, in some eyes, and a celebration in others. But regardless of the ceremony of their childhood, the story was not over yet. For there are many adventures in a story. Sometimes, the adventures were endless.

Graduation Day does not solidify the end, it merely marks the completion of a trial, we as humans, go through in life. A Graduation Day can be for many things. For overcoming an obstacle. For completing a journey, physically or mentally. For the birth of many things such as success, fortune, or children. For growth. For lessons. For mistakes. Think of life as a staircase. You're constantly climbing, and there are multiple platforms to reach. And sometimes, those platforms seem so far way. Sometimes, when the darkness is too much, those platforms even seem impossible. But you have to remind yourself that you will get there. You will make it. You may trip and fall. Stumble and lose stamina. But you can and will pick yourself back up, and continue to climb. And when you reach that platform, that at a time seemed so unobtainable, you'll get your Graduation Day. You _deserve_ your Graduation Day.

Everyone deserves a Graduation Day.

* * *

 _Epilogue_

It was quiet. The apartment dark, except for the small lamp set upon the bedroom side table. Outside, the rain had finally let up. Allowing the sun to at last peak through the thick thunderstorm clouds. She exhaled, peacefully laying against his chest. Blond strands falling around her face. His hand, slowly combing through her untamed hair. She wore nothing but his favorite tee-shirt. The same one that she had put on, all those months ago, at three o'clock in the morning. The night where everything had started. She was exhausted, but her eyes somehow remained open. Unable to close, as they focused on the pink bassinet set besides their bed. Their daughter, fast asleep.

Her soft words came out into the silence. "Jimmy?"

"Hm?" He was falling asleep, but the sound of her voice caused his eyes to open, curiously.

"What would 12-year-old Jimmy think if he could see this moment?" She whispered. "If he could see us, right now, how would this make him feel?"

She could feel the uneasy breath he took before his chuckle vibrated against her cheek. "Is he alone or with Carl and Sheen?"

Cindy laughed, then. Sitting up to face him. "Does it matter?"

"Actually, it does." Another laugh. "If he's with Carl and Sheen, he's…." He stopped for a second, searching for the right word. He looks at her. "Appalled. Over dramatic."

Cindy giggles. "And if he's alone?"

Jimmy looked off into the distance. His mind searching for the best way to put in words what he's about to say. "He's….confused. He'd feel this….feeling. This feeling that makes his chest hurt, that makes him dizzy. This feeling that makes it hard for him to breathe. This feeling that makes his heart race. This feeling that he's never really felt before and it's _so_ intense, it...it confuses him. It confuses him because he can't identify what this _feeling_ is. And for a self-centered genius, it's frustrating."

He reached up and moved a strand of gold from her eyes as Cindy laughed once more.

A long pause before he continued. "He won't identify this feeling until much later on in life, but what he can identify, and understand…is that he's happy."

"Happy?" Her voice was so soft, her eyes concentrating on his face.

"Yeah. Happy. He's so undeniably happy that he can't hide the smile on his face. He can't hide the fact that this moment makes him _feel_ , so much." He placed his hands on both sides of her face, now. His thumb brushing over her lips. His eyes taking in the way she stared up at him. "He's so incredibly fucking happy, Cindy. He's so happy that this is what he has to look forward to. That _this_ is where he's going to end up."

She didn't want to cry, but the tears rolling down her cheeks had other plans. "So I guess it's a happy ending?"

"This isn't an ending." Said Jimmy as he wiped away the fresh tears. "It's a beginning."

Melanie stirred in the bassinet next to them. His words lost as he pulled her forward and pressed his lips against hers. Outside, the sun began to set. The sky turned a brilliant and vibrant pink.

How fitting.

* * *

Author's Note

I never thought I would be here, writing an author's note at the end of my first ever fully complete story. It's bittersweet. I never thought in a million years anyone would ever read my work and become a fan. It's my dream to be a real published author one day and obviously, that kind of stuff takes time. So until I'm able to obtain that dream, writing stories for all of you to read fills the void in my heart and bring me joy in the hardest of times. Thank you. Truly. For everything. I love each and every one of you.

This is not the End: Introducing, **Indigo**

This may be the end of Pink, but the universe has many more adventures to unravel. And Indigo is one of them. For those of you who have not heard, there is sequel to Pink. Indigo will be the continuation of the Pink universe.

 **All current chapter's of Indigo can be found by heading to my profile!**

 **If you enjoy my works, I encourage you to** : Follow me on here as an **author** , head to **my profile** to check out what else I have on this site, follow **my** **official fanfiction tumblr** known as **Imaginationandcoffee** , check out **my Ao3** page known as **SaraTheKhaleesi** , and **leave a review** to let me know what you think!

Again, thank you all. This has been Pink.

I'll see you in the next one.

Sara


End file.
